Les Improbables
by Beast Out
Summary: La torture rapproche. Si quelqu'un avait un jour dit qu'agents du FBI et braqueurs déjantés s'associeraient, bon gré mal gré, personne ne l'aurait cru. En tout cas, certainement pas Steve, supposé incarner l'autorité et la justice, et Trevor, rejetant toute autorité. (Cf intro pour une liste non exhaustive des pairings... Je n'ai même pas trouvé Paige Harris dans la liste.)
1. Chapter 1

**Les Improbables  
**

 _"Il n'y avait pas de Bien ou de Mal. Ce n'étaient que deux notions surannées, des mots désuets que n'employaient plus que les prêtres. Ou cet abruti de Friedlander.  
Il y avait juste des gens entre les deux, ni blancs, ni noirs, tout en nuances."_

* * *

 _Une fic pas commandée, écrite pour le pur fun, avec du second degré. Cela va de soi quand on part sur du GTA ;)_

 _Pairings : Michael De Santa x Amanda De Santa ; ___Franklin Clinton x Paige Harris_ ; Trevor Philips x Patricia Madrazo ; Trevor Philips x Steve Haines ; OC masculin (Cicero) x Steve Haines  
_

 _Je tiens compte de "pairings"du jeu auxquels il sera seulement fait allusion aussi (Amanda avec Fabien LaRouche ; Michael avec diverses prostitutées et strip-teaseuses ; les abus de Trevor avec Floyd ; Franklin et Tanisha etc)._

* * *

 **Prologue : Tout le monde a ses sales petits secrets**

\- Pourquoi tu lui as pas simplement collé une balle en plein front dès le début ? vociférait Trevor, en arpentant le minuscule bureau de long en large. Comme d'habitude, t'as ravalé tes couilles... Oh non ! Pardon, Mikey ! C'est vrai ! Tu les as perdues y a neuf ans, en les vendant à Dave ! Toutes mes excuses !

\- Je me suis rendu pour ne pas perdre ma famille ! Quant à Haines, tu parles de l'exécuter en pleine terrasse de café, devant tout le monde ? Très malin, très subtil, T !

\- Au moins, on aurait plus cet enfoiré de fédéral sur le dos ! riposta brutalement le canadien, en haussant le ton. On devrait plus lui obéir au doigt et à l'oeil pour couvrir tes conneries !

Heureusement que l'usine ne donnait que sur une route bondée, sans quoi il aurait ameuté tout le quartier. Michael balaya ses paroles d'un geste agacé.

\- Non, on serait déjà tous en taule !

\- Parfait, j'aurais revu Brad ! On aurait pu parler de combien t'es devenu un vendu gras qui bouffe bio !

\- Du calme ! s'exclama Franklin, qui se massa le front.

Ils se disputaient sans arrêt, comme un vieux couple. Il en avait la migraine. D'un oeil un peu sceptique, Lester les observait, en arrêt, une montagne de feuilles entre ses doigts potelés. Ils formaient décidément une belle bande de bras cassés. Le binoclard se racla la gorge, dans le vain espoir d'attirer leur attention et de faire cesser la querelle. Sa tentative passa totalement inaperçue, si bien que Franklin intervint.

\- C'est pas avec vos vieilles histoires qu'on va régler le problème "Haines" !

\- Il a pas tort, reconnut Michael, en prenant place sur le canapé.

Trevor, qui s'apprêtait à l'injurier une énième fois, referma la bouche et donna un violent coup de main sur la table, faisant sursauter Lester. Il n'était pas encore calmé, Michael non plus apparemment. Il marmottait nerveusement dans sa barbe.

\- Dire que, sans ces conneries de parties de jambes en l'air d'Amanda avec le prof de tennis, je savourerais encore ma retraite devant ma piscine...

Malheureusement pour lui, Trevor perçut ses propos. Il ne manquait jamais une occasion d'enfoncer celle qu'il considérait comme la pire femme de l'univers, surtout parce qu'il la tenait responsable de l'éloignement de Michael vis-à-vis de lui.

\- Toujours elle ! s'écria-t-il, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence absolue. C'est _toujours_ elle ! Cette grosse bonbonne de silicone ambulante ! Elle te gâche la vie ! je t'avais dit qu'elle...

\- Va te faire foutre T ! Comme si tu y connaissais quelque chose en relations de plus d'une nuit, voire quelques heures !

Franklin était de loin le plus jeune, mais ce fut encore lui qui les rappela à l'ordre.

\- Et pour Haines ?! Personnellement, j'compte pas rester l'esclave de cet enculé à vie !

Lester rebondit sur ses paroles, avant que Trevor ou Michael ne puissent se relancer des piques.

\- S'il existe une chose qui ferait la fermer à cette grande gueule de Haines, c'est de menacer sa réputation.

Michael acquiesça.

\- T'as pas tort. Tu peux peut-être fouiller ses dossiers ?

\- Déjà fait, s'exclama-t-il et il balança sa liasse sur la table. Ses états de service sont blancs comme neige !

\- Pour un mec si corrompu, quelle ironie... maugréa Trevor, en parcourant les feuillets avant de les balancer dans la poubelle près de lui.

\- Tu peux pas le blairer.

\- Nah ! En fait, je peux pas blairer ce qu'il _prétend_ être ! Le bon gars qui se sacrifie pour sa patrie ! Conneries ! C'est comme si je criais sur tous les toits que je suis Blanche-Neige !

Un concert de rires lui fit écho. Michael, qui s'était figuré un instant Trevor dans la tenue de la princesse de dessin animé, s'essuya les yeux et tâcha de reprendre son sérieux. Il en revint à Lester.

\- Et pirater leurs réseaux pour intercepter ses communications ?

Les épaules du bedonnant s'abaissèrent d'abattement, alors qu'il soupirait ; il s'avouait rarement vaincu. Malheureusement, cette fois-ci, c'était le cas. Il avait échoué.

\- J'ai essayé, mais, curieusement, il bénéficie d'une meilleure protection que tout le FBI. Il s'agit d'un miroir personnel et non professionnel.

\- Installé pour une bonne raison, souligna Franklin, assis avec ses avant-bras appuyés sur ses cuisses. Il a définitivement quelque chose de vraiment grave à cacher.

\- Ouais, agréa Michael, installé à sa gauche ; il scruta le contenu de son verre en le faisant miroiter à la lumière. Quelque chose qui le mettrait plus bas que terre si c'était révélé au grand jour. Quelque chose... qu'on doit absolument découvrir.

C'était leur passeport pour la liberté. Au sourire qu'affichait de nouveau la figure joufflue de Lester, Michael comprit qu'il leur réservait une dernière surprise. En effet, l'informaticien reprit d'une voix nettement plus enthousiaste :

\- Cela dit... J'ai une information qui vous intéressera, messieurs !

Et il sortit de sa poche un papier racorni, comme s'il dégainait un magnifique magnum, avec beaucoup trop de fierté.

\- L'adresse, la vraie naturellement, de notre "cher" Steve Haines !

Trevor se gratta le menton, en émettant ce qui était à mi-chemin entre le ronronnement d'un chat et le grondement d'un lion affamé.

\- L'un de nous l'espionne, trouve ce qu'il dissimule et, ensuite, il ne restera plus qu'à le faire chanter !

\- Je doute que ce soit aussi simple que ça, marmonna Lester, un brin sceptique, mais vous n'avez guère d'autre choix. Si son pare-feu est si élaboré, vous risquez fort de rencontrer une sacrée résistance... Des caméras de sécurité, voire des gardes du corps.

\- Nah ! fit Trevor, en ricanant. Notre Steve est trop arrogant et sûr de lui pour ça ! Il s'croit intouchable ! J'suis prêt à parier que le pare-feu est pas son idée.

Le silence retomba et les trois comparses échangèrent des regards tendus. Franklin lâcha finalement :

\- Hum... On la tire à courte paille ?

Michael s'apprêtait à répondre, quand son ami et némésis le devança :

\- Honnêtement... j'veux m'en charger.

\- J'vois le genre ! Vous avez partagé ce petit moment de torture tous les deux, alors un lien s'est créé...

De cette rapide entrevue, Trevor avait déduit que Steve était le genre de gars avec lequel il aurait pu s'entendre s'il n'avait pas été si opportuniste, si obsédé par sa réussite sociale et son apparence. Peut-être s'il n'était pas un si gros connard également... S'il avait été moins comme lui et plus comme Franklin ou Michael en somme. Plus conciliant. Deux personnalités obsessionnelles dénuées d'empathie faisaient rarement bon ménage. Trevor fit taire le rire de Michael d'un regard acéré, en lieu et place d'un poing bien placé.

\- Sérieusement, ça se passait très bien jusqu'à ce qu'il m'ordonne implicitement de buter le gars !

\- Un élan d'humanité ? s'étonna Franklin, Michael secouant aussitôt négativement la tête.

\- Juste je _déteste_ qu'on me file des ordres ! rugit Trevor et il arracha le papier avc l'adresse de Haines des mains de Lester.

* * *

Une très belle maison, avec piscine, sauna et tout le luxe dont on pouvait rêver, pour un très beau connard, un salaud qui se prenait pour un parangon de vertu et de probité. Ce constat rappelait vaguement Michael, qui, malgré ses antécédents judiciaires, avait su s'organiser une confortable retraite, contrairement à Trevor qui habitait toujours sa vieille caravane sale. Il ne s'en plaignait pas néanmoins ; il ne comprenait juste pas comment des personnes avec les mains aussi sales pouvaient bénéficier de cette apparence de gens bien sous tous rapports. Ce qui l'écoeurait, c'était l'hypocrisie derrière cet aspect des choses. Certes, Trevor avait énormément de défauts, mais celui-ci n'en faisait pas partie ; il était la franchise incarnée.

\- T ?

L'interpellé émit un grondement de mécontentement. Il regrettait déjà de s'être désigné. Cette mission qu'il espérait croustillante se révélait d'un ennui innommable.

\- RAS. Il est toujours dans la salle de bain.

Il entendit Franklin bâiller derrière.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche là-dedans ? Bon sang ! s'énerva Michael et il songea aussitôt que lui, au moins, n'était pas sur le terrain.

\- Va savoir... Sûrement en train... d'enduire son corps de bellâtre de crème hydratante ou de pouponner sa face de Ken... Comme tout métrosexuel qui se respecte !

\- Rassure-moi une seconde... Tu le critiquais, pas vrai ?

\- Bien sûr que oui ! enragea Trevor, lui explosant les tympans en gueulant dans le transmetteur. J'ai l'air d'apprécier les gars qui s'épilent les bras ?!

Il recolla ses yeux à ses jumelles, en grommelant des insultes. La porte fermée depuis près d'une heure s'ouvrit enfin et Steve, en peignoir, en sortit en sifflotant.

\- Et les jambes, et le torse ! Mon dieu, vers quelle horreur l'espèce humaine est-elle en train de dériver ?

\- T, épargne-nous tes considérations d'homme de Cro-magnon sur l'esthétique... Tu notes quelque chose qui sorte de l'ordinaire ?

\- Hormis le fait qu'il a l'air drôlement content, non... Il gazouille comme un oiseau... Putain, j'déteste les oiseaux ! Sauf les corbeaux et les mouettes ! Tiens, Mikey, tu savais que le corbeau était blanc aux origines et qu'il a été noir qu'après qu'un enfoiré de dieu grec lui piétine la tronche ? Un peu comme moi en somme...

Le sifflement joyeux, plein de gaieté, de Steve l'interrompit. Trevor se tendit.

\- ça m'donne envie de lui exploser sa...

Michael, à l'autre bout, se tendit ; il savait bien que Trevor utilisait rarement sa tête, quand il se tenait face à quelqu'un qui haïssait, surtout s'il avait une arme entre les mains.

\- Modère tes ardeurs, T. S'il crève, ça nous desservira tous. Inutile d'attirer davantage d'attention sur nous.

Un nouveau grondement peu amène lui répondit. Heureusement, comme par enchantement, la sonnette du portail de la propriété s'activa. Les grilles s'ouvrirent quasi-instantanément et une large berline noire aux vitres teintées franchit le seuil. Trevor enclencha la vision thermique et ne repéra qu'un seul homme à bord. Le type s'arrêta devant l'entrée de la villa et descendit de sa voiture. Il marcha tranquillement vers la maison de Haines. Il ne se pressait pas, mais Trevor constata qu'il surveillait les alentours, à la recherche d'éventuels témoins. Trevor s'aplatit dans le buisson et attendit qu'il soit sur le seuil pour se redresser lentement. Il fronça les sourcils tout en dirigeant son objectif sur le nouveau-venu.

Un Mr. K, en somme, avec sa peau brune, ses cheveux noirs gominés rabattus en arrière, mais en beaucoup plus grand et baraqué, avec une paire de lunettes noires qui, malgré leur taille, ne masquaient guère les innombrables tatouages sur sa face. Son cou, ses bras, en étaient aussi recouverts et il devait en aller de même des parties voilées par son jean et son tee-shirt blanc, plutôt sobre, mais propre.

L'inconnu épia de nouveau les environs, avant de finalement sonner. Steve ouvrit très rapidement ; il l'avait attendu de pied ferme et le fit entrer très rapidement à l'intérieur. L'hôte et son invité traversèrent le salon immense pour passer à la véranda, qui ne donnait que sur une étendue sauvage, de l'autre côté d'un mur assez haut pour décourager les importuns. Le latino prit place sur le canapé comme il avait pénétré dans la maison, avec naturel ; de toute évidence, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il rendait visite à Haines. D'ailleurs, ce dernier ne parut nullement contrarié par cette désinvolture. Au contraire, il alla à un petit cabinet d'acajou et en sortit une bouteille de whisky. Il remplit deux verres et en tendit un à l'étranger, puis il prit place face à lui. Aucun d'eux ne semblait gêné par le fait qu'il était en peignoir. Steve sourit et entama la discussion. Par chance, Trevor, avec son micro, n'en raterait pas une miette.

\- ça fait longtemps...

Le ton de l'agent sonnait différent de celui qu'ils lui connaissaient. Il se voulait moins abrupt, moins autoritaire. Le basané rit à mi-voix, tout en faisant tourner l'alcool dans son verre, avant de le boire d'une traite. Tout comme il engloutissait sa tequila, il ne savourait pas le whisky.

\- J'dirais... une semaine. Pas si longtemps, dit-il avec un sourire féroce révélant ses dents blanches, dont certaines devaient être fausses ; plusieurs étaient en métal.

Steve siffla entre ses dents toutes aussi immaculées, mais naturelles.

\- Enlève ces lunettes. Un peu de respect.

Le gars ricana d'une voix rauque.

\- J'te respecte tellement, Steve.

Le ton était narquois, mais il s'exécuta. Les mâchoires carrées, le nez un peu busqué, qui avait été cassé à plusieurs reprises sûrement, et les yeux minces, noirs, de rapace. Il contrastait avec Steve, à tous les niveaux. Le rouquin se leva pour attraper son verre vide et le remplir de nouveau. Il le lui rendit et, au lieu de retourner dans son fauteuil, se posa juste à côté du brun, dont le regard ne resta guère plus d'une seconde sur son visage et louvoya plus bas. Pourtant, sa voix demeura sérieuse.

\- Alors... j'vais avoir cet... arrangement bientôt avec les Familles.

Michael échangea un coup d'oeil avec Franklin, qui prit son portable pour contacter Lamar et essayer d'obtenir des informations.

\- Ces petites frappes ? s'étonna Steve, non sans mépris. Tu vaux mieux que ça.

\- Faut jamais sous-estimer les petites mains, plaisanta-t-il. Ce que j'veux, c'est que tu t'arranges pour que le secteur est de Los Santos soit dégagé demain, entre 2 heures du matin et 5 heures. Une ou deux voitures de gardés, c'est bon, mais plus ce serait gênant.

Trevor écarquilla les yeux, se disant que le type ne manquait pas de culot et que Steve ne tarderait pas à le remettre à sa place avec un de ces fameux : "C'est moi le chef, amigo !". Il ne cesse de s'ébahir en l'entendant répondre :

\- Je vais te couvrir. Comme si la question se posait... marmonna-t-il, en terminant son whisky, bien après son complice.

\- Et toi ? Besoin d'un coup de main ?

\- Non. T'inquiètes pas, ricana-t-il avec cynisme et il ajouta d'une voix chafouine : J'ai dégoté trois guignols pour tout ce dont je ne veux pas me charger moi-même.

La même vague de colère remua Trevor, Michael et Franklin.

\- Peut-être que je t'ai pas rendu service, en fin de compte.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'insinues ? répliqua l'américain, en plissant les yeux.

\- Que t'as gravi tes échelons sans jamais avoir le nez dans la merde. Tous les mecs sur ton tableau de chasse, j'te les ai servis sur un plateau d'argent !

A ces mots, Steve se dressa, visiblement très contrarié. Il n'aurait pas été si indigné si le latino n'avait pas dit la simple et pure vérité.

\- Et je crois que j'ai toujours renvoyé la balance ! On se rend service mutuellement. Je ne vois pas le problème.

Le latino se massa l'arrête du nez, les sourcils froncés, ennuyé, voire blasé.

\- Laisse tomber. Continuons juste notre "business" comme ça. Ces gars me gênaient, alors autant que leur élimination te serve aussi.

Après un court silence, il s'enquit avec lassitude :

\- Elle est là, pas vrai ?

\- Non, pourquoi tu dis ça ?

L'inconnu émit un sifflement énervé.

\- Mariquita, mariquita...

\- Dans _ma_ langue, s'il te plaît.

Il le mettait au défi de l'insulter encore ; en réalité, il l'avait parfaitement compris. Le gars préféra jeter l'éponge.

\- Quand vas-tu enfin te décider à la foutre en maison de retraite ?

Steve partit au quart-de-tour.

\- Tu parles de ma mère ! cria-t-il, ulcéré. Putain ! Je croyais que c'était sacré la famille chez vous !

Trevor peinait à y croire, mais il agréait les dires de Steve. Une mère, c'était tout. L'agent du FBI remonta sensiblement dans son estime. Franklin lui éclata de rire :

\- Monsieur joue les machos et vit encore en célibataire avec sa mère ! Merde, ça, ça valait le coup !

Dans la villa du fédéral, la querelle ne semblait qu'à ses prémices.

\- Tu comptes te trimballer cette vieille peau jusqu'à ce qu'elle rende l'âme ? Sérieusement, Steve !

L'hispanique suivit le rouquin qui s'était relevé et fouillait dans les tiroirs d'un grand bureau.

\- Tu vas _encore_ me menacer avec ton pistolet ? Chaque fois qu'on aborde le sujet de ta daronne, ça finit pareil !

\- Parce que tu lui manques de respect et c'est le seul langage que tu comprennes ! s'écria Steve. Mon flingue braqué sur ta gueule !

Mais il referma le tiroir, après que ses doigts aient bel et bien effleuré la crosse de son arme fétiche, un Desert Eagle .44 magnum qu'il conservait comme un trésor, bien au chaud chez lui, et qu'il n'emmenait jamais sur le terrain. Il se détourna pour faire face à son "ami", qui ne lâchait pas l'affaire.

\- T'as 38 ans et j'vais sur mes 45 ans ! On a plus le temps pour ces conneries !

Steve poussa un râle agacé et changea de pièce, le latino sur ses traces et l'objectif de Trevor toujours rivé sur lui, à son insu.

\- Et ? Tu envisages de prendre ta retraite ?

\- Non, pas maintenant ! concéda l'inconnu, en se grattant la nuque, ennuyé par cette conversation qu'ils avaient apparemment maintes fois eue de par le passé. Mais il serait temps de préparer notre "sortie". J'ai plusieurs millions en transit vers un compte à Malte ! De l'argent bien blanchi, tout propre !

\- Malte ? Pas très paradisiaque et beaucoup trop loin... Elle n'acceptera jamais de quitter le sol américain de toute façon.

\- Ta mère est un poids mort !

\- Toi aussi si tu continues...

Songeant qu'il allait trop loin, il s'apaisa et reprit d'une voix adoucie :

\- Je voudrais juste ne pas la laisser seule à son âge... Elle... Elle n'en a plus pour longtemps, tu sais...

Le balèze se rapprocha en hochant légèrement la tête.

\- Je sais, Steve. Je sais.

Comme l'agent semblait un peu déboussolé, il pressa ses bras chaleureusement. Le décès prochain de sa parente le mettait sens dessus dessous. Les yeux baissés, il murmura, d'une voix à peine audible :

\- Je veux... qu'elle meure dans le calme, chez elle, dans son pays. Après... je renoncerai à tout ça et nous pourrons foutre le camp.

Le brun passa sa main derrière sa tête et le ramena contre lui. L'étreinte équivoque ne s'éternisa pas. Steve se décolla du latino et se resservit un verre qu'il termina bien plus vite que le précédent. L'autre était conscient du fait qu'il l'avait mis mal à l'aise et qu'à présent il ressassait des idées noires. Il essaya de repartir du bon pied.

\- Où elle est au fait ?

\- A son club de bridge, répondit l'agent, d'une voix neutre, un peu éteinte.

\- Et elle rentre à... ?

\- Pas avant trois heures.

Un sourire en coin se dessina sur la bouche sèche du malfrat.

\- Alors ça nous laisse un peu de temps.

Il enchaîna, tout en désignant le peignoir :

\- Donc... y a une "surprise" là-dessous ?

Un sourire canaille identique au sien fendit les lèvres de Steve.

\- T'as qu'à vérifier par toi-même.

Trevor émit un rire étouffé et ricana dans le transmetteur :

\- Hoho ! On dirait que Monsieur l'agent parfait va avoir droit à sa première sex tape gratuite !

Il perçut à travers son oreillette un bruissement de tissus, Franklin se dressant du vieux canapé du bureau.

\- Merde, mec, j'ai pas signé pour ça ! On a déjà assez pour le faire chanter, non ?

Le rire grossier de Trevor retentit de nouveau.

\- Vous pouvez couper la liaison, mais je compte bien _tout_ enregistrer ! Putain,ça vaut le spectacle ! Alors c'est ça que les réalisateurs de porno et les voyeurs ressentent...

\- On dirait presque que tu apprécies ton moment, T !

Le dénommé émit un rire guttural, tout en continuant de filmer.

\- Ouais, ouais, "presque"... J'suis pas l'expert en voyeurisme. Notre ami très diminué aurait été plus opérationnel.

\- Je l'emmerde... grommela Lester.

Il sortit de la pièce en boîtant à la suite de Franklin. Michael ne les rejoignit pas, mais il coupa la connexion avec Trevor. Il avait vu et entendu son lot d'horreurs ; nul besoin d'en rajouter.

* * *

Le lendemain, la bande se réunit de nouveau à la fabrique de textiles changée en QG. Même endroit, même heure. Ils commençaient à prendre l'habitude. Franklin n'avait rien pu tirer d'utile de Lamar quant à un potentiel partenaire commercial des Familles. Tout ce dont il avait eu vent se limitait à une alliance éventuelle avec une organisation qui régissait en coulisses le gang salvadorien des Marabunta Grande, pour bouter les Ballas et Los Aztecas hors de Los Santos. Il s'était alors tourné vers Tonya, en désespoir de cause, mais, shootée comme elle l'était, même si elle l'avait su, elle n'aurait pas été en état de lui communiquer la moindre information claire. Il avait même songé interroger Stretch, avant de se rappeler quelle ordure c'était. Il avait alors renoncé et tout reposait désormais sur Lester et ses talents en informatique. Trevor déboula dans l'office en bon dernier, avec près d'une heure de retard, habillé de ce qui ressemblait furieusement à une robe très courte à imprimé floral verte.

\- J'veux rien savoir, déclara immédiatement Michael, en se massant les tempes.

\- Tant mieux, parce que j'me rappelle de rien ! s'écria-t-il, avant de se jeter sur le canapé, poussant sans gêne Franklin et Michael pour se faire une place.

Franklin poussa une exclamation, se plaignant de l'insupportable odeur d'urine et de sueur qui émanait de lui. Trevor ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention et désigna l'écran qui grésillait et le magnétoscope encore allumé.

\- Vous les avez visionnées ?

L'air à la fois écoeuré et embarrassé de Michael lui indiqua que c'était le cas.

\- Merci pour les vidéos, T. C'était très...

L'intéressé se gratta les testicules à travers son slip blanc qui virait au jaunâtre, absolument pas dérangé par la présence de ses camarades.

\- Instructif ? suggéra-t-il.

\- Ce n'était pas vraiment le premier mot qui me serait venu à l'esprit.

\- En tout cas, bon cadrage, en captant le maximum de détails... On voit que tu t'es appliqué... le taquina-t-il.

\- J'suis un professionnel ! s'offensa Trevor. Tu m'donnes un job ; je le fais bien !

Lester tapota le pied du tableau noir, sur lequel étaient accrochées diverses photos, y compris un portrait de l'amant anonyme de Steve.

\- C'était le premier porno gay que j'ai vu et... je regrette amèrement, maugréa-t-il, puis reprenant son sérieux, il poursuivit : Néanmoins, cette... expérience a eu l'avantage de nous apprendre le moyen d'écarter le FBI de nos affaires.

Il remonta sa canne et pointa du bout la photo du latino.

\- Notre homme se nomme Cicero Laranjeira.

Trevor écarta les bras, attendant la suite.

\- Et ? C'est quoi ? Pas un gigolo déjà.

Aux dernières nouvelles, se faire sodomiser par un homme, payé ou non, n'était pas un crime. La réputation de Steve n'en aurait pas été ternie. A peine malmenée. Ce vernis macho qu'il avait polissé avec soin se serait écaillé. Voilà tout. De plus, ils ne détenaient rien de très probant concernant l'"arrangement" de son amant avec les Familles. Lester eut un rire sarcastique, se ravissant de la bêtise de Trevor.

\- Pas du tout. Ce gars, c'est du sérieux. Sans déconner, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter, face à leurs mines goguenardes. C'est un _trèèès_ gros bonnet d'un des plus importants cartels de drogue brésiliens et, avant, c'était un tueur à gages.

Trevor éclata d'un rire revanchard, tout en applaudissant d'un air théâtral.

\- Putain de merde, encore mieux ! Jackpot ! Alors notre Monsieur l'agent parfait est la pute d'un mafieu étranger ! Moi aussi, à sa place, je serais paranoïaque ! Si quelqu'un déterrait son horrible petit secret...

\- Ce serait la fin de sa carrière et même direction la prison à vie, avec de la chance.

\- On dirait qu'on le tient.

Franklin affichait un sourire aux allures de revanche.

\- Juste un détail... Ce Laranjeira, il risque de se retourner contre nous, non ?

\- Après les chinois, les mexicains d'Ortega... J'les attends, les brésiliens ! s'exclama Trevor, prêt à en découdre même dans son attirail féminin.

Michael feignit de l'ignorer pour se concentrer sur Lester qui réfléchissait et éviter de perdre son sérieux.

\- Probablement pas, supposa Lester, après quelques secondes. ça m'étonnerait que ses complices soient au courant de sa relation "extra-professionnelle" avec Haines. Ce genre de gars ne rigolent pas avec l'homosexualité, surtout quand l'autre type appartient au FBI. Rien que pour ça, il se ferait sûrement exécuter ou mettre au banc de son cartel.

\- Il ne nous reste plus qu'à passer un sympathique coup de fil à Steve alors !

\- J'm'en occupe ! lança Trevor et, avant que quiconque en ait eu le temps, il bondit sur ses pieds et se dirigea vers le couloir.

\- Il est drôlement... enthousiaste, non ? fit Lester.

\- Dès qu'il s'agit d'emmerder quelqu'un ou de nuire... marmonna Michael, en sortant une cigarette de son étui.

* * *

Il avait rechigné à venir. Michael avait incité Trevor à l'appâter en prétendant qu'ils avaient quelques questions relativement à la mission qu'il leur avait confiée. Il ne tint pas en place, jusqu'à ce qu'ils enclenchent leur fameuse preuve. Il avait alors été comme cloué à sa chaise. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Tout au plus ses doigts s'étaient-ils resserrés autour des accoudoirs, mais, quand le court extrait qu'ils lui avaient passé s'interrompit, il lâcha :

\- Ok.

Le message était passé. Enfin, peut-être pas tout à fait...

\- ça ne change rien. Il va falloir m'aider avec ces enfoirés qui gonflent leur budget.

\- Je rêve ?! s'écria Franklin. Je crois qu'il y a un détail qui t'échappe ! On a des preuves de ta corruption, mec ! On se salira plus les mains pour toi, pendant que tu gardes ton petit cul de blanc bien au sec !

\- Joli petit cul d'ailleurs.

Steve posa sur Trevor qui, heureusement, s'était changé avant qu'il n'arrive, un regard empli de confusion et d'incompréhension, qui vira vite à l'orage. Son regard noir alla du brun, amusé, à l'écran qui affichait encore la dernière image de la cassette en pause. Il se dressa et éteignit le téléviseur.

\- Et si nous oeuvrions...

Il poussa un soupir. Il détestait ce qu'il s'apprêtait à proposer.

\- "Ensemble" ? termina-t-il, sans grand entrain, mais il ne se voilait pas la face ; il avait besoin d'eux. Comme ça, tout le monde est satisfait et se la boucle.

Michael fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Vous m'aidez ; je vous aide. Un truc vieux comme le monde. L'entraide, amigo...

Les trois braqueurs échangèrent un regard narquois. La situation leur plaisait davantage. Comme quoi, même l'insupportable Steve Haines pouvait se montrer conciliant quand il y était contraint et forcé, quand il était menacé de tout perdre. Lui mettre une lame sous la gorge n'aurait pas été aussi efficace et expéditif.

\- A voir, dit Michael, avec un plaisir non dissimulé, tout en se grattant le menton.

Il se permit d'observer Steve d'un oeil scrutateur, comme s'il était le jury de quelque concours ou un employeur face à un sans emploi. Steve déploya tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas dégainer et lui éclater sa sale face.

\- Désolé, je n'ai pas amené mon CV, siffla le rouquin d'une voix mauvaise.

Aussitôt, Trevor quitta son fauteuil.

\- Dans ce cas...

Avant qu'il ait pu faire un pas, Steve avait tiré sur le magnétoscope, détruisant du même coup l'enregistrement. Trevor ricana.

\- Bien tenté, pretty boy... mais on a des copies. Tu devras rembourser le magnétoscope par contre.

Un frisson furieux remonta l'échine de Steve. Ses doigts hésitèrent, louvoyèrent de nouveau dangereusement près de la gâchette.

\- Fais pas de conneries, gamin, l'arrêta Michael. On veut pas d'effusions de sang.

Ironiquement, Franklin se mit à rire, alors qu'il était le premier à détester se faire appeler de la sorte par ses deux mentors. Mis au pied du mur, Steve se rassit, abattu durant un instant, puis débita machinalement :

\- Je touche un peu à tout. Normal, vu ma formation et mon poste. Cela dit, je serai plus utile avec une arme dans les mains, surtout un fusil de précision.

Il ne confessa pas ses lacunes en matière de pilotage d'hélicoptère ou d'avion ; heureusement, il savait déjà que Trevor se chargeait de cette partie.

\- ça nous fait deux hommes sur le terrain, un pilote et un sniper, résuma Michael, ravi des nouvelles opportunités que cela offrait. Tu nous files gratuitement un coup de main pour les braquages et on te rend la pareille pour tes petites affaires. ça me paraît correct. Un échange de bons procédés entre hommes du monde ! ça me semble normal puisqu'une partie des fruits sera dédiée au financement de tes missions officieuses !

Steve secoua la tête.

\- Je discute plus... mais, si l'un de vous dit un seul mot à propos de Cicero à qui que ce soit, je vous tue tous ! Rien à foutre de tout perdre derrière, capiche ?!

Trevor ricana entre ses dents :

\- Alors... Monsieur Moi-Je est capable d'éprouver quelque chose ?

Michael balaya ses mots d'un geste de la main.

\- Doucement, doucement T...

Puis, se tournant vers Steve, il affirma avec sincérité :

\- On sera muets comme des tombes.

\- Putain de merde ! grogna Trevor, tout en lorgnant d'un sale oeil leur nouveau "partenaire". Alors c'est bien réel ! Y a pire que de se taper les ordres d'un fédéral, y a bosser avec !

\- Si tu préfères être commandé, ça peut s'arranger !

De Santa préféra calmer le jeu, avant qu'une dispute n'éclate de nouveau. Celle-ci pourrait bien dégénérer en un clin d'oeil et s'achever dans un bain de sang.

\- Les gars ! dit-il, captant leur attention. Et si on fêtait cette "association" ?

Sur un hochement de tête, Lester s'empressa de sortir des bières du vieux frigo rangé dans un coin du bureau poussiéreux. Steve la lui arracha des mains ; il était passablement énervé, ce qui améliora grandement l'humeur de Trevor. Le silence qui s'ensuivit ne fut entrecoupé que des bruits des bouteilles décapsulées. Trevor ouvrit la sienne d'un coup de dent. Steve le regarda d'un drôle d'air.

\- L'émail de tes dents...

Trevor ne parut même pas comprendre. Il y eut des raclements de gorge embarrassés.

\- Normalement, nous nous efforçons de garder une cohésion dans le groupe... On se connaît tous...

\- On se connaît déjà beaucoup trop, rétorqua Steve sur un ton des plus âpres, en posant brutalement sa bouteille sur la table.

Plus un son pendant près de cinq minutes, puis Michael entama maladroitement :

\- Alors... Hum... Par pure curiosité, comment... avec ce gars ?

La question méritait d'être posée. Il apparaissait si incroyable que cet égocentrique forcené soit prêt à tout pour protéger autrui.

\- Comment t'as fini par te faire péter le cul par un latino ? renchérit Trevor, avec nettement moins de tact.

Steve lâcha un souffle exténué.

\- ça date pas d'hier, marmonna-t-il. Dave était pas mon subordonné à l'époque, mais mon supérieur. Un jour, il rentre dans mon bureau et il m'annonce qu'ils ont capturé le légendaire Cicero. Je venais tout juste d'avoir vingt-cinq ans ; j'étais un bleu, mais j'y voyais l'opportunité de monter en grade, si seulement j'arrivais à le faire plier ou, mieux, à le faire tout nous raconter sur ses affaires.

Il avait bondi hors de son office et avait couru jusqu'à la salle où ils le retenaient. Il voulait absolument le voir, être le premier à lui parler. Les yeux de Steve brillèrent un infime instant.

\- J'ai peiné à le croire, mais il était vraiment là.

Trevor ricana, d'un air narquois.

\- Comme une prépubère face à son idôle...

Steve lui lança un regard meurtrier.

\- Ce gars était connu comme le loup blanc, recherché par tous nos services et Interpol depuis des lustres !

Puis, le toisant avec dédain, il ajouta :

\- Définitivement une autre pointure que vous.

Le jeune Haines avait pris une grande inspiration, rassemblé tout son courage et ouvert grand la porte par laquelle il s'était finalement glissé, comme s'il entrait à reculons dans la pièce vide. Au centre, une table d'acier fixée au sol, tout comme la chaise lisse sur laquelle il était attaché. A l'instant où leurs regards s'étaient croisés, Steve avait perdu toute assurance, comme si elle avait été aspirée hors de lui.

 _Les doigts tatoués du prisonnier s'agitaient dans son dos. Son débardeur lézardé de traînées sanglantes lui collait à la peau. Il en avait envoyé un bon paquet à la Faucheuse avant d'être capturé. Sur son biceps saillant gauche, la Santa Muerte souriait de toutes ses dents déchaussées. Steve tâcha de se reprendre. Il avait lu qu'il valait mieux ne pas débuter sur les chapeaux de roue et essayer de noyer le poisson. Il lança sur un ton badin :_

 _\- Jolie_ _ _Santísima Muerte_ , mais macabre._

 _\- Oh, alors tu connais_ _Doña Sebastiana, gringo ? ricana le type et ses larges épaules se soulevèrent alors qu'il riait tout bas._

 _Son anglais était bon, mais son accent le trahissait. Il roulait les r d'une façon plutôt plaisante à l'oreille._

 _\- Je me renseigne sur mes cibles._

 _Les sourcils broussailleux du latino se soulevèrent un instant et il rit de plus belle._

 _\- Mierda_ _cabrón, t'as dû batailler. J'suis la cible d'un bon millier de vos gars._

 _Steve ne sut que répondre. Il n'avait même pas participé à la capture. Il sembla perdre pied ; il tenta de rebondir, en vain. Cicero rigola franchement._

 _\- T'es un nouveau. Un gamin. J'me demande ce que tu fous là._

 _Qu'il le mésestime ainsi raviva le tempérament bien trempé de Steve._

 _\- Si j'étais toi, je montrerais du respect. C'est moi qui vais décider si tu vas pourrir en prison ou griller sur la chaise électrique !_

 _L'homme n'en crut pas un mot, mais il ne répliqua pas. Il se contenta de l'observer dans le blanc des yeux un moment. Enfin, il déclara, d'une voix traînante, mais sérieuse :_

 _\- J'connais ce regard, gringo._

 _Steve fronça les sourcils et fit de son mieux pour demeurer froid et vaguement menaçant. Cependant, il transpirait l'appréhension et, de même, l'agressivité. Il était totalement sur la défensive, tandis que le suspect se tenait confortablement assis, très à l'aise. Le monde à l'envers._

 _\- Ouais, celui-là, reprit le tueur. Toi et moi, on est pareils._

 _Le silence s'instaura et ce ne fut point Steve qui le rompit ; il ne possédait pas encore assez d'assurance en ce temps._

 _\- On a grandi dans le même putain de terreau... pas vrai ? le relança Cicero, toujours aussi paisible, comme s'ils conversaient à la terrasse d'un café. La seule différence, c'est qu'à un moment, on a fait un choix différent._

 _Il marqua une pause, durant laquelle Steve, intrigué, mais désireux de le cacher, prit place face à lui, tout en prenant garde de ne pas le quitter des yeux. Il en avait entendu des histoires sur ce type ; il connaissait mille et une façons de tuer quelqu'un. Le brésilien envahit immédiatement son espace. Il avança ses coudes sur la table et approcha son visage si tatoué que l'encre surpassait la peau. Puis il cracha entre ses dents serrées :_

 _\- Tu pues la colère._

 _Puis il se renfonça dans son siège, avec un soupir amusé. Steve était comme figé._

 _\- Alors c'est qui ? Papa avait la main leste ? Maman était une sale traînée ? Ou c'est tonton qui..._

 _\- Ta gueule !_

 _Il le regarda longuement, avant de dire :_

 _\- Moi, c'était juste tout le monde et personne en particulier. ça rend la vengeance... plus compliquée._

 _Ils se toisèrent, Steve baissant fréquemment les yeux, perdant le duel. Cicero siffla avec agressivité entre ses fausses dents._

 _\- Pourquoi t'as ton cul dans cette chaise ? Pourquoi t'es pas du même côté de la table que moi ?_

 _\- J'imagine qu'il n'y a pas de meilleur moyen que de connaître la loi sur le bout des doigts pour l'enfreindre en toute impunité._

 _Ce qui se voulait une plaisanterie ne l'était peut-être pas totalement. Cicero émit un léger rire, puis le silence revint hanter la salle. Il finit par le briser de nouveau._

 _\- Ecoute, chico..._

 _\- Haines. Agent Steve Haines, rectifia-t-il ; étrangement, il se sentait plus à l'aise._

 _\- Tu vas me faire sortir d'ici. Et, avant que tu l'ouvres, non c'est pas une question. Tu vas le faire si tu veux pas finir avec la gueule explosée d'ici demain._

 _Steve respira profondément, mais de manière discrète, avant de répliquer sur un ton qui se voulait ferme :_

 _\- Faudra offrir plus que ça._

 _\- Plus que ta vie de sale blanc ? Remarque, ce sera pas difficile._

 _\- Je croyais qu'on était semblables, souligna finement Steve, avec un sourire cauteleux._

 _\- La chair et les os, peut-être, mais de peau, non. ça suffit à créer la différence._

 _\- A toi de m'écouter, "amigo", rien ne me fera plus plaisir que de voir une saloperie de ton espèce rôtir sur la chaise, alors, si tu veux sauver ton cul, t'as intérêt à revoir ton langage !_

 _\- T'as pas idée d'à qui tu parles._

 _A cet instant, coupant net Steve, le son des menottes ricochant contre le sol emplit l'espace et Cicero mit bien en évidence ses bras libérés sur la table. Une goutte de sueur froide dévala le front du bleu. Le tueur à gages s'était marré._

 _\- Maintenant, tu commences à en avoir une bonne._

Il s'était penché et Steve avait cru que sa vie s'arrêterait là. A la place de le tuer, le latino avait chuchoté ces mots dont Steve se souvenait à la perfection.

 _\- Joue pas les durs avec moi. Maintenant, je parle et tu la boucles. J'te file une chance. T'en auras qu'une. Tu vas gentiment te laisser assommer et me prêter ton arme et ton passe pour que j'me tire._

 _\- Et ma contrepartie ?_

Il avait ri. Encore.

 _\- J'te jure que tu l'regretteras pas._

ça avait été le cas. Une semaine plus tard, il recevait un message lui donnant la position exacte d'un type recherché par tout son département. Steve s'était rendu à l'endroit indiqué et avait trouvé la dépouille, qu'il n'avait plus eu qu'à s'attribuer. Les mois avaient filé, les captures s'étaient succédées et Steve avait rapidement dépassé son vieux patron Dave. Un jour, au texto lui donnant la position d'un nouveau cadavre, il avait répondu : _"Et la tienne ?"_. Evidemment, Cicero avait songé à un piège. Sa réponse n'avait point tardé : _"Ma générosité ne te suffit pas ?"_. Steve avait senti qu'il pouvait gagner. Il escomptait en effet le trahir et le descendre à son tour. Pourtant, quelque part, il espérait autre chose. Et strictement rien qui ne laissait augurer de cette relation qu'ils noueraient ensuite. Il avait tapé son message tout en rejoignant son véhicule : " _Si. Je pense justement que la mienne est insuffisante en comparaison_ ". Steve s'interrompit et rit tout bas, avec un petit sourire.

\- La suite, c'est trop privé.

Il prit une gorgée de bière et se retint de grimacer. Définitivement une bière de pauvre.

\- Vous avez niqué comme des bêtes ?

\- Ce n'est pas parce que c'est une relation homosexuelle que c'est différent d'une relation "normale", rétorqua-t-il d'une voix acerbe, sans accorder un regard à Trevor qui cherchait délibérément à le provoquer. On ne se "saute" pas dessus !

\- Ce qui est pratique, c'est que toi, tu as lu nos dossiers, j'imagine ? dit Franklin, curieux. Donc tu nous connais déjà mieux que personne.

Steve ricana moqueusement et répondit d'une voix acide :

\- Je sais ce que je dois savoir : que vous êtes trois ratés.

\- Trois ratés qui t'ont piéger, alors ferme ta gueule, trancha le canadien, en insistant bien sur ses trois derniers mots.

Steve allait riposter, quand Lester flanqua un coup dans le tableau, sur lequel il avait eu le temps d'accrocher les éléments rassemblés lors du repérage effectué à la banque de Paleto Bay.

\- Parlons affaires. Qu'on en finisse !

* * *

 _ _J'aurais vraiment aimé accomplir plus qu'une seule mission avec Haines, donc là je vais me faire plaisir ^^ Je compte aussi développer les persos des braqueurs qui sont quasi-invisibles xD_ Je me suis appuyé sur le GTA wiki en anglais pour certains faits et je continuerai pour coller autant que possible, tout en restant évidemment dans une fiction, aux éléments de background du jeu (par exemple le fait que Steve n'est pas marié et vit avec sa mère = cf un extrait du Los Santos Meteor Newspaper si vous choisissez la fin C).  
_

 _Mots en espagnol :_

 _\- Mariquita : injure pour un gay, un homosexuel._

 _Merci aux lecteurs,_

 _Beast Out_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1 :**

Ils avaient rapidement passé en revue les différentes approches envisageables pour braquer la banque de Paleto Bay. Chacun réfléchirait de son côté, puis ils se réuniraient de nouveau pour voter en faveur de l'une des propositions émises par Lester. Michael avait mis les voiles le premier, soucieux de retrouver sa famille plus désunie que jamais ou une prostituée plus probablement qui lui accorderait cette affection qu'Amanda lui refusait depuis des années, mais qu'elle distribuait à quiconque mettait un pied chez elle. Franklin était parti à son tour, si bien qu'il ne restait alors dans la fabrique que Trevor, Steve et Lester. L'ambiance pour le moins électrique eut tôt fait de faire fuir le troisième. Comme il fermait toujours son usine, les deux restants se retrouvèrent sur les rives du canal, sans grand chose à faire d'autre que de finir leur bière en "discutant". La discussion se muant tout de suite en dispute concernant ce qu'ils étaient ou pas, le Bien et le Mal.

Dave n'avait pas eu tort de le prévenir au sujet de Trevor. Steve le trouvait souvent prudent à l'excès, ennuyeux à mourir avec ses conseils qu'il méprisait, mais, cette fois, il avait suivi son avis. Il la jouerait en douceur avec le maniaque. Enfin, s'il le lui permettait. Tous deux possédaient une personnalité assez dominante, forte et irascible, caractérisée également par un manque d'empathie et une absence de remise en question assez flagrante. Trevor le reconnaissait volontiers ; Steve, non.

Steve ne comprenait pas lui-même pourquoi il s'était attardé. Il se débarrassa de la bouteille vide. Cette bière bon marché lui soulevait le coeur. Pourquoi rester, alors qu'un délicieux whisky l'attendait chez lui ? Steve s'appuya contre une colonne du large pont de béton passant au-dessus de leurs têtes, pendant que Trevor s'installait sur le bord du canal et faisait des ricochets. Steve trouva ça totalement stupide et puéril, pas aussi absurde cependant que certaines rumeurs dont il avait eu vent au sujet du dingue. Trevor percevait nettement ses coups d'oeil méprisants.

\- Quoi ? pesta-t-il ; sa condescendance lui tapait sérieusement sur le système.

\- T'es une blague.

Balancé comme ça, de but en blanc. En un éclair, Trevor était sur ses pieds.

\- "T'es une blague" ?! répéta-t-il avec un regard fou. Tu te crois meilleur que moi ? Huh ? Derrière ta paire de lunettes hors de prix ?

Il rit en se souvenant cette stupide chanson qui passait dans la voiture qu'il avait piquée pour venir jusqu'ici. _"Cooler than Me"_. Trevor jaugea rapidement Steve. Oui, ça lui allait juste comme un gant. Il détenait la certitude, plus aujourd'hui que jamais, que tout n'était qu'apparence avec lui. Tout aussi vite, il lui arracha ses lunettes de soleil et, avant que Haines ait pu protester, il les avait balancées dans le canal. La rage passa dans les yeux azurés du fédéral, mais s'énerver équivalait à accorder entière satisfaction à Trevor, alors il tâcha de se contenir. Pour le moment, il en était encore capable, mais le brun ne s'en tint pas là.

\- Avec tes phrases bien machos dignes du Parrain ? Avec ton émission au public d'attardés bourrés de fric ? Tu penses peut-être que ça m'impressionne toute cette merde qui pue les paillettes, le prémaché, le fake ?! Alors, "Princesse", qui est la blague entre toi et moi ?! Toi ! T'es une putain de blague !

\- Moi ? Je suis de plein pied dans le réel ! Je suis un agent fédéral, enfoiré, alors que, toi, tu n'es rien qu'un détraqué !

Il les avait étudiés ces marginaux plus ou moins excentriques et tarés. Il avait obtenu tout un tas de diplômes ; il aurait pu nommer la moindre de ses déviances. Trevor prit un air supérieur qui l'agaça :

\- Tu sais que... en m'insultant, tu t'insultes du même coup ?

Steve répartit, sur la défensive soudain :

\- Je n'ai rien à voir avec toi.

 _Définitivement_. Trevor se gaussa avec exagération et le mima en le parodiant, le mettant en rogne. De rieur, il redevint furibond. Il rétorqua violemment :

\- Ok alors tu veux entendre la seule et unique différence entre moi et toi, pretty boy ?

\- Avec plaisir !

\- On est aussi mauvais l'un que l'autre ! s'exclama Trevor, pour qui il s'agissait d'une évidence. Tueurs, voleurs, des vrais connards ! Mais moi, au moins, je n'agis pas comme le pire des bâtards tout en prétendant être quelqu'un de bien ! J'assume qui je suis ! Un putain de psychopathe, pyromane, violeur et cannibale à ses heures perdues, et fier de l'être !

Steve dressa son index, le gardant pointé sur lui, comme s'il allait répliquer, pour finalement l'abaisser dans un râle exaspéré. Trevor repartit de plus belle, le harcelant comme il lui laissait une ouverture.

\- Explique-moi ça _sweetheart_ : tu te bats pour la justice et l'équité et toutes ces conneries, pas vrai ?

\- Bien sûr ! Alors que tu ne fais que foutre le bordel et le chaos pour ton amusement personnel !

\- Mais tu aimes la torture... souligna le brun, sur un ton malicieux assez malsain.

\- Je dois parfois y recourir... Pour garantir la sûreté de ma patrie ! essaya de se rattraper tant bien que mal Steve.

Trevor fit une chose que personne, sauf Cicero, ne se permettait avec lui. Il posa un pied dans son espace, franchit la limite invisible instaurée entre deux individus et qui constituait une preuve de respect. Il le força à reculer.

\- Mais ça te plaît bien, huh ? susurra-t-il, la voix grondante, tantôt perverse, tantôt inquiétante. Tu as adoré me voir torturer Mr. K sous tes ordres. Essaye même pas de te défendre. Je l'ai vu... Tu étais juste aussi excité que moi.

A ce stade, l'agent s'avouait un peu confus. Néanmoins, il conserva toute son assurance et feignit un mépris sans bornes. Il esquissa un pas vers sa voiture, clefs en main. Les élucubrations de cet accro à la méth à la langue trop bien pendue l'horripilaient. Il était sur le point de lui coller une balle dans le front, une fois de plus.

\- ça fait mal de rencontrer une personne qui ferme pas sa gueule, huh ? le relança Trevor, goguenard. Qui te crache tes quatres putains de vérités en pleine tronche ?

Steve s'immobilisa, soupira. Il le tuerait. Vraiment. Ses phalangues blanchirent, ses poings se serrant à outrance autour de son trousseau. Il avait suffi d'un instant à Trevor pour jauger et analyser ce type. Beaucoup trop sûr de lui et conscient de ses qualités, mais pas du tout de ses défauts ; crâneur à l'extrême, du genre qui s'écoutait parler et qui ne laissait personne en placer une, surtout à son propos.

\- Tu te caches derrière ce badge, en t'imaginant que ça légitime tous tes crimes. En fait... ce petit insigne de merde...

Le rouquin se demanda s'il rêvait ou si Trevor osait bel et bien s'avancer vers lui ainsi, presque sereinement. Il viola encore son territoire, brisa de nouveau la barrière. Il se foutait de lui ; Steve frémit de rage. La rage refluait dans ses veines. Le brun ne stoppa qu'à quelques centimètres de lui et, d'un geste rapide, arracha la fameuse plaque du FBI, qui rejoignit les lunettes trempant dans une flaque.

\- C'est la seule chose qui te différencie de moi.

Pendant une seconde, Steve demeura parfaitement immobile. Il sentait bien que, quoi qu'il réponde, il avait perdu et, surtout, il peinait encore à réaliser ce que Trevor venait de faire. Puis la réalité lui claqua en pleine face et il lui sauta à la gorge.

\- "Cut here" ! rugit-il, hors de lui. Merci pour le mode d'emploi, fils de pute !

\- Personne me traite de "fils de pute" ! Ma mère essayait de gagner sa vie comme elle pouvait !

Trevor le balança au sol d'un crochet du droit et ce filet de sang qui gicla de la lèvre fendue du si joli agent, toujours si impeccable et propre sur lui, fut un spectacle qui le ravit. Steve resta sonné un court moment, qui suffit à Trevor pour le plaquer au sol et lui coller un nouveau poing au visage. Ironiquement, la première pensée de Steve fut de se demander ce qu'il raconterait d'héroïque à ses collègues le lendemain, au boulot, pour justifier ses hématomes. Il essaya de se dégager. Assurément, il connaissait de nombreuses techniques ; il avait pratiqué des sports de combat, de self-defense, mais la théorie ne valait pas la pratique. Trevor avait davantage d'expérience que lui. Steve avait bien pu s'entraîner en salle durant sa formation, il ne s'était pas battu sauvagement dans les rues aussi souvent que lui. Il se libéra à grand peine, n'y parvint qu'en raison de la distraction de Trevor qui riait à gorge déployée tout en le tabassant. Steve, dont la fierté n'était plus sujette à débats, l'attaqua sans en craindre les répercussions ; l'idée de perdre lui était insupportable.

Les deux hommes roulèrent sur quelques mètres, haletants, sales et échangeant des coups. Steve joua de malchance. Ce fut son dos qui cogna contre la poutre du pont. Il poussa une exclamation de douleur, alors que Trevor essayait de lui fracasser le crâne contre.

\- T'as fini ?! hurlait-il à ses oreilles.

Steve sentait bien qu'il n'avait plus de forces, que c'était perdu, mais il s'acharna à lutter.

\- Hey ! J'ai pas entendu ! rugit Trevor, qui désormais se contentait de le tenir par les cheveux d'une poigne ferme. Est-ce que t'as putain de fini ?!

En un tour de main, ce que jamais l'agent, qui se surestimait à outrance et sous-estimait autrui tout autant, n'aurait présagé, Trevor l'eut retourné et épinglé au sol, face appliquée contre le béton taché de sang et de sueur. Le brun inhala et expira à plusieurs reprises, à pleins poumons, puis il rit encore et se pencha pour murmurer à l'oreille de Steve :

\- Hey... Pretty boy... Le sexe en colère... c'est le meilleur.

Le tout accompagné d'un mouvement de bassin obscène contre son postérieur. Steve grogna avec dégoût :

\- T'es taré...

Mais son grondement hargneux recelait un curieux rire malsain. Comme si une part de lui se réjouissait aussi de la situation. Trevor ne retira pas ses mains, mais sentit qu'il pouvait relâcher légèrement la pression, sans que Steve ne tente plus de se libérer. En effet, le rouquin paraissait étonnamment calme pour une fois, comme si cette baston irréfléchie, instinctive, avait eu un effet relaxant sur lui, lui avait permis de décompresser. ça confirmait une théorie de Trevor.

\- Tu sais... J'ai entendu dire que les gars comme toi... hauts dans la hiérarchie... croulant sous les responsabilités... aiment être dominés. Au pieu.

 _Pour être soulagés du stress d'être en permanence aux commandes_.

\- De ce que j'ai vu la dernière fois... et de ce que je vois maintenant...

Trevor raffermit de nouveau sa prise sur lui. L'idée d'enculer cet enculé de première n'était pas pour lui déplaire non plus.

\- ça te correspond exactement.

Avec la fatigue accumulée au boulot, les derniers retentissements et l'alcool, Steve dut avouer qu'il considéra une infime seconde sa proposition, puis il se rappela qu'il avait un petit ami, que l'homme en question était Trevor, qu'en somme il aurait s'agi d'une erreur colossale qu'il aurait amèrement regrettée juste après l'avoir commise.

\- Désolé, "T". J'ai un copain et... je n'encourage pas vraiment les écarts entre "collègues".

Trevor, dont la frustration sexuelle atteignait des sommets depuis qu'il avait quitté son désert et ne pouvait plus s'envoyer Ashley, émit un grognement de déplaisir. Ses mains restèrent cramponnées à Steve. Celui-ci, qui reprenait ses esprits, s'agita rudement :

\- Trevor ? Trevor ?!

S'il poussait sa folie jusqu'au bout, Michael ne manquerait pas de lui rebattre les oreilles avec. Trevor grogna encore, mais finit par laisser aller le fédéral et Steve prit bien garde à ne pas trop se hâter en retournant à sa voiture ; il ne voulait surtout pas que Trevor s'imagine qu'il le craignait, qu'il le "dominait". Une fois dans l'habitacle cependant, il ferma les portières et pesta. Ce gars n'était qu'un animal ! La coopération s'avérait déjà délicate.

De son côté, Trevor comptait les billets qu'il avait en poche. Il soupira, balança son pied dans sa jeep. Cinquante dollars ! A peine de quoi se payer une pipe par une pute et pas une jolie ! Il regarda l'heure sur son tableau de bord. Par chance, Floyd serait rentré à l'heure où il arriverait. Il rangea ses billets. Floyd n'était pas vraiment son genre, mais une économie était toujours une bonne chose.

* * *

Michael commençait à en avoir sérieusement marre d'elle. Il lui avait offert une belle vie, l'avait sortie de sa condition misérable, lui avait même payé cette ridicule paire d'obus beaucoup trop durs à son goût, du moins s'il se fiait au souvenir qu'il en gardait. Après le prof de tennis, le prof de yoga ! Ce fichu yogi d'opérette ! Et elle s'indignait, en plus de ça, du fait qu'il réagisse quand ce Fabien lui collait son pelvis aux fesses ? C'était lui qu'elle traitait de malade ?!

Pendant une seconde, il s'était vu empoigner son revolver et les tirait tous les deux comme des lapins. Au lieu de ça, il avait soupiré, juré et s'était affalé dans son canapé, pour mater une émission stupide. Il avait passé sa main dans sa chevelure gominée qui virait au gris. Déjà 48 ans. Près d'un demi-siècle. Il y pensait, et aussi à la façon dont sa vie dérivait. Il n'avait pas réagi correctement avec Amanda. En situation d'urgence, en braquage, il excellait, mais il passait totalement à côté de sa vie familiale. Il n'avait jamais les bons réflexes. Il engouffrait un second paquet de chips, quand son portable vibra sur la table basse sur laquelle il avait balancé ses pieds.

\- Lester ?

\- Michael, tu as oublié notre réunion ?

Le braqueur se tapa légèrement le front.

\- Merde... Ecoutez, les gars, j'arrive tout de suite !

Il entendit très nettement un soupir exaspéré qu'il attribua sans peine à Steve et Trevor qui s'écriait, volontairement assez fort pour qu'il le comprenne :

\- C'est encore à cause de sa connasse ?

Michael feignit de ne pas l'avoir entendu et, tout en marchant à grands pas vers sa voiture, s'exclama :

\- J'suis désolé ! Désolé, ok ?!

Il conduisit à toute allure jusqu'à la fabrique, grillant tous les feux et ignorant les panneaux, et gara sa voiture à l'ombre, dissimulée sous le pont, près de celles de ses partenaires. Il gravit les marches quatre à quatre et se précipita dans le bureau. Trevor tapa sur ses cuisses.

\- Enfin !

\- Avant qu'on ne commence, je tiens à rappeler à tout ce petit monde que, moi, j'ai un vrai métier ! gueula Steve, en tapotant le cadran de sa montre de marque. J'ai des horaires à respecter, ok ?!

\- Rien à foutre de son boulot, mais, Mikey, c'est depuis que tu vis comme un prince aux frais de tes amis les féds que tu es malpoli au point de pas respecter une putain d'heure ?! Tu t'en branles à ce point de nous ?!

\- Lâchez-moi vous deux. Putain, dans le genre chieurs, vous faites la paire !

Trevor et Steve émirent le même bruit désapprobateur. Lester frappa dans ses mains et manqua au passage de choir. Il se rattrapa à son bureau et s'empressa de se munir de sa canne.

\- Je vous avais demandé d'étudier toutes les possibilités pour Paleto Bay, mais je crois qu'une seule est viable finalement. J'ai énormément réfléchi...

\- Comme s'il pouvait foutre autre chose... ricana tout bas Steve, avec une méchanceté totalement gratuite.

A côté d'un Michael consterné, Trevor n'en rajouta pas, mais il eut un léger sourire. Lester, quant à lui, fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu.

\- Il va nous falloir du matériel militaire, des nouveaux masques et des ensembles coordonnés, au cas où ça devienne la panique, pour se reconnaître. Vous allez sûrement attirer toute la flicaille du coin. Michael et Trevor, vous entrerez dans la banque avec Chef. Franklin et Steve...

\- Agent Haines... corrigea-t-il, détestant être appelé par son prénom par ce type ; il exécrait les familiarités de manière générale.

\- Steve ira très bien, rétorqua Michael, avant d'enjoindre Lester à reprendre son briefing.

\- Franklin et Steve seront en charge de vous couvrir autant que possible sur le chemin jusqu'à l'usine de poulets où vous attraperez le train. Vous devez tous le prendre, parce que je n'ai pas d'autre moyen de vous faire quitter la zone. Elle sera quadrillée et des barrages auront été dressés partout. Des questions, les gars ?

\- Par quoi on commence ? s'enquit Franklin.

\- Le matériel militaire, répondit derechef Steve. T'as rien écouté ou quoi ?

\- Pour la peine, démerde-toi pour le trouver toi-même. J'me charge des tenues.

\- Et moi des masques, soupira Michael, en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Steve l'arrêta, hésitant.

\- Hum... Heu... Un classe pour moi. Pas un truc... que tu achèterais pour Trevor par exemple.

\- L'un de vous deux nous intercepte un camion militaire, conclut Lester, en se tournant vers Trevor et Steve.

Steve ne perdit pas une seconde pour se défiler, en prétextant une urgence à son office.

\- Hep hep hep ! Non Princesse, tu viens avec moi ! Tu vas bosser ! C'était le deal !

\- T'es con ou quoi ? Je n'ai pas le temps ! Je travaille moi !

Trevor ne voulait rien entendre. Il montait déjà dans sa jeep. Il tapota le siège passager près de lui.

\- Tu te passeras juste une couche de crème de moins avant d'aller dormir ! Allez, en route !

\- Et si on me reconnaît ?

Etre vu en compagnie de cet énergumène figurait parmi les choses qu'il voulait à tout prix éviter. Trevor lui balança une casquette sur les genoux.

\- Mets ça.

Steve prit du bout des doigts la casquette, qui puait un millier d'odeurs si inextricablement mêlées, additionnées les unes aux autres avec les années, qu'elles en étaient devenues impossibles à identifier.

\- Je m'en passerai, fit-il finalement.

Trevor conduisait à toute allure, alors qu'il était loin d'avoir une voiture de sport avec une bonne suspension et adhérence et que ses capacités de conducteur étaient loin d'avoisiner celles de Michael ou de Franklin. Une main cramponnée à la toiture du pick-up et l'autre à sa portière, Steve voyait pour ainsi dire sa vie défiler devant ses yeux.

Ils fonçaient vers la zone du pénitentier, qu'était supposé longer le véhicule militaire. A peu près tout exaspérait Steve et lui déplaisait dans l'instant : la compagnie en laquelle il se trouvait, les beuglements immondes des chanteurs du groupe affectionné par Trevor, la poussière qu'il mangeait par paquets, la chaleur harassante qui lui faisait regretter son bureau climatisé et ce vieux tacot dans lequel il était assis, puant, mais pas autant que son propriétaire. Au bout de près de vingt minutes, son agacement atteignit son paroxysme et il éteignit sèchement la radio. Trevor la ralluma illico et, avant qu'il ait pu faire un geste, s'exclama d'une voix menaçante :

\- Ma voiture, mes règles, ma radio !

\- Regarde la route ! riposta Steve et il dut prendre le volant une seconde pour qu'ils évitent de sortir de la route et heurter un rocher.

Trevor ne paraissait pas spécialement anxieux ou perturbé par le fait qu'ils aient frôlé la mort. Il ne changea pas sa conduite d'un iota. Steve n'en menait pas large. Pourtant, il était du FBI, avait connu des situations périlleuses, mais il aurait aimé ne pas risquer sa vie au bord d'une voiture, alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas attaqués.

\- On dirait que t'as pas confiance en ma conduite ?

Il touchait juste. Steve avait une conduite plutôt "punchy" aussi ; il n'était pas impressionné par la vitesse ou sillonner entre les voitures ou même conduire à contresens. Juste, il n'avait confiance en personne d'autre que lui-même. Il se contenta de dire :

\- Arrête-toi sur cette colline. Le convoi approche.

Steve n'attendit même pas qu'il ait parfaitement immobilisé le véhicule. Il sauta avec son fusil en mains et se tapit.

\- Je descends les gars dans la voiture de tête. Toi, ceux de la dernière.

Les survivants essaieraient soit de chercher les agresseurs, soit de fuir. Dans ce cas, ils monteraient à bord d'une des jeeps ; ils ne fileraient pas avec le camion, beaucoup trop lourd et trop lent. Trevor, finalement, ne leur laissa pas cette opportunité. Après s'être assuré que les voitures et le camion étaient assez espacés, il balança une grenade sur les véhicules d'escorte. Steve enfila une cagoule et le suivit alors qu'il détalait vers le camion convoité. Ils grimpèrent à bord.

\- T'es malade ou complètement con ?! aboya Steve, furieux à cause de ses méthodes.

Trevor l'attrapa par la nuque, ce qui envoya un frisson tout le long de sa moëlle épinière ; c'était presque "agréable". Il le réalisa et se rebella aussitôt. Dans sa position, une clef de bras n'était pas possible. Il lui donna un coup sec au cou, pas assez fort pour couper l'arrivée d'air, mais assez pour le forcer à lâcher prise. Trevor ne parut pas réaliser pendant quelques secondes ; il n'était pas habitué à être malmené depuis des années. Il avait fait en sorte qu'après son père, plus personne ne le frappât plus jamais ; il avait contré la violence par une bien pire qu'il initiait le plus souvent. Après ce court moment d'absence, il regarda le fédéral, qui l'observait aussi, prêt à parer un nouvel assaut.

\- Allons-y, dit le rouquin, d'une voix neutre pour désamorcer la tension, et il remplaça sa cagoule par une nouvelle paire de lunette de soleil, encore plus clinquante que la précédente.

\- Tu... débuta Trevor en enclenchant le moteur.

Il s'interrompit volontairement et ne reprit sa phrase qu'après avoir parcouru une centaine de mètres. Il tapa du plat de la main sur le volant, à défaut de pouvoir écraser la tête de Steve.

\- Tu as de la chance qu'on ait besoin de toi vivant pretty boy !

\- Me tuer serait en effet une très mauvaise idée...

Trevor augmenta le volume de la musique à fond et le reste du trajet se passa sans qu'ils échangent un mot. Ils abandonnèrent le camion près de la fabrique de méth de Trevor. Steve sortit son portable, songeant sérieusement à appeler un taxi.

\- Tu fous quoi ? le héla Trevor et il lui fit signe de le rejoindre.

Le brun se tenait au milieu de la route terreuse, du sang sur ses phalanges sales et tatouées et un corps inanimé à ses pieds. Il avait eu besoin d'une voiture, alors il avait arrêté le premier malheureux qui passait par là et l'avait allongé d'un sévère coup de poing. Steve secoua la tête et accourut. Il se rua à l'intérieur du véhicule, qui démarra en trombe. Il s'apprêtait à lui filer son adresse, quand Trevor le devança :

\- Pas la peine. J'm'en rappelle.

\- Je préférerais que tu l'oublies, rétorqua Steve sur un ton sec.

\- Même les drogues les plus dures pourront pas effacer ce _magnifique_ souvenir de ma tête !

Steve se renfonça dans son siège, agacé et gêné à la fois. Il grommela :

\- Va te faire foutre...

Le voyage se promettait long et pénible.

* * *

Franklin balança les sacs contenant leurs tenues sur la plage arrière de sa berline et s'installa au volant. Il inséra la clef de contact, voulut démarrer, puis se ravisa. Il extirpa son portable de sa poche de jean et chercha le "P" dans son répertoire. Il hésita encore, mais finit par appuyer sur la touche d'appel. La personne à l'autre bout décrocha quasi-instantanément. ça ne surprit pas Franklin ; Paige confessait être bien mieux dans son petit studio que n'importe où ailleurs. Elle ne sortait jamais, à part pour leurs meetings. Elle se faisait même livrer ses courses à domicile. Vaguement agoraphobe, elle ne se plaignait pas de cette vie-là ; elle détestait la foule, les gens en général. Franklin, qui l'avait trouvée un peu cliché à leur première rencontre, avec ses tatouages macabres, ses attitudes et ses fringues de garçon manqué, avait finalement appris à l'apprécier. Ils avaient échangé quelques textos. Malheureusement, voilà plusieurs jours qu'elle ne répondait plus, ce qui motivait son appel.

\- Allô ?

\- Hey, c'est Franklin. J'me demandais...

La femme poussa un soupir exaspéré et vaguement anxieux.

\- En "période calme", nous ne sommes pas sensés communiquer, lui rappela-t-elle avec fermeté.

\- C'est pour ça que tu ne réponds plus ?

\- Ecoute, Franklin, t'es un bon gars, mais...

Elle lui rappela Tanisha, sauf que cette dernière le connaissait réellement. Ils étaient sortis ensemble plusieurs années, après s'être tournés autour au moins aussi longtemps. Paige ne semblait même pas prête à lui laisser sa chance.

\- Je bosse tout de suite. Je m'entraîne pour l'opération.

\- Tu mens mal ! répliqua-t-il, en ôtant le point mort. J't'entends ! Tu joues à Righteous Slaughter aussi !

Comme Lester, Jimmy et probablement tous les geeks de la planète.

La brunette soupira.

\- Bien, bien. Que veux-tu ?

\- Rien de spécial, prétendit-il, alors que son coeur s'accélérant un brin attestait du contraire. Pourquoi on sortirait pas boire un verre ?

Elle maugréa quelque chose de peu amène et il se rattrapa tant bien que mal :

\- Ou j'peux passer discrètement chez toi ? J'traîne bien de temps en temps avec Michael et Trevor...

Paige pivota sur elle-même, contemplant ce qui était lui avait été loué comme studio et ressemblait dorénavant davantage à un dépôt informatique, piqueté de posters gothiques.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

Elle donna un coup de pied dans un vieil emballage, peut-être une boîte de pizza vide. C'était difficile à déterminer avec cette couche de crasse par-dessus.

\- Vraiment pas, renchérit-elle tout de go.

\- Te prends pas la tête. On prendra juste une bière ou deux, ok ?

Il dut encore réfuter toute une armée d'arguments qu'elle exhiba un par un. Vint le moment où elle ne sut plus quoi objecter. Un long silence s'ensuivit, laissant présager du pire, mais, finalement, vaincue, elle lâcha :

\- Très bien. Comme tu voudras, mais je t'aurais prévenu.

* * *

Steve pointa du doigt un petit coin en bordure de la route.

\- Dépose-moi là. Je finirai à pied.

\- Oh non ! Aujourd'hui, je rentre par la grande porte ! T'imagines pas comment j'en ai chié pour grimper la grille et traverser les haies... J'avais le cul plein d'épines et...

Steve se détourna, démontrant clairement son désintérêt. La voiture tangua légèrement, tressauta sur la fin de sentier très rustique, et ne se stabilisa qu'en entrant dans la propriété aux allées de gravier.

\- Comme quoi, ça paye très bien d'être un sale enfoiré...

L'agent descendit et avança vers sa maison sans lui accorder d'attention. Comme Trevor ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, ne repartait pas, il finit par s'arrêter et faire volte-face.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là ?! Tu veux quoi ?

Trevor écarta les bras et s'exclama, comme si c'était évident :

\- Une bière ! Une putain de bière fraîche ! J'ai conduit des heures dans le désert !

Steve savait très bien pourquoi il insistait de la sorte ; Trevor était un emmerdeur. De première catégorie. La situation actuelle avait créé une égalité entre eux, Steven n'étant plus en position de commander Trevor et ce dernier ne pouvant toujours pas attenter à sa vie sans en payer le prix fort avec Michael et Franklin. Ils étaient tous dans le même bateau à présent. Steve s'efforça de contenir ce flux d'insultes qui lui chatouillait la langue. Il avait à peine sorti ses clefs que la porte de la villa s'ouvrit d'elle-même et une femme avoisinant les soixante-cinq ans apparut dans l'embrasure. Une tignasse de cheveux roux teints de toute évidence au vu de son âge, des yeux d'un bleu délavé, la digne mère de son fils en somme, et une peau pas trop parcheminée ; Steve lui offrait la possibilité de prendre soin d'elle. A vrai dire, elle ne ressemblait pas à ce qu'on se figurait généralement d'une mère. Elle était plutôt grande et élancée pour une femme âgée. Elle aurait sûrement pu être mannequin dans sa jeunesse. Malheureusement, les années finissaient toujours par vous rattraper.

\- Steven ! Comment s'est passé ta journée ? Mon dieu, mon garçon, tu as une mine affreuse !

Le rouquin parut extrêmement embarrassé. Que Trevor rencontre sa mère et qu'elle lui donne toutes les raisons du monde de se moquer davantage de lui étaient les dernières choses dont il avait besoin.

\- Ce n'est rien, marmonna-t-il, très ennuyé, se frayant un passage vers l'intérieur, comme s'il pouvait planter Trevor là et se réfugier chez lui.

Le brun ne soufflait mot, les yeux rivés sur la dame âgée, ce qui rendit Steve absolument fou quand il le remarqua. Par égard pour sa parente, il ne le dit pas tout fort.

\- Tu ne me présentes pas ton ami, Steven ?

Alors que le canadien s'avançait, avec un sourire qui ne disait rien qui vaille, Steve appliqua sa main sur son torse, le repoussant sensiblement.

\- Il est pressé, maman. Peut-être une autre fois.

La vieille femme, qui se réjouissait à l'idée que son fils se soit enfin fait des camarades, émit un soupir désappointé et baissa les yeux.

\- Moi qui avais justement préparé du thé et des biscuits...

\- On peut toujours s'arranger, Madame Haines, sourit Trevor, d'une manière qui horripila Steve. Je suis sûr que je peux me dégager un peu de temps.

Elle rehaussa ses lunettes très stricts et le regarda, les yeux brillants.

\- Vraiment Monsieur... ? Monsieur...

Avant que Steve ait pu inventer un mensonge, Trevor lança tranquillement :

\- Philips, madame Haines. Trevor Philips.

Il savoura le regard furibond que Steve darda sur lui et suivit sa mère qui leur faisait signe de rentrer. Elle clopina gaiement à travers un couloir au sol de marbre qui n'en finissait pas. Si elle avait su que tout cela avait été payé grâce aux assassinats d'un tueur à gages brésilien... Trevor réprima un mince sourire. Le corridor déboucha sur le salon où s'étaient déroulés la discussion de Cicero et Steve, puis leurs ébats. Trevor inspecta rapidement les canapés ; Steve avait nettoyé la moindre trace. Maintenant qu'il en avait le temps, Trevor pouvait observer à loisir la décoration des lieux. Tout semblait beaucoup trop propre et soigné, comme l'image que Steve renvoyait en tant que personne. La matriarche l'invita à s'asseoir. Steve s'apprêtait à l'imiter, lorsqu'elle le stoppa net :

\- Non, Steven ! Va te changer enfin ! Tu es tout taché !

Son regard erra sur elle, alors qu'il ne savait comment réagir face à Trevor. Finalement, l'autorité maternelle l'emporta et il fila à sa chambre se changer promptement, pendant qu'elle sortait les cookies du four. Il ne voulait surtout pas la laisser seule avec ce dingue. Il revint pile à temps ; elle venait de déposer le plateau de biscuits fumants et servait le thé.

\- Dites-moi, Monsieur Philips... commença-t-elle de sa voix très aimable.

\- Appelez-moi Trevor, dit-il et cela lui valut un nouveau regard noir du fils.

\- Trevor, vous travaillez avec Steven ?

Steve toussota et s'empressa de répondre avec un mensonge plausible, avant que le brun ne sorte une énormité :

\- Trevor est... un pilote récemment recruté par mon unité.

\- Je suis aussi auto-entrepreneur, souligna Trevor. Trevor Philips industries.

 _Mais pitié, ta gueule_. Steve crut qu'il allait l'abattre sur place.

\- Un self-made man ! Mes félicitations, Trevor ! s'écria la mère, toute contente.

Il apprécia particulièrement la bienveillance de cette femme qui aurait pu être sa propre mère, Steve étant plus jeune que lui. Le téléphone sonna et elle les quitta pour décrocher. Trevor renversa le contenu de sa tasse dans un pot de fleurs. Steve le chopa par le bras et le tira à lui. Il se pencha pour l'engueuler à voix basse :

\- Putain de merde, tu peux m'dire ce que tu fais ?!

\- J'distrais une pauvre vieille femme, murmura-t-il l'air de rien, un peu rêveur. Merde, ta mère est un rêve...

\- Ferme-la !

Steve sentait bien qu'il prendrait un malin plaisir à s'éterniser, si bien qu'il ne voyait qu'un seul moyen de le faire partir vite.

\- On se tire et je paye ta consommation pour la soirée. Deal ?

Le regard circonspect de Trevor plana sur lui un moment, comme s'il essayait de déterminer s'il mentait ou non. Finalement, il lâcha :

\- Deal.

Steve n'avait même pas précisé quel type de consommation il garantirait, ni pour quel montant.

* * *

Ils avaient vite écumé le minuscule paquet de bières qu'elle gardait chez elle et, finalement, il avait réussi à la faire sortir de sa tannière. Elle lui avait suggéré un bar qui était aussi connu pour ses strip-teaseuses. La possibilité qu'elle tente par là de lui faire passer le message qu'elle était homosexuelle lui traversa l'esprit, mais elle le rassura vite.

\- Je sais que c'est votre truc, à vous... Les hommes, acheva-t-elle non sans un brin de dédain.

\- J'te croyais pas féministe.

\- Non, ou alors surtout pas de celles qui éprouvent le besoin de se balader à poil pour revendiquer des droits qu'elles perdent par le seul fait de se mettre seins nus pour les demander ! Comme si les femmes devaient toujours utiliser leur corps pour tout !

\- Hum... Ton point de vue s'défend, reconnut Franklin, même si la cause féminine était, actuellement, le dernier de ses soucis.

Au club, il choisit volontairement une table éloignée de la scène et fit de son mieux pour garder les yeux sur Paige.

Franklin crut d'abord que c'était l'alcool et qu'il hallucinait, mais, à en croire la tête que tirait Paige, soit il s'agissait d'une hallucination collective, soit c'était bel et bien la réalité. Un Trevor et un Steve en état d'ébriété plus qu'avancée titubaient dans leur direction ; ils ne paraissaient même pas les avoir remarqués. Franklin comprenait à peine un mot de ce magma verbal incompréhensible qu'ils babillaient. Ils étaient assez pathétiques tout de suite.

\- Trevor ? Steve ? appela Paige, la moins imbibée des quatre.

\- Oh tiens... fit Trevor, en la reluquant sans visiblement la reconnaître. Jane...

Il lui souffla son haleine alcoolisée en plein visage et elle le repoussa sans rudesse, mais assez fermement pour qu'il n'y revienne pas deux fois.

\- C'est Paige, corrigea-t-elle abruptement.

\- Pag... Paige, c'est ça. C'est ce que j'ai dit !

Steve ne s'était pas avancé avec Trevor. Appuyé contre sa voiture, il terminait une bouteille de vodka, avec un sourire goguenard suspendu aux lèvres. Il assista à la débâcle amoureuse de Trevor aux premières loges. Trevor murmura d'une voix perverse à Paige, qui recula d'un pas, écoeurée :

\- ça t'dirait qu'on aille... quelque part ?

Franklin était sur le point d'intervenir, mais il s'avéra que Paige se débrouillait très bien toute seule.

\- Désolé, je ne fais pas dans les parties à trois.

Une incompréhension sans bornes se lut sur le visage de Trevor, avant qu'il ne réalise qu'elle faisait référence à lui et Steve. Il rit, puis s'exclama :

\- Tu crois que... Non, non !

Il s'interrompit un instant, toisa Steve, Paige, puis de nouveau Steve, et acheva en haussant les épaules :

\- Ou pourquoi pas.

\- Amusez-vous bien dans ce cas, rétorqua-t-elle et elle tira Franklin par la manche de son tee-shirt : On bouge.

Les deux jeunes filèrent sur la moto verte, sous le regard éberlué de Trevor, dont le cerveau fonctionnait au ralenti tant il avait bu. Steve ricana :

\- T'auras pas son cul, amigo.

\- Fais gaffe ou c'est le tien que j'vais prendre ! rétorqua Trevor et lui arracha sa bouteille des mains pour la finir d'une traite.

L'agent grinça des dents, d'un air féroce. Il le mit au défi, ce qui n'était pas la meilleure des idées, Trevor se faisant un plaisir de relever n'importe quel challenge.

\- Tu peux toujours essayer !

Les bras de Trevor placés de part et d'autre de sa tête le maintinrent en place ; peu importait ; il n'aurait pas essayé de fuir de toute façon.

\- On dirait que quelqu'un a besoin qu'on lui rafraîchisse la mémoire, huh ?

\- Pas toi, en tout cas... ça t'a "marqué".

\- Hé bien ! Peut-être qu'après j'suis passé un sex-shop et peut-être qu'encore après j'ai molesté mon "colocataire" en l'appelant Steve et lui faisant porter une perruque rousse, mais... ça ne signifie rien du tout !

S'il n'avait pas été complètement imbibé, Steve n'aurait absolument jamais, au grand jamais, toléré cette proximité avec Trevor, ni n'aurait répondu ce qu'il répondit.

\- Raconte-moi ce que tu lui as fait...

Trevor se pencha davantage et lui susurra à l'oreille :

\- Tu... préférerais pas que j'te montre, pretty boy ?

L'agent fédéral, qui ne ressemblait plus du tout à ce présentateur respectable et propre sur lui de l'émission "Underbelly Of Paradise", n'hésita qu'une très brève seconde. Dans son état, il aurait pu coucher avec n'importe qui ; cela faisait un sacré temps qu'il ne s'était pas retrouvé aussi saoul. Il buvait régulièrement, mais s'arrêtait toujours à temps, comme si son cerveau avait intégré sa limite. Cette fois, il l'avait complètement dépassée. Dans l'instant, il ne recherchait pas plus loin que son plaisir et, pour l'obtenir, il éprouvait le besoin d'être chosifié. Il n'y avait sûrement pas mieux pour ça que de le faire avec un homme qui ne l'aimait pas, voire qui l'aurait tué depuis longtemps s'il en avait eu l'opportunité, et qui baisait comme il mangeait ou dormait. Sans sentiments. Beaucoup n'y comprenaient rien, Cicero inclus. Trevor, lui, ne poserait pas de question au moins. Sans un mot, il grimpa à l'arrière du pick-up. Trevor eut un ricanement. Bien sûr, Steve n'était pas une femme, surtout pas une femme mûre ; il était plus jeune que lui et un homme, mais Trevor avait toujours su faire contre mauvaise fortune bon coeur et, comme il l'inscrivait sur son profil Lifeinvader, selon sa philosophie, "un trou est un trou". En fin de compte, il apprécia même davantage qu'il ne le présumait. Avilir ce mec qui se prenait pour le meilleur, le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements, le soumettre, était purement jouissif. Au-delà de ça, Steve, au moins, était propre sur lui et ne risquait pas de lui refiler toute une panoplie de maladies vénériennes ou des morpions.

* * *

Trevor tira une taffe, avant de tendre le joint à l'agent, qui le déclina ; il venait de vider le contenu de son estomac, très liquide, dans le caniveau. Il avait le coeur au bord des yeux ; il voulait juste rentrer chez lui, se laver et dormir. Il se sentait encore plus misérable que tout à l'heure. Il surjouait toujours pour éradiquer ce sentiment, mais là, avec l'alcool, c'était difficile. Pourtant, il s'enquit subitement, la question lui traversant l'esprit :

\- T'y as pensé ? A faire ce qu'on vient de faire.

Il était sûr que oui. Quand il torturait Mr K sous ses ordres. Trevor ne le détrompa pas.

\- Putain, oui. Ce genre de trucs, ça m'lance toujours.

Steve baissa les yeux, honteux de se constater dans la même situation. Le brun le remarqua. Il balança son mégot terminé, croisa ses bras derrière sa tête et la balança en arrière en ricanant :

\- Tu vois... Pareils. Sauf que moi, j'porte pas des polos à 1000 dollars.

\- T'exagères... murmura Steve dans un souffle, puis il ajouta avec un fin sourire : Jamais au-delà de 800.

Trevor lui rendit son sourire, avant de renverser la tête en arrière pour finir une dernière bouteille qu'il balança sur le parking.

\- Hey... Steve... J'me demandais... Ta mère, t'as dit qu'elle allait bientôt y passer. Elle m'a paru en très bonne forme. Elle... a la ligne !

Steve mit un certain temps avant de répondre, au point que Trevor allait s'énerver, croyant qu'il esquivait la question. De toute évidence, même aviné, au bord du coma éthylique, il s'agissait d'un sujet très douloureux pour lui.

\- Ouais, tu parles... Elle... murmura-t-il d'une voix hésitante. Elle a le cancer du sein, avec des... putains de métastases osseux disséminés un peu partout. Mon père, il refusait qu'elle se montre à qui que ce soit, alors... on a pu trouver la maladie que quand il est mort. Elle a toujours voulu le satisfaire coûte que coûte... Elle a jamais assez pensé à elle. Que à ce connard. Il l'a foutu en dépression les trois quarts de sa vie...

Il se tut et Trevor ne voulut pas en apprendre davantage. Son fardeau à lui était aussi déjà bien pesant et il ne se voyait pas capable de supporter celui d'un autre. Steve ne parraissait pas enclin à poursuivre son discours non plus. Un silence très étrange s'installa. Presque pesant, alors qu'ils venaient de coucher ensemble dans cette même voiture.

Il sortit avec difficulté, après avoir mis un certain temps à le retrouver, son portable et parcourut ses derniers mails. Son téléphone dernier cri était impeccable, sans la moindre rayure ; l'écran de celui de Trevor était fissuré d'un bout à l'autre et le téléphone captait désormais à peine les appels et les messages. Une fois sa lecture, dont il ne retint quasiment rien, Steve sembla un peu défait, un état d'âme auquel Trevor ne le figurait pas sujet auparavant.

\- Tout le monde... me déteste. Même toi, tu es plus aimé que moi.

\- Allons, allons... musa Trevor, un brin allumé par la drogue et cette tournure inattendue qu'avaient pris les événements plus tôt. Viens par là...

Il l'invita à se lover au creux de ses bras, comme il l'avait fait avec Johnny avant de sauvagement lui exploser le crâne à coups de tesson de bouteille et de chaussure. Steve ne vit pas le danger, mais il le repoussa, se sauvant sans même le savoir.

\- Je n'ai pas ton talent pour me voiler la face ! Je suis lucide ! Je le vois bien qu'ils m'obéissent par pure obligation !

\- Si ça peut te remonter le moral, pretty boy, je ne te _hais_ pas. En fait, je t'aime bien même quand tu... m'suces la bite ou que t'es assis dessus ou...

Le regard en biais qu'il lui lança lui intimait de stopper tout net. Ereinté, il poussa un soupir, essuya d'un revers de main les saletés qui maculaient sa joue droite, puis se leva, descendit du pick-up et marcha vers sa voiture, d'une démarche peu assurée.

\- Je rentre chez moi. Salut, Trevor.

Celui-ci bondit sur ses pieds et accourut, tout agité. Comme toujours. Steve leva les yeux au ciel une seconde, mais ne referma pas la portière. Il se serait exposé à des tirs de fusil ou à une grenade balancée par le toit ouvrant.

\- Hé ! Alors c'est comme ça que tu quittes après avoir partagé un moment intime ?

\- Trevor, sérieusement, je n'ai pas le temps pour tes conneries...

Il consulta brièvement l'heure. Il se souvenait de la menue dizaine de dossiers à remplir avant que le réveil ne sonne à cinq heures pétantes. Autrement dit, dans une heure. Tant pis pour le sommeil. S'il pouvait au moins sauver la douche...

\- "Conneries" ?! "Conneries" ! répéta Trevor, rouge de colère, et, déjà, il brandissait son poing fermé. J'ai aidé à conjurer ta peine ! Je... Je t'ai offert un orgasme ! J'ai... partagé mes fluides avec toi !

A ces mots, Steve fit la grimace.

\- Trevor... S'il te plaît...

Il l'écoeurait un peu, mais il ne l'effrayait pas. Le rouquin afficha finalement un sourire diverti.

\- Attends, tu qualifierais autrement ce qu'on a fait ?

Qu'il ne riposte pas, ni ne prenne peur d'ailleurs, mais plaisante, eut un effet tranquillisant sur Trevor.

\- J'ai dit "moment intime", appuya-t-il, en accentuant chaque mot avec cette gestuelle si particulière qui lui était propre.

\- Très bien ! lâcha Steve, à bout, mais le dissimulant, histoire d'en finir au plus vite. Merci pour ce "moment intime", Mr. Philips, mais je dois vraiment y aller.

Les bras levés, Trevor eut une exclamation satisfaite de triomphe. Il s'écarta de la voiture et feignit une révérence, l'invitant à prendre la route.

* * *

Le lendemain matin fut plein de regrets et de culpabilité pour Steve, ce dont il n'avait franchement pas l'habitude. Il avait couché avec Trevor, avec ce malade psychotique qui passait son temps à se droguer quand il ne tuait personne ou ne braquait pas une banque. Autrement, une vermine, un parasite social du genre de ceux qu'il exécrait et rêvait de mettre à l'ombre toute leur vie durant. Le pire dans tout ça était que le peu de souvenirs qu'il en gardait n'était pas désagréable. Pas du tout. Il s'en dégoûtait encore davantage. C'était plus euphorique et excitant qu'avec Cicero, mais sûrement juste parce que c'était tout nouveau et comme briser un tabou encore plus colossal.

Il passa le double de temps sous la douche, se récura dans les moindres recoins, comme si sa peau avait été souillée. Tout en se préparant devant sa glace, il se répéta en boucle que ce n'était qu'une ridicule erreur, un égarement, qui n'emporterait aucune conséquence. Son portable sonna. Comme son journal au réveil dénombrait un bon nombre d'appels en absence de Sanchez et Dave, il présuma que c'était l'un d'eux. Il décrocha sans regarder le numéro. Son coeur manqua un battement, dans la panique, quand il entendit la voix de Trevor. Celui-ci était de toute évidence encore perché ; il avait dû prolonger sa soirée après son départ.

\- Hey... Huh... Steve ?

Steve ne songea même pas à le corriger sur cette familiarité ; après tout, il n'en avait plus les moyens.

\- Quoi, Trevor ?

Le brun, dont l'esprit demeurait très embrumé, mit un temps avant de répondre.

\- Tu fais quoi ce soir, pretty boy ?

Steve ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il essaye de le joindre et encore moins à ce qu'il relance. Il se racla nerveusement la gorge, feignant de se l'éclaircir, alors qu'il gagnait du temps pour chercher la manière la moins brutale de décliner l'invitation, de toute évidence, à renouveler leur expérience de la veille.

\- Je suis occupé, lâcha-t-il finalement, sur un ton un peu sec et embarrassé que Trevor décela, même saoul et drogué.

\- Tu mens mal putain, grommela le canadien, d'une voix sombre, puis, sans crier gare, il hurla : T'as pas de couilles !

\- Je crois que tu es très bien placé pour savoir que si, répliqua-t-il, mais il n'en menait pas large. Trevor, je vais pas te faire un dessin. Ce qui s'est passé cette nuit n'aurait jamais dû arriver.

Il était hors de question pour lui de poursuivre cette "relation" entamée la veille. Trevor reçut parfaitement le message. Il lui raccrocha au nez illico. Il rangeait son portable non sans quelque rudesse quand celui-ci sonna furieusement. Trevor grogna. _Trop tard, sale bâtard. Va te faire foutre. Par quelqu'un._ Mais il insistait tant qu'il finit par décrocher et aboya :

\- Va chier !

La voix surprise de Michael lui répondit.

\- Quoi ?! Qu'ai-je fait encore ? s'enquit-il sur un ton très las.

Trevor se rattrapa sans trop de peine :

\- T'es un enculé !

\- Ouais, ouais, je sais ! Tu n'arrêtes pas de me le hurler à longueur de journée !

Comme il était accoutumé aux brusques accès de colère de Trevor, il reprit plus calmement :

\- T, on a dégoté un boulot. Martin Madrazo, je t'en ai parlé ?

\- Le gars dont t'as défoncé la baraque ?

\- Ouais. Enfin, celle de sa maîtresse qu'il lui avait payée j'imagine. Il a besoin de nous. C'est pas du n'importe quoi. On se retrouve chez lui.

Tout se déroula à la perfection. Ils se rendirent chez Madrazo, qui leur indiqua quel avion descendre et lequel de ses passagers avec, une fois qu'il se serait extrait de la carcasse brûlante au sol. Trevor se conforma au plan. Il y adhéra surprenamment bien et facilement. Au début en tout cas, tant que Michael pouvait exercer un contrôle sur Trevor. Puis, aussitôt qu'il rompit la liaison, Michael sentit que la situation tournerait mal, mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Trevor, furieux de ne pas avoir été payé, en arriverait à mutiler l'oreille de leur employeur défaillant et surtout à kidnapper sa "chère" femme, Patricia, une rouquine mexicaine teinte en survêtement rose bonbon qui allait sur ses cinquante-huit ans.

Evidemment, Martin avait juré d'avoir leur peau à présent et ils n'étaient plus du tout les bienvenus à Los Santos. Michael en informa Franklin et lui laissa le soin de faire passer le message à Lester et Steve que le coup de Paleto Bay serait retardé. Aucun d'eux n'accueillit bien la nouvelle.

* * *

 _Pour répondre, je compte bien aborder un peu tous les persos, mais je ne pourrai pas tous les décrire autant._

 _Merci aux lecteurs,_

 _Beast Out_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2 :**

Belle vieille, magnifiquement conservée, et très douce. Tout son genre. Dommage qu'elle dut perdre ses cheveux bientôt. Elle sirotait son thé, le petit doigt en l'air, ridicule et charmante à la fois. Trevor n'aurait jamais dû répondre à son invitation. En fait, il n'avait pas désiré être là, à prendre le thé avec la mère de cet enfoiré qui l'avait rejeté. ça faisait près d'une semaine à présent, mais Trevor ne le digérait pas. ça lui restait en travers de la gorge. Salement.

Pourtant, il avait accedé à sa requête, en dépit des risques que cela représentait pour lui. Il était normalement banni de Los Santos. D'un autre côté, Madrazo ne l'aurait jamais cherché dans la maison d'un agent fédéral. De plus, ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment en fin de compte de lui rendre ce service, sinon jamais il n'aurait accepté de passer un après-midi avec elle. Steve lui avait demandé de surveiller sa mère et de la distraire, en conversant seulement naturellement. Les derniers bilans de santé n'avaient pas été fameux, loin de là. Les médecins avaient prescrit qu'elle demeure chez elle autant que possible. Comme ils sentaient qu'elle ferait tout pour sortir, ils l'avaient assignée à résidence, dans l'attente du prochain check-up. Elle s'ennuyait à mourir et son fils supportait mal l'idée de sa mère plantée devant la télévision bourrée de séries plus mièvres et stupides les unes que les autres. Trevor n'était pas la meilleure compagnie qu'il eût pu lui trouver, mais il se fiait à lui ; il savait déjà qu'il n'en profiterait pas pour piller la villa, surtout en présence de la matriarche, son respect pour les mères étant trop prégnant. Voilà comment Trevor Philips s'était retrouvé, en cette fin de journée, cloîtré entre quatre murs soigneusement peints de la couleur la plus en vogue, à bavarder avec une vieille femme bien esseulée. Avec son travail, Steve ne pouvait pas être très présent pour elle ; elle ne lui en gardait pas rancoeur, tout en le déplorant cependant.

Contrairement à ce que n'importe qui aurait redouté, l'après-midi ne se révélait pas aussi ennuyante que présupposée. Trevor découvrait là une opportunité de passer du temps avec la mère qui n'avait jamais été là pour lui, la femme toujours en prison qui le hantait. La mère de Steve remplaçait la sienne, regagnait le temps perdu. Ils discutèrent de son travail, de son entreprise. Trevor, inconsciemment, ne mit pas Steve dans l'embarras. Il ne dit mot de la vérité et raconta plutôt ce qu'il aurait aimé avoir, cette compagnie prospère et immense, pareille à un empire aérien, d'hélicoptères, d'avions, en tous genres.

Et elle l'écouta. Elle l'écouta réellement, alors que les autres ne lui auraient prêté qu'une oreille inattentive, trop habitués aux énormités qu'il pouvait sortir. Une mère qui s'éblouissait devant la moindre divagation, aussi abracadabrantesque fût-elle, de son enfant. Trevor ressentit une sensation curieusement apaisante de bien-être, se contentant de l'éprouver sans en comprendre les tenants et aboutissants. Quand il cessa enfin de narrer ses rêves de grandeur, qui ne se réaliseraient jamais ailleurs que dans sa tête, sept heures sonnaient et toujours pas de signe de Steve. L'enfant prodige se faisait désirer. Trevor se tut, partagé entre l'envie de s'attarder et celle de filer.

\- Trevor ? demanda subitement la vieille femme, rompant le silence.

\- Oui, Madame Haines ?

Elle déposa délicatement sa tasse. Elle lui parut préoccupée.

\- Je peux vous poser une question... comment dire... personnelle ?

\- Bien sûr.

Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de répondre à n'importe laquelle, mais il crevait d'envie de l'entendre.

\- Voilà...

Elle se tordit les doigts, manifestement très embarrassée, cherchant la façon la plus subtile de formuler sa question.

\- Est-ce que vous et... mon fils, Steven, êtes ensemble ?

Trevor ne sut que répondre. Elle confondit son mutisme avec de la gêne et s'expliqua :

\- Je ne suis pas complètement sénile, Trevor. Je vois bien qu'à 38 ans, la plupart des hommes, surtout des beaux partis comme mon Steven, sont mariés, voire pères de famille... alors j'imagine que c'est la seule explication.

 _Si vous saviez, milady... ce que votre fils chéri peut faire avec un putain de bouffeur de burritos..._ Les burritos étaient mexicains, mais il s'en fichait bien. Il la regarda un bref instant. D'après les dires de son Steven, elle n'en avait plus pour longtemps. Mieux valait qu'elle parte le coeur léger, persuadée que son fils était entre de bonnes mains, aussi imaginaires, créées de toutes pièces fussent-elles. Aussi ce fut dans un élan de bonté peu commun que Trevor lâcha un abrupt et sans équivoque "ouais" des plus éloquents. Il espérait la rassurer, mais la vit défaillir légèrement, pas pour les raisons qu'il imaginait.

\- Pourquoi... Pourquoi ne m'en a-t-il pas parlé ? Je n'aurais jamais... Je ne l'aurais pas rejeté pour ça ! Ni jugé ! En aucune façon ! Il le sait !

Trevor la coupa un peu sèchement, sans même le vouloir.

\- Il pense qu'on est trop différents, lui et moi.

Cette fois-ci, il n'avait rien eu à inventer. Il n'avait eu qu'à cracher la vérité, pure et dure. Elle l'observa, un sourire maternel flottant sur ses lèvres que même un bon rouge à lèvres ne pouvait plus rendre pulpeuses.

\- Steven a toujours couru après des choses qui n'en valaient pas la peine. Sa popularité... Ces requins pleins de fric qu'il fréquente et, en particulier ce Devin Weston...

Elle frissonna en prononçant ce nom.

\- Tout ça lui est monté à la tête, déplora-t-elle dans un soupir, puis elle releva ses yeux perçants sur Trevor. Mais vous, vous n'êtes pas comme eux.

 _Ah ça, c'est rien d'le dire_. Il n'osa cependant pas démonter la belle illusion dans laquelle elle s'était réfugiée. La porte du hall s'entrouvrit.

\- Maman, je suis rentré.

Avant de quitter son siège, elle sourit fugacement à Trevor, puis elle alla embrasser son fils, sur les deux joues, comme un gamin. Trevor se surprit à l'envier. Elle craignait sûrement de briser leur relation fragile ; elle ne confronta pas Steve.

\- Ton ami a dû bien s'ennuyer avec moi, minauda-t-elle d'une petite voix presque timide. Ce serait plus poli de l'inviter à dîner avec nous.

Steve grimaça insensiblement ; elle ne le perçut point, à l'inverse de Trevor.

\- Trevor est un homme d'affaires, maman, ricana-t-il sur un ton narquois habilement dissimulé. Il a d'autres chats à fouetter... n'est-ce pas Trevor ? acheva-t-il, en lançant au principal intéressé un regard lourd de sous-entendu.

Sa mère, croyant qu'il appréhendait qu'elle apprenne ce qu'elle savait désormais, insista.

\- Steven, c'était très aimable de la part de Trevor de gaspiller son temps avec une vieille dame comme moi... ça me ferait plaisir qu'il reste manger avec nous.

Face à cet argument massue, son fils céda. Il poussa un soupir à s'en fendre l'âme, pria pour que le repas se déroule très vite et sans accroc. Ne souhaitant surtout pas un tête-à-tête des plus énervants avec Trevor, il se rendit en cuisine pour aider sa mère. Cette dernière ne l'abandonna qu'une minute ou deux, juste le temps de dresser la table. Quand il revint, avec l'entrée, il regretta son choix ; elle l'avait placé à côté de Trevor et non à sa gauche, comme d'ordinaire. Ce n'était pas normal. Absolument pas normal. Il se crispa, mais s'abstint de tout commentaire et, sagement, s'assit comme si de rien n'était.

Par chance, il pouvait compter sur sa mère pour faire la conversation. Reprenant leurs habitudes, elle le questionna et il lui raconta sa journée en évinçant ou travestissant tout ce qu'elle comportait de gênant et trop choquant. Il en avait presque oublié Trevor, en dépit des bruits répugnants qu'il faisait en mangeant ou plutôt en engloutissant le contenu de son assiette. Jusqu'à ce que quelque chose, qui n'avait vraiment rien à faire là, ne presse sa cuisse sous la table. Steve manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salade.

\- Steven, ça va ? s'inquiéta sa mère.

Steve fit de son mieux pour reprendre son souffle et conserver une expression neutre, en dépit de tout le dégoût qui lui retournait l'estomac. Et de l'excitation montante, ranimée par le souvenir de ce que cette main intrusive avait pu lui faire une certaine nuit. Il combattit la gêne furieuse qui s'empara de lui, le rougissement pathétique gagnant son visage qu'il baissa.

\- ça vous a plu ?

\- Oui, un régal Madame Haines, susurra Trevor, vaguement charmeur, mais beaucoup trop au goût de Steve.

Sa mère mit fin à son calvaire ; elle ôta les assiettes vides et changea de pièce, les laissant seuls. Steve releva instantanément la tête et fusilla du regard son voisin de table.

\- Si t'arrêtes pas tout de suite ton manège, j'te plante cette fourchette dans la main ! Ou ailleurs ! siffla furieusement le rouquin, les mâchoires serrées à en avoir mal, les yeux le bombardant de sa rage.

Mais Trevor ne s'en trouva pas du tout affecté. Au contraire. Il adorait assister à cette perte de contrôle chez la "princesse nationale". Il le nargua, accentuant son énervement et par là-même sa propre jouissance.

\- Un peu de sang pour m'exciter encore plus ?

\- Tu m'fous la gerbe avec tes allusions dégueulasses ! Tu vas pas baiser ma mère, enfoiré !

\- Zéro allusion là-dedans, répliqua-t-il tout de go, avec un sourire canaille. Et... J'vais baiser son fils. Pas elle.

Les yeux azurés cillèrent un instant et le souffle se raccourcit légèrement. Trevor discerna ces petits détails. Il fixait Steve, son visage proche du sien, comme s'ils allaient se mordre pour se déchirer la peau, pour se défigurer, ou s'embrasser passionnément. Peut-être les deux. Trevor aimait les mêler, l'amour et la violence, et ce n'était plus un secret que Steve partageait cette curieuse passion. Le plus jeune fut parcouru d'un frisson coupable. Il hésitait. Il en avait envie. Trevor se fit la réflexion que Cicero avait dû le négliger ces derniers jours. _Tant pis pour ce con et tant mieux pour moi !_

Steve l'attrapa par le col de son blouson sale, parsemé d'éclaboussures de boue, de traces diverses et variées. Trevor en avait fait depuis son camping-car pour arriver jusqu'ici. Le rouquin voulut le prévenir, voire le menacer. Intérieurement, Trevor jubilait.

\- Tu dis ou fais un seul truc de travers devant elle, j'te jure, je...

Il se tut, sa mère se dirigeant vers eux, le plat de résistance en mains.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez un carnivore, plaisanta-t-elle, en servant leur invité en premier.

\- Pas autant que votre fils.

Elle ne saisit absolument pas le sous-entendu, qui, en revanche, n'échappa pas au principal concerné. Ce dernier se tendit, se crispant jusque dans ses membres, mais ne souffla mot. Il prit sur lui, avec mal.

\- Vous êtes un ami des bêtes ?

Steve ne parvenait pas à se détendre et la présence inopportune de Trevor près de lui n'en était pas l'unique cause. Il exécrait la façon dont sa mère s'adressait à ce dégénéré, ce minable qui chiait derrière les poubelles et frappait des inconnus dans la rue. Ce bouseux qui se trouvait être son associé jusqu'à nouvel ordre, jusqu'à ce que lui et Cicero ne découvrent une manière de les exterminer, lui et ses amis.

\- Pas vraiment, non ! J'les préfère dans mon assiette ou sur mon mur.

Sa franchise refroidit un instant la femme, mais elle sut rebondir et fit mine de le prendre sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

\- Je chasse pas mal. ça rapporte un paquet la viande de cervidés. Pour arrondir les fins du mois et pour le plaisir aussi.

\- Steven, tu l'accompagnes parfois ?

Le cadet rétorqua derechef, l'amertume dans sa voix quasi-palpable :

\- Tu te figures que j'ai le temps de courir après des bestioles à travers la forêt ?

\- Steven ! s'exclama-t-elle, plus surprise sur le coup que fâchée.

Naturellement, Trevor ne se priva pas pour en rajouter une couche. Il l'aurait fait de toute façon, même s'il n'avait pas cherché à faire sortir Steve de ses gonds. Madame Haines possédait toutes les qualités d'une mère de premier ordre ; elle méritait le plus grand respect.

\- Comment tu parles à ta mère, Steven ? ça sonnait pas respectueux, ça !

Ses phalanges craquèrent légèrement ; dans l'immédiat, il se retenait de lui en coller une, uniquement pour elle. Monsieur Parfait s'en rendit compte. Par crainte d'un débordement, ne sachant pas combien de temps Trevor se contiendrait, il se dressa :

\- Maman, tu nous excuses une minute ?

Elle se déroba elle-même, tout en finesse, avec un sourire. Une attention que les deux hommes, chacun à leur manière, apprécièrent.

\- Je vous laisse. Je dois préparer le dessert.

Aussitôt qu'elle eut franchi le seuil, Steve mitrailla Trevor du regard.

\- Putain, casse-toi !

\- Qui m'a d'mandé d'être ici ? Dans mes souvenirs, il ressemblait à une pédale métrosexuelle du FBI ! Oh surprise, il est devant moi !

L'insulté se mordit férocement la langue, pour ne pas lui cracher une vague d'insultes plus blessantes les unes que les autres. Il aurait dû faire appel à quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui se serait effacé sans l'ennuyer au terme de l'après-midi. Pas Trevor, en somme. Malheureusement, il ne voyait simplement pas qui. Certes, il avait des amis sur qui compter. Enfin... "Amis". C'était un bien grand mot. En y réfléchissant, il réalisa que jamais Devin, par exemple, ne lui aurait rendu de service, pas de ce type en tout cas, et ses collègues au bureau l'enviaient, le détestaient tous. Quant à engager un parfait inconnu, il n'y songeait même pas. Il possédait trop d'objets de valeur et craignait que quelqu'un n'abuse de la gentillesse et la crédulité de sa parente. Le rouquin se passa la main sur le visage, nerveux que cette dernière ne perçoive rien qu'une bribe de leur conversation.

\- Ecoute, on finit le repas et... tu pars... ok ?

\- Hmm... J'sais pas, parce que, putain, j'aurais juré que ta mère m'inviterait à dormir.

Steve secoua négativement la tête.

\- Non, pas ici. Nulle-part, d'ailleurs.

\- Tu vas m'refaire chier avec ton couplet sur la fidélité ?

\- Paye-toi une pute... Ou visite cette... Maude ou j'sais pas qui !

Un nouveau regard stressé, nerveux, mais surtout hésitant, en direction de la cuisine. Trevor s'engouffra dans la brèche. Assister à cette transformation chez l'agent, lui qui était si sûr de lui, si insupportable tant il était imbu de sa personne, l'excitait au-delà du possible. Il crevait d'envie d'exploser la façade contrôlée, de la franchir à nouveau, de décoiffer ses cheveux bien lissés, de s'y agripper pendant qu'il le forcerait à s'agenouiller devant lui. Le prendre. L'avoir, ici et maintenant. Sans attendre une seconde de plus. Comme la dernière fois. Au moins encore une fois, une petite ridicule dernière fois.

Il aspirait à revivre ce moment où Steve l'avait laissé prendre le contrôle total, y compris de lui-même. Peut-être était-ce l'importance de Steve, sa place dans la société, son effroyable caractère ou encore sa plastique que Trevor aimait tellement malmener. Ou un peu de tout ça.

\- Hé, ricana le brun, en haussant les épaules avec désinvolture, personne l'apprendra jamais.

\- Je croyais que tu assumais tous tes actes.

Trevor se rapprocha encore d'un pas. Un pas de trop, si l'on avait demandé son avis à Steve.

\- On dirait que t'es ma putain de limite.

Le rouquin ne le repoussa pas, ni physiquement, ni avec l'une de ses vicieuses, assassines répliques. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent dans un silence des plus gênants et obscènes, seuls leurs souffles le troublant. A leur terme, l'agent fédéral lâcha simplement :

\- Tu vis où ?

La bouche de Trevor se tordit en un sourire pervers et satisfait.

\- J'ai une piaule sur Algonquin Boulevard, à Sandy Shores.

\- Sandy Shores ? répéta Steve, le mépris évident dans son ton.

Cette ville perdue en plein coeur du désert du comté de Blaine, remplie de prostituées, de drogués tous accros à la méth. Steve ne prenait même pas la peine de la mentionner dans son émission ; pour lui, si une bombe l'avait rasée, c'eut été du pareil au même. En fait, peut-être aurait-ce été mieux, tout bien considéré. Trevor lui envoya un regard noir, à l'extrême opposé de son ton.

\- J'ai un matelas.

Steve faillit rire. Son assurance revenait peu à peu. Ses lèvres se scindèrent en un fin sourire féroce.

\- Désolé, contrairement à toi, " _Trev_ ", j'ai un _vrai_ job. Je peux pas être en retard demain...

Il n'avait pas achevé sa phrase qu'il se retrouvait plaqué au mur, une main rocailleuse, malodorante et tachée d'essence et de sang sous les ongles, comprimant sa trachée.

\- T'as intérêt à m'sortir une putain d'excellente raison de pas t'buter et violer ton cadavre tout de suite !

\- A vrai dire... rit bas Steve, d'une voix étranglée, j'en ai même deux... Pas faire chialer ma mère et...

Il marqua une pause et palpa la bosse évidente entre les jambes de Trevor, qui inspira bruyamment et profondément, sans pouvoir retenir un léger ricanement.

\- Jolis arguments... J'ai un faible pour le numéro 2...

A présent, Steve se rappelait aussi. Le frisson, le danger de s'offrir à cet homme-là, qualifié par ses propres amis de "psychopathe", de "maniaque", et la crainte d'être surpris et de, par là-même, absolument tout perdre, en un clin d'oeil. Puis, ensuite, quand le crime serait commis, l'excitation malsaine de garder le secret. Pas de mots, zéro parole échangée ; pas de déguisement. Il n'y avait qu'à se laisser aller, autoriser ses démons intérieurs à transparaître, pour vivre ses fantasmes les plus inavouables, ceux qui ne cadraient pas avec l'image qu'il renvoyait aux autres toute la journée. La respiration de l'agent se fit plus erratique, répliquant celle de Trevor.

\- Ok... Ok.

\- T'es mon homme ? rit méchamment Trevor, l'imitant, lui renvoyant la balle.

Steve se contenta de darder sur lui un regard meurtrier, sans ajouter un mot. Une bonne initiative, car sa mère revenait vers eux. Son fils préféra l'arrêter net, plus poliment que la fois précédente :

\- Désolé, mais nous allons devoir faire une croix sur le dessert.

Elle ne posa pas la moindre question, ne requit pas la plus infime explication ; ça perturba énormément Steve, comme si elle suspectait quelque chose que lui-même ignorait. Pire, elle lui balança ce "à demain" qui acheva de l'inquiéter.

\- Je rentrerai dans la nuit, s'empressa-t-il d'affirmer et il se dépêcha de gagner le hall.

Il entendit derrière lui Trevor souhaiter une bonne nuit, toujours d'une manière trop déplacée, à sa mère qui ne le remarquait point. Exaspéré, il ne perdit pas une seconde à patienter ; il quitta la maison et se dirigea immédiatement vers le pick-up immonde de Trevor, garé n'importe comment devant sa sublime maison et qui faisait tache. Comme Trevor ne se pressait pas, il s'installa de lui-même sur le siège avant, après avoir dégagé les traditionnels mégots, bouteilles vides et sous-vêtements souillés. Quand Trevor finit enfin par le rejoindre, il balançait un caleçon tout taché.

\- Putain, touche pas à mes affaires !

\- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu tenais à ce truc dégueulasse ?!

Trevor prit naturellement le volant. C'était sa voiture et il était hors de question que Steve la conduise, même une minute.

\- Si tu t'amuses à toucher n'importe quoi d'autre, tu vas rentrer en pièces détachées !

Le rouquin lui offrit un énième regard suintant d'acrimonie, mais pas seulement ; il transpirait aussi le désir. Le canadien lui répondit avec un sourire qui acheva de le décider. Steve grogna faiblement.

\- Dépêche-toi...

\- Pressé, huh ? le railla Trevor, en démarrant enfin.

\- Oui, d'être revenu chez moi, rétorqua-t-il vertement ; à ce stade, Trevor pouvait aisément discerner la fausseté de son sarcasme.

Ils n'avaient pas parcouru la moitié du chemin que Trevor emprunta une sortie et, de là, parvenu sur une nationale, quitta subitement la route.

\- Tu fous quoi ?! s'écria Steve, n'appréciant pas du tout d'être secoué dans tous les sens.

\- Ferme-la, Stevie, et laisse-moi conduire !

D'abord, il crut qu'il coupait à travers champs, pour gagner du temps, puis Trevor immobilisa le véhicule sur une colline, éloignée de tout. Ils étaient au beau milieu de nulle-part. C'était moins loin de Los Santos que sa vieille baraque qui n'en était même pas une. Steve essaya de capter le regard de Trevor, comme pour demander s'il escomptait le tuer ici. La lueur dans ses yeux était toujours sombre, mais pas mortel. Il souligna d'un air finaud :

\- T'avais promis un matelas...

\- Faut savoir ce que tu veux, princesse.

Steve eut un sourire engageant.

\- Faisons ça vite.

Soudain, il se fichait de tout, du lendemain, des conséquences éventuelles. Il pouvait tout envoyer valser ; il n'avait en tête que l'instant présent ; le reste s'évanouissait, octroyant un soulagement sans bornes. Trevor l'agrippa presque agressivement par le col, l'attirant à lui. La vengeance de l'agent ne se fit point attendre. Il le mordit, au cou, une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais osée faire avec quelqu'un d'autre, même dans ce contexte.

\- Putain non !

Trevor le repoussa très brutalement sur son siège.

\- T'es pas autorisé à faire ça, pretty boy ! J'dirige les opérations tout de suite !

Steve l'inspecta rapidement, s'efforçant de devenir s'il était vraiment en rage ou s'il s'en tenait au jeu.

\- Approche... J'vais mordre, l'avertit-il, mais certainement pas pour le préserver. Juste retour des choses, non ?

Le rouquin s'exécuta, allant jusqu'à incliner sa tête de côté pour lui libérer l'accès. Il déclencha l'hilarité de son compagnon.

\- Non, non, non ! s'exclama Trevor, avec un rire des plus inquiétants. Pas là...

Le sang de Steve glaça dans ses veines, pas de peur ; il craignait plutôt de devoir tout arrêter. C'était si curieux, comme une addiction se développant sans qu'on veuille la combattre, tenter d'y renoncer.

\- Et... si tu m'refais un truc du genre... j'te tire dans le cul.

Le sourire à la fois mesquin et mutin de Steve renaquit sur sa bouche. Il rit bas :

\- ça paraît tentant.

Il détestait les ordres, sauf s'il les donnait, et, pourtant, il obéit docilement, retirant son haut et son jean, s'asseyant sur les cuisses de Trevor. Celui-ci se mit brusquement à trembler. Il pouvait parfaitement imaginer du sang dégoulinant partout sur Steve, le maculant ; il le voulait le suppliant, terrifié.

\- Hey... Trev...

Le brun le dévisagea d'un très sale oeil.

\- J'ai fait ce que t'as demandé. J'te prenais pour un homme de parole...

La main calleuse captura sa gorge et l'autre, ses testicules. Steve inhala profondément, tâchant d'apprécier plus que d'oublier cette compression de sa trachée. Peur et excitation. Ses yeux virèrent brièvement sur la portière à sa droite. Le vide-poche contenait un couteau de chasse. Steve tâcherait de ne pas l'oublier.

\- Et moi... j'crois pas t'avoir donné le droit de m'appeler comme ça !

Steve ricana, se mordant la lèvre, dans une posture qu'il n'aurait prise avec personne d'autre. Trevor était un taré ; il ne le jugerait pas ; il ne trouverait pas ça répugnant ou déplacé. Il ne connaissait sûrement même pas ces mots.

\- Punis-moi alors...

\- Dingue comment tu peux t'comporter en petite pute, quand on en vient au cul...

A quatre heures du matin, Steve rentrait chez lui, soulagé pour ainsi dire, l'esprit léger, quand il aurait dû culpabiliser. Il descendit du pick-up, un peu dans les nuages, pas encore tout à fait revenu du pied qu'ils avaient pris. Il hésita, puis, forçant le trait, en feignant son assurance habituelle, il s'accouda à la portière qu'il venait de fermer.

\- La prochaine fois... à ta piaule ?

Trevor eut une moue ennuyée.

\- J'héberge... comme qui dirait... souffla-t-il, dans un ricanement des plus ambigus, une certaine personne et j'suis pas sûr qu'elle apprécierait si on faisait trembler la planque comme cette foutue bagnole cette nuit.

Le rouquin se décomposa littéralement. Il s'écarta du véhicule en se poussant sur ses bras, visiblement énervé.

\- Va te faire foutre Trevor Philips !

Sur ces mots, il rentra chez lui. Le brun ne répliqua pas ; il ne saisissait pas. Pour lui, il n'existait aucune raison de s'échauffer de la sorte ; ils avaient profité de leur nuit. Il consulta sa montre. Avec un peu de chance, Patricia serait levée à son arrivée.

* * *

Ils pouvaient enfin se concentrer sur l'attaque de la banque de Paleto Bay, minutieusement préparée sous l'égide de Lester. Plutôt confiant, il montait les marches graisseuses et couvertes d'un tapis grisâtre de poussière des escaliers d'une des planques de Trevor. Il avait fait des heures de route pour arriver dans ce boui-boui innommable. Néanmoins, il n'était pas d'une humeur aussi massacrante qu'il l'eût présumé. Trevor et lui n'avaient pas échangé un mot depuis la dernière soirée et, curieusement, ce détail le dérangeait. Il parvenait en haut, quand la voix furieuse de Michael, hors de lui comme rarement, lui parvint. De toute évidence, lui et Trevor s'invectivaient depuis un certain temps. L'agent s'en fichait éperdument, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende De Santa brailler à propos d'une folle romance avec une vieille femme de soixante ans. Si Steve entretenait l'espoir que Trevor ne s'envoyait plus en l'air à droite à gauche, il apprenait là quelque chose qui le décevait encore plus, à savoir que le taré en question était "amoureux". Et d'une vieille probablement hideuse qui ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville ! L'ego monstrueux de Steve reçut un coup fatal.

Il n'était plus un gamin. Du moins, pas au travail. Il prit sur lui, accéda à l'étage avec une expression neutre placardée sur son visage, même si, à l'intérieur, il bouillonnait littéralement de pure rage. Quand il s'appropriait mentalement une chose, vivante ou non, elle devait ne demeurer qu'à lui. Et Trevor lui échappait, volé par une vieille carne. La pensée seule le rendait juste dingue.

\- C'est quand vous voulez, les filles! s'exclama-t-il, les bras levés, avant de les rabaisser aussitôt.

Il ne jeta pas un traître regard sur Trevor. Il préférait oublier qu'il existe pour le moment, même si le voir en costume pour une fois n'aurait pas été pour lui déplaire en d'autres circonstances. Steve, quant à lui, n'avait pas passé un costard comme ses équipiers ; lui n'approcherait pas de la banque. A la place, il portait une sorte de combinaison pour se fondre dans la végétation de la colline, où ils le déposeraient. Trevor partit d'un éclat de rire, mimant un tir avec ses doigts, un geste que Steve affectionnait aussi.

\- Voilà notre sniper !

L'agent ne releva même pas. Il appuya son index sur la carte.

\- Je serai positionné là. Je commencerai à les descendre quand ils s'amasseront.

 _Histoire de pouvoir en tuer avant qu'ils ne se mettent à ma recherche_.

\- On va partir par le train, fit Franklin. Mais toi, mec ?

\- J'aviserai. S'ils ont ma position, j'essaierai de vous rejoindre et de monter aussi dans le train.

\- Tu devrais plutôt te joindre à la fête, pretty boy ! ça va être d'enfer !

Dieu merci, Michael répondit à la place de Steve.

\- On a pas assez de tenues renforcées et Chef fera pas un aussi bon boulot au fusil de précision.

Le débat clos, ils rejoignirent leur camion. Aussi autocentré qu'il fût, Trevor avait constaté combien Steve l'évitait. Il ne lui parlait pas ; il ne le regardait pas. Ils montèrent une moto dans le fourgon, afin que Steve puisse s'enfuir si les forces de l'ordre le repéraient, puis ils partirent vers Paleto Bay. Trevor, qui avait fait exprès de s'asseoir face au rouquin, tentait de capter son regard, en vain. Lorsqu'il finit enfin par l'entrevoir, il devina aisément que l'agent était à deux doigts de lui sauter à la gorge. A ses yeux, sans raison. Une impulsion que Philips pouvait comprendre.

Steve ne souffla mot de tout le voyage, ce qui était franchement étrange, "silence" et "Steve" étant pour ainsi dire antinomiques. Il ne railla même pas Trevor, quand ce dernier dut relater son premier coup, qui s'était soldé par 6 mois de prison. Il tirait la gueule, tout bonnement, ce qui exaspérait de plus en plus Trevor. Par miracle, alors qu'il frôlait dangereusement la limite au-delà de laquelle il ne se contenait plus du tout, le fourgon s'immobilisa.

\- Agent Salopard à son poste, blagua Michael, ce à quoi l'interpellé répondit par un vigoureux doigt d'honneur.

Steve descendit la moto, qu'il cacha, bien en retrait par rapport à la route, non loin du poste idéal qu'il s'était choisi.

\- Faites pas les cons, les filles ! Et, ce soir, on sera bourré de thunes !

Ce furent les derniers mots qu'il leur adressa, puis il claqua les portières arrière et le convoi repartit de plus belle. Une minute s'écoula dans un silence religieux, puis Trevor lança, en se tapant sur les cuisses :

\- Ok, crachez le morceau ! Lequel d'entre vous l'a fait chier ?

Franklin le dévisagea sans comprendre là où il voulait en venir.

\- Notre _cher_ partenaire corrompu du FBI ! Il était pas comme d'habitude ! J'suis pas con ; y en a un qu'a dû merder !

Michael secoua la tête, d'un air désabusé.

\- T, je crois bien que c'est toi.

\- J'ai rien fait ! se défendit-il, avec véhémence.

\- T'as forcément fait quelque chose.

\- Non ! Putain ! Tu dis que j'mens ?!

Fort heureusement, ils ne tardèrent pas à atteindre le lieu où ils devaient déposer Franklin, avant que ça ne dégénère. Clinton connaissait le plan par coeur. Il alla d'emblée à la place qui lui était assignée. Michael repartit de plus belle et gara le fourgon devant la banque. Trevor, de toute évidence ravi du braquage qu'ils s'apprêtaient à mener, mit pied à terre le premier.

\- Même pas le temps de chier un coup ?

\- Retiens-toi ! le rabroua vertement Michael, visiblement sur les nerfs.

La réplique cinglante de Trevor ne se fit point attendre. Il empoigna un fusil à pompe.

\- Tu sais bien que j'suis pas bon pour ça !

\- On l'fait ce coup ou pas ? les coupa Chef, en se dirigeant vers les portes vitrées.

Sans perdre une seconde, le trio fit irruption dans la banque. Trevor tira un coup dans le plafond. Des éclats de plâtre ricochèrent sur le carrelage.

\- Tout le monde, à terre ! rugit-il, braquant son fusil sur le personnel et les clients. Maintenant ! Ou vous allez bouffer vos tripes !

L'alerte retentit, assourdissante, stridente. Pendant que Chef finissait de fondre la serrure de la porte métallique se dressant entre eux et les coffres, Trevor gardait sous contrôle ces malchanceux qui leur serviraient d'otages. Aussitôt que la dernière barrière tomba, Michael se rua dans la chambre forte et commença à remplir les sacs. Dans l'entrée de la banque, personne ne semblait désireux de jouer les héros. Trevor en repéra un qui tentait de s'esquiver vers le comptoir. Immédiatement, il l'empoigna et lui balança un coup de crosse au visage. Les autres civils émirent des plaintes craintives, alors que le type surpris, le nez dégageant un flot de sang, s'écrasait contre le pavé.

\- Personne bouge, j'ai dit ! Fermez-la putain ! hurla Philips, tirant dans le mur pour ramener le calme dans la salle.

Son oreillette grésilla légèrement.

\- Philips, prononça la voix inhabituellement aride de Steve. Dehors. Deux flics.

\- Oh merde, ils ont été rapides... grommela-t-il dans sa barbe.

\- Vous avez bien vu à l'essai... Si je les tue, vous aurez l'armée ici en moins de deux. Démerde-toi pour le moment pour les faire reculer sans les zigouiller.

Trevor balança un coup de pied dans les portes, sortant de la banque sans trop s'en éloigner.

\- Pas un pas de plus, putain d'empaffés ! Ou on défonce les otages !

Les deux policiers, dans leurs costumes ridicules à chapeau, firent illico marche arrière, si précipitamment que l'un d'eux trébucha, tandis que l'autre s'empressait de confirmer l'attaque de la banque. Trevor déboula dans la salle des coffres.

\- Grouillez-vous !

\- On se change et on tente notre percée, déclara Michael, après avoir fermé le dernier sac.

\- Le shérif a appelé les renforts. ça arrive de tous les côtés, les avertit Steve. Vous êtes déjà encerclés.

Trevor ricana.

\- T'inquiètes et juste profite du spectacle, princesse.

A trois, tout carapaçonnés dans leurs armures militaires, ils mirent le pied dehors et mitraillèrent les alentours. Les corps volaient en tout sens, percés de toutes parts. Si quelqu'un avait demandé son avis à Trevor, il aurait clamé qu'il s'agissait de l'art le plus élégant. Il prenait littéralement son pied. Les véhicules s'embrasaient, lorsque leurs moteurs étaient touchés, propulsant dans l'expulsion ceux qui se cachaient derrière. Leurs carapaces les préservaient des tirs. Ils finiraient couverts d'hématomes des pieds à la tête, mais, au moins, ils survivraient à cette journée.

\- Putain ! Ils ont amené un hélico ! s'exclama Chef, désignant l'engin qui s'approchait d'eux.

\- Dégagez la zone. Je le descends, garantit Steve et il s'en chargea dans les secondes qui suivirent, juste après que ses équipiers se soient écartés.

L'hélicoptère, son pilote abattu, dégringola en décrivant des cercles dans le ciel. Touchant le sol, ses pales qui tournaient encore à plein régime tronçonnèrent plusieurs hommes et véhicules stationnés dans le secteur. L'instant d'après, il explosa.

\- Bien joué, S ! On fonce ! ordonna Michael et, à sa suite, tous traversèrent la rue pour se retrouver dans un jardin qui finit rapidement dévasté par les fusillades.

\- On a un campeur de première catégorie ! rit Trevor, projetant des gouttelettes de bave sur sa visière renforcée déjà maculée de sang.

Steve promena sa lunette sur la voie entrant dans la ville. Des jeeps remplies de soldats étaient en approche. Et pas seulement. Par les airs, des tanks arrivaient.

\- Les militaires rappliquent, les filles ! s'écria Steve ; ça commençait à chauffer. Je m'occupe des hélicos !

La terre trembla légèrement, quand le premier chuta, le tank, l'hélicoptère s'écrasant ensemble. Un peu déséquilibré, Michael manqua de tomber, mais s'agrippa à temps à une barrière.

\- F ! s'égosilla-t-il, au milieu des tirs éclatant absolument partout autour. On va avoir besoin de toi pour nous emmener à la fabrique !

\- J'arrive ! répondit Franklin. Mais ces enfoirés ont prévu le comité d'accueil !

Sans compter qu'il n'avançait guère vite dans sa pelleteuse. Un vacarme tonitruant retentit, quand il emboutit les deux jeeps garées en travers de la route pour le stopper. L'engin les bouscula sans merci, les écartant de son passage.

\- S ! Couvre F ! Il a pas de protection !

Steve s'empressa de recharger et planta d'une balle dans le crâne les deux soldats proches de Franklin. A ce moment, il essuya un tir.

\- Putain de merde... Je dois bouger ! Je suis repéré !

La liaison se coupa net.

\- S ! rugit Trevor. S ?!

Il ne reçut pas l'ombre d'une réponse.

\- Merde ! Putain !

Et il dégomma un homme, comme s'il exécutait quelque vengeance ruminée pendant des années.

\- Il doit juste changer de position, supposa Michael, afin qu'ils ne s'éparpillent pas et restent concentrés. Nous, on se tire !

Franklin venait d'arriver avec la pelleteuse. Ils grimpèrent dans la pelle, Trevor beuglant des injures à tour de bras durant tout le bref trajet jusqu'à la manufacture. Là, ils abandonnèrent tous leur véhicule de fortune.

\- Vite ! Au train !

\- Et S ?! riposta sur-le-champ Trevor, ce qui étonna ses partenaires. Putain !

\- On a les 8 millions sur nous et une seule chance de filer : ce train ! On l'attend pas !

Ils se frayaient un chemin à travers le bâtiment, quand Steve redonna signe de vie, sa voix presque tue par le vrombissement du moteur de sa moto, lancée à fond.

\- Je peux pas m'approcher de la ville et ils vont sécuriser tout le périmètre, ajouta-t-il.

Il ne serait pas en mesure de fuir le secteur ; il serait forcément intercepté. Il devait se rabattre aussi sur ce fichu train, tout en ne pouvant le prendre avec eux. Il accéléra encore et vira de bord pour se diriger vers les voies ferrées.

\- Je vous rejoins en route ! Prenez le train !

Il savait comment il allait procéder.

\- Tu vas faire quoi, bordel ?! se récria Trevor.

\- Juste... Prenez ce putain de train ! Ok ?!

Le canadien, hors de lui, vida son chargeur dans le dernier militaire vivant et se hissa dans le wagon. Ils fermèrent la porte coulissante et patientèrent un peu avant de se départir de leurs armures aussi pesantes que gênantes. Et Trevor, inlassablement, pestait. Quelques kilomètres après la sortie de la cité, ils rouvrirent la porte du wagon, histoire de jeter un vif coup d'oeil sur la situation au-dehors. Personne ne les poursuivait, à première vue du moins. Cependant, à y regarder de plus près, un nuage de fumée avançait dans leur direction. Il progressait à vive allure.

\- Putain de merde d'Agent Salopard, laissa échapper Michael, mais il rit un peu, comme s'il était soulagé.

Il ne l'appréciait assurément pas, mais perdre quelqu'un, qui qu'il soit, sur un braquage incarnait un échec cuisant. Steve remonta le train pour rouler à hauteur de leur wagon. Il stabilisa son allure, serra autant que possible afin de réduire l'espace entre lui et le convoi, mais l'écart, surtout lancé à cette vitesse, lui paraissait toujours beaucoup trop grand. Trevor lui tendit les bras.

\- Viens ! J'te rattrape !

\- Pourquoi j'ai pas confiance ?!

\- Putain de merde, saute ! s'exclama le canadien, en l'enjoignant à s'exécuter d'un signe évocateur. Ou ce seront tes potes du bureau qui vont te réceptionner au barrage !

L'agent corrompu marmonna des jurons entre ses dents, stressé comme rarement dans sa vie de maîtrise parfaite.

\- Bordel de merde...

Mais il fit comme Trevor lui avait commandé. Il bondit de la moto qui, privé de son conducteur, partit dans le décor et finit par s'encastrer dans un tronc d'arbre. Trevor l'attrapa à bras-le-corps et le hissa à bord, ne se privant pas de le tripoter un peu au passage.

\- J't'ai, princesse. J't'ai...

\- Décolle tes mains de mon cul, pervers, gronda Steve tout bas.

Dans un rire hilare, Trevor le laissa aller, non sans lui administrer au préalable une claque énergique sur les fesses. Michael et Franklin échangèrent à peine l'ombre d'un regard ; Trevor les avait habitués à de bien plus mauvaises plaisanteries. Pendant qu'ils fermaient le wagon, Steve dégagea son casque, qu'il balança par terre. Il reprenait avec un bonheur intense contact avec le sol. Il s'essuya rapidement le visage ; après cette poursuite sous un soleil de plomb, il ruisselait de sueur. Il s'appuya contre la paroi métallique rafraîchissante du wagon et tâcha de respirer normalement. Il ferma les yeux une seconde, pour les rouvrir avec, pour toute horizon, l'entrejambe de Trevor, qui s'était posté juste devant lui.

\- C'était pas putain de bon ?! C'était pas mieux que d'rester ton cul dans son siège, huh ?

\- Je fais jamais ça, Trevor.

\- Non, c'est vrai ! Tu préfères faire du golf, mettre des trucs... dans des trous avec ton meilleur ami.

\- Très spirituel... murmura-t-il d'une voix peu amène, mais il ne se décala pas d'un pouce quand Trevor, aussi malodorant fût-il, prit place près de lui.

En fait, le naturel de cette proximité pourtant si extraordinaire, inattendue, frappa Michael, quand il se détourna et il les vit côte à côte. Steve baladait un regard vague, un peu fatigué, sur les avant-bras tatoués et parcourus de fines cicatrices de Trevor. Son regard ne pouvait avoir échappé à ce dernier. D'ordinaire, Trevor ne supportait pas d'être dévisagé, examiné ainsi sous toutes les coutures, mais il demeurait muet, acceptant l'attention qui ne l'offensait pas. Ils semblaient... bien ? Trevor était presque tranquille.

ça ne dura qu'un temps. Rapidement, les remarques fusèrent dans tous les sens, mais ils ne tiraient de cette opération réussie que du positif. Ils avaient constitué une équipe assez solide pour franchir le cap de ce braquage périlleux. Ils partageaient un sentiment de fierté, d'autant plus qu'ils avaient dû surmonter leurs différends pour en arriver là. Aux alentours de minuit, le train s'arrêta en plein milieu du désert, à des centaines de kilomètres de Paleto Bay. Ils étaient définitivement sortis d'affaire.

Sanchez les attendait de pied ferme. Il ne parut pas soulagé le moins du monde en voyant descendre Steve. Michael se dit que c'était juste à cause de Trevor, qui était comme toujours, partout où il se rendait, le centre de l'attention.

\- Vous connaissez la chanson : on fait profil bas pendant un temps.

Steve fit craquer sa nuque un peu ankylosée.

\- Je vous recontacte sous quelques jours pour la suite des réjouissances, les filles !

Et il rit, de bon coeur. Trevor nota qu'à la différence de quelques heures auparavant, cette fois-ci, il eut un regard pour lui avant de grimper dans la camionnette du FBI.

* * *

Aucun contact, de quelque sorte que ce soit. C'était de rigueur. Aussi Trevor se retrouva-t-il pris au dépourvu quand il reçut un appel en provenance du domicile de Steve. Ce n'était pas lui, mais sa parente. Dès la seconde où il l'entendit, Trevor devina que quelque chose clochait.

\- Mrs Haines ?

\- Trevor...

Sa voix tremblottait au point qu'il la crût sur le point de défaillir.

\- Votre fils est avec vous ? s'inquiéta le brun ; cette femme ne méritait pas de mourir seule, dans la détresse la plus totale.

Vu ses antécédents médicaux et son état actuel de santé, chaque minute pouvait être la dernière.

\- Non, il... il est au travail.

Le silence se fit. Néanmoins, en tendant bien l'oreille, Trevor aurait juré percevoir un bruit de fond des plus curieux, une sorte de voix étouffée.

\- Trevor... Pourriez-vous passer, juste une petite minute ?

\- J'allais vous le proposer, m'dame.

ça raccrocha. Bien trop vite. Jamais la mère de Steve n'aurait quitté sans lui dire un charmant "au revoir". Trevor se secoua. Il redescendait à peine, avec tout l'alcool qu'il avait bu, toutes les drogues qu'il avait consommées. Pire, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où il avait atterri, durant son "trip". Il évitait de se saouler chez lui, maintenant que Patricia y avait mis de l'ordre. Non sans peine, il tituba en se fiant aux sons de véhicules qu'il discernait. Il s'appuya contre un arbre, le temps de regagner toute son équilibre, puis reprit sa cavale vers l'autoroute. Il déboula en plein milieu, encore un peu désorienté, les sens tout émoussés. Des choeurs de klaxons résonnèrent tout autour, mais lui s'en foutait. Une berline freina dans un crissement strident, son conducteur promenant un regard hagard sur l'étrange individu qui se baladait sur la quatre voies en vieux jean troué. Trevor tapa des deux poings dans le capot.

\- Putain d'abruti ! Des cons comme toi devraient pas conduire ! Descends de là ! Descends !

Ahuri, hébété face à cette explosion de violence gratuite, le conducteur ne remuait pas d'un pouce. Trevor cogna sur la voiture, pétant les rétroviseurs d'un coup de pied, enfonçant l'avant. Il s'apprêtait à grimper sur le véhicule et enfoncer le pare-brise, lorsque le type, complètement paniqué, s'exécute enfin. Il fila dans les bois, lui abandonnant la voiture, clefs sur le contact.

\- Pas trop tôt... grommela le canadien, entre deux jurons, tout en prenant place au volant.

Il entama une longue marche arrière, juste avant de virer de bord et changer de voie pour retrouver le bon sens de la route. Il roula à tombeau ouvert, ralentit à peine en empruntant la bretelle pour Los Santos. Il frôla un groupe de piétons, manquant de les faucher, les incendia tout en poursuivant sa route sans décélérer. Les pneus crissèrent furieusement quand il freina devant l'immense maison des Haines. La voiture dérapa un peu, laissant dans son sillage des traces noirâtres sur le goudron. Trevor vit aussitôt une moto stationnée non loin de là. Il y avait définitivement un problème. Il sortit de son véhicule et courut jusqu'à la porte. Le portail étant clos, il l'escalada rapidement.

A peine eut-il posé un pied dans le manoir qu'il se retrouva face à face avec un visage qui ne lui était définitivement pas inconnu. Et cet homme qu'il connaissait tenait fermement, assez férocement pour la marbrer de bleus, la mère de Steve, bâillonnée, proprement terrifiée. Sur sa tempe, il plaquait le canon de son pistolet. La rage suintait de tous ses pores, mais, quand il s'adressa à Trevor, ce fut avec un calme inhumain.

\- Ferme la porte derrière toi.

Trevor s'exécuta. Il essayait de ne pas regarder Madame Haines, parce qu'en cet instant, il ne savait pas comment procéder ; il n'aurait rien à lui communiquer, à lui offrir de rassurant.

\- Alors c'est toi... murmura dans un grognement sauvage le tueur ; il grondait comme un fauve.

Philips ne se laissa pas désarçonner par son attitude intimidante, même si l'homme face à lui ne serait pas impressionné par aucune de ses crises, qui en effrayaient pourtant plus d'un. C'était peut-être la première fois de sa vie que Trevor rencontrait un homme à sa mesure.

\- Enchanté de te rencontrer, enfoiré.

\- Epargne-moi tes conneries, gringo, le coupa sèchement Cicero, puis, en le toisant de ses yeux perçants de rapace, il grommela : Un putain de psychotique... pathétique... Un bouffon, cracha-t-il avec une haine vivace.

\- Ho amigo...

\- Un "amigo" baise pas la puta de son amigo ! riposta-t-il et, loin de perdre le contrôle, il paraissait le gagner ; sa prise se raffermit sur l'otage qui tremblait de tous ses membres malingres. Es mi puta ! Mi puta !

Ce n'était pas du tout dans ses habitudes, mais Trevor estima qu'il valait mieux calmer le jeu. Ensuite, aussitôt qu'il en aurait l'opportunité, il abattrait cette ordure. Pour l'heure, Cicero avait l'avantage ; il détenait la parente de Steve et une arme. Trevor devait trouver un moyen d'inverser la tendance.

\- C'était trois fois rien, mec. Pas de raison de péter une durite...

\- Vous, les blancs, vous avez pas d'honneur ! trancha-t-il, le ton se durcissant au fur et à mesure que sa résolution s'affermissait. Les péchés des aînés rejailliront sur leurs fils... Aujourd'hui, ce sera l'inverse.

Et, sans plus de cérémonie, il tira. Sans la plus traître émotion dans ses gestes, dans ses yeux. Une balle parmi toutes celles tirées auparavant, sur n'importe qui qu'on lui désignait. Aujourd'hui, l'ordre ne provenait pas d'un parrain de quelque mafia, mais de sa haine, un patron encore plus implacable. Cicero ne ressemblait pas à un homme fou de jalousie, désireux de se venger à tout prix. Au contraire, il transpirait la froideur. Voilà un psychopathe, dans toute sa splendeur. Ce fut ce que songea immédiatement Philips. Quelqu'un qui considérait les gens comme de vulgaires objets et n'éprouvait de colère, ne blessait une personne "chère" que parce qu'il ne supportait pas l'idée d'être dépossédée de sa chose. Le genre à préférer tuer que perdre.

Trevor n'était pas ainsi. Il souffrait, souvent, à cause des autres, ce qui le plongeait dans des colères noires. Mais il ressentait des sentiments ; tout était exacerbé, échappait à sa maîtrise, mais il savait aimer, à sa manière. Cicero, les gens tels que lui, n'en étaient quant à eux juste pas capables. D'ailleurs, le tueur n'était pas allé affronter Steve. Non, surtout pas ! Il avait préféré assassiner sa mère, la personne que Steve chérissait le plus, et attiré Trevor dans un piège. Il épargnerait Steve, pas par pitié ou amour, mais parce qu'il voulait que Steve se reproche ces morts, les pleure. En un mot, qu'il souffre. Tout était planifié, sur le bout des doigts. Trevor n'était pas du tout comme ça. Et la pensée le traversa que Steve, même Steve, méritait mieux que ça. L'idée lui flanqua un sursaut violent d'adrénaline. La rage l'envahit.

\- Bordel de merde ! Putain d'enculé... J'vais te fumer !

Cicero eut un demi-sourire très confiant.

\- J'en doute fort.

Une deuxième balle partit du canon. Heureusement, Trevor avait anticipé le coup. Il se jeta à couvert derrière un divan. En dépit de sa rapidité, le projectile se logea dans son épaule.

\- En taule... les gars comme toi, qui s'prennent pour des durs... Les mecs comme moi nettoient leurs pieds sur leur gueule !

D'autres explosions retentirent. Des balles fusèrent, transperçant le sofa, contraignant à Trevor à filer pour se planquer derrière le comptoir de cuisine, en marbre. Trevor put enfin dégainer son flingue. Soudain, les tirs cessèrent.

\- Mierda !

Fin de chargeur. Trevor bondit sur ses pieds et ouvrit le feu à son tour. Son coeur battait à tout rompre dans son torse et il appréciait la sensation. Il n'avait pas peur, mais il connaissait par coeur le risque, démultiplié par dix en ce jour. Le gars ne plaisantait pas. Pour preuve, à peine Trevor s'était-il levé qu'il l'empoignait par le poignet, le lui tordait d'une main, tout en le cognant au visage de l'autre. Cicero possédait la rapidité d'exécution et l'audace d'un homme qui avait passé sa vie à se battre. Il savait très bien qu'il le saisirait assez promptement pour dévier son premier tir, puis pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Le pistolet chargé de Trevor glissa au sol.

Philips voulut répliquer, bien que sonné, mais Cicero opposa son coude à son poing, dont les phalanges explosèrent. La riposte ne se fit point attendre. Le coup projeta Trevor contre le réfrigérateur. L'hispanique s'avança lentement, tout en ricanant, amusé. Le salaud s'entretenait. Gonflé à bloc et pas par des stéroïdes, mais par de longues heures passées à s'entraîner dans l'objectif pur et simple de tuer, d'être le plus efficace dans sa discipline de la chasse à l'homme.

Cicero le chopa par la gorge et le remit sur ses pieds de force, sans effort apparent. Trevor n'était pas faiblard, mais il ne faisait clairement pas le poids cette fois-ci.

\- Alors... qui va fumer qui ? Mierda blanca...

Le canadien ruminait sa fureur. Un bon millier d'images défilaient dans sa tête. Une envie de tuer infernale, explosive, le consumait. Il en suait. Pas une sueur glacée de peur. Au contraire, une chaude, volcanique. Une seconde main rejoignit la première autour de sa gorge et toutes deux commencèrent à serrer. Elles opprimèrent sa trachée jusqu'à ce qu'il vît trouble. Il se sentait partir, quand, subitement, Cicero les retira.

\- "Cut here"...

 _Pas besoin de m'le répéter deux fois_. Cicero le lâcha et il ne fit qu'un pas, afin de saisir un large couteau de cuisine, mais cela suffit à Trevor, qui puisa dans ses dernières forces, pour se dresser et le frapper de toutes ses forces à l'arrière du crâne. Trevor sut y mettre suffisamment de force pour abrutir une seconde le basané. Il vit sa chance de tuer et s'empara du couteau que convoitait le mafieu. Il le brandit et l'abattit, mais Cicero réussit à se tourner assez rapidement et le bloqua. La lame entailla sa joue, assez profondément pour révéler sa gencive sur plusieurs centimètres. Le sang gicla jusque sur la Santa Muerte, ses yeux d'encre rougeoyant sur sa peau maculée. Il ruissela de son visage sur son buste.

\- Cabrón !

Cicero le dégagea d'un coup de genou en plein thorax. Trevor bascula en arrière, mais ne lâcha pas son arme. Son épaule l'élançait horriblement, mais il avait connu bien pire dans sa vie de bandit. Cicero aurait pu se jeter sur lui de nouveau. Cependant, il se précipita plutôt pour ramasser le pistolet tombé à terre. Trevor se remit debout et lui fonça dessus. Il prenait un risque inconsidéré, sans s'en rendre compte. Cicero avait déjà l'arme dans la main. Il n'avait qu'à faire volte-face et tirer pour le descendre. Mais, au lieu de reculer ou de chercher à s'esquiver, comme n'importe quel être doté de logique, Trevor l'attaqua malgré tout. Le couteau fendit presque son poignet et le flingue dégringola encore une fois. Cicero ne hurla pas. Il n'en eut pas le temps. Animé par une rage aveugle, Trevor multiplia les assauts et la lame le perçait de tous les côtés. Il continua de le poignarder même quand il fut à terre. C'était un carnage. Une vraie boucherie.

Le sang se déversait sur le carrelage. Trevor pataugeait dedans et, toujours, inarrêtable, il frappait, parti sur sa lancée, comme possédé par sa colère. Une quarantaine de coups de couteau plus tard, Trevor, hors d'haleine, sembla enfin revenir à lui. Les yeux rivés sur le cadavre défiguré, tout rouge, ouvert de tous les côtés, il recula en trébuchant, totalement épuisé après ce déchaînement de violence.

Il se servait un verre de whisky, pour se remettre les idées en place, quand la porte s'ouvrit toute grande et Steve rentra dans la maison. La première chose qu'il vit fut sa mère étendue sur le tapis, du sang s'écoulant du trou dans sa tête, et Trevor, un verre à la main. A l'ahurissement le plus cruel succéda vite la fureur.

\- Fils de pute ! rugit aussitôt Steve et il braqua son pistolet sur Trevor.

Le rouquin ne réfléchissait pas comme d'ordinaire, comme si son cerveau brûlait et son coeur se liquéfiait. Tout était trop soudain et intense. Il remarqua tout ce sang sur Trevor au bout de plusieurs secondes, alors qu'il sautait aux yeux. Il courut sur-le-champ à la cuisine, d'où partaient les empreintes ensanglantées de Trevor. Là, le brun le vit littéralement s'effondrer, craquer. Toute sa carapace policée se fendilla et éclata.

\- Espèce de taré ! Tu les as butés !

\- Je l'ai buté lui, ok ? Pas elle ! J'étais là pour la sauver !

Steve agita son arme devant son visage, prêt à le trouer.

\- Ferme ton clapet à merde ! T'es un malade !

Les poings massacrés de Trevor se serrèrent de rage, au point que ses phalanges se vidèrent de la plus petite goutte de sang. Il crevait d'envie de l'éventrer, mais un petit rien, une infime voix, lui serinait de n'en rien faire. Alors il fit un pas en arrière, pour s'éloigner et échapper à la tentation.

\- C'était son plan !

\- Tais-toi ! le somma Steven, mais sa voix, loin d'être autoritaire, trahissait sa tristesse.

\- Putain, pretty boy ! Sers-toi de tes neurones juste deux secondes ! Ton enfoiré de copain a appris pour tes petites incartades avec moi ! Il savait que tu croirais que j'étais le responsable ! Il l'a butée pour s'venger et il m'aurait tué aussi juste après ! Il se serait attribué le beau rôle ! Le prince charmant qui arrive et dégomme le taré qu'a tué ta mère dans un accès de folie meurtrière !

L'agent ne tira pas, mais il ne baissa pas son arme. Trevor pointa le corps de Madame Haines gisant à ses pieds.

\- Steve, merde ! Une balle dans la tête ! Tu trouves que c'est mon style, ça ?! Putain ! J'y crois pas !

Le regard de l'agent dériva brusquement et il se rendit dans la cuisine, où il vida son chargeur, tout entier, dans le corps de Cicero. Il continua d'enclencher frénétiquement la détente, même bien après qu'il fut vidé. Au terme de longues secondes, il balança de toutes ses forces le pistolet devenu inutile sur le cadavre et, soudainement, il sembla aussi creux, aussi épuisé que son chargeur. Il esquissa quelques pas, stoppa à mi-chemin entre les deux salles et resta là, immobile, à fixer les morts, respirant à peine. Trevor crut l'entendre murmurer :

\- J'ai merdé...

\- Pas autant que moi, amigo !

Steve le regarda sans comprendre. Trevor était littéralement fou de rage et pas contre lui, mais contre lui-même. Son psychisme, totalement dépassé par le flot émotionnel qui l'envahissait et le submergeait, dérailla. Une part de lui se tenait rancoeur de n'avoir point été en mesure de sauver la mère, de faire mieux. Peut-être était-ce parce que la victime était une maman, une métaphore de la sienne, disparue trop tôt, toujours absente même quand il la savait en vie. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, il se jetait contre le mur le plus proche et se mit à se cogner frénétiquement le crâne contre, laissant sur la peinture blanc écru, un cercle sanguinolent.

\- Arrête ! Putain, Trevor !

Steve l'attrapa par la taille pour l'écarter. Il le tira en arrière.

\- ça suffit, merde !

Il s'efforça de le contenir, jusqu'à ce qu'il abandonne l'envie de se défoncer la tête contre la paroi. Trevor, dès qu'il s'extirpa de son obsession, le repoussa un peu rudement.

\- C'est ma faute.

Des mots que jamais personne n'aurait cru sortir de la bouche de Steve, l'homme "qui ne merdait jamais". Mais les conséquences, pour avoir joué avec le feu, se révélaient si graves que lui-même ne pouvait nier quand il s'y retrouvait confronté.

\- Ma mère est morte... à cause de moi... Putain !

La pensée le rendait malade. Son psychisme bataillait pour dénicher un autre responsable, pour transférer cette culpabilité qui menaçait de l'achever. Trevor ne s'en rendit pas compte.

\- Hey, hey, hey... Viens par là.

Il venait à lui, les bras ouverts, avec l'envie ridicule que lui-même ne s'expliquait pas de le réconforter. Sans doute était-il sensible au contexte. La perte d'une mère. Il pouvait s'identifier à lui. Il tomba des nues, quand Steve le rejeta avec brutalité.

\- C'est autant ta faute ! Tu... Putain ! T'as insisté !

\- Hé, pretty boy ! Calme-toi tout de suite, ok ?! J't'ai jamais violé, à ce que j'sache ! C'est la faute de ce connard ! Ni la mienne, ni la tienne !

Steve renifla bruyamment, son corps se remettant à fonctionner, sa respiration s'amplifiant, alors que son cerveau réalisait pleinement. Trevor ne le tabassa pas pour réparer l'offense. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il voulait aider. Définitivement. ça venait peut-être de cette tristesse abominable dans le regard de Steve, rivé sur la tête maculée de sang de sa mère. Il ne dit mot. Il le captura juste dans ses bras. Et, pour une fois, sincèrement, pas dans le but de faire du mal. Steve lui lança un regard rempli de défiance, craignant un piège.

\- Ferme ta gueule, le rabroua Trevor, agacé. J'essaye de pas être un salopard pour une fois.

L'agent cessa de résister, non sans une courte hésitation. Le brun sentit ses épaules se soulever légèrement ; il riait tout bas.

\- Tu ressens... le besoin d'arranger ton karma ?

\- Un truc auquel tu devrais penser aussi, " _amigo_ ".

\- ça, c'est ma marque de fabrique, ricana Steve, avec un fin sourire ; il semblait reprendre ses esprits.

La peine demeurait, mais il savait qu'il avait intérêt à dégager ces cadavres au plus vite, à inventer une excuse pour sa mère. Il rompit l'étreinte de Trevor, non sans effort, le canadien s'accrochant juste pour l'ennuyer.

\- C'était trop gay, Trevor.

\- Tu t'fous de moi ?!

 _Après tout ce qu'on a fait de vraiment gay..._ Il fallait aussi admettre que, depuis qu'ils avaient une "liaison", cette ponctuation de baises sporadiques, il arrivait à Trevor de regarder le show de Steve et il y voyait toujours une pluie de sous-entendus. Steve répondit par un léger rire. Il n'eut pas besoin de demander ; Trevor entreprit sur-le-champ de l'aider dans sa macabre tâche. Pendant qu'il emmenait la dépouille de Cicero pour la découper dans la baignoire, Steve cherchait un scénario plausible. Il ramassa les douilles de son arme et s'éclipsa. Il ferait croire à un cambriolage ; sa mère aurait été descendue par l'intrus. Le grand classique, mais, vu l'angle du tir qui avait mis fin aux jours de sa mère, il n'avait pas grand choix.

\- Tu rajouteras ça dans le sac, commanda-t-il, revenant avec des objets d'art. Vu ce que ça vaut, ils n'oseront jamais me suspecter... acheva-t-il, non sans amertume.

Il inspectait du coin de l'oeil le boulot qu'accomplissait Trevor. Jamais il n'aurait cru. Jamais il n'aurait songé travailler avec un pareil énergumène, encore moins coucher avec lui et, maintenant, maquiller une scène de crime avec lui. Lorsque Trevor quitta la salle de bain, il dégoulinait de sang.

\- J'me serais sali les mains pour toi, putain ! rit Trevor, déposant la scie utilisée pour démembrer Cicero.

Steve sourit un peu, tout en lui tendant un paquet de sacs-poubelle, puis il s'attarda, le regardant les remplir des morceaux de bras, de jambes.

\- Tu fais ça souvent, T ? Scier des gens et les foutre dans des sacs ?

Trevor, sans s'interrompre, lui adressa un clin d'oeil par-dessus son épaule.

\- Plus souvent que tu l'croyais en tout cas !

Ils partagèrent un grand verre de whisky, histoire que Steven se donne du courage ; Trevor but pour l'accompagner et par plaisir. Ils patientèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse nuit noire pour charger la voiture de leurs paquets sanglants et, aussitôt fait, partirent pour le désert. Plus ils s'éloignaient, plus Trevor avait l'impression que Steve revenait à lui, se détendait, même si l'horreur de cette soirée devait encore le tourmenter. Il s'était préparé à perdre sa mère très bientôt, mais pas de cette façon-là. Pas de la main d'un homme dont il était amoureux. Ses mâchoires se crispaient de temps à autre.

L'aller se fit dans le silence le plus complet. Ils creusèrent un trou, au beau milieu de nulle-part, en laissant grésiller la radio du pick-up. Trevor renonça à écouter sa radio diffusant du métal pour l'occasion. Des heures plus tard, Steve acheva de combler le trou rempli des tronçons de Cicero. Personne ne viendrait chercher ici. Harassés, les vêtements pleins de sable, ils remontèrent à bord de leur voiture. Steve paraissait s'être remis, pas en profondeur, mais il paraissait plus "normal".

\- Hé, pretty boy... On a d'la route devant nous... Alors j'ai deux questions pour toi.

\- On devrait faire une règle de tout faire par deux... Ok, vas-y Trev.

\- Un, pourquoi tu tirais cette gueule à Paleto Bay ? Deux, toi et Devin... y a un truc ? Oh et, tant que j'y suis... ricana-t-il, tu ferais pas exprès de m'faire chier juste pour que j'te punisse, méchant garçon ?

Sa phrase se termina dans un rire guttural et grondant. Steve sourcilla à peine.

\- ça fait trois. Va falloir que tu choisisses.

\- J'te botterai les fesses deux fois plus fort, bitch.

Steve émit un sifflement nerveux, qui voulait passer pour du mépris, du désintérêt, mais démontrait tout le contraire. Au bout d'un moment, il lâcha :

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu étais le genre à avoir une relation stable. Je croyais que j'étais ton seul partenaire "survivant", à vrai dire.

\- Pour qui tu m'prends, huh ? répliqua Trevor, avec une mimique à faire froid dans le dos, rendant compréhensibles les allégations du rouquin. J'suis pas un monstre !

Steve gardait le regard braque sur le rétroviseur, fixant l'endroit où ils avaient inhumé si peu décemment Cicero.

\- Et, pour ce qui est de Devin, je te l'ai dit, c'est juste un bon ami.

\- Le genre d'ami que t'es prêt à sucer ?

\- Non ! s'offusqua illico l'agent. J'te prends pas pour un monstre, mais toi tu m'prends pour une pute !

\- Tu m'détestes et on baise ! J'trouve assez évocateur, si tu veux mon avis !

\- Trevor, je ne te déteste pas, surtout quand tu me baises, répliqua-t-il, certain que Trevor saisirait la référence.

Le canadien partit d'un rire sonore, mais à semi-étouffé.

\- J'pensais que tu serais en adoration devant Monsieur plein aux as aux tétons saillants sous ses chemises, le railla Trevor, adorant les réactions exaspérées qu'il tirait de lui. Oh me dis pas ! T'as essayé et tu t'es pris un vent, parce qu'il préfère défoncer sa pétasse BCBG à l'arrière de sa ferrari ?

\- Trevor... Je suis pas intéressé par Devin, ok ? Pas de cette façon-là. Son fric, par contre... S'il pouvait faire une petite donation, je refuserais pas.

Trevor braqua pour éviter une voiture, gueula un bon coup, lançant une myriade d'injures, alors qu'il roulait de nouveau en plein milieu de la route.

\- Il en manque une, souligna-t-il.

\- Tu perds pas le nord, se moqua un peu Steve, surtout embêté en réalité, puis il soupira. Je répondrai pas à celle-là.

\- Comment dire... J'te laisse pas le choix.

L'agent lui glissa un regard malaisé et haussa juste le volume de la radio. " _My love for evermore_ " de The Hillbilly Moon Explosion passait. Pour une fois, et Trevor et Steve apprécièrent la musique durant le trajet. Finalement, Trevor n'insista pas.

* * *

L'argent du coup de Paleto Bay fut quasi-intégralement utilisé par le FBI. Ce que Sanchez insinuait par là était bien sûr que Steve ordonnait les dépenses. La sonnerie de son téléphone le sortit de sa torpeur. Il émergea au milieu d'une étable pleine de purin, une vache le fixant de ses yeux globuleux. Il balança la bouteille vide de tequila qu'il tenait toujours, comme une arme, et décrocha.

\- Ouais ?

\- C'est Steve.

\- Oh hello toi... gronda Trevor, d'une manière toute particulière.

Steve le coupa net, la voix sèche et cassante à souhait.

\- Michael est aussi en ligne. Les filles, on a besoin de l'équipe à Cape Catfish. Pour... la fabrique d'armes chimiques.

\- Un autre rencard du feu de Dieu !

L'agent s'enquit, le scepticisme dans son ton évident.

\- Tu te souviens Trevor ?

\- Pas vraiment, puisqu'on parle jamais...

\- On décale le coup, trancha Michael. Lester travaille sur un plan pour nous et...

\- Nah-nah-nah-nah ! l'interrompit Haines.

Une insulte plutôt corsée résonna de loin, comme s'il avait éloigné le portable.

\- Putain, les vieux au volant... fit-il, en le rapprochant de nouveau. Ecoutez, on a déjà payé tout le matos avec le fric de Paleto Bay. C'est vraiment urgent, les gars !

\- Merde, on peut pas...

\- Los Santos va pas s'envoler, Mikey.

Michael fronça les sourcils furieusement, à l'autre bout du fil. Est-ce qu'il hallucinait ou Trevor prenait le parti de Steve ? Contraint et forcé, il céda et raccrocha, avant de se mettre en route. Ces derniers jours, il n'avait pas été épargné. Sa femme devait s'envoyer en l'air avec ce yogi français de pacotille et il pourrissait seul, tranquillement, mais sûrement, dans l'immense maison vide. Son portable vibra. Un message de Tracey - Traci - avec un adorable petit cœur surmontant le i qui n'avait rien à faire là ; un message tout aussi charmant pour se plaindre de Fabien, ennuyeux à mourir et les obligeant à partager sa passion ridicule. Michael était partagé entre l'agacement et la tristesse. S'ils avaient seulement soupçonné combien sa vie était compliquée, s'ils avaient pu ne serait-ce qu'en imaginer les raisons, ils ne seraient probablement pas partis en l'abandonnant de la sorte. Il appuya sur l'accélérateur inconsciemment, comme s'il écrasait par là-même tout ce qui l'incommodait.

Plus il était esseulé, moins il était encadré, plus il déviait de la trajectoire qu'il s'était fixée. La veille, il était retourné au Vanilla Unicorn. Il n'avait pas ramené de filles chez lui, mais il y avait songé et il devait avouer culpabiliser un peu, même si Amanda avait fiché le camp avec ce Fabien. Pour combler le tout, il cauchemardait nuit après nuit. Il craignait d'avoir tout perdu, définitivement. Parfois, il détestait ses enfants, ces fouteurs de merde, et la suffisance d'Amanda, sa "bêtise", le poussait à bout, mais il les aimait. Réellement. Sinon ça ne ferait pas si mal et il sauterait de joie de ne plus les entendre se plaindre à longueur de journée, alors que le fric leur tombait dans les mains sans qu'ils aient à lever le petit doigt.

Il arriva à destination au crépuscule. Le soleil se couchait là-bas, au-delà de la mer calme, parfaitement plate. Franklin était déjà là, les mains dans les poches, statique au bout du ponton minuscule de bois. Michael stoppa sa berline en bordure du chemin et le rejoignit.

\- Une autre connerie, hein ?

Franklin haussa les épaules.

\- On fait ce qu'il faut, mec.

Une deuxième voiture fit irruption dans la zone. Steve et Dave n'en descendirent pas immédiatement. Le plus âgé, au volant, arborait son éternel air blasé, tandis que Steve gesticulait, balançant entre l'énervement et l'excitation. A un moment, le rouquin sembla perdre patience et sortit comme une furie de la voiture, Dave sur ses talons. Steve cheminait vers le ponton, quand un brouhaha infernal retentit derrière lui, sur la route conduisant à la crique.

D'abord, il ne décela rien d'inhabituel. La jeep déboula sur le sentier, envoyant valser un coyote qui passait malencontreusement par là, puis, alors qu'elle fonçait vers eux à grande vitesse, il remarqua la peluche accrochée à l'avant, au pare-buffle. Il se racla un peu la gorge, pas trop étonné par cette fantaisie stupide, puis la voiture se gara près du groupe et il réalisa ce qu'était cette tache blanche sur l'ours ; il se sentit malade un bref instant. Lorsque Trevor descendit avec pour seul et unique vêtement un slip sale, empestant l'urine, il crut qu'il allait définitivement vomir. Pire, tous les tatouages de Trevor étaient visibles, pour la plupart de très mauvais goût, vulgaires."FUCK COPS" était écrit en travers de son ventre avec un smiley, juste en dessous d'un tatouage figurant des seins enflammés. Ils étaient tous si horribles que la simple dague sur son avant-bras paraissait un chef-d'oeuvre en comparaison. Steve percuta qu'il avait une liaison avec ce phénomène et se demanda comment il avait pu tomber aussi bas. Et trouver ça si bien. Alors que le brun marchait dans sa direction, il décréta derechef :

\- Garde tes distances. Tu pues.

 _Vraiment trop_.

\- Merde t'as traîné où ? s'exclama Michael, en se pinçant le nez.

\- C'est une longue histoire.

\- Et j'veux pas l'entendre ! Où sont les derniers mecs ? s'exclama Steve.

\- Il n'y a que nous, objecta Michael. C'est quoi le putain de problème encore ?

\- Il nous fallait six mecs en tout ! Au moins !

\- Personne nous a dit ça.

Steve fit volte-face, désignant Dave.

\- Il aurait dû !

\- Nous nous étions mis d'accord, Steve.

\- C'est un putain de mensonge ! Je merde jamais, ok ? Si c'est pas une preuve ! se récria l'agent, exaspéré ; il ne pouvait souffrir d'être remis en question.

Si quelqu'un s'était planté, ça ne pouvait certainement pas être lui.

\- Surtout pour le suçage de queues... ricana tout bas Trevor, d'une voix si inaudible que seul le rouquin entendit sa moquerie.

Dave, habitué au comportement désobligeant de son équipier, poursuivit de sa voix atone :

\- Je m'en souviens très bien. Tu avais assuré que tu t'en chargerais, puisque tu avais à contacter Trevor.

Haines ressentit pleinement le poids des regards interrogateurs braqués sur lui. Il haussa les épaules et répartit, espérant s'en sortir par une pirouette :

\- Quoi ? Ouais, j'avais un travail pour lui !

Faute d'être en mesure de le réprimer, Trevor se détourna vers la mer, un sourire maniaque et libidineux aux lèvres. Michael secoua la tête, blasé à souhait. Il commença à s'éloigner de la jetée, pour regagner sa voiture. Steve se mit en travers de son chemin.

\- Hé hé hé hé ! Stop ! On a un job !

\- A trois ? Non ! Je tiens pas à crever pour vos conneries de gouvernementaux !

Trevor, fidèle à son habitude de ne jamais tenir en place, revint vers le groupe, s'imposant illico.

\- Vous voulez qu'on règle le problème ? fit-il à l'adresse des deux agents fédéraux. Ok, on y va tous ensemble ! ça fait 5 ! Et je vaux bien deux mecs ! Le compte y est !

Il marcha vers le rivage, là où l'eau léchait les pierres.

\- Allez ! Monsieur "Ken au golf" ! Monsieur "le gestionnaire dépressif" ! Allons sauver l'Amérique ! s'exclama-t-il, dans une pose ridiculement héroïque, les bras écartés et, surtout, en slip.

L'envie d'éclater de rire, devant l'incongruité de ce spectacle, s'empara de Steve, qui cacha rapidement sa bouche derrière sa main, comme s'il était plutôt atterré. La mission s'avérait complexe. Trois d'entre eux s'infiltreraient dans le complexe scientifique par la mer, en plongée sous-marine, tandis que Trevor conduirait l'hélicoptère avec lequel ils transporteraient le caisson frigorifique, grâce auquel ils évacueraient la toxine. De Santa serait l'heureux élu à accompagner Steve et Dave sur le terrain.

A la tombée de la nuit, le trio enfilait les tenues de plongée, avant de monter sur le petit bateau, mélange de dériveur et de canot pneumatique, pour se rapprocher de leur cible. Steve s'adonna à coeur joie à ridiculiser et Dave et Michael, les complimentant avec l'ironie la plus acide sur comment la combinaison mettait en valeur leurs bourrelets disgracieux.

\- Peut-être que si le FBI n'était pas sur mon dos tout le temps, je pourrais aussi faire du sport !

Trevor, qui était en liaison avec eux, éclata de rire.

\- Tu plaisantes, gros lard ? Tu resterais à rôtir près de ta piscine de bourgeois !

\- Va te faire foutre T !

Le brun se gaussa de plus belle. Rien de mieux que de tourner en ridicule celui qu'il ne reconnaissait plus. Il changea ensuite de canal, pour ne s'adresser qu'à Haines.

\- Geez... "Princesse", tu gardes la combi pour après, hum ? Ton p'tit cul moulé...

Il émit un grognement explicite.

\- J'suis sûr que c'est bandant.

Steve prit tout de même la peine de répondre :

\- Ferme-la, Trevor.

\- Non, tout de suite, c'est Oncle T, ricana-t-il avec une voix abominablement obscène.

Steve coupa la liaison aussitôt, surtout qu'ils s'apprêtaient à plonger. ça allait devenir sérieux. Il bascula en arrière dans l'eau, suivi de près par Dave et Michael. Par chance, il nageait plusieurs fois par semaine. Le meilleur sport pour entretenir une musculature équilibrée. Le tennis, le volley, avoir un bras disproportionné par rapport à l'autre ? Non merci. La pression à cette profondeur, la noirceur les environnant, pouvaient être éprouvantes, voire étouffantes. Mais il vivait pour ça. Il aimait le danger, les missions de terrain, même si les refiler à des minables qu'il manipulait comme des pantins l'amusait un tantinet davantage. La paperasse de bureau, très peu pour lui ; il refusait de devenir une copie de Dave, bedonnante, apathique. L'insipidité par essence, en somme. Michael les rattrapa devant une épaisse grille.

\- Townley, t'as le chalumeau ! Attaque-moi ça ! Et vite !

Quand enfin la grille tomba, Steve reprit la tête de l'expédition. Ils traversaient des mètres et des mètres de tunnel immergé, parsemés d'hélices heureusement arrêtées. Michael surveillait anxieusement sa réserve d'oxygène. La plongée ne comptait pas parmi ses hobbys. Il retroussa les narines sous son masque, en sentant un courant chaud. Il jeta un regard furieux sur Dave qui le précédait. _Il vient vraiment de me pisser à la gueule... Vraiment ?!_

Il fut doublement content de quitter l'eau. Steve l'attendait déjà de pied ferme, un fusil à pompe entre les mains. Il semblait sur des charbons ardents, pas inquiété, mais plutôt dans l'anticipation comme un gamin qui s'apprêtait à ouvrir ses cadeaux de Noël.

\- Prêt ? s'enquit Michael, pour la pure forme et un peu pour Dave, nettement moins à son aise, que ce soit avec la situation ou avec son corps boudiné dans la combinaison de néoprène.

\- Je suis né pour ça, rétorqua Steve, d'une voix démontrant autant son impatience que son attitude.

Alors que celui-ci s'engouffrait dans le bâtiment, Dave s'approcha de Michael et lui remit un pistolet paralysant. Il chuchota :

\- Je compte sur toi. Moins on laisse de cadavres derrière nous, mieux c'est.

\- Et Steve ? se récria Townley, surpris au vu de l'arme que brandissait l'agent.

\- Il a la gâchette facile, marmonna-t-il, sur un ton qui indiquait clairement qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance.

Ce qui ne tarda pas à être démontré. Michael réussit à neutraliser les scientifiques qu'ils croisèrent et dont ils dérobèrent les passes, mais les premières escouades de la sécurité finirent bourrées de plomb par Steve. Ce n'était pas nécessaire de recourir à une telle violence. Michael s'y refusait. Il employa autant que possible le pistolet paralysant, même si, de temps en temps, Steve le prenait de vitesse et explosait des cages thoraciques qu'ils auraient pu épargnées. Ils débusquèrent finalement la toxine, si volatile que désormais ils devaient se dépêcher de la placer dans le caisson spécifique qu'apporterait Trevor en hélicoptère. Des membres de la sécurité, environ une dizaine, les attendaient avant la sortie sur le parking. Comme Michael restait tapi derrière sa caisse, pendant que lui et Dave étaient aux charbons, Steve se détourna rapidement.

\- T'as fini de te toucher la nouille ?! Sors-toi les doigts du cul et ramène-toi !

\- Faudrait savoir... grommela-t-il, mais il fit comme il le lui prescrivait.

Les cadavres s'amoncelaient et, à peine atteignaient-ils le dehors, Trevor positionnant l'hélico pour les réceptionner, que les renforts envahissaient le bâtiment.

\- Putain de merde ! rugit Steve et il balança son arme, après l'avoir rapidement essuyée.

\- Comment on va faire Agent Salopard ?

Steve renâcla, agacé. Il pointa ses deux coéquipiers.

\- Tirez-vous ! J'reste pour les ralentir !

Puis, fusillant du regard Michael, il poursuivit :

\- Comme ça, tu pourras arrêter de me faire chier, avec ta gueule de merde, ta famille de merde et ta vie de merde !

Sur ces mots, il fit volte-face et marcha vers la structure. Il se demanda une seconde ce que Trevor aurait dit s'il avait été en liaison avec eux à cet instant précis. Peu lui importait ; il s'efforça en tout cas de s'en persuader. Il courut vers le bâtiment et plaqua son pistolet contre sa cuisse, avant d'appuyer sur la détente. Bien sûr qu'ils feraient le lien entre la grille sous-marine défoncée, la combinaison de plongée sur lui... Les enjeux de cette mission de haute-voltige. Mais il pouvait gagner du temps et, surtout, il croyait fermement en le bien-fondé de son action. Pour sa patrie, il torturait, tuait, volait, manipulait. Ou peut-être pour lui surtout ? Peut-être qu'il aimait réellement ça.

Ces enfoirés de l'Agence, ceux corrompus "dans le mauvais sens", déboulèrent dans la salle, braquèrent leurs armes sur lui de toutes parts, en l'entourant, alors qu'il était à terre. Il en fallait bien plus pour le décontenancer.

\- Agent du FBI Steve Haines ! s'exclama-t-il, se crispant régulièrement sous l'effet de la douleur lancinante irradiant de sa cuisse. Je pourchassais les suspects !

\- Menottez cet homme !

\- Vous déconnez ?! J'viens de prendre une balle pour mon pays !

Il ne se demanda pas une seconde s'il finirait mal, au terme d'un interrogatoire musclé ; il se contenta de réprimer un sourire en percevant le son de l'hélico s'éloignant dans la nuit. Au même moment, Trevor volait avec la cargaison vers son entrepôt.

\- Hé ! Mais où est le pretty boy ?

\- Il est resté là-bas !

\- Putain, il s'est sacrifié ? s'écria Trevor, incrédule ; vraiment, ça ne ressemblait pas à Steve.

Norton eut un rire étouffé, à la fois amusé et exaspéré, si léger que nul ne devina la nuance. Tout semblait glisser sur lui à présent.

\- Vous plaisantez ? Il va encore monter en grade ou se faire décorer !

\- Je sais pas, Dave, le modéra Michael. Il peut mentir comme un arracheur de dents, ces mensonges vont être difficiles à avaler vu la situation.

Un grognement féral sembla remonter droit des entrailles de Trevor.

\- Et vous l'avez lâché comme une merde ?!

\- T ! Fais pas chier et amène-nous à bon port, qu'on en finisse ! protesta l'ancien braqueur, fatigué physiquement et mentalement.

C'était oublier qu'il se disputait avec Trevor, autrement dit quelqu'un qui tenait à l'emporter, à avoir le dernier mot et, surtout, qui ne lâchait jamais le morceau. _Comme un putain de pitbull._

\- ça te ressemble si bien, Mikey ! Dégager ceux qui te gênent sans état d'âme !

\- T'es sérieusement en train de m'faire chier pour cet enfoiré de Haines ? Alias l'agent corrompu jusqu'à l'os qui va tous nous faire disparaître au fond de la mer quand on lui servira plus !

Bizarrement, Trevor ne répliqua pas tout de suite. Au contraire, il parut peser chacun de ses mots, avant de les prononcer, ce qui était aussi inhabituel qu'inquiétant.

\- J'te garantis... qu'il fera pas ça.

* * *

 _Merci aux lecteurs !  
_

 _Beast Out_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3 :**

Trevor regarda l'écran fissuré de son portable pour la énième fois. Il ne préférait pas penser. Il avait respecté sa parole, sa promesse faite à Michael ; il lui avait remis la statue à refiler à Madrazo et, de son côté, avait ramené Patricia auprès de ce salopard. Il avait tenu à s'en charger lui-même. Désormais, plus personne n'occupait son vieux matelas, balancé à même le plancher dans sa chambre qui s'apparentait davantage à un dépotoir. L'air se rafraîchissait une fois la nuit tombée. Trevor balança la tête en arrière. Un ciel clair, sans le moindre nuage. Voilà qui expliquait ce froid plutôt mordant. Il devait se réfréner d'appeler. Plusieurs fois, son index glissa dans son répertoire jusqu'au nom de l'Agent Salopard, désirant appuyer mais se ravisant à chaque fois. Il se sentait... seul ? Et peut-être était-il aussi un peu préoccupé ? La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Steve, il se tirait une balle dans la jambe et se faisait arrêter par ses collègues. Depuis, plus rien. Aucun message.

Son regard tomba sur sa montre. _Non, faut pas déconner..._ Il n'allait tout de même pas regarder sa stupide émission. Exhalant un lourd soupir agacé, il écrasa son énième mégot, depuis qu'il était rentré, contre la paroi du camping-car, si sale qu'il était impossible de déterminer sa couleur d'origine. Il balança sa bouteille vide sur un mec qui passait en cyclomoteur. Il priait pour que ces saloperies de hipsters ne viennent pas coloniser Sandy Shores de sitôt. Il pénétra dans sa piaule. Depuis que Patricia ne la nettoyait plus, l'odeur de moisi et de sueur polluait de nouveau l'air ambiant. La vaisselle, les cartons vides de pizza et les bouteilles ébréchées jetées pêle-mêle s'empilaient et débordaient de l'évier qui fuyait. Il défit sa braguette, son esprit travaillant toujours alors qu'il soulageait sa vessie.

Il l'avait abandonné. Il s'en foutait qu'il s'agisse de Steven évidemment ! N'est-ce pas ?... Oui, bien sûr. Ce qui l'insupportait était uniquement le fait d'avoir abandonné un membre de l'équipe, quel qu'il fût, y compris s'il s'agissait de cet enfoiré d'agent corrompu du FBI. Il se gratta furieusement, la nuque, l'arrière du crâne, avant de subitement balancer son front contre la glace de la salle de bain.

Une large fissure parcourut instantanément la plaque de verre, se démultipliant chaque fois qu'il cognait de nouveau. _Fais chier !_ Il ressortit son portable, manqua de le faire tomber dans la cuvette et le rattrapa de justesse. En vitesse, histoire de ne pas se raviser encore une fois, il pressa la touche " appeler ".

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Attaqua derechef la voix exaspérée de l'agent, à l'autre bout du fil.

Il s'était assuré que ses collègues si gênants ne l'avaient pas placé sur écoute, mais chose sûre il était sur la sellette actuellement et n'avait absolument pas envie de tremper dans d'autres sales affaires, surtout celles incluant un dégénéré incontrôlable tel que Trevor.

Trevor ne sut honnêtement pas quoi répondre sur le coup. Il ne riposta pas derechef comme il en avait l'habitude. Au lieu de ça, il se racla nerveusement la gorge et cracha un mollard dans l'évier entartré.

\- J'me d'mandais... si t'étais libre ce soir ?

Pourquoi s'enquérir de son état ? Après tout, s'il avait décroché, il n'était ni soumis à la torture en ce moment, ni emprisonné. Il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter. Du point de vue de Trevor. A ces mots, la bouche de Steve se tordit de déplaisir. Lui qui avait posé son stylo une seconde le reprit et se remit à remplir ses dossiers, ne prêtant qu'une oreille inattentive à son interlocuteur.

\- Je vois... Ta chère femme de ménage n'est plus là, donc tu t'ennuies, rétorqua-t-il d'une voix aussi corrosive que de l'acide.

Il ne s'agissait pas que de ça. Mais ce n'était pas quelque chose que Trevor admettrait, ni même dont il prendrait conscience. Le canadien passa sa main calleuse sur son visage éreinté et pas rasé depuis des lustres.

\- Oui, ton connard de meilleur ami m'a appris que vous étiez de nouveau les bienvenus en ville... enchaîna Steve, plutôt remonté.

\- Ooh alors comme ça, vous papotez entre filles ? ironisa Trevor, narquois à souhait ; il était en réalité pour ainsi dire rassuré d'entendre que l'agent était toujours suffisamment en forme pour le tancer.

Il renifla bruyamment, essuya les minuscules grains blancs stagnant aux coins de ses narines.

\- Fais pas ta pute, S. Écoute...

Sa main droite s'appliqua contre le carrelage défoncé et crasseux, comme s'il devait se maintenir debout. Il avait tellement bu ; ce n'était pas tout à fait faux après tout.

\- Pourquoi on s'retrouverait pas en ville ? Ou non, mieux, chez toi ?

\- Mollo amigo ! répliqua-t-il tout de go. Chez moi ? Après les conneries de la dernière fois, ma maison est sous le feu des projecteurs du putain de bureau ! Toi et tes copains vous pigez pas dans quelle merde je suis !

Son ton trahissait bien plus d'agressivité que d'ordinaire ; il était anxieux. Il allait sauter ; il le pensait. Et « sauter » ne signifiait pas juste être viré dans la grande famille du FBI, pas avec tout ce qu'il savait et avait vu au cours de sa carrière, pas avec toutes les informations qu'il avait accumulées au cas où il devrait un jour protéger sa vie. Trevor envisageait justement cette possibilité.

\- S. T'as d'quoi couvrir tes arrières si ça part en couille ?

\- Temporairement... Mais s'ils décident de m'avoir, ils y parviendront un jour ou l'autre.

Un bruit sourd et brutal parvint à Steven, si violent et soudain qu'il en décrochât le portable de son oreille.

\- Trevor ? S'enquit-il, baissant le ton sans même s'en apercevoir, ne sonnant plus aussi acrimonieux que tout à l'heure.

Le braqueur éluda sa question implicite.

\- J'ramène mon cul à Los Santos, princesse. On s'verra là-bas.

Trevor ne lui laissa même pas le temps de protester. Il raccrocha, balança son téléphone à l'avant de son pick-up, par la fenêtre perpétuellement ouverte étant donné qu'il en avait défoncé la vitre, et, après avoir pris une bière, s'installa au volant. Direction Los Santos ! Désormais, comme la situation avec Madrazo s'était arrangée, il n'y était plus persona non grata et l'éventualité de s'y établir, d'y avoir un pied-à-terre n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il y avait des gens sur qui il désirait garder un œil. Mikey évidemment, ses deux gamins dégénérés pourris gâtés, mais aussi Franklin. Sans oublier l'Agent Salopard en personne.

Il se doutait bien que Steve n'apprécierait pas et qu'il refuserait de faire des galipettes dans un appartement à l'intérieur duquel un couple pouvait débarquer à n'importe quel moment, mais il décida de se rendre d'abord chez le cousin de Wade, Floyd Hebert. Après tout, cette andouille beaucoup trop naïve lui avait déjà bien rendu service et il avait fait de ce petit nid d'amour tranquille sa planque pendant un temps. Floyd était un demeuré, mais Trevor l'aimait bien, surtout parce qu'il le craignait tellement qu'il n'osait rien lui refuser. En serait-il de même pour Debra ? L'unique fois où Floyd avait tenté de s'opposer à Trevor, c'était à cause d'elle. Elle le terrifiait, le tyrannisait, assurément.

La donzelle devait avoir un sacré tempérament et Trevor se doutait que rien ne serait simple, alors qu'il conduisait en sens inverse sur l'autoroute, en incendiant les autres automobilistes, comme s'ils étaient en faute et non lui. Son activité favorite. Juste après pisser sur la tronche de ces foutus touristes qui restaient à bronzer sur la plage.

Le soleil se couchait lorsqu'il déboula à toute vitesse dans la petite ruelle. Il braqua à gauche, les pneus crissant furieusement et laissant de grosses traces noires disgracieuses sur l'asphalte. L'avant du pick-up avait manqué de peu la rambarde des escaliers ; il n'avait rien embouti ; il était plutôt bien garé en somme.

Il le sentit d'emblée que ça ne se passerait pas comme prévu, qu'elle opposerait une certaine résistance et que, quoi qu'il balance comme âneries, il n'obtiendrait rien sans cogner quelques crânes et botter quelques arrière-trains. Mais de là à ce que tout s'achève dans un bain de sang... ça, il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Lorsqu'il ressortit de l'appartement, à peine une dizaine de minutes plus tard, autrement dit le temps de tuer deux personnes, ses habits étaient tachés de sang.

Wade heureusement était bien assez idiot pour comprendre quelle tragédie avait eu lieu entre ces quatre murs. La drogue avait décidément ravagé son cerveau, mais sans doute n'était-il pas bien malin de nature de toute façon. Trevor, en l'approvisionnant en drogues multiples et variées, n'avait fait qu'accélérer la dégénérescence mentale.

\- On reste pas ? S'enquit-il, en bégayant.

\- Nah, ma p'tite merde, rétorqua Trevor, d'une voix à la fois sarcastique et un brin amère ; il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à un tel dénouement et en ressentait une certaine déception.

Il savait déjà où il établirait sa "résidence secondaire". Il grilla tous les feux, emprunta une voie à contresens et finalement immobilisa son vieux pick-up, dont le pare-brise couvert de sable et de poussière du désert était si opaque qu'il reflétait à peine la lumière des rares lampadaires épars. Il se figea, bien campé crânement dans sa posture triomphante, ses deux pieds bien ancrés dans le sol. D'ici cinq minutes à peine, cette baraque serait à lui.

* * *

Lorsque Steve reçut le texto, mais surtout lorsqu'il vit où il devait retrouver les autres, il manqua de s'étrangler avec son café. Un pur arabica très coûteux qu'il savourait dans sa berline, juste avant de s'en retourner chez lui. Il y avait trop de mauvais souvenirs désormais entre ces murs, alors il repoussait sans cesse l'heure de rentrer. Pire, il y éprouvait la sensation constante et oppressante d'y être observé, que le moindre de ses faits et gestes était scruté et décortiqué.

Le "Vanilla's Unicorn Gentlemen's Club". Une idée de Trevor, sa faute, à n'en pas douter. Il fronça les sourcils. Une part de lui était, d'une manière incompréhensible, proprement furieuse, ulcérée. Il plaça une casquette sur sa tête, baissa les yeux pour pénétrer dans le bâtiment en coup de vent. Par chance, les vigiles étaient trop occupés à dégager des types saouls se bagarrant devant l'entrée pour prêter attention à lui. Il ne fallait surtout pas que quiconque vît le génial et si respecté agent du FBI Steven Haines dans un misérable lieu de débauche pareille !

Il slaloma entre les femmes à peine vêtues. Apparemment, c'était l'heure de la tournée du patron et même les barmans buvaient plus que de raison. Assurément, le propriétaire devait être un piètre gestionnaire, un idiot du même acabit que... Trevor ? Quelle foutue connerie avait-il encore faite ? Steve se figea pendant une seconde, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à toquer à la porte du cagibi portant le panneau BUREAU.

Un Trevor complètement torché l'attendait derrière la porte, un Trevor qui tentait tant bien que mal de faire rentrer un cadavre, sans nul doute celui du précédent propriétaire, dans un vieux frigo cassé, en grognant des insultes très canadiennes... Apparemment, il était le premier sur les lieux. Aucun de leurs complices ne l'avait précédé.

\- Besoin d'un coup de main peut-être ?

Trevor se détourna du macchabée pour lui lancer un regard que Steve aurait juré content et même presque soulagé sur le moment.

\- Ouais... Fais gaffe, formulé comme ça, j'risque de sortir ma bite.

Steve secoua la tête avec un ricanement, à la fois amusé et agacé par les obscénités de Trevor. A deux, ils réussirent à coincer le corps dans la partie basse du frigidaire.

\- Bière ? Pas fraîche... le prévint le brun.

Steve poussa un soupir à s'en fendre l'âme. Il songea à s'asseoir sur le canapé disposé contre le mur faisant face au bureau, mais, en voyant les tâches dessus, se ravisa.

\- Balance.

Ils trinquèrent un peu brutalement, Trevor renversant un peu de sa bière par terre avant d'en avaler une sacrée gorgée. Il grimaça, surpris, et s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de manche. Décidément, cette bière devait avoir attendu là un paquet de temps pour que son goût soit ainsi modifié. Un curieux silence s'installa entre eux, pendant qu'ils terminaient leurs bouteilles.

\- Les autres devraient pas tarder.

Steve balança sa bouteille vide droit dans la poubelle près du bureau, tout en ricanant ironiquement.

\- Quoi ? C'est quoi ton putain de problème ? Attaqua d'emblée Trevor.

Steve ne répondit pas tout de go, comme il s'y attendait. Au contraire, il mit un certain temps à le faire. Il poussa un soupir, alors que son curieux sourire pincé s'effaçait peu à peu de son visage de Ken.

\- Je sais pas ce que je vais faire, T.

Pareil aveu prit le canadien totalement au dépourvu. Il s'immobilisa, sa bière vide à la main, les yeux rivés sur l'homme qui, incompréhensiblement, se livrait et finalement prenait place sur le canapé, les taches étant loin de constituer sa principale préoccupation. Il récapitula d'une voix mécanique, trahissant son fatalisme :

\- Ma mère a été butée par mon ex. J'ai l'Agence sur le dos... Je vais tout perdre.

Il prit sa tête dans ses mains. S'il était viré, perdre son salaire, son train de vie, son émission, serait le cadet de ses soucis. Ils tenteraient de le tuer. Voire pire. Trevor se racla la gorge. A son tour, il balança sa bouteille vide, mais vers le mur contre lequel elle explosa. Il s'assit à côté du rouquin.

\- J'te jure que personne t'foutra une lampe de poche géante dans le cul.

Steve émit un léger rire à ces mots. C'était du Trevor tout craché. Abrupt, dépourvu de tact, mais en réalité affectueux. Il avait un bon fond, comme avait dit Patricia. Steven le voyait aussi, parfois, dans des moments tels que celui-ci.

\- Enfin ! Personne à part moi, si tu l'demandes...

L'agent peinait lui-même à y croire, mais il se surprit à sourire de nouveau. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de souffler le chaud et le froid, mais il précipita sa bouche sur celle de l'homme qu'il blâmait et insultait mentalement sur la route il y avait à peine cinq minutes. Ils n'étaient pas coutumiers d'une telle intimité. S'embrasser n'était pas banni, mais il s'agissait toujours de baisers automatiques, échangés dans le feu de l'action, seulement là pour titiller davantage leurs sens. Cette fois, ça signifiait davantage.

\- T'as la bouche pâteuse, lâcha Steve, quand leurs bouches se séparèrent enfin.

Trevor bondit sur ses pieds, au moment où la porte du bureau s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître Michael suivi de près par Franklin. Steve se poussa pour laisser de la place à Mikey, qui patientait en tapant du pied, tandis que le jeune de l'équipe préféra s'asseoir sur le bureau.

\- Ok il se passe quoi ? Lança Franklin.

\- On va régler tous nos problèmes, les gars. Se débarrasser de Merryweather, s'assurer que le FBI arrête de nous faire chier tous autant qu'on est... poursuivit Trevor, en jetant un regard à Steve, qui opina du chef.

\- Attends d'avoir entendu la partie concernant le dernier gros coup avant d'acquiescer ! Rétorqua aussitôt Michael, les yeux allant de la face surexcitée de Trevor à celle à l'expression beaucoup plus modérée, réservée de Steven. Parce qu'on aura besoin d'un sniper !

Steve fronça les sourcils, dardant un regard noir sur le canadien qui s'agitait toujours, visiblement très animé à l'idée de réaliser ce qui devait être son grand rêve.

\- Attendez... quoi ?

\- Tout ira bien ! Ensuite, Michael retournera se tourner les pouces et engraisser au bord de sa piscine avec sa femme en plastique !

Le concerné leva les yeux au ciel, atterré et tellement blasé qu'il ne trouva rien à y redire. Le brun continua de plus belle, pointant désormais le rouquin du doigt :

\- L'Agent Salopard, j'ai nommé Steve Haines, continuera de se la péter dans son émission bidon !

Évidemment, Steve voulut protester, mais Trevor était parti sur sa lancée, inarrêtable.

\- Et je m'occuperai de faire tourner cette affaire qui marche déjà du tonnerre ! Restera plus qu'à sortir Brad de prison et bam ! Une véritable fin de conte de fées ! Tout le monde est heureux et patati patata ! On remballe !

Il tapa dans ses mains calleuses et couvertes de tatouages bâclés, le son si brutal résonnant dans la salle exiguë. Le regard de Steve cilla quand il mentionna Brad, mais il tint sa langue. Néanmoins, il commença à cogiter. Un cliquètement de canne tapotant le sol à intervalles réguliers leur fit dresser la tête. Lester venait d'arriver à son tour. Il claudiqua jusqu'au centre de la salle.

\- La fine équipe !

D'une voix théâtrale, il annonça :

\- Il y avait fort longtemps, il y avait trois camarades... Michael, Trevor et Lester.

\- Et Brad, ajouta illico Trevor, d'une voix péremptoire et tranchante ; il ne supportait pas l'idée de leur complice en prison depuis si longtemps.

Steve serra insensiblement les mâchoires, toujours muet.

Il vit Lester se rattraper comme il pouvait, sa voix trahissant son malaise tout de même. Un bien piètre acteur. Steve poussa un léger soupir, tandis que le binoclard enchaînait, toujours avec cette voix-off de série B :

\- Nous avons menti, volé, même tué des gens ! Mené une vie que beaucoup qualifieraient de minable, mais... Mais toujours en gardant en tête un seul et unique objectif...

Les mots s'échappèrent de la bouche de Trevor sans qu'il paraisse s'en rendre seulement compte.

\- Le coup du siècle.

Michael lui fit écho et sauta sur ses pieds. Steve fit la moue. Décidément, c'était contagieux. Le pire fut quand ils le crièrent à l'unisson, la voix de Lester se joignant aux leurs. Avant que Steven puisse s'en charger, Franklin, tout aussi exaspéré, s'enquit brutalement :

\- C'est quoi votre coup du siècle ?!

\- L'Union Depository, répondit Michael, les yeux brillants, pareil à un gamin entrant pour la première fois dans un magasin de jouets.

\- Environ deux-cent millions de dollars, en lingots... salivait Lester.

Steve crut qu'il rêvait. Il le souhaitait en tout cas. Il faillit se pincer pour vérifier, puis réalisa que ces zigotos étaient parfaitement assez inconscients et stupides pour projeter un braquage pareil. Quand bien même ils réussiraient à s'en tirer, et en un seul morceau, ils passeraient le reste de leurs pitoyables existences traqués par les forces fédérales. D'un autre côté, avec tant d'argent, il serait possible de quitter le pays et de vivre ailleurs, comme un roi... De plus, étant donné sa situation actuelle, rien ne le retenait ici... Steve se secoua. Non, hors de question. Il laisserait volontiers ces dingos se faire mitrailler tout seuls.

\- Ce sera sans moi. Je raccroche là, déclara-t-il, se dirigeant aussitôt vers la sortie. Tuez-vous sans moi.

Michael s'apprêtait à riposter, mais Trevor le devança. Celui-ci se précipita vers le rouquin, l'attrapa par l'épaule. Le corps de Steven tressaillit, comme s'il s'évertuait à réprimer un violent réflexe d'auto-défense.

\- Allez... Princesse...

Steve avait du culot et de l'ambition, détestait s'avouer vaincu, tout comme lui. Il saurait le convaincre ; il le sentait.

\- T'as les pétoches ? Le nargua-t-il, tournant autour de lui en faisant de grands gestes.

\- Tu sais bien que non. Je dis juste que c'est du suicide, qu'on va tous y rester pour rien.

Trevor posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules, les pressa d'une manière qui ne manqua pas de faire sourciller Michael, bien qu'il observât le silence le plus complet. Ce n'était pas la première fois que la proximité si naturelle entre les deux hommes l'interpellait. Décidément, quelque chose clochait. Est-ce que Steven était au courant pour la supercherie montée de toutes pièces par Dave et lui ? Non, il ne risquait rien. Quand bien même il le serait, son intérêt irait dans le même sens que le leur ; il serait de ne rien en révéler à Trevor.

\- J'te jure que ça ira, ok ? Tu m'fais confiance ?

\- A toi ? Rétorqua Steve, hilare, mais il se rendit compte que c'était le cas, qu'il comptait sur lui, même s'il refusait de l'admettre.

Comme Trevor l'avait pressenti, il finit par céder. Ils se répartirent en deux groupes. Franklin et Michael sautèrent dans la berline du premier, chargés d'aller surveiller l'entrée des sous-sols d'un des plus grands dépôts qui fût, avec la tâche de noter le nombre de gardes, l'heure des patrouilles et de la relève, tandis que Lester, Steve et Trevor montaient dans le pick-up immonde, qui avait cruellement manqué à Steve pour son plus grand désarroi.

Ils firent à peine une centaine de mètres, avant que Trevor ne freîne brusquement, sans crier gare, la voiture derrière eux manquant de les percuter. L'automobiliste esquissa un mouvement, s'apprêtant à ouvrir sa portière pour descendre, jusqu'à ce qu'il repère l'air franchement antipathique de Trevor descendant pour aller pisser en bordure de route.

Lester ne savait pas par où commencer, surtout avec un agent fédéral assis à la place du mort, juste devant lui, prêt à capter la moindre information et à l'utiliser contre eux à la première occasion. Cependant, Haines était en danger aussi, mouillé jusqu'au cou, voire plus. Ils détenaient eux aussi des tonnes d'informations compromettantes à son sujet. Il hésitait encore quand Trevor revint s'installer au volant et embraya sur le sujet de lui-même, ne se souciant apparemment pas du tout de la présence de Steve.

\- Ok, Lest !... Le truc dont je t'ai parlé la dernière fois ! S'écria-t-il, en démarrant en trombe, si vite que Lester basculât vers l'avant et cogna dans le siège devant lui.

Il mit la radio, ce qui l'obligea à hausser le ton de manière considérable.

\- On va faire sortir Brad de prison ! Annonça-t-il, d'un air triomphal, comme si c'était déjà fait, mais son visage s'assombrit presque sur-le-champ. Tu gardes ça pour toi pour le moment. Mikey n'est pas au courant. J'voudrais pas qu'il gâche tout ce sac de gras sur pattes !

Ça lui tenait tant à cœur. Ça affecta Steve, bien qu'il n'en montrât rien. Ils lui mentaient tous. Il le réalisa, alors qu'une main embarrassée passait sur son visage tendu ; tenait-il à Trevor ? D'une certaine manière, il le devait. C'était la seule explication plausible, susceptible d'expliquer la gêne qu'il éprouvait dans l'instant, parce qu'en taisant la vérité il avait l'impression de participer à la duperie. Il essaya de se concentrer sur les alentours, de repérer les meilleurs postes de tir, pour chasser cette perturbante pensée qui s'apparentait à sa conscience se manifestant enfin. La mission s'avéra des plus simples. Une vulgaire reconnaissance, qui se déroula sans accroc.

Le groupe ne se rassembla pas pour faire le point, comme ils avaient été à même de transmettre les informations nécessaires durant leur observation. Steve devina sans peine le regard que dardait sur lui Trevor. Ils venaient de déposer, ou plutôt de larguer, Lester non loin de la bicoque qu'il occupait. Trevor ne démarra pas tout de suite. Il offrit au rouquin son sourire le plus dingue.

\- On sera riches. Et on sera rentrés dans l'histoire !

Un petit rire aigre agita les épaules de Steve, bien serrées dans le polo bleu marine fait sur-mesure. Trevor remit le contact, relança le moteur. Le pick-up s'ébranla et partit comme une bombe en direction de la nationale.

\- Pourquoi tu portes ces merdes ?

\- Parce que tu détestes ces polos, répliqua Steve, parfaitement rodé et imperméable aux amabilités de Trevor à présent.

Le canadien poussa une sorte de rugissement rauque de mécontentement.

\- ça m'donne envie de les déchirer !

Steve lui lança le coup d'oeil le plus explicite qui fût, avant de rire un peu. Il susurra d'une voix faussement séduisante, prouvant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une ridicule plaisanterie :

\- Peut-être bien que ça joue aussi...

Trevor ne dut pas bien saisir la blague, pourtant si évidente. En réalité, il la prit très au sérieux et détourna la tête vers le rouquin pour le considérer avec étonnement et satisfaction. Il ne perdit pas une seule seconde. Il s'enquit vivement, entre deux doigts d'honneur adressés à un autre automobiliste qu'il avait manqué d'envoyer dans le décor :

\- Où ?

Il trancha dans le vif, sans attendre une seconde.

\- A ma nouvelle piaule. On aura même des accessoires gratos comme ça.

* * *

Steve passa la main sur son visage fatigué. Il crevait d'envie de piquer un somme maintenant, mais la surface du bureau sous son dos ne constituait vraiment pas le matelas rêvé. Trevor, toujours aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance, se leva du lit improvisé pour se rapprocher du mur, sur lequel un grand tableau noir était accroché. Il avait placardé juste à côté une grande carte, sur laquelle était marqué l'emplacement de la prison où était sensé être retenu Brad. Steve assista les bras ballants, les lèvres entrouvertes, à la naissance d'un plan génial pour faire s'évader un homme en réalité mort depuis des années. Il tâcha vraiment de se taire, d'étouffer sa conscience et surtout cette étrange chose dans sa poitrine qui s'offusquait. En vain.

L'esprit embrumé, mais surtout accablé, finalement très lucide quant à ses sentiments, Steven rejoignit Trevor et lui attrapa le bras, avec fermeté et douceur à la fois. Cet homme avait vengé sa mère, l'avait soutenu. Il était sûrement le seul être totalement dénué d'hypocrisie qu'il ait jamais connu. Il n'avait pas envie de lui mentir, comme ils le faisaient à longueur de journée, pas envie de le bercer d'histoires à dormir debout, alors que son ami Brad reposait six pieds sous terre, enterré dans une fausse tombe, sous un nom qui n'était pas le sien. _Putain. Non. Assez._

\- Trevor, attends...

Il ne l'appelait qu'extrêmement rarement par son prénom entier. Aussi l'interpellé sut-il d'emblée que le sujet était sérieux.

\- Tu ne sais pas tout... en ce qui concerne ce qui est advenu de votre ami Brad...

En d'autres circonstances, ils auraient sans aucun doute explosé de rire devant l'incongruité de la situation. Ils se faisaient face, nus comme des vers, abordant un sujet si sérieux. Mais pas cette fois-ci. Trevor s'en doutait. Il n'avait pas voulu se résoudre à affronter cette vérité-là en face, mais il soupçonnait une magouille, une énième machination de la part de Michael et de ses chers potes du Bureau, tels que Dave Norton.

\- Putain princesse ! Crache le morceau !

* * *

 _"Va voir Michael. Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire."_

Alors oui, il avait bien quelque chose derrière la tête, quand il entra dans la grande maison si cossue de Monsieur Michael putain De Santa ce soir-là. Il avait une petite longueur d'avance. Tout ce qu'il savait désormais était qu'en effet il lui cachait quelque chose, qu'il s'était encore plus foutu de sa gueule qu'il ne l'avait présupposé. La rancune se mêlait à la triste amertume d'avoir été trahi pour la seconde fois. Il n'y aurait pas de troisième. Il ne le permettrait pas. Maintenant, Michael, ce sale traître, devrait se mettre à table, que ça lui plaise ou non.

Son sifflement fit sursauter le bon bourgeois qui se posait sur son grand canapé en cuir qui valait dix fois son camping-car à lui tout seul.

\- J'ai réfléchi... débuta Michael, dont le bonheur de trouver son ami dans son salon à cette heure avoisinait le néant.

\- Bien ! Parce que moi aussi ! riposta le canadien sans perdre un instant et il se vautra sur le sofa. On va faire ce gros coup, libérer Brad et après oubliées mes conneries de tout à l'heure ! s'exclama-t-il, avec un geste évasif.

Il étendit le bras, promenant sa main devant leurs yeux, comme s'il lui montrait quelque magnifique panorama.

\- On a un vrai groupe maintenant ! Regarde ! On sera le premier cyber groupe multi-culturel de braqueurs de banque de toute l'histoire de ce putain de pays ! On est l'incarnation parfaite de l'Amérique moderne ! La seule chose qui nous manquait c'était un pote gay métrosexuel qui aime se pomponner et se faire tamponner le cul ! Et bam ! On a dégoté Steve Salopard Haines !

Connaissant Michael, il était certain que monsieur le dodu botterait en touche. Il ne le déçut point. Sur-le-champ, il objecta, sur ce ton d'homme bien-pensant qui horripilait Trevor au plus haut point :

\- Je peux plus me permettre de jouer au con ! J'ai une famille putain Trevor !

Il se réfugiait toujours derrière cette excuse lamentable. Il fonctionnait déjà ainsi auparavant. Il n'avait pas changé ; il avait empiré même.

\- Et moi personne ! Personne n'en a quelque chose à foutre de ma gueule !

\- C'est faux, Trev ! Moi, je me soucie de toi.

Ce sang-froid. Admirable. L'expression sur la face tendue de Trevor suintait l'ironie amère. Il leva les mains comme s'il se rendait, face à ce tissu de conneries que Michael était décidément capable de lui pondre. C'était du grand art en vérité, un vrai métier de mentir aussi bien, avec si peu de scrupules. Trevor avait certes énormément de problèmes, de défauts, mais il suivait sa ligne d'honnêteté, de franchise sans faille.

\- J't'en prie ! Arrête ! Arrête putain ! hurla-t-il avec ses veines enflées, palpitant, et surtout une violence si intense et soudaine que Michael le crut devenu définitivement fou à lier.

Il faisait peur à voir. Le sang de Trevor ne fit qu'un tour ; il bouillonnait littéralement, crevait d'envie de lui ouvrir le crâne ou le torse, histoire de voir s'il s'y cachait encore un petit cœur, même atrophié, mais battant.

Cet homme qu'il avait toujours perçu comme un ami n'était qu'un salaud lui mentant sans vergogne, année après année. Tout à coup, alors qu'ils se confrontaient l'un à l'autre, tous les deux aussi remontés, Trevor décida d'abattre son joker. Il repoussa rudement son soi-disant camarade, s'écartant de lui, se dirigeant d'emblée vers la sortie. Au fond, il n'avait même plus besoin d'entendre la réponse. Il savait. Au fond de lui.

\- On va voir si tu t'en branles vraiment ou pas Mikey !

Il le pointa d'un doigt accusateur, agita son index d'une façon des plus. Il rugit, son visage crispé de colère :

\- Où est Brad ?!

Soudain, tout se recoupa. Son cerveau fit le ménage, chassa l'inutile, pour assembler toutes les pièces du puzzle, relier tous les faits concrets entre eux. Il s'efforça de ne pas péter les plombs tout de suite et maintenant, mais ses dents grincèrent et ces fichues migraines qui lui vrillaient le cerveau, chaque fois qu'il perdait le contrôle, pointèrent le bout de leur nez.

\- Tu sais, j'me... j'me demande...

Il butait sur chaque mot. Mais il n'hésitait pas en réalité. Il était juste tellement furieux et nerveux qu'il n'arrivait qu'à les prononcer un par un.

\- A North Yankton... Qui est enterré dans ta putain de tombe ?

Il espérait n'importe quelle réaction. Sauf celle que Michael eut. Il resta si composé, si calme. Il prétendit n'y avoir jamais pensé, avec un flegme si abominable, témoignant d'une hypocrisie si abjecte que Trevor sortit finalement de ses gonds pour de bon.

\- Tu... Espèce de putain d'enculé de traître ! Hurla-t-il à pleins poumons, l'insulte résonnant aux quatre coins de la luxueuse villa.

Il ne tenait plus en place. Il vacilla d'un pied sur l'autre, emporté par sa fureur.

\- T'es bien l'dernier à t'soucier d'moi ou de Brad ou de quiconque ! Putain d'enfoiré de merde ! Même Steve te pensait pas un tel salopard !

 _Même lui pensait que tu te mettrais à table, que tu aurais la décence d'avouer_. Michael se dressa à son tour, le considéra d'un air totalement ahuri. Cette fois-ci, il était celui pris au dépourvu.

\- Qu'est-ce que Haines a à voir là-dedans ? Se récria-t-il.

Les yeux du canadien s'amincirent davantage, rappelent ceux d'un prédateur prêt à bondir sur sa proie.

\- Figure-toi "Mikey" que c'est Steve qui m'a dit d'v'nir ici... parce que lui apparemment se sentait plus capable de s'foutre de ma gueule à longueur de journée... Un putain d'agent fédéral...

Il commença à marcher en cercle autour de lui, le regard sombre, et la tête légèrement en avant, comme un taureau prêt à charger.

\- Se soucie plus de moi que mon prétendu meilleur pote...

Son poing alla heurter un vase posé sur une table basse. Le précieux objet d'art percuta le mur de plein fouet et explosa en milliers d'éclats. Voilà ce qu'il en faisait de sa précieuse poterie à ce salaud de richard ! Un homme qui avait bâti sa fortune sur le trépas d'un de ses coéquipiers, sur un deal avec des agents du gouvernement ! Trevor ne pouvait tolérer ça.

\- Alors ouais ! reprit-il, hors d'haleine, presque la bave aux lèvres tant il enrageait devant tant d'hypocrisie. J'ai dû apprendre par un putain d'agent fédéral que mon pote Bradley Snider était sans doute putain de crevé sous la neige ! Parce que mon soi-disant ami, alias Michael Townley, est un putain de crevard qui pense qu'à sauver son cul obèse !

Tout ce en quoi il avait si longtemps cru n'était qu'un ramassis de mensonges. Michael essaya encore une fois de s'en tirer tant bien que mal, mais lui-même avait compris qu'il ne faisait qu'aggraver son cas.

\- C'est quoi ces conneries T ?! se défendit-il de son mieux, bien que son ton manquât de conviction. Steve te manipule ! Il veut nous retourner les uns contre les autres ! C'est sûrement ça !

Trevor poussa un soupir empli de lassitude, qui ne disait rien qui vaille mais ne suffit pas à le préparer à la déclaration qui s'ensuivit.

\- Il me manipule pas, Mikey. Il m'suce la bite.

Il ne réfléchit pas sur le coup. ça sortit tout seul, juste parce que lui en avait assez de ces cachotteries et que, par conséquent, il balançait tout, sans distinction, juste pour faire fermer son clapet à Michael. Avant que Michael ait pu le rattraper, il se rua hors de la maison et sauta dans une des voitures garées à l'avant du bâtiment, ne prenant même pas le temps de rejoindre son pick-up. La pédale au plancher, il roula comme un fou sur l'autoroute jusqu'à sa piste d'atterrissage privée. Il irait voir par lui-même, constater de ses propres yeux la trahison ignominieuse. Il irait là-bas.

"Japanese Boy" de Aneka tournait à fond dans l'habitacle. Pas assez fort pour couvrir le son de son téléphone cependant, qui sonna à plusieurs reprises. Avant même de décrocher, Trevor avait commencé à vociférer des insultes plus vulgaires les unes que les autres. Immanquablement, Michael déploya tous les efforts du monde pour le stopper dans son entreprise, allant jusqu'à s'enfoncer davantage dans le mensonge, alléguant que le cercueil était vide alors qu'il disait ne pas savoir à qui appartenait le cadavre quelques minutes plus tôt. Vraiment, il le prenait pour un abruti complet.

Le vent du désert lui claqua rapidement au visage. Il reconnut les odeurs d'essence, de gazole. Il approchait de chez lui. Arrivé à destination, il ne perdit pas une seconde. Il salua Ron d'un bon vieux crochet du droit, avant de sauter dans l'avion. Direction le passé ! Un retour en arrière désagréable, mais nécessaire. Une fois de plus... Une fois de trop, le portable sonna. Ce n'était point Mikey cette fois. C'ét ait Steve. Il hésita à répondre, pas parce qu'il était fâché contre lui ; c'était tout le contraire en réalité. En fait, il craignait plutôt de l'invectiver, de l'envoyer balader vertement, sous le coup de l'émotion.

\- T, faut qu'on parle.

\- Ooh, gronda-t-il d'une voix lubrique, tâchant de dissimuler son courroux, on peut faire bien plus que ça mon ami...

Histoire de lui prouver qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, que rien n'avait changé entre eux, il lui avait répondu avec l'exacte première phrase qu'il lui avait dite, alors qu'ils se parlaient pour la première fois. Il s'en rappelait encore. Fou comme la mémoire était sélective...

Il était en train de survoler Los Santos. Son portable avait sonné. Il n'avait pas reconnu le numéro. Il avait décroché aussitôt cela dit, piqué de curiosité, et n'avait pas été déçu. Premier contact, premier job ensemble, premier "rendez-vous". Une séance de torture musclée, dans un entrepôt de Banning. Quoi de mieux ?

Aujourd'hui, les circonstances étaient nettement moins réjouissantes et Trevor n'avait même pas eu le temps de déféquer à l'arrière d'une poubelle. Le voyage promettait de ne pas être des plus agréables.

\- Trevor, s'enquit-il sur un ton qui se désirait calme, tu veux que je te rejoigne ?

La voix de Steven sonnait plutôt inquiète. Cette histoire ne le laissait pas de marbre ; c'était manifeste. Trevor soupira doucement. A ses yeux, le rouquin était certes toujours un salopard, mais un salopard qu'il avait appris à apprécier, voire peut-être davantage. Trevor et Steve, une relation productive... comme avait supputé Dave. Il n'aurait jamais soupçonné avoir deviné si juste.

\- Je fonce à l'aéroport. Je peux prendre un avion.

Sa proposition étonna Trevor au plus haut point et, bien qu'il l'écartât d'un grondement qui pouvait paraître exaspéré, elle le toucha en réalité énormément. Il s'en souviendrait assurément.

\- Nah.

L'agent s'apprêtait à raccrocher, à contrecœur, quand Trevor ajouta :

\- Si tu peux commander la bouffe pour quand j'rentre par contre... j'serais pas contre.

Un fin sourire fendit les lèvres impeccablement lisses et hydratées de l'agent fédéral. Trevor avait explosé de rire la première fois qu'il l'avait surpris avec son baume à lèvres en main. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, il semblait rassuré, ce qui soulagea grandement Philips. Le rouquin commença à énumérer différents plats.

\- Pizzas ? Fajit-

\- Non, putain pitié. Rien qui sonne latino, l'interrompit-il derechef et il devina un léger ricanement amusé à l'autre bout du fil. Commande des pizzas. Au moins trois. J'aurais eu une journée à chier.

\- Bacon, bœuf épicé, poivrons, fromage ?

\- Tu l'as dit pretty boy.

* * *

 _" Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, T ?_

 _\- Le tuer cet enculé de menteur, si ça s'est bien passé comme j'le crois..."_

Il faisait déjà nuit noire quand il atteignit le cimetière de Ludendorff, près de North Yankton. Il se repéra instantanément. Rien n'avait changé, comme si le temps s'était arrêté en cet endroit précis. L'église se découpait à la lumière des quelques lampadaires épars. Toujours partout autour les mêmes pierres tombales très sommaires, aux formes si peu variées qu'on les jurerait toutes identiques.

Pire, il neigeait, comme ce fameux jour où tout avait mal tourné en 2004. Une lune bien ronde, d'un blanc aussi immaculé et aveuglant que les flocons dégringolant des cieux en virevoltant, contrastait avec le ciel d'un noir total. Sur le papier, le paysage était magnifique, mais une marée de mauvais souvenirs ressurgissait à ce spectacle. Trevor serra les poings et les dents, traversa à grandes enjambées furieuses et déterminées la nécropole ensevelie sous un pâle manteau de neige. Il avait pleuré ce sac à merde de Michael. Maintenant, il songeait déjà à effacer le tatouage fait en sa mémoire, ou peut-être devrait-il juste remplacer son nom par celui de Brad.

Il s'empara d'une pioche et d'une pelle et commença à attaquer le sol dur comme de la pierre, à cause du froid si pénétrant. Trevor n'en sentait pourtant point la morsure glaciale ; il était bien trop en colère, le corps gorgé d'adrénaline, le cerveau échauffé, excité. Il devait connaître la vérité maintenant. Rien n'aurait pu l'arrêter. Pas même une menace des plus sérieuses.

Alors qu'il conduisait son vieux coucou, peu après que Steve ait raccroché, il avait reçu ce drôle de message en provenance de Ron, l'avertissant que les chinois, suite à leur transaction qui s'était mal déroulée, le cherchaient, dans le but de se venger. Il avait haussé les épaules, rangé son téléphone. Il n'avait pas changé ses plans, ne serait-ce que d'un iota, à cause d'une bande d'asiatiques énervés.

Il le rejoignit, au beau milieu de la nuit, conformément à ses attentes, alors que sa tête dépassait encore à peine du trou qu'il avait creusé. Trevor releva les yeux sur lui, avant d'entamer le cercueil à coups de pelle. Il devait se maîtriser afin de ne pas y employer toutes ses forces et morceler le corps tapi dans le cercueil. Après quelques secondes, un grand craquement de vieux bois rompant retentit ; Michael soupira, légèrement penché au-dessus du caveau profané. Et Trevor poussa un grognement sauvage de mécontentement.

\- Evidemment... Je le savais... grinça le canadien entre ses dents, d'une voix grondante.

Comme il l'avait prédit, le cadavre desséché dont la tête apparut par la fissure était celui de Brad. Ils n'avaient même pas pris la peine de changer ses habits. Il portait toujours son hideux collier de dent de requin.

\- Brad a pris une balle et il en est mort ! déclara sur-le-champ Michael, désormais mis face au fait accompli. Je devais conclure ce deal avec Dave pour protéger ma famille !

 _Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est toi, d'avoir à veiller sur quelqu'un d'autre que ta propre personne._ Ses paroles furent accueillies par un grondement sourd et narquois, aussi corrosif que de l'acide. Michael tenterait de se justifier, encore et encore ; Trevor l'aurait parié.

\- Ouais ! Et pour vivre comme un putain de nabab, aux crochets des fils de pute qui ont buté Brad ? Qui nous ont toujours couru après ? Qui se servent de nous maintenant ? répartit-il, sur un ton des plus acerbes.

\- Tu es bien placé pour parler Trevor ! Bosser avec Haines a pas l'air d'être trop déplaisant pour toi !

\- Essaye pas de dévier la putain de conversation Mikey ! Tu t'en tireras pas cette fois !

\- Il a fallu que tu débarques et que tu foutes la merde comme toujours !

\- Ooooh ! Désolé d'avoir ruiné ton petit plan si parfait Mikey ! Désolé de m'être pointé chez toi après dix ans pendant lesquels je t'ai pleuré ! Pendant lesquels je t'ai cru mort et enterré ! Mais... surprise ! En fait, c'était notre vieil ami Brad !

En un instant, sentant sûrement qu'il ne trouverait pas d'autre solution, Michael dégaina son pistolet. Trevor l'imita assez promptement pour qu'il n'ait pas le temps de le descendre.

\- Tu veux me buter depuis le début j'parie ! rugit-il, ses mains tremblant à peine. T'as juste pas les couilles d'appuyer sur la détente !

Des bruits de course dans la neige craquant et grinçant, accompagnés d'éclats de voix, le réduisirent au silence. Ils ne parlaient pas anglais, mais chinois. Trevor comprit en un instant de qui il s'agissait. Les hommes de Cheng. Trevor balança son flingue à la figure de Michael, puis décampa vers la grille la plus proche, histoire de contourner les chinois et s'enfuir. Son "ami" ouvrit le feu sur lui. Deux coups partirent, deux balles qui le loupèrent fort heureusement, mais qui ne manquèrent pas de laisser une empreinte indélébile dans son esprit. Trevor courut droit à l'entrée arrière du cimetière, puis vit la voiture de De Santa. Il hésita, l'espace d'une seconde, davantage que Michael avant de lui tirer dessus.

Puis il décida qu'il en avait marre et déroba sa voiture, le livrant par la même occasion sur un plateau d'argent aux chinois en le privant de tout moyen de s'échapper. Ce sale traître ne méritait que ça. Une mort lente et douloureuse aux mains de mafieux. Parfait. Il n'aurait pas fait mieux lui-même.

Il embraya, passa la première et ne tarda pas à se retrouver à rouler à plus de 200 km/h sur la route verglacée, avec la neige qui tombait de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus dense. Il entendit dans le lointain la sonnerie caractéristique annonciatrice de l'approche d'un train. Il n'éprouvait pas le moindre remords ou regret. Michael avait eu ce qu'il méritait ; il aurait dû crever, suffoquant sous l'opprobre bien avant. Trevor s'était montré si naïf. Sans ce stupide casse de bijouterie et cette grotesque histoire avec Madrazo, jamais il n'aurait appris la vérité et ce connard s'en serait sorti sans encombre, serait resté à rôtir au soleil avec son compte en banque alimenté par le FBI. Trevor renâcla nerveusement. Il ne s'en remettrait décidément jamais. Son énervement faillit lui valoir de finir emplafonné dans un sapin qu'il évita de justesse en braquant sur la gauche dans un miraculeux réflexe de dernière minute.

Il bondit hors de la voiture, pour rejoindre le cockpit de son avion, tout en envisageant déjà les solutions s'offrant à lui si l'engin ne démarrait pas, ce qui, au vu de son état, était plus que possible. Il actionna les commandes, tout en marmonnant des injures abominables et en menaçant le moteur. Comme si la machine avait été à même de les entendre, elle décolla, s'envolant dans le ciel accompagnée du rire tonitruant et triomphant de son pilote. Il retourna déposer l'avion à son entrepôt, enfin ce qu'il appelait son entreprise, perdue en plein cœur du désert le plus sale et mal fréquenté de tous les temps. Il avoisinait déjà les trois heures du matin, mais décida malgré tout de rentrer sur Los Santos. Il avait pris une balle dans sa fuite, dans le biceps, pas assez pour l'arrêter en somme. Il harponna un type qui passait par là en moto, lui piqua son véhicule et roula en direction de l'autoroute.

Il n'atteignit son pseudo-bureau qu'aux alentours de cinq heures du matin, même s'il avait foncé comme un dingue, grillé la totalité des feux rouges et même renversé une poignée de passants en ignorant les panneaux Stop. Il s'attendait à trouver la pièce vide, mais fut agréablement surpris de découvrir Steve endormi sur le canapé douteux. Il avait terminé une des pizzas qu'il avait commandées et dormait profondément. Après tout, il reprenait le travail dans deux heures.

Trevor se dégagea de ses vêtements boueux et glacés, désormais trempés à cause de la neige qui avait fondu. Il ne garda même pas son pantalon. En fait, il se déshabilla complètement avant de s'allonger contre Steve, sans pour autant le faire d'une manière obscène, ce qui tranchait avec ses habitudes. Il voulait juste le sentir contre lui, le garder. Il ne prit pas garde néanmoins à la force avec laquelle il l'étreignit. L'agent entrouvrit les yeux un bref instant, comme pour s'assurer qu'il s'agissait bien de son taré d'amant. Aussitôt rassuré, il les referma, s'étira un brin comme le ferait un félin qu'on avait tiré de sa longue sieste.

\- Alors ?

Trevor ne répondit que sommairement :

\- Les chinois.

Steve émit un soupir empli de lassitude. Il marmonna d'une voix confuse, ensommeillée :

\- T, il est mort oui ou non ? Et d'où sortent ces foutus chinois ?... Qu'est-ce que t'as encore foutu ?...

Le canadien poussa un soupir agacé bien plus lourd, sans pour autant se détacher de son partenaire, gardant son corps nu contre le sien, toujours habillé.

\- Disons que... ce cher Mikey s'apprête à vivre les heures les plus sombres de son existence.

Un bel euphémisme, une manière délicate de déclarer son prochain décès, au terme d'abominables tortures. Trevor passa un bras derrière sa nuque, en émettant un grognement d'aise.

\- Tu me laisses profiter de ton "hospitalité intime" princesse ? lança-t-il avec un naturel désarmant.

Steve maugréa deux, trois mots aussi inaudibles qu'incompréhensibles. Il secoua mollement la tête, peinant à émerger.

\- Non. Je dois y aller T. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Trevor le suivit des yeux alors qu'il quittait le bureau. D'une main, il tapota cette partie très sensible de sa personne qui n'obtiendrait pas satisfaction aujourd'hui, en tout cas pas avant dix bonnes heures au bas mot. Il réalisa subitement qu'il n'avait aucune raison d'attendre, qu'il lui suffisait de se payer une prostituée... Non, il n'avait déjà pas assez d'argent pour passer chez le tatoueur ou le coiffeur et il commençait sérieusement à se demander s'il devait s'entêter à se tatouer, se couper les cheveux et la barbe lui-même. Peut-être devrait-il demander à Steve de s'en charger ? Il eut quand même la présence d'esprit de se rhabiller, avant de se traîner hors de son office de directeur de ce respectable établissement.

Soudain, il percuta une paire de seins siliconés et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas à payer, qu'il n'avait qu'à se servir. Il n'avait strictement rien à perdre. Ces poupées animées lui appartenaient pour ainsi dire. Alors pourquoi ne sautait-il pas sur l'occasion sans attendre ? Quand la fille visiblement shootée lui demanda s'il voulait qu'elle se dénude pour lui, il ne répondit même pas et passa son chemin.

Il se baladait sur l'avenue, assistant au lever du soleil, quand d'ordinaire, à cette heure, il se vautrait dans la fange, dans quelque coin paumé, en nuisette rose, au milieu de cadavres non identifiés, parfois la seringue encore piquée dans le bras. Son portable vibra dans sa poche. Un numéro inconnu. Craignant le pire pour Haines, qui était désormais sur la sellette, il décrocha précipitamment.

\- Vos gueules ! Hurla-t-il aux deux hipsters qui piaillaient non loin de lui, à une terrasse de café.

Les hipsters, il détestait ces foutus moutons qui se prenaient pour des originaux. Il ne fallait pas le lancer sur le sujet.

\- Quoi ? aboya-t-il dans le téléphone, beaucoup trop fort.

Il s'avéra qu'il s'agissait de nul autre que de Monsieur Cheng, qui se targua de retenir son " amant ". Trevor eut un mouvement de surprise, une expression empreinte d'inquiétude, durant une brève seconde, puis il comprit que Cheng faisait référence à Townley et il prit sur lui pour ne pas exploser de rire. Il joua le jeu, ravi de la tournure que prenaient les événements. Un problème de moins !

Steve devait sûrement avoir quelques informations sur ce Cheng. Trevor n'escomptait certainement pas secourir Michael. Au contraire, il attendrait d'être sûr qu'ils l'aient zigouillé pour aller les dégager de son territoire. Ces salauds étaient de sacrés revanchards et quelque chose lui disait qu'ils ne le lâcheraient jamais.

* * *

 _Merci aux lecteurs !_

 _Beast Out_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 4 :**

Trevor ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre, mais il décida que rendre une petite visite à ce bon vieux pote Franklin Clinton n'engageait à rien, surtout pas à parler de ce a priori feu Michael Townley. Ce fut ainsi que Trevor se retrouva à la nuit tombée, traînant dans un quartier pauvre où il était le seul blanc à des lieues à la ronde. Ce n'était absolument pas un problème en soi. Il savait que, dans certaines zones, les gars tiraient à vue une fois passée une certaine heure, mais ce que ces idiots ignoraient était qu'il était le danger, pas eux. Alors qu'il tournait pour arriver dans la rue de Franklin, il entendit les cris animés de sa tante et de ses copines. Des féministes ? Il les recadra vite fait bien fait, en leur aboyant en plein visage un cinglant :

\- Vos gueules !

Sa voix sonnait si agressive et vindicative qu'elles se turent toutes en même temps. Il repéra facilement son pote. Il revenait sans doute de chez le coiffeur et avait ces drôles de motifs dessinés sur son crâne pas tout à fait tondu. Et ces horribles fringues de « gangsta ». Que Trevor aurait pu aussi enfiler en réalité. Il avait porté à peu près tout et n'importe quoi au moins une fois dans sa vie, y compris évidemment une nuisette et des talons. Heureusement, il ne gardait aucun souvenir des circonstances dans lesquelles il les avait enfilés.

\- Hey "nigga" ! le héla-t-il, apparemment jovial, radieux, très satisfait du décès de Michael en résumé.

Il devait être si content qu'il avait l'esprit ailleurs car, en voulant sauter par-dessus la petite barrière de bois, il se prit malencontreusement le pied dedans et finit à plat ventre parmi les herbes folles du jardin des Clinton. Il grogna, jura, continua de pester, alors qu'il détachait sa figure du sol. Là, il entendit le rire franc et tellement amusé de Franklin. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il vit rouge et se précipita vers lui. Son si factice et fragile amour-propre se brisa instantanément, éclata en mille morceaux et il se retrouva confronté à ce que sa mère lui répétait toujours quand il était enfant. "Tu n'es qu'une merde." En une fraction de seconde, ce fut comme si son monde s'écroulait.

C'était déjà arrivé assez récemment. Trevor ne parlait à personne de son passé. Il n'y parvenait tout simplement pas. Même dans sa tête, c'était flou, teinté de déni et de trop de honte. Et beaucoup trop douloureux. Tellement douloureux qu'il valait mieux rester aveugle et sourd. Ils croyaient peut-être que c'était de sa faute à lui seul s'il était devenu le psychotique aux élans meurtriers et parfois même cannibales qu'il était aujourd'hui. Mais on ne la faisait pas à quelqu'un qui avait étudié des cas comme lui toute sa vie. On ne la faisait pas à Steve. Il était avec lui justement, quand c'était arrivé. Ils discutaient, la clope au bec, se la passant à tour de rôle, et Trevor se sentait détendu, inhabituellement détendu. C'était venu dans la conversation. Ça s'était insinué comme un poison, si naturellement, juste comme ce drôle d'attachement entre eux. A un moment, en lui refilant la cigarette, Steve avait demandé, l'air de rien, sans même le regarder :

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec tes parents ?

 _Avec ta famille_. Avec ce frère qu'il avait accidentellement tué. Où était maman ? Où était papa ? Tout remonta à la surface comme lorsqu'un volcan endormi depuis trop longtemps entrait brutalement en éruption. Alors, Trevor, évidemment, avait pété les plombs. Il était monté en pression, avait invectivé Steve, avait même essayé de l'attaquer. Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à foutre ? Pourquoi ça l'intéressait soudainement ? Ça avait mal tourné, mal tourné au point que Steve avait dû sauter en boxer dans sa voiture et se tirer.

Puis Trevor s'était retrouvé seul, face à lui-même. Il avait bu, s'était shooté, avait fini en slip en haut d'un bâtiment sans même se souvenir comment il avait grimpé là-haut, d'autant plus qu'il aurait juré ne jamais avoir quitté son mobile-home. Quand il y était enfin retourné, un petit paquet l'attendait sur le canapé. Il n'y avait aucune note, mais il avait su d'emblée que ça venait de Steve et, honnêtement, il l'avait ouvert avec une certaine appréhension. Les sourcils froncés, intrigués, il en avait sorti une cassette. Une cassette audio qui ne comportait qu'un seul morceau. " Mama " de Genesis. Trevor l'avait écouté une fois, puis deux, puis avait fondu en larmes.

Le rire de Franklin était comme une attaque. Trevor avait beau lutter, pour ne pas être submergé par sa fureur, il perdait peu à peu le contrôle. Ses mains tremblaient furieusement. Ses phalanges blanchissaient. Ses mâchoires se serraient. Une migraine atroce, subite, lui ravageait le cerveau. Il crut devenir proprement fou à lier une fois de plus.

\- Putain d'enfoiré ! J'en ai connu des ordures mais des comme toi... ! Rugit-il, sa voix grondante de rage et même de haine.

Il poussa pendant un moment un concert de râles, de grognements, tout en faisant des allers-retours, reculant d'un pas, refrénant sa pulsion meurtrière, puis ré-avançant vers Franklin quand l'envie le submergeait de nouveau. Franklin assistait à ce curieux terrifiant ballet, cherchant une solution, une issue, pour ne pas finir assassiné par son si instable "pote".

\- Mec, finit-il par dire, d'une voix très posée et sincère qui indiquait clairement qu'il ne mentait pas. Mec, écoute, je suis désolé. C'est vrai. C'était pas cool de ma part. T'es juste tombé et c'était drôle.

\- Drôle ?! répéta avec une violence inouïe Trevor, se rapprochant beaucoup trop dangereusement soudain. Moi qui m'fais mal c'est drôle pour toi ?! Quel putain d'ami t'es huh ?! Juste comme l'autre grosse tache ! Vas-y ! Ris encore ! Et j'te fous six pieds sous terre putain !

Franklin prit une discrète, mais grande inspiration, s'évertuant à garder son calme. Il n'y éprouvait pas tant de peine honnêtement, parce que le trouble, le mal-être de Trevor était presque palpable dans des moments tels que celui-ci. Il n'avait certes pas fait de grandes études de psychologie, mais ça lui sautait aux yeux.

\- Je suis désolé. Ok ? Vraiment désolé, mec.

Trevor grogna une fois de plus, sa main grattant nerveusement, presque frénétiquement son crâne au niveau de sa tempe droite, jusqu'à ce qu'il lâchât finalement, dans un élan de clémence rare :

\- J'accepte tes putains d'excuses... J'accepte tes excuses, ok ?

 _Pour cette fois_. Il ne put pas s'en empêcher cependant ; il fallut qu'il joue à son petit jeu préféré.

\- Allez ! s'exclama-t-il, lui ouvrant grand les bras, l'invitant à lui donner une accolade amicale.

Franklin se méfiait et il avait bien raison. Néanmoins, il finit par faire deux pas en avant. Aussitôt qu'il fut à portée, le poing de Trevor fendit l'air et rasa sa joue. Trevor ne l'avait pas manqué ; il avait fait exprès. C'était comme un avertissement. Trevor se remit à tourner autour de lui, comme un prédateur fou, incapable de rester en place, toujours beaucoup trop agité pour que Franklin puisse se permettre de baisser sa garde.

\- Tu vois ! s'exclama-t-il, exubérant, d'une voix balançant maladivement entre la colère et l'euphorie. ça c'est drôle ! Putain de merde ! ça c'était drôle !

Il se répéta encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que soudain, il ne se plie en deux et ne s'agrippe la tête, comme s'il souffrait le martyre.

\- J'suis pas drôle ! J'suis qu'un... putain d'enculé ! Enfoiré ! Enfoiré ! s'écria-t-il et il se mit à taper le coin de sa tête frénétiquement avec son poing.

Franklin assistait à ce spectacle sans savoir quoi faire. Maintenant, il ne craignait plus pour sa propre intégrité physique, mais pour celle de Trevor, qui se tapait assez fort.

\- Mec ! s'exclama-t-il, espérant le ramener à la raison, mais il n'osa rien ajouter, par crainte d'aggraver les choses.

Trevor resta un moment courbé sur lui-même, mains appuyées sur ses cuisses, comme s'il avait couru un marathon. Il se sentait aussi éreinté. Ses muscles se crispaient douloureusement et sa tête paraissait sur le point d'imploser. Il grinça entre ses dents serrées :

\- J'ai eu... une enfance compliquée...

" _J'ai eu une enfance compliquée..._ " Steve l'avait regardé et avait simplement répondu :

\- Je sais.

Trevor s'efforça de reprendre pied dans la réalité. Il essaya de se raccrocher à ce qui l'entourait, mentalement, aux sons des voitures, aux odeurs de poubelle et d'urine. Peu importait que ce soit l'environnement le plus répugnant qui fût. Il fallait juste qu'il se reprenne, qu'il sorte de cette sorte de vortex qui l'aspirait.

\- Je... C'est ok, "mec" ! C'est ok ! J'vais m'calmer !

Il finit par réussir à se redresser, à se tenir de nouveau à peu près droit, en être humain.

\- J't'aime bien. J't'aime bien mais... à un moment j't'aurais...

Il n'acheva point sa phrase, mais mima le geste. Ses mains se refermèrent sur le vide, comme elles auraient enserré sa gorge pour l'étrangler, lui broyer les cervicales. Franklin sentait bien qu'il n'était pas encore tout à fait dans son état normal, mais le temps filait et chaque seconde qui filait était une chance de moins de sauver Michael.

\- Ecoute, mec, Michael a disparu ! Il est dans la merde assurément ! D'après Lester, tu sais ce dont il retourne !

A la seconde où il prononça le prénom du disparu, Trevor largua un torrent d'injures.

\- J'en ai rien à foutre de ce connard ! Tu sais quoi ? J'espère, dans son intérêt, qu'il est bien mort cette fois ! Parce que, je jure, que moi j'le louperai pas s'il s'en sort !

\- Dis-moi juste qui lui est tombé dessus à North Yankton ! Lester m'a dit que vous étiez là-bas !

Un grondement sourd monta de la gorge sèche de Trevor. Il trancha sèchement :

\- Écoute, c'est juste une autre histoire de bridés de Yangshan ou j'sais plus quoi en Chine ! On a essayé de faire "affaire" et ça a juste mal tourné ! S'exclama-t-il, sans cesser de marcher de long en large, Franklin peinant à le suivre tant il gesticulait et faisait de grands gestes.

C'était un formidable euphémisme. Ça avait tourné à la catastrophe, à la fusillade. Finalement, le canadien s'arrêta pour faire face à son camarade et, avec une dérision des plus cyniques, il s'écria, feignant de n'être aucunement impliqué dans ce "regrettable" accident :

\- Ils n'ont malheureusement pas su voir que Michael était en fait un porc déguisé en homme et l'ont kidnappé !

Franklin cligna des yeux, l'air abasourdi pendant une seconde. Il avait bien compris qu'il existait un sérieux problème entre les deux hommes, un secret que Michael s'était attaché à cacher et que, immanquablement, pareil à un chien ayant flairé une piste et refusant d'abandonner, Trevor avait déterré. Il ignorait juste que ce serait si grave, tellement grave que Trevor voulait assurément Michael mort. Ce n'était définitivement plus des paroles en l'air. Franklin tenta quand même le tout pour le tout. Sa loyauté envers Michael lui interdisait de baisser les bras.

\- Allez mec ! On peut pas laisser ça arriver ! Se récria-t-il. Apparemment, il est quelque part en ville ! On doit aller le libérer !

\- Tu veux aider ce sac à merde ? rugit Trevor, levant les bras au ciel tout en le regardant fixement avec un air de chien de garde. Très bien, j'vais pas te coller une balle dans la tête pour ça ! Mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi ! Alors vas-y mais démerde-toi !

\- Trevor ! Mec ! protesta-t-il, alors que le canadien s'éloignait déjà.

Philips se détourna à peine, mais le pointa d'un index menaçant en répliquant virulemment :

\- Tente pas le diable gamin !

Deux pas plus loin, il croisa un membre du gang du quartier. Les hommes se dépassèrent et, Franklin en était témoin, l'homme ne fit ou dit absolument rien susceptible de déclencher la fureur de Trevor. Pourtant, ce dernier lui colla une énorme droite, avant de repartir en hurlant qu'il était cerné de salopards. Franklin soupira en secouant la tête. Très bien. Si Trevor refusait catégoriquement de lui prêter main-forte, il irait délivrer son ami et mentor seul.

Il s'empressa de contacter Lester, qui l'aiguilla sur la route à suivre. Route qui le mena jusqu'à une zone industrielle à semi-désaffectée, plutôt malfamée. L'accueil ne fut pas des plus chaleureux, comme il s'y attendait. Les types qui squattaient devant le bâtiment ouvrirent aussitôt le feu sur lui. Heureusement, il était prêt et il avait eu de bons professeurs.

* * *

Quand Michael rouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit fut une lourde goutte de sang, de son sang sûrement, dégouliner, non pas de son front, mais de sa pommette, sur son oeil. Par réflexe, il ferma les paupières, plongé dans la confusion. Puis il rouvrit les yeux et réalisa soudainement pourquoi la gravité était inversée. Son corps réprima un furieux tremblement. Dieu qu'il faisait froid ici !

Et, pour cause, il ne se trouvait nulle-part ailleurs que dans un abattoir, là où la température tombait largement en-dessous de zéro, où une couche de givre recouvrait les porcs vidés suspendus autour de lui, exactement comme lui. L'idée qu'il se verrait infliger le même sort, qu'il finirait dans le même état, le frappa violemment, comme une claque brutale reçue en plein visage. A la surprise succéda la colère, la volonté de résister, de lutter. Il se tortilla véhémentement au bout de son crochet de boucher, en vain.

\- Bande d'enculés ! Libérez-moi !

Ils le bassinèrent de nouveau, répétant comme quoi il était le "ji lao" de Trevor, autrement dit son amant. En temps normal, devant l'incongruité, la haute improbabilité, de l'affirmation, Michael aurait littéralement explosé de rire. Mais pas maintenant. Pas alors qu'il allait mourir pour une telle connerie qui ne faisait aucun sens. Un homme bien mieux vêtu que les types qui l'avaient surveillé jusque-là avança jusqu'à lui et le tapota d'une longue canne, négligemment comme s'il piquait un morceau de viande froide. Un cadavre.

\- Monsieur Philips préfère son affaire à son amant, il semblerait, commenta l'homme qui avoisinait la soixantaine.

\- Je me tue à vous le répéter ! Je ne suis pas son "ji lao" ! On se cachait d'un mafieu ! Voilà pourquoi on était dans le désert ! Il se fout de vos gueules !

C'était salaud, assurément, mais, après tout, il ne serait pas non plus à deux doigts de crever dans un vieil abattoir si Haines l'avait bouclée.

\- Si vous voulez vraiment avoir son "ji lao", il s'appelle Steven Haines ! C'est un putain d'agent du FBI !

L'homme rit aux éclats. A son rire firent écho ceux de ses acolytes.

\- Nous vérifierons cela, ricana-t-il, se remettant de son accès d'hilarité. En attendant, vous avez tué pas mal de mes meilleurs hommes ! Rien que pour ça... vous devez vous en aller ! Le rail rivé au plafond auquel Mikey était attaché grinça atrocement, puis tout se mit en branle et il se retrouva à avancer droit vers son destin, concrétisé sous la forme de lames à crans découpant les carcasses, les mettant en charpie, juste avant qu'elles ne passent par un broyeur. Il désespérait, avançant inéluctablement vers sa fin, lorsque, soudain, il entendit une voix bien connue s'égosiller :

\- Non ! Je viens pas pour la rançon bande d'enfoirés !

Franklin ! Franklin était venu ! Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment il avait pu le trouver, mais n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre. Les coups de feu résonnaient de tous les côtés dans le grand entrepôt.

\- Arrête la machine ! Arrête la putain de machine ! Hurla de toutes ses forces Michael, à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales.

Heureusement, le jeunot était malin. Il ne tarda pas à figurer quel levier actionner pour bloquer le rail. Michael sourit pendant une seconde, bien qu'il fût toujours la tête en bas et les pieds en l'air, se balançant dans le vide comme une cible parfaite placée à découvert en plein champ de bataille. Oui, le fils qu'il avait toujours voulu avoir. Assurément. Il aimait son gosse naturel, son fils biologique, ce gros lard paresseux de Jimmy, mais qu'il était différent de lui, si peu débrouillard, si gauche et si... pourri gâté au final, comme Tracy, comme Miranda... Peut-être qu'il était à blâmer. Contrairement à lui, Trevor ou encore Franklin, ils n'en avaient jamais vraiment bavé. C'était sans doute là que résidait toute la différence, que se creusait le fossé.

\- Attrape mec ! S'écria Clinton et et il balança un pistolet que Michael attrapa sans problème, bien que le sang commençât sérieusement à lui monter à la tête et l'étourdir un brin.

Au même moment, un type bondit de nulle-part pour agripper Franklin et le foutre au sol, le prenant par surprise et le désarmant. Il dégaina un poignard, mais Michael le devança. Il visa en un instant, lui collant une balle en pleine tête. La balle traversa le crâne de part en part pour finir sa course dans le mur carrelé. Michael agita le bras, faisant signe à Franklin de venir le détacher et le descendre de là.

\- Faut mettre les voiles avant que d'autres n'arrivent !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Ils détalaient, non sans mal en ce qui concernait Michael, dont les jambes un peu roides et le sens de l'équilibre émoussé n'aidaient pas, et sautaient dans la voiture de Franklin. Enfin... plutôt celle qu'il avait piquée pour débarquer ici.

\- Waouh ! S'exclama Michael, à la fois soulagé et estomaqué de s'en être sorti indemne. Une vraie scène de film d'action !

Evidemment, il venait d'échapper de peu à une mort certaine, mais songeait uniquement à son film, au deal conclu grâce à Weston avec le célèbre producteur de films à succès Solomon. Il avait définitivement plus la tête sur les épaules que Trevor, mais n'était pas l'homme le plus mature au monde pour autant, loin de là.

\- Merde mec ! s'écria Franklin, en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Cette fois, j'ai vraiment cru que c'était la fin !

\- Quand le chintok a sorti son couteau, mec, j'ai pensé exactement la même chose ! Rétorqua Clinton, un peu agacé.

Ça n'avait rien à voir avec combien spectaculaire était la scène ; ils risquaient leur vie en permanence en réalité, jour après jour. Michael poussa un soupir à s'en fendre l'âme, avant de se tourner vers son ami au volant et de poser une main amicale sur son épaule, juste une seconde.

\- Je sais. Merci, mon pote. Ça explique pas comment tu m'as trouvé par contre.

\- Lester s'est chargé de ça... mais merde mec il s'est passé quoi ?

\- A North Yankton ? Trevor a juste pété les plombs comme d'habitude ! Prétendit-il, non désireux d'en révéler davantage. Il voulait me refroidir ! Il avait son flingue braqué sur moi ! Au final, ces chinois m'ont pour ainsi dire sauvé la vie au final !

Franklin essaya bien de lui parler de ce chien de Weston qui ne les avait toujours pas payés pour les voitures volées, mais Michael balaya tout ça d'un geste de la main. Il y réfléchirait plus tard. Pour l'heure, tout ce qu'il voulait était siroter un cognac dans son grand canapé bourgeois en cuir, dans son immense maison bourgeoise entièrement vide. Franklin le déposa devant. Cependant, il ne le laisserait sûrement pas filer sans de vraies explications. Il avait risqué sa vie pour le sortir de ce foutu pétrin, s'était sûrement mis à dos une grande famille mafieuse asiatique pour sauver son cul, alors il estimait avoir le droit d'entendre le fin mot de l'histoire.

\- Hé mec ! Tu vas enfin me dire ce qui s'est passé là-bas ?

Townley grimaça un peu, haussa les épaules. Il voulut éluder la question une fois de plus.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit. Trevor est devenu dingue, a essayé de me buter et je me suis fait choper par les chinois.

\- Non, non, non ! Pas ça et tu le sais très bien ! C'est quoi l'histoire avec le FBI et Trevor ? Et c'est qui ce Brad ?

Il le coupa net.

\- Je sais. Ecoute, j'avais un choix à faire. Je devais rouler avec eux ! Pour protéger ma famille ! Moi j'avais quelque chose à perdre ! Pas eux ! Regarde Trevor ! Tous des tarés comme lui !

\- Alors tu les as tous trahis ? Putain de merde mec !

Michael s'attendait à ce qu'il ne comprenne pas, n'accepte pas même. Franklin était encore trop jeune, trop emporté, et, surtout, pour le moment, ne s'était jamais retrouvé acculé, mis au pied du mur. Il s'apprêtait à répondre, quand Franklin le devança :

\- Arrête mec, c'est bon... C'est pas de moi que tu dois t'inquiéter de toute façon. Quand Trevor apprendra que t'es toujours vivant, et il l'apprendra, il va venir pour te descendre.

Michael apprécia la marque d'affection, mais parut prendre son avertissement pourtant si avisé à la légère. En plus, il connaissait Trevor ; il savait de quoi ce « psychopathe » était capable.

\- Fais attention à toi, Franklin.

\- Non mec ! C'est pas pour moi qu'il va venir ! C'est pour toi !

Un sourire cynique fendit les lèvres de Townley. Douce revanche.

\- Comme les chinois pour cet enculé de Haines.

Clinton s'immobilisa, les bras ballants, cligna des yeux, le considérant d'un drôle d'air.

\- Y a encore un truc qui m'échappe ?

\- Ouais ! s'écria Michael, toujours très amer. Trevor et Steve ont comme qui dirait... fait beaucoup plus amplement connaissance qu'on le croyait ! Balança-t-il, sur un ton nettement plus agressif tout à coup. C'est ce connard qui a mis Trevor sur le coup pour North Yankton !

Franklin eut un sensible mouvement de recul, d'étonnement.

\- Mec ! Non ! J'peux pas croire ça !

\- Moi non plus ! Se récria Michael, laissant tomber les bras, ses mains claquant ses cuisses. Je veux dire, j'y aurais jamais cru si c'était pas Trevor lui-même qui me l'avait avoué !

Évidemment, Michael tenait autant Steve que Trevor pour responsable de la mésaventure qu'il venait de vivre. Cela dit, maintenant qu'il s'en était tiré sain et sauf, la situation tournait à son avantage. Cheng avait bien dit qu'il s'occuperait du vrai amant de Trevor et, Michael lui ayant communiqué son identité, il réussirait probablement à capturer cet enfoiré de Haines, ce qui octroierait à Michael la double satisfaction et de se venger de Trevor, et surtout de se débarrasser sans se compromettre de l'agent qui le tenait, lui mettait le couteau sous la gorge, au FBI. Un problème de réglé. Ne resterait plus que Devin Weston et, avec lui, actuellement, les choses semblaient sous contrôle. Il ne se doutait pas de ce que lui réservait le lendemain et qui le ferait irrémédiablement changer d'avis sur ce type.

* * *

Steve prit une gorgée de ce café si cher qu'il dégustait d'ordinaire tranquillement, mais pas aujourd'hui. Il en recracha même la moitié. Le liquide déjà dégluti lui brûla la gorge. Il fumait encore ; il n'avait pas fait attention. Il était diablement tendu. Il manqua de sursauter, lorsque sa touillette tomba sur l'asphalte du parking souterrain. Il avait appris à détester ce genre d'endroit. Parfait pour une embuscade, surtout à cette heure tardive.

Haines s'assurait, depuis qu'il se savait sous surveillance, de quitter en dernier le bâtiment, y compris après l'équipe de nettoyage, histoire d'être certain que personne ne passerait dans son bureau pour fouiller dans ses dossiers. Normalement, il n'y avait rien à trouver. Tout avait été effacé scrupuleusement, méticuleusement ? Mais la paranoïa le gagnait. Il était sur la sellette ; il allait sauter. Il le sentait. Il finit par jeter son gobelet de café, après n'y avoir pour ainsi dire que trempé les lèvres, puis, coinçant son portable entre son épaule et sa joue, laissa traîner sa main sur son arme. Nerveux. Sur le qui-vive. Non, vraiment, il détestait les parkings, surtout de nuit. Même celui du FBI. Surtout celui du FBI en fait, maintenant qu'ils le suspectaient. Pour un peu, il se serait mis à la cigarette. Vraiment. Comme Trevor qui fumait à tout-va.

\- Je déconne pas ! s'écria-t-il, à mi-voix, tâchant visiblement de contenir son anxiété. Tu crois que... Tu crois que je t'appellerais sans raison ?

Ironiquement, Trevor était dans la même posture, excepté qu'il conduisait son pick-up comme un fou, à travers un paysage n'ayant rien à envier à la pampa mexicaine. La voiture qu'il poursuivait, un beau coupé sport, déboula sur les quais. La fille perdait les pédales, dans les deux sens du terme.

\- Je m'excuse d'avoir montré mon zboub ok ?! beugla Trevor, qui enfonça l'accélérateur pour la rattraper. J'pense que tu sur-réagis !

Puis, nettement plus calmement, il dit à l'attention de Steve, dans le téléphone :

\- Tu aimes déléguer, princesse. Me mens pas.

De son côté, Haines marchait toujours, à chaque pas plus tendu, vers sa voiture garée au fond du parking.

\- T'as encore sorti ta bite ?! se récria-t-il et son ton trahissait clairement son énervement, possiblement dû à de la jalousie. Tu peux pas arrêter de faire ça bordel ?!

\- C'était pas pour ce que tu crois, ok ?

Le rouquin secoua la tête d'un air navré, luttant pour réprimer le léger sourire de soulagement qui pointait sur sa bouche. Ces mots sortant de la bouche d'un autre homme n'équivaudraient qu'à un odieux mensonge, tandis que Trevor, lui, faisait tomber le pantalon sans souci pour un bon millier d'autres raisons. Steve commençait à bien le connaître. Pour preuve, il en revint aussitôt au sujet principal.

\- Je te jure, cette fois, ils veulent ma peau ! Je le sens !

C'était comme sentir le prédateur tapi dans l'ombre peu à peu sournoisement se rapprocher de vous. Pour sa plus grande surprise, tout bruit de moteur se tut d'un seul coup. Trevor avait stoppé net son véhicule.

\- Tu veux que j'passe te prendre ?

Steve ne s'y attendait tellement pas, de la part de Philips, qu'il en restât pantois. Son mutisme ne dura qu'une poignée de secondes, durant lesquelles seul le son de ses pas résonna, troublant l'angoissant silence. Tout à coup, Steve se trouva ridicule. Il émit même le semblant d'un léger rire.

\- Non, lâcha-t-il finalement, affichant un radieux sourire pendant un instant, un sourire destiné à Trevor mais qu'il ne verrait point. Je suis presque à ma voiture.

Il l'apercevait enfin. Il s'avança dans l'allée, rasant les autres voitures par prudence, afin de pouvoir se mettre à couvert au cas où. La vibration de son portable le fit tressaillir. Il venait de recevoir un message de Dave, un message qui le fit se figer net, un message qui mentionnait l'existence d'un ordinateur central susceptible de contenir assez de preuves pour tous les envoyer en taule pour le restant de leurs jours. Il parcourut le message, une fois, puis deux, hallucinant, voyant littéralement sa vie défiler devant ses yeux.

 _On est baisés._

Il devait en informer Trevor, qu'il avait mis en attente. Il reprit l'appel, tout en se remettant en marche. Ce fut alors qu'un détail l'alerta. Une voiture aux vitres teintées, d'un modèle comme il n'en voyait que très rarement par ici, une qui ne portait aucune plaque de surcroît. Quelqu'un avait dû les faire entrer. Ils venaient de l'extérieur.

Steve lâcha son portable dans l'urgence, dégaina son pistolet tout en s'abritant instantanément derrière le véhicule le plus proche, esquivant de justesse une série de coups de feu. Une balle transperça son téléphone qui se fracassa sur le bitume.

A l'autre bout du fil, Trevor avait eu le temps d'entendre les tirs. Puis, plus rien. Le néant. Il poussa un juron, alors que l'anxiété montait d'un seul coup pour le submerger. Mais elle se changea en rage, rage qu'il défoulerait sur ces connards du FBI. Il garda la tête froide, essaya à tout prix et se mit illico en route, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Dans le parking souterrain, se livrait une véritable fusillade. Steve était toujours à couvert. Il avait changé de voiture, l'autre ayant fini percé de tous les côtés. Il avait abattu au moins six de ses assaillants déjà, mais ne tiendrait pas bien longtemps, compte tenu du nombre et de balles qui lui restait et d'hommes venus le kidnapper, sans nul doute pour l'occire dans quelque dépotoir paumé. Bientôt, appuyer sur la détente devint parfaitement inutile. Le dramatique cliquetis du flingue vide emplit ses oreilles.

\- Merde ! Fais chier !

Peut-être que le FBI n'était pas à l'origine de ce guet-apens en fin de compte. ça ne collait pas avec leurs méthodes. De plus, depuis l'ouverture des hostilités, il percevait quelques mots échangés entre ses assaillants, ni en anglais, ni même en espagnol ou en portugais, mais en chinois. Steve ne parlait pas couramment cette langue et ne saisit pas tout ce qu'ils disaient. Toutefois, il la baragouinait un minimum et crut comprendre qu'ils entendaient le capturer vivant. Son regard tomba sur son flingue, au chargeur vidé, sur les seules armes qu'il lui restait, à savoir un taser et un couteau de survie. Il n'avait pas la moindre chance. Il songea une seconde à tenter une percée, pour atteindre sa voiture et espérer filer, mais c'eut été tout bonnement suicidaire. Les hommes le tireraient comme un lapin. Il ne voyait plus qu'une solution dans l'immédiate : se rendre.

* * *

Quand Trevor déboula sur les lieux, paniqué et furieux, il n'y découvrit que des douilles par milliers, des traces de pas et le portable détruit, grésillant de Steve. Il s'efforça de faire ce dont il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude : réfléchir. Il le fallait s'il voulait retrouver Steve en un seul morceau. ça ne pouvait pas être l'oeuvre du FBI, assurément pas. Le FBI aurait fait disparaître Steve d'une manière bien plus discrète et n'aurait certainement pas envoyé une trentaine d'hommes armés ouvrir le feu dans son propre parking souterrain. C'eut été ridiculement stupide de leur part. A la place, ils auraient attendu que Steve rentre tranquillement chez lui et auraient provoqué un accident sur la route, l'auraient assassiné chez lui en maquillant ensuite la scène en suicide. Mais ça, cette scène de série B, ça ne cadrait pas avec leurs habitudes. Exactement ce que Steve avait déduit, alors qu'il se tenait au même endroit, près de trente minutes auparavant. Trevor serra les dents, sa colère croissant toujours plus.

Cheng, les chinois. Evidemment. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il avoue la vérité à Michael pour Steve et lui ? Il n'avait juste pas réfléchi une seule seconde, beaucoup trop remonté contre son ami pour ça. Une part de lui en éprouva un élan de culpabilité, culpabilité qui l'étreignit violemment, lui noua la gorge et les entrailles, comme un ver remontant jusqu'à son cerveau. De toutes ses forces, il envoya cogner son crâne contre la portière d'une voiture toute proche. Son front percuta de plein fouet le montant métallique. La peau éclata, s'ouvrit le long d'une ride plus marquée que les autres, et le sang lui gicla en pleine figure, dévalant toute sa face.

Il devait se reprendre. Steve était peut-être en train de se faire torturer quelque part. Cheng ne manquerait sûrement pas de le contacter avant de le mettre à mort... sauf s'il avait perdu patience ? C'était hautement probable, surtout si Townley lui avait échappé et avait massacré encore plus de ses hommes. Trevor sauta dans son pick-up, essuyant d'un revers de manche le sang dégoulinant abondamment sur sa face contractée par la colère et le stress. Il fit une marche-arrière des plus rudes, manœuvra à toute vitesse et roula à toute allure jusqu'à la villa des De Santa, grillant tous les feux, semant les flics qui le prenaient en flagrant délit en un rien de temps tant il sprintait dans son vieux tacot. A coup sûr, il avait bousillé le moteur. Une fumée épaisse s'échappa du capot à la seconde où il freina, dérapant sur plusieurs mètres, pour s'arrêter devant la maison du traître. Il la contourna et se dirigea vers la piscine, à l'arrière, d'où provenaient des voix.

Franklin et Lamar étaient là ; ils seraient en surnombre si ça tournait mal, Trevor sachant très bien quel parti Franklin prendrait si lui et Townley en venaient aux mains. Mais ça ne lui faisait pas peur, pas un seul instant. Il était comme un taureau lâché dans l'arène, avec la rage au ventre qui l'aveuglait. Les trois débattaient sur le cas de Devin Weston, en qui Michael avait perdu toute confiance depuis qu'il avait essayé de les doubler, lui et Solomon. Heureusement, le film avait été sauvé. La seule perte à déplorer était cette connasse de Molly qui était passée à la moulinette dans un réacteur d'avion. Ils n'allaient pas s'apitoyer sur son sort.

Quand Trevor apparut dans la lumière des petites lanternes de jardin, ils se levèrent des transats sur lesquels ils étaient allongés, pendant qu'ils discutaient avec Michael. Trevor avait cru saisir le nom de Weston à la volée, mais, franchement, il se contrefichait de leurs problèmes. Telle une tornade, il débarqua et se rua sur-le-champ sur Michael, l'empoignant par le col de toutes ses forces et le secouant avant qu'il ait pu réagir et le repousser.

\- Steve s'est fait choper ! C'est ta faute ! Je jurerais que c'est ta putain de faute, espèce d'enfoiré ! Enculé ! vociférait le canadien et il ne s'arrêta pas de lutter et hurler, même quand Lamar et Franklin vinrent le choper pour l'écarter de Michael. T'as foutu quoi ?!

\- Ils voulaient ton "ji lao" ! Je leur ai donné le bon ! Voilà ! riposta violemment Michael, la voix suintante de rancune aussi.

Entendant qu'il avait délibérément, en toute conscience, balancé Haines aux chinois, Trevor fut mu par une telle fureur qu'il réussit à échapper aux deux hommes qui le tenaient l'espace de quelques secondes, juste assez pour coller un furieux crochet du droit à Townley.

\- Putain ! Le con ! Gronda le blessé, dont le nez cassé larguait des flots de sang.

Il recula, échappant de justesse à un autre coup de poing grâce à ses amis qui ré-agrippaient le fou furieux et le contraignaient à reculer. Comme d'ordinaire, Franklin devina qu'il devrait jouer les médiateurs.

\- Stop ! tonna-t-il, exaspéré par leurs éternelles querelles et le rôle qu'ils l'obligeaient à jouer. Stop ! Hé les gars ! C'est pas le moment de s'entretuer !

Il se tourna vers Trevor, qu'il peinait à retenir, même avec l'aide de Lamar. Pour un peu, le canadien aurait eu la bave aux lèvres. Il s'apparentait en tous points à un animal enragé, grognant, se débattant, luttant pour se jeter sur sa proie et la déchirer.

\- Vous pensez vraiment que ça va arranger quoi que ce soit ? s'écria Clinton. Putain ! On aura plus de chances de sauver le cul de ton féd si on unit nos forces !

Trevor demeura la bouche entrouverte, comme s'il s'apprêtait à riposter. Finalement, aucun son n'en sortit. La tension diminua d'un cran. Il laissa tomber le poing menaçant qu'il avait levé et les deux jeunes hommes purent enfin le lâcher.

\- J'me casse mec ! Fit Lamar, tapant dans le poing de Clinton. C'est pas mon trip vos embrouilles à la con !

Il maugréa en s'éloignant :

\- Ils sont tarés ces blancs...

Michael tenait sur son arrête nasale fracassée un large mouchoir et, de temps en temps, épongeait ce qui s'écoulait de ses narines.

\- Si tu crois que je vais aider à sauver la peau de cet...

\- Putain les mecs ! Et ce casse hum ?

Avec cet argument massue, il était quasi-certain de parvenir à ses fins. Il fallait au moins ça pour apaiser ces deux égoïstes immatures. Ou surtout Michael en réalité. Trevor marmonnait des insultes, mais semblait nettement plus calme depuis qu'il avait souligné qu'il valait mieux qu'ils aillent tous ensemble délivrer Steve. Il eut du mal à y croire, mais Philips... le terrible plus grand salopard cannibale qui fût paraissait inquiet.

\- On a besoin de toute l'équipe si vous voulez vraiment votre casse du siècle ! L'Union Depository ! continua-t-il, avec conviction, sur un ton un peu grandiloquent, à la mesure de leur entreprise.

Michael et Trevor échangèrent un sale regard, mais force était de reconnaître que le jeunot avait raison. Il leur fallait la fine équipe au complet et, ça, même Michael ne pouvait le nier. Les deux hommes se fixèrent, se jaugeant mutuellement à l'aune de leurs egos surdimensionnés, puis, à l'exacte même seconde, leurs regards dérivèrent vers Franklin, qui sut que c'était réglé. Pour cette fois, le temps d'un sauvetage et d'un braquage. Brutalement, Trevor frappa dans ses mains tatouées et tachées de sang.

\- On bouge !

* * *

Parqué dans la grosse berline qui valait bien un château, dans laquelle résonnait une musique disco particulièrement entraînante et tellement hors-sujet, si décalée, Steve n'était pas tendu, pas autant en tout cas qu'en entrant dans le parking tout à l'heure. En fait, ça n'avait même rien à voir, car, là présentement, il était dans le pétrin, jusqu'au cou, mais il pouvait donc agir, commencer à cogiter sur comment s'en sortir, alors qu'auparavant il se trouvait dans l'expectative, dans l'insoutenable attente de ce qu'il adviendrait assurément, condamné à l'impuissance, et, ça, c'était insupportable.

Il l'avait embarqué dans une de leurs grosses berlines noires, sans identité, tout comme eux, l'avait balancé sur la banquette arrière, avait lié ses poings et ses pieds après l'avoir fouillé et désarmé. Deux gros bras l'entouraient, leurs doigts tapotant incessamment leurs armes qu'ils gardaient pressée contre eux.

La voiture filait. Steve réfléchissait. Quand bien même il réussirait à prendre le contrôle du véhicule et à mettre hors d'état de nuire les quatre types le cernant, il lui faudrait ensuite semer les trois voitures qui les suivaient. Il n'était pas dans le pétrin ; il était franchement dans la merde. Il respira profondément. D'abord se calmer. Reprendre le contrôle. Ensuite, se donner du courage, car, de toute évidence, il en baverait. Une seule pensée : "je vais les massacrer".

Son regard concentré tomba sur ses mains attachées, par des cordes. Une chance, sa seule à vrai dire jusque-là. Il reprit une brève profonde inspiration, mais n'hésita pas une seule seconde. Il s'était déjà tiré une balle dans la cuisse à bout portant sans aucune hésitation, avec un flegme redoutable, alors se démettre le pouce lui paraissait si dérisoire. Aussitôt que ce fut fait, la machine fut engrangée et il devint impossible de faire marche arrière. Il balança un coup de tête à l'homme à sa droite et essaya de lui arracher son arme. Le type appuya sur la détente, par réflexe, et, Steve étant pour ainsi dire affalé sur lui, luttant, il blessa son coéquipier, qu'une balle atteignit au cou. A la jugulaire, à en croire la gerbe de sang qui peintura les sièges et la vitre adjacente.

Le chauffeur, surpris par les coups de feu retentissant à l'arrière, se détourna brusquement, ses yeux quittant la route, et la voiture manqua de partir s'emplafonner dans une usine fermée. Il rattrapa de justesse sa trajectoire. Loin de stopper, il accéléra. Le gars, dans le siège passager près de lui, sortit un flingue et reçut à temps les pieds toujours liés de Haines en plein visage. Son nez broyé explosa dans un craquement sonore.

\- Je suis du FBI ! Je vous arrête !

Ou plutôt "Je vais tous vous enterrer". Cette réplique ne faisait jamais mouche, surtout pas avec ce genre d'individus et encore moins dans de pareilles circonstances, mais ça sonnait toujours aussi bien.

Steve ficha son coude dans le plexus solaire de son voisin qui respirait encore, mais plus pour longtemps. Pendant un instant, il eut le souffle coupé et Steve en profita pour le frapper cette fois dans la pomme d'Adam et dans le menton, suffisamment fort pour le mettre KO. Il avait été entraîné pour ça, pour savoir où frapper et avec quelle intensité, n'avait pas perdu son temps à somnoler dans un fauteuil à engloutir des muffins comme ce bon vieux Dave. Il s'entraînait dur et ça payait, pas que dans le domaine des apparences.

La tête de l'homme, qui s'était décalé en se battant, bascula violemment en arrière, heurtant la vitre, la fissurant. Steve s'en servit pour la briser entièrement, tuant du même coup son assaillant, la commotion cérébrale étant d'une violence extrême. Là, il vit le gars dont il avait défoncé le nez braquer son arme sur lui. Par miracle, à cet instant précis, le chauffeur dut prendre un tournant serré, histoire d'éviter une voiture de policiers en patrouille dans le secteur et le tireur bousculé perdit l'équilibre et sa visée. Il heurta la portière.

C'était juste le temps qu'il fallait à Steve, qui s'était accroché à une ceinture de sécurité, afin de se maintenir, pour trancher ses liens à l'aide d'un énorme bris de verre. Enfin, il était libre, de ses mouvements au moins. Il passa derrière le gars assis à la place du mort. Un nom très approprié, puisqu'il l'étrangla avec sa ceinture. Le chauffeur ne pouvait toujours pas encourir le risque de s'arrêter dans la zone. En dépit du danger, il continuait sur sa lancée.

Les tireurs dans les voitures d'escorte ne se montrèrent pas aussi malins et ouvrirent le feu. Plusieurs balles frôlèrent Steve. Il devait impérativement passer à l'avant. Aussitôt qu'il sentit l'homme cesser de résister, il le relâcha et se glissa sur le siège avant, reçut un coup de couteau au passage, dans le bras. Il l'avait vu venir et l'avait placé devant son thorax en prévention. Il empoigna à pleine main le conducteur par les cheveux et lui cogna à moult reprises la tête contre le volant, chaque coup ponctué d'un retentissant klaxonnement.

Il poussa le chauffeur assommé, pour s'installer à sa place, lui piquant les pédales et le volant. Il s'en fallut d'un cheveu mais il évita un large panneau publicitaire. Il ouvrit la portière et, comme le type était toujours bien étourdi, n'eut aucun mal à le dégager hors du véhicule. Le corps tomba sur la route, pour finir sous les roues du véhicule qui les collait au train.

Steve donna un grand coup de volant, virant sur la droite. Il devait rejoindre les artères principales de Los Santos, là où il y aurait du monde. Il abandonnerait son véhicule dans une petite allée et se faufilerait ensuite parmi la foule. Tout à coup, une voiture se pointa à sa hauteur, le serrant sur la gauche, le heurtant si violemment même qu'il se déporta sur la droite de plusieurs mètres. Comble de malchance, il pleuvait des cordes et les roues dérapèrent sur le bitume détrempé, si bien que le véhicule acheva sa course dans la vitrine d'un magasin d'alimentation.

L'impact abrutit Steve. Il promena un regard hagard sur les environs, proches, car sa vision trouble ne lui permettait pas d'entrevoir ce qui se déroulait au-delà de quelques mètres. Il toussota, cracha un mélange de poussière et de sang. Il devait tenir, s'extraire de la voiture et dégager avant qu'ils ne le chopent. Malgré sa confusion, il rampa par le gigantesque trou dans le pare-brise. Son corps ne répondait pas encore parfaitement et ses jambes cédèrent. Il roula au sol, parmi les étagères et les vivres qu'il avait renversées en s'emplafonnant dans la vitrine.

Il essaya de se reprendre, lutta, maudissant son foutu cerveau qui bloquait, mettait trop de temps à récupérer du choc. Des éclats de voix lui parvinrent et lui firent l'effet d'un électro-choc. Il se redressa, non sans peine, boita jusqu'à la voiture et prit l'arme qui lui tomba sous la main en premier. Là, il réalisa qu'une large flaque d'essence recouvrait le carrelage. Il se dépêcha de prendre de la distance avant de lancer son briquet dedans. Il courut comme un dératé, ses jambes le portant de nouveau, sous la pression, et la détonation le projeta au sol.

 _Putain de merde... Quelle journée de merde..._

Trevor avait intérêt à avoir acheté les pizzas au moins. Il rejoignit l'arrière de la boutique, parvint face à la sortie de secours. Fermée. Condamnée, par une imposante chaîne assortie d'un aussi volumineux cadenas.

 _Vraiment une journée de merde !_

Et le feu progressait, envahissait tout le bâtiment. Steve retira son tee-shirt et le noua sur le bas de son visage, avant de retourner en arrière. Il prenait garde à ne pas trop inhaler l'air ambiant, désormais vicié, beaucoup trop chargé en dioxyde de carbone. Des grincements tantôt stridents, de poutres métalliques glissant, s'affaissant, tantôt graves, résonnaient dans une horrible cacophonie. Steve retrouva ce qu'il cherchait. Une hache disposée dans un compartiment en verre, à briser en cas d'incendie. Il n'hésita pas une seconde et balança son poing à travers la vitre. Il n'avait vraiment pas une seule seconde à perdre. Le bâtiment piètrement construit pouvait s'effondrer d'une seconde à l'autre. Il étouffa un juron, se moquant des éclats de verre qui restèrent encastrés entre ses phalanges, et, armé de la hache, alla déverrouiller l'issue du secours. Il se retrouva enfin dehors, dans la rue. Dans la lumière de phares qui l'éblouirent, les phares d'une voiture qui roulait à toute vitesse. Il se crut foutu, mais le conducteur était assez compétent pour réussir à stopper son véhicule juste à temps.

\- Hé connard ! Tu peux pas regarder avant de tr- OH PUTAIN !

Trevor se rua hors de la voiture sans attendre. Il s'en éjecta pour ainsi dire. Il peinait sérieusement à en croire ses yeux. Pourtant, il s'agissait bel et bien de Steve, en chair et en os. Et copieusement couvert de sang.

\- Merde princesse, merde...

\- Vous croyez quoi ? rétorqua Haines, d'une voix qu'il désirait narquoise et vantarde, mais qui sonna surtout très lasse et éreintée. Je suis du FBI, bande d'enfoirés. Pas une ballerine.

Sans crier gare, Trevor lui arracha du bras le couteau du chinois resté planté. Steve fronça furieusement les sourcils, en émettant une exclamation de surprise et de douleur, avant de darder un regard noir sur lui. Regard qui s'éclaircit, quand le canadien lui donna une accolade plus qu'amicale des plus rapides. Ils n'étaient pas encore sortis d'affaire.

\- On doit dégager d'ici.

Ils s'empressèrent de monter dans le véhicule et Franklin redémarra en trombe, avant de finir par rouler, le pied au plancher vers le centre-ville. Steve paraissait calme, extrêmement calme pour quelqu'un qui venait d'être kidnappé, de frôler le trépas à de multiples reprises. Dire que Trevor se sentait soulagé eut été un doux euphémisme. Il se sentait aussi extrêmement bizarre, comme pris dans un dilemme, tenaillé entre l'envie de serrer le salaud dans ses bras et celle de courir, faire le tour du pâté de maisons pour aller désosser jusqu'au dernier des enfoirés qui l'avaient blessé.

\- Putain mec, tu t'es sorti de ça tout seul ? Bordel ! S'écria Clinton, tapant de la main gauche sur le pourtour du volant.

Michael n'en montra rien, mais devait admettre qu'il éprouvait aussi un semblant d'admiration pour Haines, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas pour autant de le détester aussi cordialement qu'avant.

\- Les chinois ? S'enquit Trevor, sentant bien qu'il était inutile d'en dire plus.

Un lourd soupir échappa à Steve, dont les lèvres se fendirent en un fin sourire amusé. Il confirma d'un hochement de tête et répéta d'un air entendu :

\- Les chinois.

La réaction de Philips ne se fit point attendre, si impulsive qu'elle surprit même Haines. Il se leva de son siège et colla son poing dans la pommette de Michael, en rugissant :

\- Enfoiré ! Tous des enfoirés ! Toi encore plus !

Haines peinait à en croire ses yeux et ses oreilles. Il jeta un regard rempli d'affection à Trevor, qui malheureusement était trop occupé à insulter de tous les noms Townley pour le capter. Trevor s'était inquiété, avait eu peur pour lui, avait voulu le sauver ; Steve ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Il savait que Philips n'était pas un sale hypocrite comme les autres, qu'avec lui ce n'était jamais que des mots en l'air, mais en avoir la preuve lui réchauffa le coeur.

\- Hé Trevor ! Steve est sain et sauf ! T'as essayé de faire tuer Michael et il a voulu se venger... Vous êtes quittes, non ?...

Sa déclaration fut accueillie par une grimace crispée de Steve, dont la moue pincée ne lui échappa pas, se reflétant dans le rétroviseur. Il était un peu le dommage collatéral.

\- Hum ouais... Désolé pour ce qui t'est arrivé... se rattrapa-t-il tant bien que mal. Mais maintenant, on peut se concentrer sur notre prochain objectif ? On a le braquage du siècle, voire du millénaire à préparer les gars !

\- Sans vouloir casser l'ambiance, on a plus urgent à régler avant ! Aujourd'hui c'étaient les chinois, mais demain ça pourrait bien être le FBI, ma propre agence...

Il se détourna, pour se focaliser sur Trevor, certain que lui lui prêterait main forte, quoi qu'il arrive.

\- Ils ont un système dont même moi j'ignorais l'existence qui enregistre secrètement toutes les données qui transitent par chez nous. Je suis niqué. Tout ce que j'ai effacé, ils en détiennent une copie dans ce foutu ordinateur central.

Trevor leva les mains et les laissa retomber ; elles claquèrent sur ses cuisses écartées. Il proposa derechef, sans une once de doute dans sa voix aussi énergique qu'à l'accoutumée :

\- Allons l'exploser !

\- Ce sera pas simple...

Le Bureau ne le suspecterait-il pas immédiatement ? Commettre pareil attentat ne précipiterait-il pas seulement sa chute ?

\- Pose des congés, trancha Trevor, très pragmatiquement pour une fois. Laisse nous repérer les lieux. Tu nous briefes comme tu sais si bien le faire...

L'ironie dans sa voix gouailleuse était pour ainsi dire tangible ; Steve adopta une expression blasée, bien qu'il eût aussi une légère envie de rigoler.

\- En plus... ça concerne pas que moi... En réalité, on est tous dans la merde... s'ils détiennent vraiment autant de données que je le soupçonne...

Cela faisait des années qu'il était lui-même espionné sans s'en douter une seule seconde. L'arroseur arrosé. Quelle blague. Ça le rendait malade.

\- Ces connards sont persuadés que je suis un menteur, un tricheur, un putain de tueur et de voleur !

\- Comme nous quoi, compléta Franklin, se retenant d'exploser de rire à grand peine.

Le plus drôle était à quel point Steve paraissait outré. Trevor quitta des yeux les putes arpentant le trottoir, sur lesquelles son regard passait sans réel intérêt, ne s'arrêtant point. Il les observait comme il aurait passé en revue des vitrines. Un sacré changement. Il reporta son regard sur Haines et lâcha, avec un naturel et une sincérité désarmants :

\- Hé bien pretty boy... Tu l'es.

Il y avait un temps, encore pas si éloigné, où Steve se serait rebellé, aurait protesté, se serait même démené pour le démentir, comme un cheval se cabrant et ruant dans tous les sens pour se débarrasser du poids mort sur son dos. Pourtant, Steve n'éprouvait aucune culpabilité. Mais, aujourd'hui, après tout ce temps passé à y réfléchir, il se contenta d'opiner insensiblement du chef.

\- Ouais. J'imagine.

Ils échangèrent un petit sourire complice que personne d'autre ne surprit.

\- Et Dave ? S'enquit Michael, qui s'intéressait désormais à la conversation, étant donné qu'elle le concernait de près.

\- Dave est dans la même situation que nous. T'es bien placé pour le savoir, rétorqua froidement Haines ; évidemment, leurs rapports se révélaient plus tendus que jamais.

Tant que ce ne serait pas réglé, jamais ils ne pourraient procéder aux préparatifs du braquage de l'Union Depository. Aussi décidèrent-ils finalement qu'ils infiltreraient le bâtiment contenant l'ordinateur central et supprimeraient toutes les données ou les voleraient, dépendamment de ce que Lester et Paige se sentiraient capables de faire. Dès qu'ils mentionnèrent la hackeuse, Franklin se racla la gorge nerveusement.

\- Je me charge de la contacter, déclara-t-il, provoquant un petit rire de la part de Michael et un nouvel échange de coups d'œil à l'arrière.

Les chinois durent se figurer que Haines avait explosé avec sa voiture, parce que personne ne se lança à leurs trousses et ils purent s'en retourner chacun dans leur antre, Michael dans sa villa, Franklin chez sa tante. Quant à Trevor et Steve, ils se retrouvèrent face à un choix cornélien. Ils préférèrent éviter et le club de strip-tease et la maison du second, où les attendaient peut-être de pied ferme des dizaines d'agents ou de chinois.

* * *

Lester ressemblait davantage à une tomate trop mure, avec sa face toute bouffie, ronde, et à présent toute rouge, qu'à un être humain.

Depuis tout à l'heure, il trépignait dans son salon, au milieu de ses écrans et unités centrales, vociférant, protestant, mais ses deux invités surprise n'en avaient strictement rien à faire.

\- Non ! Hors de question ! Vous allez pas prendre ma chambre !

Il n'osait pas imaginer dans quel état il la retrouverait.

\- Lester allez ! On en a plus besoin que toi ! Tu vois ce que j'veux dire huh ? Ricana Trevor, en accompagnant ses mots prononcés d'une voix déjà terriblement lubrique d'un geste encore plus évocateur et obscène.

Le visage du petit homme se flétrit comme un fruit desséché dans une expression teintée d'horreur et de dégoût. Pas dans son lit ! Il ne devrait pas seulement nettoyer sa chambre, mais aussi changer toute sa literie.

\- Je crois que je vais vomir.

Évidemment, ils étaient deux contre un et, surtout, l'un d'eux était Trevor Philips, autrement dit un taré violent dont l'état s'aggravait avec la frustration. Par conséquent, Lester dut se résoudre à dire adieu à son pauvre lit. Il n'était pas au bout de ses peines cela dit. Ils passèrent tour à tour dans la salle de bain, Steve pour se laver et se rafistoler et Trevor pour fouiller sans doute, même si, au final, de ce qu'entendit Lester, il dut se plier au supplice de la douche s'il voulait s'amuser. Le binoclard pria pour qu'il refuse, mais apparemment c'était un sacrifice auquel Philips était prêt à consentir.

Ils s'enfermèrent dans sa petite chambre, auparavant sanctuaire inviolé. Lester, quant à lui, s'allongea sur un minuscule canapé, disparaissant entre ses montagnes d'informatique, et espéra désespérément de dormir avant que ça ne débute. Il n'eut pas cette chance. Les heures défilèrent sur le cadran et il crut devenir fou. Ils ne s'arrêtaient donc jamais ? Ce serait vraiment le même concert de ces sons qui le répugnaient ? Certains étaient franchement bizarres, mais, avec Trevor, tout devait devenir bizarre, y compris le sexe.

Tout à coup, le silence se fit ; Lester venait de claquer la porte pour aller dormir dans un motel non loin de là. Trevor et Steve retinrent leur souffle une poignée de secondes, au cas où il reviendrait sur ses pas, puis finirent par rire.

\- Il a fini par se casser... ricana Trevor. Maintenant, j'vais pouvoir vraiment t'faire gueuler.

\- T'es con, rétorqua le rouquin, avec un petit sourire en coin. On est vraiment dans la merde, tu sais ?

\- On va en voir le bout, ok ? Crois-moi princesse. On va s'en sortir, comme toujours... de la seule manière qu'on connaisse... en enterrant des gens !

* * *

 _Merci aux lecteurs !_

 _Beast Out_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 5 :**

Michael monta les marches quatre à quatre, songeant avec un léger sourire ironique que, avec toutes ces fichues conneries et l'exercice qu'elles le contraignaient à faire, il avait perdu un peu de poids au moins. Sa bedaine de bourgeois roupillant au bord de sa piscine avait régressé. Il était encore loin de la ligne de ses camarades cela dit, mais ce n'était certainement pas ce qui l'empêcherait de dormir. Il avait bien d'autres soucis actuellement. Sur le plan « professionnel ».

Du côté privé, les choses progressaient, dans le bon sens. Il avait enfin évincé ce fichu yogi de pacotille et, au terme d'un échange houleux dans le cabinet du thérapeute, Amanda avait accepté de faire un essai, de donner à leur couple une dernière chance, à la condition qu'il cesse de fréquenter les prostituées et qu'il tienne Trevor Philips, le FBI et qui que ce fût d'autre susceptible de leur faire du mal éloignés de la maison.

Il déboula dans la salle supposée faire office de bureau dans ce grand entrepôt vieillot, ancienne fabrique de textile, dont Lester avait fait leur nouvelle planque. Une bien plus discrète que le club de strip-tease de Trevor, c'était certain. Ils s'y étaient réunis plusieurs fois, pour préparer le raid qu'ils conduiraient sur le building du FBI. Le jour était arrivé.

Le cerveau de la bande lui apparut exténué, avec des poches énormes sous ses petits yeux bouffis. Il n'était pas du tout dans son assiette. Michael s'attendait à le retrouver dans un sale état, mais pas à ce point.

\- Tu as hébergé Roméo et Juliette, c'est ça ? Se moqua-t-il gentiment, compatissant.

Pour avoir vécu quelque temps avec Trevor dans sa caravane, dans le désert, du temps où ils ne pouvaient plus mettre un pied à Los Santos, il savait combien le canadien était difficile à vivre. Si, en plus, il était accompagné de l'Agent Salopard et en rut, alors il ne préférait même pas imaginer. Chose sûre, Lester avait vécu l'enfer et son expression le trahissait.

\- Ils sont partis hier. Ma maison est méconnaissable... et il y a des... taches bizarres partout. Je pense appeler un service de désinfection.

Un léger ricanement agita les épaules de Michael qui s'affaissèrent ensuite. L'homme s'affala sur le modeste canapé de bois après en avoir dégagé des couches de papier journal.

\- Tu ferais mieux de te relever, marmonna Lester, en attrapant un bidon d'essence, et, aussitôt que Michael se fut levé et passa dans la pièce d'à côté, il en renversa partout sur le plancher.

Il s'enquit après un bref moment :

\- Tu penses quoi de tout ça ?

\- De quoi ? De ce qu'on s'apprête à faire ? Cambrioler un building fédéral hyper-sécurisé ? Ou de l'amourette sans queue ni tête de Monsieur Pétage de câble et Monsieur Salopard ?

Des pas dans l'escalier le réduisirent au silence. Il soupira de soulagement en voyant poindre la tête de Franklin. Clinton gravit les dernières marches et promena son regard de l'un à l'autre.

\- De quoi vous parlez ?

\- Exactement ce que je demandais.

Lester balaya leurs questionnements d'un geste las de sa main potelée.

\- Peu importe, soupira-t-il, la mort dans l'âme à l'idée de quitter cet endroit qu'il aimait et de le faire flamber.

\- On attend les deux ?

\- "Les deux" ?! brailla une voix gouailleuse et un brin courroucée qu'ils reconnurent tous d'emblée.

Trevor et Steve s'approchaient d'eux, ne se tenant pas la main fort heureusement, mais marchant si proches l'un de l'autre que leurs épaules semblaient se frôler à chaque pas. Michael étouffa le rire narquois, le séquestrant dans sa gorge qui gronda nerveusement d'amusement.

\- Oui " les deux" ! Putain ! Grouillez-vous de grimper ! aboya Michael, avant que Trevor ne le rappelle à l'ordre d'un sale coup d'oeil.

Il s'installa avec Steve et Lester sur la banquette arrière, entre les deux. Le petit génie de l'informatique rit.

\- C'est le moment où on commence à ne plus vous appeler séparément par vos prénoms. ça veut tout dire.

\- ça veut dire quoi ? rétorqua Trevor, clairement exaspéré, ses broussailleux sourcils sombres froncés, ridant son front entravé de fines cicatrices.

Un large sourire goguenard fendit la trogne de Michael, alors qu'il répondait, tout en gardant les yeux rivés sur la route défilant à toute allure devant lui, la berline semblant avaler l'asphalte et le régurgiter ensuite dans son sillage.

\- ça veut dire que vous êtes comme un vieux couple.

\- Tu t'fous d'ma gueule ?! Rugit Trevor, s'agitant tellement qu'il manqua de ficher son coude dans la joue de Steve, qui para net, grâce à ses excellents réflexes.

Le plus amusant fut la réaction du canadien, lorsqu'il réalisa. Lui qui gueulait comme un fou les pires insanités, incendiant Michael, se détourna brusquement pour jeter un regard à son amant et lâcher un rapide « désolé princesse », juste avant de se remettre à beugler sur leur chauffeur.

\- Exactement ce que je disais... Un parfait petit couple ! Répartit Townley, empruntant la sortie de route qui les mènerait à l'endroit prévu. En fait, tu es un romantique T ! Un proto-hipster romantique !

Il entendit Steve marmonner un vague « qu'est-ce que c'est ces conneries ».

\- Et toi t'es un putain de traître Mikey !

\- Hé ! J'en chie assez maintenant !

A ces mots, Franklin s'exclama, d'une voix passablement ironique :

\- Oui, pleurons tous sur le pauvre riche Michael De Santa ! Pauvre petit Michael qui a braqué des banques pendant dix ans et s'est vu offert une offre en or par le FBI !

\- Ne me mêlez pas à cette discussion, les interrompit sur-le-champ Haines, avec un regard blasé.

\- Pauvre petit Michael, poursuivait Clinton, toujours sur ce ton mélodramatique empreint d'un violent sarcasme, dont les potes sont prêts à s'mouiller pour le sortir de la merde dans laquelle il a fourré son cul de blanc !

Un éclat de voix des plus violents retentit à l'arrière de la voiture, tonnant si fort et si soudainement que Lester sursauta.

\- C'est un trou du cul ! Aboya Trevor, avant de se renfoncer dans son siège, bras croisés, les décroisant rapidement pour tapoter nerveusement sur la portière avec son index.

\- Non, mais c'est vrai qu'il se plaint tout le temps et a tendance à penser qu'à sa gueule, accorda Franklin, en opinant légèrement du chef.

Michael tapa des deux paumes de ses mains sur le volant, la voiture ne dérapant ni à droite, ni à gauche durant cet intervalle. Il s'écria, avec exaspération, bien qu'il dût reconnaître qu'ils n'avaient pas tout à fait tort :

\- Ok j'ai saisi ! C'est ma fête aujourd'hui ! Quelqu'un a quelque chose à rajouter tant qu'on y est ?

\- On peut parler du plan ? Trancha Steve, poussant un soupir agacé.

Michael accueillit sa demande par une bruyante exclamation de contentement.

\- Putain de merci !

Ils avaient quitté le centre-ville, pris une sortie donnant sur une zone nettement plus verdoyante. Haines commença à dévoiler le plan qu'ils avaient échafaudé. Un hélicoptère les attendait. A son bord, ils survoleraient Los Santos, rejoindraient le building où était situé l'ordinateur central. L'hélico se stabiliserait au-dessus et ils auraient à vite sauter pour atterrir sur le toit, afin d'ensuite se faufiler à l'intérieur du building par la vitre de toit.

\- Hacker le système prendra sûrement un certain temps. On sera sûrement repérés dans ce laps de temps, alors soyez prêts à repousser quiconque se présentera.

\- " On " ? répéta Trevor, d'un air sceptique, contrarié même.

\- Oui, " on ", réitéra Haines, le regardant franchement, l'air sérieux et déterminé. Je serai de la partie. Je veux pas que vous merdiez.

Philips savait que ce n'était pas la vraie raison. Les deux hommes échangèrent un long regard, l'un sombre et réprobateur, l'autre hardi et résigné. Les deux passionnés. La voiture montait la pente ardue sans le moindre souci, suivant la route goudronnée jusqu'au site en hauteur où les attendaient l'hélico et son pilote. Alors qu'ils quittaient le véhicule, une fois arrivés là-haut, Trevor se pencha discrètement vers Steve, son visage tendu dans une expression à mi-chemin entre la colère et l'anxiété.

\- J'croyais qu'on était d'accord...

\- Je vais pas rester les bras ballants pendant que tu risques ta vie, pauvre con ! Rétorqua vivement le rouquin tout bas. Dis-toi que c'est mon échauffement pour le coup du siècle !

\- Tout le monde est prêt ? Appela Michael dans son portable, mis sur haut-parleur.

Dès que la voix de Paige se fit entendre, Franklin esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire. Après tout, Tanisha avait été claire ; elle épousait ce foutu médecin. Il fallait qu'il l'oublie. Ils n'appartenaient déjà plus au même monde.

Ils avaient largement le temps de se changer, d'enfiler leurs combinaisons noires, aussi sombres que les cagoules recouvrant leurs visages. Trevor siffla en reluquant Steve. Rien que pour revoir de plus près ce petit musclé moulé, il était prêt à oublier leur désaccord. Ils attendirent la tombée de la nuit, tous acculés au sommet du bâtiment militaire, sur lequel l'hélico était stationné. Trevor dégage arbitrairement le pilote dépêché par le FBI, décidant qu'il piloterait jusqu'au toit où ils seraient largués.

\- J'suis le meilleur pilote ici ! Gronda-t-il, sur un ton sans équivoque.

\- Peut-être, mais tu es le plus enclin ici à poignarder les gens dans la face avant de profaner de toutes les façons possibles leur cadavre !

\- C'est sûr ! Je préfère poignarder dans la face que dans le dos Mikey ! rétorqua-t-il derechef, sarcastique et rancunier à souhait.

\- ça va, j'ai compris ! Vous savez quoi ? Je vais essayer de me racheter !

Steve, assis non loin de lui, rit tout bas, avant de s'écrier :

\- Oh Michael a soudainement été visité par la Sainte Vierge !

L'interpellé répliqua tout de go, non sans une certaine pointe d'animosité :

\- C'est mieux que d'être visité par la bite de Trevor !

La voix de Trevor tonna à l'avant, lui ordonnant de la boucler, avant que ça ne dégénère, mais Steve, qui généralement ne gardait pas son sang froid bien longtemps, surtout lorsqu'il était sous pression comme maintenant, cogna dans la paroi latérale du poing avant d'invectiver Michael.

\- Tu m'as balancé aux chinois ! J'aurais pu y rester !

\- Hé bien TU m'as balancé à Trevor ! Je me demande si c'est pas pire ! Je pense honnêtement que ce connard est plus dangereux qu'eux !

\- Tu la...

\- On se la ferme tous ! Les interrompit Franklin, qui n'en croyait décidément pas ses oreilles, tout comme tous leurs collaborateurs, Paige y compris, qui profitaient à distance de cette passionnante dispute digne de collégiens immatures.

Bientôt, Philips dut passer les commandes. Il ne se priva pas d'adresser quelques conseils, d'une manière plus ou moins civilisée, au pilote, dont la figure se décomposa en entendant ses propos. Franklin respirait vite, penché au-dessus du vide. Ce serait un sacré plongeon. Pire, ils devraient se diriger vers le toit. Alors qu'il se préparait mentalement, un pied fut appliqué fermement contre son échine et le poussa sans ménagement. Il bascula la tête première, l'air sifflant à ses oreilles. Les autres sautèrent à sa suite, les uns après les autres. Il parvint à atterrir d'une manière assez brouillon sur le toit du building ciblé. Il ne sut pas vraiment comment, mais peu importait. Michael se débrouilla aussi tant bien que mal. En dehors de Trevor et de Steve, dont ce n'était clairement pas le premier saut en parachute, loin de là, ils avaient tous galéré en définitive.

Ils s'amassèrent autour de la verrière en relief placée au centre du toit, découpèrent une des vitres avant de la désencastrer et de se faufiler par l'ouverture à l'intérieur de l'immeuble. Michael passa en premier, tombant assez lourdement sur le carrelage impeccable. Des dizaines de portraits de dignitaires et de directeurs, d'agents respectés, ornaient les murs du large couloir dans lequel il se trouvait. Steve passa devant Franklin, sautant, mais atterrissant sans problème en effectuant une roulade. Évidemment, il avait l'habitude grâce à son entraînement. Il indiqua d'un geste le coin sud-est du building et Michael reçut immédiatement la confirmation dans son oreillette par Paige que le serveur se situait bien là.

\- La porte est verrouillée, grogna impatiemment Michael, tout bas.

Franklin se tourna pour s'adresser à Steve, sur les nerfs, qui dansait limite d'un pied sur l'autre en surveillant les environs.

\- T'as pas ta carte pour la débloquer ?

\- Quelle bonne idée ! Rétorqua-t-il, narquois à souhait, dans un murmure. Comme ça, on verra que je l'ai utilisée le soir où toutes leurs infos sur moi se seront mystérieusement envolées. Vous voulez vraiment m'envoyer en taule je crois !

\- Putain d'merde Mikey ! Pose la dynamite et fais pas chier ! S'exclama Trevor, nerveux, impatient, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Ça manquait d'action à son goût. A contrecœur, sachant très bien quelle riposte ils devraient affronter ensuite, Michael posa la charge sur la porte blindée. Elle explosa rapidement et, aussitôt, une sonnerie stridente leur perça les tympans.

\- L'alarme a été enclenchée, constata Paige.

\- Non, putain pas possible ! Ironisa Townley. En général, quand y a une explosion, ça a tendance à faire ça !

Bien que sa remarque acerbe ne déstabilisât pas du tout la hackeuse, elle lui valut un discret coup d'œil de la part de Clinton. Sans perdre une seconde, il brancha son téléphone à l'ordinateur. Ça semblait beaucoup trop simple, mais il n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre. Il suivit ensuite scrupuleusement les instructions de Paige, qui faisait apparemment tout le travail pour le moment. C'était à se demander ce que fichait Lester. Une fois que la connexion fut établie et le mot de passe craqué, le transfert des données débuta et, avec, les ennuis.

\- ça arrive ! L'alerta Trevor depuis le corridor.

Paige confirma aussitôt :

\- Les équipes de sécurité ont été déployées. Le matériel doit à tout prix rester en place durant le transfert.

Ils se mirent tous à couvert, prêt à ouvrir le feu. Steve ne s'exprimait que par des gestes par précaution. Trevor et lui se couvraient l'un l'autre, sans s'être consultés au préalable. Quant à Michael, il gardait un œil sur Franklin, souhaitant éviter à tout prix qu'il fût blessé. Il était comme le fils qu'il avait jamais eu ; Trevor avait vu juste sur ce point-là. Ils gagnaient du terrain, avançaient dans le couloir en repoussant les agents de sécurité qui affluaient.

\- Hélicoptère du FBI en approche ! S'écria soudain Paige et, dans la seconde qui suivait, tous entendirent une énorme explosion provenant du toit juste au-dessus de leur tête.

Des milliers de bris de verre plurent sur l'équipe, alors que les balles sifflaient à leurs oreilles, fendant l'air dans tous les sens. La bataille faisait rage.

L'hélico qui les avait conduits jusqu'ici fut touché par une roquette, pris feu, et, en dépit des efforts de son pilote, décrivit des cercles dans les airs, perdant de l'altitude, et finit par s'encastrer dans la paroi du couloir. Le choc contre le verre tranchant les câbles électriques libéra une charge électrique qui se conjugua aux flammes et provoqua une nouvelle détonation, bien plus violente et proche du groupe cette fois. Franklin, par chance, était le mieux placé. Tapi derrière un large bac à fleurs en marbre, il ne reçut aucune projection, ne sentit que la chaleur des flammes qui jaillirent en gerbe rousse par le trou dans la paroi. Trevor et Steve qui se tenaient nettement plus proches. Le canadien réagit le plus rapidement, contre tout-attente, et il poussa son partenaire sur le côté. Le feu déferla au-dessus d'eux, les rasant, sans les toucher.

\- Merde alors... On dirait que tu m'as sauvé la vie, grommela tout bas Steve, avec un sourire cependant, mais il ne perdit pas de sa concentration et colla une balle en pleine tête d'un garde arrivant par les escaliers. Une fumée terriblement opaque, épaisse, virant du gris au noirâtre, commença à se répandre dans tout le couloir, rendant la visée quasiment impossible. Le feu corrodait les réservoirs de l'hélicoptère et des produits chimiques se mêlaient doucement mais sûrement aux vapeurs.

\- On a perdu le signal du pilote !

\- Sans déconner ! Riposta Michael, qui avait été soufflé par l'explosion et était tombé sur le côté, toujours à couvert heureusement.

Il aurait pu dénombrer tous les éclats de verre piquetant le bras et le flanc sur lesquels il avait atterri.

\- Faut se casser d'ici ! Hurla Steve, juste avant que d'autres adversaires ne se montrent.

Plusieurs coups de feu retentirent à la suite. Puis une exclamation rauque furieuse envahit la galerie et le sang de Steve se glaça une seconde.

\- T ! ça va ?

\- Juste une égratignure... gronda le canadien, mais, même avec le brouillard toxique ambiant, Steve pouvait discerner pas mal de sang dégoulinant de son torse.

Il croisa les doigts pour que cette perte de sang ne fût causée que par des multiples blessures superficielles dues au verre explosant et pas par une balle reçue. Ils devaient se tirer de ce merdier, ce terrible traquenard. Leur première échappatoire venait de s'envoler en fumée. Il ne leur restait qu'une seule option. Anxieusement, il s'enquit :

\- M ! Le transfert ?

\- 95% ! répondit-il, jetant un bref regard sur l'écran, avant de se remettre à canarder les agents.

Un tir, un autre coup d'œil et le téléchargement était enfin achevé. Michael, couvert par ses coéquipiers, courut au bureau récupérer son portable. Le transmetteur grésilla et la voix de Paige l'interrompit.

\- Le crash de l'hélicoptère a endommagé le système sur plusieurs étages. Le feu n'est pas sous contrôle. Dépêchez-vous de vous tirer ! Je répète, évacuez immédiatement !

\- ça pourrait être notre putain de chance ! Souligna Trevor, ses yeux sombres rivés sur Haines.

Steve lui lança un regard, comprenant vite là où il voulait en venir. Le feu se chargerait de tout détruire à leur place, de tout consumer, toutes les preuves qui restaient assurément. Il n'avait aucune confiance en ce ridicule piratage via un portable qu'ils avaient effectué. Il fallait juste s'assurer qu'ils ne finiraient pas dévorés par le brasier eux aussi.

\- On passe au plan B ! commanda-t-il, les enjoignant d'un geste à le suivre.

\- Le putain de plan B ! s'exclama Philips, détalant à sa suite, non sans balancer un violent coup de pied dans un cadavre au passage.

Michael hocha vigoureusement de la tête, avant de tenter une percée, descendant coup sur coup les deux gars qui couraient sur lui. Steve courait en tête, droit sur les portes les plus proches ne donnant point sur un bureau. Trevor le talonnait. Dans un tournant, il tomba nez-à-nez avec un agent, apparemment beaucoup plus interloqué que lui. Trevor réagit en un quart-de-tour. Il lui balança un violent coup de crosse de fusil mitrailleur en plein front avant de le descendre.

\- J'espère que vous avez les harnais ! S'écria Haines. On va se tirer d'ici en rappel ! Mais avant on doit descendre de quelques étages !

\- Roger that ! Confirma Franklin.

Il courut dans leurs traces, ses pieds foulant le carrelage recouvert d'une mare gluante de sang grenat, s'étendant entre les corps éparpillés, semblant les relier. Ils avaient fait un sacré carnage. Comme toujours. Tanisha n'avait pas tort. Une bande de meurtriers sans foi, ni loi. Voilà ce qu'ils étaient réellement. Mais tout le monde était comme pourri de la pointe à la racine. Dans un univers où chacun tuait, volait, pillait, qui était véritablement " le méchant " ? La réponse apparaissait comme une évidence. _Personne_.

Trevor enfonça les premières portes et ils tombèrent nez-à-nez avec des hommes beaucoup mieux équipés que les agents de sécurité. Michael se tendit. Des militaires maintenant, avec des casques, des genouillères, coudières, des gilets pare-balles. Ça se corsait et l'alarme incendie résonnait plus forte et menaçante que jamais. Steve fut le première à agir. Il attrapa le bras de l'homme pour le faire basculer par-dessus lui. Dès qu'il fut à terre, à ses pieds, il dégaina un couteau et le lui planta droit dans la gorge. Une exécution efficace, parfaite, sommaire. D'autres se cachaient derrière et ils ne tardèrent pas à se montrer. Une rafale de balles les accueillit, le sang giclant sur les drapeaux américains accrochés aux murs blancs désormais tachetés de rouge.

\- On reste groupés ! Ordonnait Michael, alors qu'ils avançaient à travers le complexe des plus tarabiscotés.

Les couloirs s'enchaînaient, se ressemblant tous. Heureusement, Steve savait à peu près où il allait. Il ne bossait pas dans cet immeuble, mais y avait déjà mis les pieds. Ils aboutirent enfin à la cage d'escalier, descendirent les marches à toute vitesse, se suivant en file indienne, se protégeant les uns les autres.

Lorsqu'ils aboutirent au bas des marches, il leur sembla être passé dans un autre monde. Ils durent activer les lampes fixées à leurs armes afin de s'éclairer. Les ennemis se glissaient dans le noir, entre les meubles brisés, calcinés, les verrières fissurées. Des flammes grimpaient le long des poutres, gagnant les plafonds, dont des pans entiers se détachaient dans un fracas assourdissant de temps à autre. Ils se jetèrent à terre, se dispersant, rompant le cercle de protection qu'ils avaient maintenu jusque-là.

Steve se retrouva aux prises avec un miliaire qui l'attrapa par le cou, le bloquant avec son avant-bras, comprimant sa trachée. Steve lutta comme un beau diable, attrapa un large éclat de verre brûlant sur le sol, le lui planta dans le mollet. L'homme poussa un cri rauque, ne relâchant pas sa prise pour autant. Ses voies respiratoires comprimées, l'air étant si peu pourvu en oxygène, Steve se sentit rapidement partir. Alors qu'il y voyait de plus en plus trouble, soudain, toute pression disparut. Quelqu'un l'empoigna par l'épaule et le remit sur pied. Deux mains furent claquées de part et d'autre de son visage et son regard rencontra celui de Trevor.

\- Hé ! M'lâches pas ! Me crèves pas sur les bras !

Haines, dont l'esprit était toujours un peu embrumé, laissa divaguer son regard pendant une seconde.

\- T'as été touché ? Bafouilla-t-il, toujours plus préoccupé par l'état de Philips que par le sien, la bouche pâteuse à cause des fumées et de l'air si sec et chaud.

Le canadien ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il se montre si attentif. Que Dieu bénisse l'asphyxie, même non érotique ! Il préféra mentir. Il secoua négativement la tête, cracha du sang discrètement, avant de lui lancer :

\- Non ! J't'ai dit ! Juste une égratignure ! On doit bouger !

\- Par là ! Hurla la voix de Michael. On se regroupe !

Trevor l'entendit à peine, dans ce chaos de tirs et de flammes. Une large plaque de ciment s'effondra tout près d'eux, écrasant un homme qui comptait les surprendre, émergeant du noir. Steve y voyait de nouveau clair, du moins à peu près, et il put cesser de s'appuyer sur son amant. Le sol cramait leurs semelles de chaussures. Ils laissaient désormais des traces de plastique noir fondu partout où ils posaient le pied. Ils traversèrent la vaste pièce après avoir procédé à un sérieux nettoyage, punissant d'une balle tous ceux qui se dressaient sur leur passage. Ils passèrent par un large trou creusé dans le mur et, après avoir traversé une série de couloirs s'étant mués en tunnels sombres et enflammés, atteignirent tout bonnement le vide. Une ouverture donnant sur le plein air. Des centaines de mètres les séparaient encore de la terre ferme. A l'intérieur, la chaleur devenait de plus en plus insoutenable. Ils inspirèrent tous à pleins poumons, respirant l'air plus pur de l'extérieur.

\- On attend quoi enculés ? S'exclama Franklin, qui marchait sur des charbons ardents, au sens propre comme au figuré.

Il pointa du doigt le sol tout en bas.

\- On descend ! On s'tire d'ici !

\- Non, pas par ici, l'arrêta Michael, avant d'être saisi d'une toux sèche et douloureuse plutôt alarmante.

Ils allaient finir tous intoxiqués au dioxyde de carbone s'ils s'attardaient. D'un autre côté, s'ils descendaient sur ce versant, avec ce vent, sur pareille hauteur, ils finiraient tous saucissonnés, emmêlés dans leurs cordes de rappel, condamnés à brûler vif avec de la chance ou à attendre que les autorités viennent les cueillir s'ils survivaient. Ils se laissèrent glisser le long d'un parapet et Franklin rattrapa de justesse Michael, qui avait dérapé à l'arrivée et avait de ce fait failli basculer dans le vide. Il le remercia d'un signe de tête.

\- Bien joué gamin.

Trevor ne montrait rien, probablement parce qu'il ne sentait rien, l'adrénaline pulsant dans tout son corps gonflé à bloc aidant à anesthésier la douleur. Ils repartirent à travers un nouveau dédale de murs fissurés, de couloirs défoncés, cernés par les flammes qui se répandaient, rongeaient toute la structure à présent. Les agents affluaient de nouveau, couplés à des militaires parfois. Une balle toucha la lame de Michael, qui ouvrait la marche. Il se retrouva plongé dans le noir, avec les lumières de ses équipiers éclairant dans son dos. Franklin l'agrippa et le jeta de côté, les sauvant une nouvelle fois. En dépit des conditions déplorables de visibilité, Michael réussit à toucher le tireur dans le genou. L'homme tomba et Trevor se chargea de lui exploser le crâne au fusil à pompe. Il s'arrêta et le tapa de nouveau en passant à sa portée. Il gronda d'une voix sourde de rage :

\- Foutez-nous la paix et sauvez vos culs au lieu de nous faire chier !

\- Allez ! Allez ! Lui lança Steve, l'incitant à le suivre plutôt que de rester là à s'énerver sur le cadavre.

Ils parvinrent face à une nouvelle ouverture qu'ils durent agrandir. Trevor attrapa une barre de fer et commença à taper de toutes ses forces dans les vitrages déjà endommagés qui finirent par lâcher.

\- Allez les femmes d'abord ! S'exclama-t-il, poussant par le biais d'une inélégante tape sur les fesses Steve.

\- Je t'emmerde ! Rétorqua Haines, non sans un fin sourire.

Il ne discuta pas davantage, noua sa corde et entama sa descente. Les autres l'imitèrent et, rapidement, ils glissaient tous le long de la paroi lisse du building. Par chance, les flammes n'avaient pas encore ravagé les étages inférieurs et les flammes ne leur léchaient plus le visage par les fenêtres. Ils arrivèrent à une première balustrade, qui les stoppa net. Un chemin de pierre en plein air, qui faisait le tour du bâtiment. Un comité d'accueil les attendait. Steve se balança le long de sa corde, ficha ses deux pieds en pleine face du premier homme sur sa trajectoire avant de se détacher et de rouler au sol, évitant une balle et se relevant à temps pour en coller une dans l'œil du tireur. Franklin taquina un brin Trevor, alors qu'il se détachaient et rechargeaient leurs armes.

\- ça fait quoi de baiser James Bond ?

\- Qu'est-ce tu chantes ? Rétorqua le canadien, hilare. C'est moi James Bond. Lui c'est la James Bond girl.

La voix de Steve, qui les devançait et était sorti de leur champ de vision, lui répondit de loin :

\- Va te faire foutre Trevor ! Le chauffeur va bientôt être là ! Faut qu'on entame la dernière descente !

A cette seconde précise, un hélico les survola et commença à les mitrailler. Trevor tonna de toutes ses forces pour couvrir le vacarme :

\- Je m'en charge !

Steve le vit s'équiper du lance-roquettes, la peur au ventre. Sans le prévenir, de peur qu'il essaye de l'en empêcher, il se dressa aussi et tira dans le bras du tireur, qui visait Trevor alors que celui-ci lançait la roquette sur l'appareil, dont les hélices touchées explosèrent dans une gerbe d'étincelles qui illumina leurs têtes. Les deux amants échangèrent un bref regard, mais pas l'ombre d'un mot, avant de rejoindre les autres qui en avaient profité pour attacher leurs cordages.

Alors qu'ils dérapaient à toute vitesse contre la paroi lisse, les renforts arrivant sous peu de tous les côtés, ils en profitèrent pour mitrailler les hommes qui les attendaient de pied ferme au bas de la tour.

\- Enculés du secteur public ! Toujours eux qui font chier ! Grommela Michael, en chargeant son arme.

Aussitôt qu'ils touchèrent la terre ferme, le groupe se désolidarisa et ils se dispersèrent, devant se mettre à couvert derrière les colonnes ou les massifs de plantes décorant la place gigantesque ceignant le building à sa base.

\- Où est ce putain de chauffeur ? Brailla Steve, au milieu de ce tintamarre de tirs, de cris d'hommes touchés et des craquements de plus en plus bruyants en provenance de la tour, dont le sommet était maintenant totalement en feu, comme le bout d'une chandelle, éclairant tous les environs à des lieues à la ronde en raison de sa hauteur phénoménale.

\- Là ! S'exclama Franklin, pointant une ambulance, autrement dit une excellente couverture, stationnée non loin d'eux.

\- Vite ! s'écria Steve, en grimpant d'un bond à l'intérieur par les portes arrière. Avant que ces enculés ne ferment la zone et la quadrillent !

\- Cachez vos armes ! Leur conseilla le chauffeur qu'ils avaient engagé exprès pour venir les prendre en cas d'échec du plan A. Ils doivent croire que l'on est une véritable ambulance !

Trevor ficha illico

\- Faudrait des uniformes pour faire encore plus vrai ! Steve, une petite tenue d'infirmière ça te tente ?

\- Mais quand tu veux, plaisanta-t-il, se rapprochant de lui, mais dans le seul but d'observer cette plaie qu'il lui avait cachée. Tu aurais pu l'admettre...

Son murmure ennuyé mourut dans sa gorge et il découpa le tee-shirt sale de son amant. La balle était bien enfoncée. Il grimaça devant la sale plaie, qui pissait le sang. Trevor pouvait s'estimer heureux de ne pas s'être effondré en pleine évasion. Steve claqua des doigts nerveusement et Franklin, recevant le message cinq sur cinq, lui passa une longue pince avec laquelle il tenta d'extraire le projectile.

\- Vraiment une idée très clairvoyante l'ambulance ! S'écria Michael, se plaquant à temps contre la paroi, alors qu'ils rasaient une voiture de policiers.

Ils s'éloignaient de plus en plus du building, autour duquel s'amassaient pompiers, policiers, agents du FBI et bien sûr les reporters par paquets de dix. Ils franchirent les deux dernières voitures d'autorités dépêchées sur place sans encombre, le chauffeur jouant bien la comédie, prétendant qu'il transportait des blessés graves qui devaient être conduits d'urgence à l'hôpital le plus proche. La chance, pour une fois, fut de leur côté, puisque le seul policier qui jeta un coup d'œil rapide à l'intérieur, via la fenêtre avant du côté conducteur, n'entrevit que les mains toutes ensanglantées de Steve, qui s'escrimait à retirer la balle.

\- Laissez-les passer ! Ordonna-t-il à ses subordonnés et l'ambulance passa ainsi le dernier barrage.

Au bout d'un temps, le rouquin réussit finalement à désencastrer des chairs corrodées la balle et la jeta. Il pressa sur-le-champ une large compresse stérile sur le flanc de Trevor, qui, lui, ne semblait rien sentir. Il avait tout juste serré les dents. Steve le regarda, admiratif, aussi discrètement que possible, histoire de ne pas récolter toute une flopée de moqueries stupides de la part de Clinton et Townley. Il désinfecta la blessure et la banda. Il veillerait à ce qu'elle cicatrise correctement. Il savait que Trevor retirerait son bandage aussitôt qu'il aurait le dos tourné ou bien, ce qui était pire tout bien considéré, l'oublierait, le laisserait s'imprégner de toute la crasse imaginable et ne le remplacerait jamais.

Ils requirent du chauffeur qu'il les déposât à la nouvelle maison de Franklin qui, grâce à l'argent sale qu'il avait reçu, au terme des braquages et des vols de voitures, s'était payé une luxueuse villa, une gigantesque maison moderne qui avait des airs de maison des De Santa, ce qui faisait doucement ricaner Philips. Il espérait de tout cœur que ce brave Franklin ne tournerait pas comme cet égocentrique forcené de Michael. A un moment, alors que ce dernier commentait combien leur mission avait été dangereuse, Trevor sentit quelque chose s'affaisser doucement sur son épaule, du côté duquel il n'était pas amoché. Il ouvrit la bouche, déjà prêt à gueuler la pire des insultes, quand ses yeux tombèrent sur des cheveux roux et aucun son ne sortit. Ils étaient tellement occupés à écouter Michael qui s'extasiait sur leur prouesse qu'ils ne les virent pas, à l'arrière de l'ambulance, échanger un baiser. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'ambulance les déposait devant la villa de Franklin.

\- Enlevez vos chaussures les gars ! Réclama-t-il, ce à quoi Trevor répondit par un sympathique doigt d'honneur accompagné d'un ricanement narquois.

Il entra, enjamba Lester qui piquait un somme par terre dans le salon et s'affala en travers de l'immense canapé, réussissant à en prendre les trois quarts tant il s'étala, alors que la couche était disproportionnément gigantesque. Steve esquissa un fin sourire.

\- Tu me laisses une place ?

Le canadien lui décocha un sourire en coin féroce, graveleux, avant de tapoter un espace vide tout proche de lui. Haines prit place et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

\- Encore un peu et je faisais flamber cet endroit aussi ! S'écria Lester, réveillé de sa sieste.

\- Oui, apparemment, tu t'inquiétais énormément ! Ironisa Trevor de sa voix rauque, rendue temporairement encore plus gutturale par les fumés inhalées.

\- Que voulais-tu que je fasse à part attendre ? Répondit-il, tournant sa face joufflue vers lui, puis, brutalement, avec une vigueur rare, il tapa de la main le sofa. Vous l'avez fait !

Franklin, qui se dirigeait vers la cuisine pour sortir des placards des verres et une bouteille de whisky, écarta les bras et rectifia sur un ton triomphant :

\- _Nous_ l'avons fait ! Tous ensemble !

\- C'est vrai ! Renchérit Michael, inhabituellement joyeux et remonté à bloc. C'est putain de vrai ! Putain oui ! On a réussi !

Un concert d'acclamations fit écho à cette affirmation. Trevor pointa Michael d'un doigt non accusateur pour une fois, tandis que son autre bras était passé autour de Steve, d'une manière si naturelle, si anodine, que personne ne serait-ce que songea à énoncer la moindre remarque à ce sujet.

\- ça c'est le Mikey d'autrefois !

\- T, je suis sérieux. Après l'Union Depository, je raccroche. Je me vois pas continuer.

Il poursuivit, sur le ton de la plaisanterie, très loin de se douter que l'idée s'ancrerait ad vitam æternam dans l'esprit du déjanté :

\- Et puis t'as trouvé un partenaire idéal, non ?

Trevor suivit son regard et posa le sien sur Steve, qui secouait la tête en ricanant à cent lieues d'imaginer que son amant, quant à lui, réfléchirait désormais sérieusement à la question.

\- Vous savez quoi les gars ? Déclara subitement Franklin, qui remplissait à ras bord les verres que Michael se chargeai ensuite de distribuer. Vous êtes peut-être un cannibale psychopathe accroc à la méth, un agent corrompu qui pète plus haut que son cul et un vieux salopard qui passe son temps à geindre... mais je cambriolerais un bureau fédéral avec personne d'autre !

Comme tout le monde était servi, il leva son propre verre.

\- Et amen ! Conclut Lester, avec un grand sourire.

Ils trinquèrent, tous ensemble, même Michael et Steve, dont les verres se rapprochèrent, s'immobilisèrent, avant de finalement tinter en se rencontrant.

\- Frankie ! Appela Lester. Remets une tournée !

\- Hé « Frankie » !Tu d'vrais inviter la p'tite Harris ici, grogna Trevor, d'une voix obscène, mais pas aussi explicite que son regard et sa mimique.

Steve lui donna un petit coup de coude discret et émit un léger rire. Alors que Clinton était sur le point de le resservir, il agita la main.

\- Pas pour nous. On va y aller. J'ai rendez-vous avec Dave demain, histoire d'être sûr que tout est réglé.

Michael se dressa à son tour, réprimant un sourire en voyant Trevor docilement quitter le canapé pour suivre Steve. Il ne savait pas comment, il n'avait pas assisté à tous leurs moments passés ensemble pour sûr, mais force était de constater que ça collait entre eux. Une part de Michael espérait que Trevor, qui certes ne s'assagirait jamais, se montrerait au moins plus raisonnable, plus contrôlable en réalité, relativement à certains sujets, s'il était véritablement attaché à Haines. Après tout, il ne voudrait pas le mettre davantage dans le pétrin. Avec un peu de chance, il ne s'en reprendrait donc plus à Merryweather entre autres. Attaquer Merryweather avait été de loin la pire connerie que Trevor ait jamais faite. Il les avait tous entraîné avec lui dans cette sale histoire. Michael misait donc tout désormais sur sa relation curieuse, mais bien pratique au final, avec Steve, pour qu'il se tienne à carreau. Il tapa dans ses mains mollement.

\- Je vais décoller aussi.

\- Dave te tiendra au jus si y a une merde, lui rappela Haines.

Le ton restait froid ; le coup de le vendre aux chinois n'était toujours pas digéré.

* * *

La première chose que Michael vit, à son réveil aux aurores, fut l'écran de son portable clignotant furieusement et la dizaine de messages délivrés, tous provenant de Dave. Il attrapa son portable et, sentant qu'il devrait vite quitter la maison, que quelque chose de grave se profilait, quitta le lit aussi silencieusement que possible, histoire de ne pas réveiller Amanda qui reposait tranquillement auprès de lui. Il ouvrit le premier sms. Dave lui demandait de le rejoindre à midi au Kortz Center. De Santa poussa un soupir d'abattement, à s'en fendre l'âme. Il n'aurait pas dû se réjouir la veille. ça n'en finirait donc jamais...

C'était une magnifique journée ensoleillée pourtant. Dommage. Il aurait pu la passer, peinard, au bord de sa piscine, avec ses gosses insupportables s'engueulant dans la maison, comme avant que tout ne déraille dans sa vie. Pour la énième fois. Il avait suffi d'une erreur, d'une ridicule erreur sur un mec... sur sa baraque...

En fait, tout avait commencé parce qu'Amanda se faisait tringler par son prof de tennis. Bien sûr que Michael la chérissait toujours, malgré la vieillesse, malgré les désaccords, sans quoi il n'aurait pas failli emboutir en se remémorant ces moments. Ses mains ne se seraient pas crispées aussi fort sur le volant de son cabriolet et il n'aurait pas finalement percuté le trottoir en marmonnant des insultes dans sa barbe, une fois arrivé au lieu de rendez-vous.

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur le plan élaboré des lieux qui était tout à fait indiqué, étant donné le caractère abracadabrantesque de cette construction, pourvues de tant d'allées, d'étages, d'escaliers. Le cube colossal à l'entrée annonçait la couleur.

D'après le plan, il devait traverser la totalité du centre, ce qu'il fit, pour finalement parvenir, essoufflé, à une large terrasse, avec vue imprenable sur Los Santos. Un endroit rêvé pour un tête-à-tête en amoureux, un petit coin de paradis. Pas du tout adapté aux circonstances en somme. Michael s'approcha, lunettes de soleil sur le nez, d'une démarche plus nerveuse et rapide que d'ordinaire.

\- Davey, je croyais que c'était réglé ! On était d'accord ! C'était le dernier service ! Toutes les données vont être effacées !

Son vieil ami un peu contraint et forcé n'eut pas une expression sur son visage toujours si las, qui lui rappelait un peu les cockers aux airs de dépressif. Il plia sans un mot le journal qu'il lisait en l'attendant.

\- Désolé Michael, mais je pense que les choses ne vont pas se dérouler comme nous l'avions prévu. Il y a un léger...

\- Exactement " Davey " ! Un « léger » problème ! S'exclama une voix honnie, que Michael reconnut instantanément comme celle de Haines.

Dire qu'ils avaient risqué leurs vies ensemble et trinqué il y avait moins de huit heures de ça ! Le rouquin s'avançait avec sa morgue habituelle, accompagné de ce petit toutou qu'il promenait partout en service et dont Michael ne se souvenait même plus du nom tant il parlait peu. Il fallait dire que Steve monopolisait toujours toute l'attention, partout où il allait, aussitôt qu'il l'ouvrait et parfois même en restant muet. Il avait juste une putain d'attitude.

\- Steve ! On était d'accord ! Je devais m'en charger !

\- Parce que tu as vraiment tout gérer de bout en bout « Davey » ! ironisa-t-il et, à un moment, il détourna légèrement la tête sur le côté, sans raison apparente.

Immédiatement, Michael se dit que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Steve ne détournait pas le regard d'habitude.

\- Je reconnais que tout cela s'est révélé non-orthodoxe...

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Rugit Steve d'un seul coup, dangereusement proche de Dave à présent ; il s'énervait en un éclair, partait au quart-de-tour, à l'instar de Trevor. T'as bousillé ma carrière ! Agent Sanchez, arrêtez ces hommes.

Sanchez, voilà son nom. Ensuite, il réalisa ce que Steve venait de dire et protesta avec véhémence :

\- Quoi ? M'arrêter ? Tu déconnes ! Pour quoi exactement ?

\- Pour tout un tas de crimes dans tout notre beau pays ! Répliqua narquoisement Steve, mais la colère supplantait la raillerie.

\- Je vois ! Pourquoi plutôt alors ?

Un sourire de salaud, de beau salaud, fendit les lèvres de Steve et, en un rien de temps, son pistolet fut braqué sur Michael.

\- Je crois que je peux répondre à ta place ! Parce que tu ne veux pas me voir témoigner devant le juge ! Tu comptes te débarrasser même de ce cher Trevor pour purger ta réputation " S " ? Ou les parties de jambes en l'air passent avant quand même ?

De Santa avait vu le coup fourré venir. Il avait bien fait de ne jamais lui accorder sa confiance, même s'ils avaient bossé ensemble maintenant. Ils vivaient dans un monde tueurs, de requins, s'entre-dévorant pour survivre et empocher le magot, la gloire, garder leur liberté. Il dégaina en même temps que Steve, qui ne le devança que d'un millième de seconde en réalité. Sanchez sortit aussi son arme et il se retrouva avec deux canons lui faisant face.

Steve s'entêta, comme s'il ne connaissait pas la peur, campé sur ses positions, renouvelant son ordre d'arrêter De Santa. Contre toute-attente, Dave dégaina à son tour, mais pour diriger son arme sur lui, lui interdisant formellement de ne pas obéir à Haines.

\- Steve, nous nous étions mis d'accord pour expliquer la situation à Michael, pas pour l'emprisonner ou nous entre-tuer.

Le regard bleuté acéré du plus jeune du quatuor voyagea de l'un à l'autre des hommes face à lui.

\- Très bien ! Très bien ! S'exclama-t-il, avant de désigner d'un coup de tête Michael. Mais baisse ton flingue avant !

\- Après toi, "mon pote"... rétorqua Michael, qui n'allait certainement pas se laisser abattre par cette ordure.

Haines trouva encore le moyen d'ironiser. D'une voix venimeuse, faussement innocente, il répliqua :

\- Allez ! Où est la confiance ?

Michael fronça les sourcils, assurant qu'il pouvait faire mieux, ne baissant pas sa garde, son flingue toujours braqué sur lui. Il le tenait fermement, s'y agrippait. Il avait vu Haines à l'œuvre maintes fois à présent et il savait de quoi le lascar était capable. Il était bon, mortellement efficace. Le rouquin confessa enfin :

\- Ils savent que je suis derrière l'attaque. Peut-être pas à 100%... mais disons 80%.

\- Et tu veux qu'on nettoie encore ta merde, pas vrai ? Se récria De Santa. Ensuite, quoi ? Tu m'attacheras un boulet aux pieds et je me retrouverais jeté dans un sac coulant dans la mer ?

Ils étaient si occupés à s'enguirlander qu'ils furent surpris par l'arrivée d'un groupe d'hommes, arborant tous des badges sur leurs chemises, rappelant ceux du FBI. Leur chef, un binoclard, leur commanda à tous de lâcher leurs armes.

\- Nous vous tenons cette fois-ci ! Pour activités anti-patriotiques !

\- C'est quoi ces conneries ?! Lâcha Haines, dans un froncement furieux de sourcils.

Il lorgna l'un des badges et comprit qu'il s'agissait de ces sales traîtres du Bureau du département de lutte contre le terrorisme, qui étaient prêts à tout pour gonfler leurs fonds, ces enfoirés qu'il avait tout fait pour stopper. Et il l'accusait, lui, d'être un mauvais patriote, d'en être le parfait contraire même ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre !

La fête était loin d'être finie. Apparemment, tout le monde s'était donné rendez-vous ici. Des hommes entièrement couverts de la tête aux pieds, munis de gilets pare-balles, de lunettes de combat et de casques, débarquèrent en courant dans le dos de Michael et Dave.

\- Lâchez vos armes !

Ça devenait redondant. Steve serra les dents, surpris au demeurant, incapable d'identifier à quel groupe ces zigotos qui ne l'impressionnaient guère, malgré leur excellent équipement, appartenaient.

\- Vous êtes avec qui putain ?! S'enquit-il.

\- Avec moi, répondit une voix sur sa gauche, celle de Sanchez, levant la main en répondant comme un petit écolier bien sage.

En un instant, Steve changea de cible et tourna son arme vers le traître. _Alors c'était toi..._ Il ne supportait pas cette nouvelle, bien qu'il s'y fût amplement préparé, car cela impliquait que Sanchez ne l'avait jamais réellement craint ou respecté. Il s'écria, dardant un regard azuré mais empli de rancune sur lui :

\- Je savais que t'avais pas les couilles ! Pour ceux que ça intéresse, bande d'enfoirés, je suis un vrai patriote ! J'aime mon pays ! Et je vous emmerde !

La tension atteignit son paroxysme quand un hélicoptère apparut à leur hauteur.

\- C'est qui putain ?! S'égosilla Michael, pour couvrir le bruit des hélices.

\- Putain c'est Merryweather ! Répondit Haines et, à l'instant même où Dave, avec la même voix lasse que d'habitude, ce qui relevait, en de pareilles circonstances, d'un véritable prodige, le priait de nouveau de lâcher son arme, il reçut une balle dans la cuisse, quasiment à l'endroit où il s'en était lui-même tiré une pour se créer un alibi.

Il tomba le genou à terre, pas à cause de la souffrance, bien qu'elle fût intense, mais sous le coup de la surprise.

\- Putain encore une fois ! Gémit-il, les mâchoires serrées.

Il ne perdit pas ses moyens pour autant. Michael, alors qu'il le connaissait désormais, ne vit même pas le coup venir, mais, en l'espace d'une seconde, Haines tirait une balle en pleine tête de Sanchez, lui perçant un large trou à travers le crâne, un large morceau d'os éclatant là où la balle ressortit et son cerveau giclant par l'orifice créé. Le corps sans vie s'écroula, une gelée rosâtre dégoulinant de la tête ouverte, pour aller macérer dans une mare de sang.

En dépit de sa jambe blessée, Steve les prit tous de vitesse. Absolument tous. Le Bureau, les militaires, Merryweather et évidemment Michael et Dave. Décidément, il avait de la ressource. Il détala, traînant un peu sa jambe. A son coup de feu répondit un second, venant des hauteurs de la structure celui-ci. La balle traversa la poitrine du type qui avait ouvert le feu sur Haines.

\- Bordel de merde... grogna Trevor, tout en rechargent son fusil de précision.

Steve avait été touché par sa faute, en raison de sa négligence. Il était supposé le couvrir, le protéger. Il avait lamentablement échoué. Il ne pensait pas que ça partirait si vite dans tous les sens, ni que tant de monde se pointerait.

Par chance pour eux, dans leur confusion, dans le chaos des hélicoptères de Merryweather mitraillant tous ceux qu'ils voyaient, leurs adversaires s'entre-tuaient. Cependant, ils étaient si nombreux qu'ils n'étaient absolument pas certains de s'en tirer vivants. C'était encore pire que la veille.

Steve courait à travers un couloir, à découvert. Il entendait des bruits de bottes martelant la pierre derrière lui, mais des tirs éclatèrent, le bruit mat de corps tombant résonna et plus rien. Il regarda dans la direction d'où provenaient les tirs, là où il savait que Trevor était posté et sourit un peu. Trevor vérifia que les alentours étaient clairs, dégagés pour Steve. Son œil se balade, rivé au viseur du fusil, pour finalement tomber par hasard sur Townley, qui avait maille à partir avec un autre hélico. Il hésita à descendre le pilote et ainsi lui sauver la vie, tergiversa, vraiment, mais se rappela que, sans Michael, il n'y aurait pas de braquage du siècle, pas d'Union Depository. De plus, si quelqu'un devait tuer ce salaud d'embourgeoisé, ce serait lui.

\- T, Dave doit pas crever ici non plus, lui glissa Steve dans l'oreillette.

\- Reçu cinq sur cinq, princesse... murmura-t-il, concentré, et il abattit un militaire qui canardait Dave depuis un moment et l'avait coincé dans un recoin du bâtiment.

Ils connaissaient les fréquences les uns des autres. Aussi Michael se brancha sur celles de Trevor.

\- C'était votre plan ? Me buter ?

\- Nah ! C'est plus compliqué que ça ! T'es pas toujours le centre du monde Mikey !

La voix de Steve résonna à son tour dans son appareil.

\- ça aurait pas été à contrecœur Townley ! Mais non, je devais apprendre qui était la taupe chargée de garder un œil sur moi. J'ai pensé à Dave honnêtement, j'ai pensé à le liquider et j'ai bien fait de m'en abstenir. Tout ce temps, c'était ce trou du cul de Sanchez.

\- J't'l'ai toujours dit ! Le coupa subitement Trevor, alignant deux autres types et libérant la voie à Dave, le moins à même de s'en tirer sans aide. Il était trop discret pour être honnête !

\- La prochaine fois, Steve, que tu montes un plan de ce genre, préviens-moi ! S'exclama Michael, qui avait tout de même bien balisé.

\- T veut son braquage ultime. J'allais pas te liquider maintenant et lui retirer ça !

Il ne plaisantait qu'à moitié. Dave leur recommanda de tous se réunir dans le patio. De là, ils déguerpiraient à bord de voitures séparées pour semer plus aisément leurs poursuivants.

\- Hors de question ! Objecta Trevor, descendu de son perchoir et s'en donnant à présent à cœur joie. Moi j'reste ! J'm'éclate ! Wouuuh !

Il émit un sifflement trahissant son plaisir, suivi d'un grognement pour ainsi dire lubrique :

\- Ils vont devoir dégager les corps à la pelleteuse !

\- Mais sérieusement qu'est-ce que fout Merryweather ici ?!

Steve ne préféra pas répondre. Il se contenta de ricaner tout bas.

\- A toi de nous dire ! Tu es celui qui passe son temps à exploser leurs trains, leurs bateaux, leurs avions ! Rétorqua Dave, d'une voix légèrement sarcastique pour changer.

\- Juste un honnête homme qui tentait de gagner honnêtement sa vie !

\- Je pensais qu'on était des tueurs ! Se récria Steve ; pour un peu, bien qu'il fût en train de briser les cervicales d'un homme et que sa jambe irradiât d'une douleur atroce, il aurait ri.

\- Des tueurs honnêtes ! Corrigea son amant, goguenard. J'y tiens !

\- Hé ! Les héla Michael, criant pour se faire entendre dans ce raffut de tous les diables, alors qu'il atteignait la cour intérieure. Vous pensez quoi les gars du Kortz Center pour votre prochain pique-nique en amoureux ?

\- Quand les pelouses seront de nouveau vertes et plus rouges ! Pourquoi pas ! Répondit Steve, qui ne tarda pas à les rejoindre. T ! Grouille putain !

Du jardin central, scindé en deux parties par une large rigole d'eau désormais rougeâtre, qui servait de charnier, ils décampèrent pour rejoindre le rond-point géant à l'entrée du monument. Ils slalomèrent entre les statues contemporaines et les bâtiments, ces immenses cubes de verre. Ni Michael, ni Dave, ne perdit une seconde, chacun sautant sans attendre dans la voiture avec laquelle il s'était rendu ici.

\- On se disperse ! Commanda Dave, sans lever un sourcil, aussi flegmatique qu'un être humain pouvait possiblement l'être dans cet enfer sans nom.

\- T ! hurla Steve, qui s'immobilisa et jeta des regards à la ronde.

Il ne l'entraperçut pas, serra les dents. Les autres filaient déjà. Quant à lui, il était blessé et absolument tout le monde ici en avait après lui maintenant qu'il avait descendu, sans être en état de légitime défense, l'agent Sanchez. Ça avait été un mauvais coup. Bien sûr, il pourrait peut-être espérer lui coller sur le dos toutes ses frasques personnelles, lui imputer ses magouilles ; les morts ne parlaient pas, les morts ne se rendaient pas au tribunal pour se défendre. Néanmoins, la vérité demeurait qu'il avait commis un meurtre de sang-froid, assassiné un agent fédéral de surcroît, à la vue de tous. Il était encore plus dans la merde. Il avait toujours été impulsif, avec la gâchette facile et, malheureusement dans ce genre de cas, la visée toujours excellente en revanche.

Il se demanda pendant une brève seconde si Trevor n'avait pas déjà foutu le camp, mais repéra sans difficulté son sale pick-up qu'il avait réussi à réparer. Quel sentimental ce sale enfoiré. Il essaya de le contacter par l'oreillette une nouvelle fois, mais celle que portait Trevor avait dû être endommagée ou perdue dans la bagarre et il n'obtint pas la moindre réponse.

Sa jambe perdait pas mal de sang. Il prit la cravate d'un mort, la noua autour de son membre pour ralentir l'afflux sanguin et grimpa sur une moto. Il fit demi-tour pour quitter le parking, retourna dans le patio, percuta de plein fouet un type, mais son véhicule ne se renversa pas. L'homme, par contre, finit les jambes broyées sous ses roues. Ça ressemblait à une véritable micro guerre civile. Les balles fusaient dans tous les sens.

\- T ! appelait-t-il de toutes ses forces, aux aguets, le regard se portant dans toutes les directions.

Où ce dingue avait-il bien pu se fourrer ? Il le traitait de tous les noms entre ses dents serrées. Il n'y avait que ce fou furieux pour vouloir s'attarder en plein cœur d'une fusillade entre deux agences gouvernementales et une société paramilitaire privée.

Tout à coup, un sifflement retentit, strident, et, l'instant suivant, sa moto dérapait sur le côté, après heureusement qu'il ait pu en sauter où il aurait fini avec une jambe écorchée vive, coincée sous la bécane. Il atterrit sur sa jambe blessé, un grognement de douleur lui échappant cette fois. _Putain ! Putain !_

Il se traîna à couvert, rampant, non pas à cause de sa jambe, qui laissait une traînée écarlate dans son sillage néanmoins, mais pour échapper aux balles frisant sa tête, se fondre parmi les cadavres s'amoncelant sur le parvis de pierre blanche. Une vitre non loin de lui explosa en milliers de morceaux, un corps projeté au travers. Steve se protégea des projections en enfouissant sa tête sous ses bras, puis, aussitôt qu'il entendit l'homme tomber près de lui, releva la tête, toujours allongé sur le sol, et braqua son flingue sur lui. Il tomba nez-à-nez avec Trevor, qui avait dégainé à la même seconde.

\- Putain sale con ! S'écria le rouquin, en le tapant énergiquement à l'épaule, avec une moue d'enfant boudeur, honteux de s'être tant inquiété.

\- J't'avais dit de pas t'faire de mauvais sang !

Ils se relevèrent et coururent jusqu'au parking, ensemble cette fois-ci, Steve s'appuyant sur Trevor qui le soutenait. Ils montèrent dans le pick-up, Haines remarquant bien que le brun jetait des coups d'œil, anxieux certainement, sur sa cuisse ensanglantée.

\- C'est qu'une égratignure, fit-elle, sarcastique à souhait, faisant écho aux mensonges de la veille de Trevor.

\- Très drôle ! Très putain de spirituel Agent Salopard !

\- Ferme-la et sors-nous de là plutôt !

\- Et toi tire au lieu de m'casser les couilles !

Leurs regards dérivèrent en même temps l'un vers l'autre, se captèrent mutuellement et un sourire fendit leurs lèvres tachées de gouttelettes de sang. La seconde suivante, le pick-up déboula sur la route sinueuse. Des hélicos les prenaient en chasse, des voitures les poursuivaient. Steve, concentré, ralentissant sa respiration et tâchant de prévoir les cahots de la voiture, abattit les conducteurs des véhicules, avant de se mettre à mitrailler les hélicos. Trevor conduisait en zigzag, évitant au maximum les rafales de balles.

Tout à coup, il hurla à Steve de s'accrocher alors qu'il prenait la tangente, partait à travers champ. La voiture se plaignit ; son moteur vrombit bruyamment en raison de cette montée ardue qu'elle prenait en pleine vitesse. Mais elle ne leur fit pas défaut et ils se retrouvèrent rapidement sous les épais feuillages des arbres, les camouflant. Les hélicoptères qui tournaient dans les airs ne les repérèrent pas à travers la dense frondaison. Ils retinrent leur souffle, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne perçoivent plus rien, en dehors du vent bruissant dans les feuillages et le chant de quelques oiseaux que le tapage n'avaient pas chassés. Ils se regardèrent, Trevor ricanant tout bas, produisant ce drôle de son à la limite du grondement sourd d'un chien de garde. Leurs regards se décrochèrent soudain l'un de l'autre et virèrent vers les hauteurs, alors qu'ils croyaient percevoir des bruits d'hélices. Ils attendirent, les mains sur leurs armes, le souffle coupé dans l'attente insoutenable. Une ombre plana au-dessus de leurs têtes, les enveloppant durant plusieurs interminables secondes, pour finalement se retirer et ne jamais revenir.

Ils purent regagner la ville. Trevor contacta Michael, lui demandant de les rejoindre derrière le prêteur sur gages, à Morningwood.

\- La gueule qu'il va tirer en comprenant qu'on est encore vivants... ricana-t-il, sadiquement, avec un clin d'œil adressé à son partenaire, qui approuva d'un hochement de tête.

Ils firent un crochet par un parking d'hôpital, où Trevor déroba discrètement de quoi soigner du mieux que possible la cuisse de Steve, avant de rejoindre le point de rendez-vous. Michael était, de toute évidence pas du tout dans son assiette, impatient et agité, fumant cigarette sur cigarette.

\- Entre ça et ta graisse, tu risques de plus pouvoir courir deux mètres ! Fais gaffe Mikey ! C'est de la merde ça pour toi ! Le railla sans vergogne Trevor, claquant la clope assez fort pour qu'elle lui tombe des mains.

Sans se gêner, il lui arracha le paquet qu'il venait d'extirper d'une de ses poches, l'envoya dans son dos, sans voir Steve le rattraper et le glisser dans la poche de son propre pantalon, ce qui n'échappa pas par contre à Townley, qui soupira d'agacement. Il lâcha un second soupir quand la main sale, ensanglantée, du canadien vint tapoter sa joue fortement. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un geste amical ou affectueux, mais d'un flagrant manque de respect, d'une forme d'humiliation caractéristique de Philips.

\- Peut-être que j'éprouverais pas un tel besoin de fumer si je m'étais pas retrouvé au milieu d'une fusillade digne de « Règlements de compte à O.K Corral ! Rétorqua-t-il.

Du sarcasme, toujours du sarcasme. Ce à quoi Trevor répondit par un grand rire barbare et moqueur.

\- Si toi et ton p'tit copain vous m'aviez tenu au courant, on aurait peut-être pas été se fourrer dans un tel merdier !

\- Pour que tu caftes tout à « Davey » ? riposta violemment Haines, s'avançant à hauteur de Trevor pour lui faire face aussi.

\- Doucement, doucement princesse, ricana Trevor, en attrapant Steve par les épaules, les pressant une seconde avant de les relâcher. On a besoin de Mikey en vie, pas vrai ? Tu sais ça, Mikey ? Huh ? A part, bien sûr, si tu comptes trahir de nouveau l'un de nous deux ? Auprès des chinois ? Ou de Merrywheather ? Ou peut-être que tu as des contacts à Mexico, je sais pas moi ! Tu t'es fait tellement de nouveaux amis pendant ces années où tu étais sensé être mort !

Le ton montait ; ça s'envenimait et, cette fois-ci, Franklin ne risquait pas de calmer les choses, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'était pas présent et était très loin de se douter de la catastrophe que ses amis venaient d'essuyer.

\- Dave a toujours été clean avec moi ok ? Contrairement à vous deux !

Les deux hommes face à lui réagirent de manières très différentes, mais qui se complétaient à la perfection. Steve leva les yeux au ciel en le parodiant de façon ridicule, pendant que Trevor crachait un énorme mollard à ses pieds. Townley vit la salive frôler ses chaussures hors de prix sans sourciller. Il avait pris l'habitude.

\- Écoute, T, je sais... J'ai merdé. J'aurais dû te dire avant et je pensais le faire...

Il le coupa net, répétant ses mots, l'imitant d'une manière encore plus volontairement médiocre, dégradante et vexante que Steve avant lui. Il assortit son imitation de grands gestes, comme les amis de Franklin, les gars du ghetto comme il les appelait, en faisaient souvent lorsqu'ils pavanaient dans la rue et s'invectivaient, se provoquaient entre eux.

\- Merde ! tu m'as poignardé dans le dos ! Rugit-il après un moment, mettant un terme de lui-même à sa petite comédie. Alors quoi ? T'aurais dû me dire quoi ? Que t'allais te foutre de nos gueules à tous ? Ou que t'étais qu'un putain d'enculé qui mérite que d'crever ?!

\- Si c'est ça alors pourquoi t'es revenu ?

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi... gronda-t-il tout bas, levant lentement un doigt triomphant. Pour un dernier braquage !

Il haussa les épaules et lâcha ensuite, sur un ton badin, en pointant Steve :

\- Et pour m'assurer que j'avais raison et qu'il avait tort ! Il avait parié que c'était ce bon vieux Droopy de Dave qui nous la mettait bien profond et moi j'avais misé sur Sanchez, acheva-t-il avec un large sourire, narguant son amant.

Regardant de nouveau Michael, il leva une nouvelle fois son index sur lui, en s'écriant :

\- Donc personne meure avant l'Union Depository ! Si on échoue, on y passera tous ! Si on réussit, t'entendras plus jamais parler d'moi Mikey.

Ça lui allait. Townley secoua la tête d'un air résigné. Ils contactèrent Lester pour confirmer le coup, avant de se séparer.

\- J'garde un œil sur toi, rappela Trevor à Michael, alors qu'ils s'éloignaient. Oublie pas, amigo...

Steve se retint de rire ; maintenant, Trevor utilisait toujours ce mot. Il avait adopté son tic de langage. Ils rentrèrent chez eux, enfin dans le club de strip-tease de Trevor, n'ayant pas vraiment d'autre endroit où aller.

\- Comment va ta jambe princesse ?

\- Comment va ton flanc ? Répartit-il tout de go, avec un fin sourire, les yeux brillants.

Un sacré connard ce type, un connard rusé comme un renard. Trevor lui lança une bouteille de bière, fraîche pour une fois. Le canapé s'affaissa quand le canadien le rejoignit, s'asseyant près de lui, leurs cuisses collées l'une à l'autre.

\- On va devoir trouver un moyen d'en finir avec Merryweather, avec ce Cheng...

Trevor s'enfonça dans le canapé, en poussant un profond soupir. Sa main calleuse attrapa l'épaule de Steve et l'attira en arrière, le ramenant contre lui, tout en buvant sa bière de sa main libre.

\- On va improviser.

* * *

 _Merci aux lecteurs !_

 _Beast Out_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 6 :**

Trevor renifla bruyamment. Il avait la tête à l'envers. Son regard trouble balaya la pièce minuscule, jonchée de cadavres de bouteilles. Ils avaient bien abusé. Et pas que de l'alcool. Trevor mordit doucement l'épaule de Steve, toujours endormi sous lui. Le rouquin entrouvrit un œil bleu intrigué, avant de laisser échapper un léger rire amusé.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend...

Ils faisaient toujours l'amour comme des bêtes en rut, mais leurs petits actes d'intimité plus tendres, apparemment si anodins, le stupéfiaient toujours, le prenaient de court. Trevor répondit par un grognement bestial, suivi d'un coup de bassin.

\- T'aimes Oncle T ?

Steve résista à l'envie de l'encourager, d'arquer le dos, tut le gémissement qui montait dans sa gorge sèche, rejoignant sa bouche pâteuse. Ils avaient vraiment beaucoup trop bu.

\- J'ai envie...

\- Je sais. Je le sens plutôt bien, rétorqua-t-il, avec un sourire des plus narquois.

Il essaya de le repousser, histoire de se retourner et de se placer sur le dos ensuite, mais le canadien le bloqua illico avec une prise qu'il lui avait apprise.

\- C'est un coup de... entama Steve, stoppant à temps, sachant bien quels mots étaient susceptibles de déclencher une montée d'angoisse et donc de colère chez Trevor.

Pourtant, contre toute-attente, il sentit la pression sur son bras s'amoindrir jusqu'à s'évanouir et la voix exceptionnellement basse, presque triste, de Trevor murmura :

\- Un coup de pute.

Son poids se déplaça, alors qu'il glissait sur le côté, descendant de Steve qui put enfin se tourner. Aussitôt qu'il fut sur le dos, il ne bougea pas davantage. Il se contenta de poser les yeux sur Trevor.

\- Trevor, je...

Il ne pouvait plus voir que son dos, la bande souillée qui le traversait et ses horriblement laids et obscènes tatouages dignes d'un taulard, le tout piqueté de cicatrices d'origines diverses et variées. Il y avait de tout sur cette peau. Des brûlures, des coups de couteau, des trous de balles.

\- ça va princesse...

Il paraissait un peu abattu, prétendit que ce n'était que la gueule de bois, mais ça ne suffirait pas à duper Steve. Celui-ci redressa le buste, réalisa avec horreur tout le sang sur le sol et le canapé sous eux. Merde. Il se releva prestement, marcha entre les bouteilles vides et les éclats de verre, s'accroupit devant Philips pour regarder sa plaie. Sa figure se décomposa, passa de la simple inquiétude à la terrible anxiété.

\- T... Putain... Tu peux pas te sentir bien !

Ça saignait encore. Tout avait dû se rouvrir, les chairs, s'étirer et se déchirer encore plus en profondeur, quand ils avaient remué tous les sens, tout ça pour du sexe. Tout ça parce qu'ils étaient saouls. Steve était furieux et tout aussi angoissé.

\- J'me sentais bien quand on niquait !

\- Tu te sens toujours bien quand tu baises ! Le tança-t-il vertement. Ça coupe ton cerveau on dirait !

Il ne perdit pas une seconde, ne se rhabilla pas ; après tout, ils étaient si habitués l'un à l'autre que, certains jours, quand ils n'avaient pas besoin de mettre le pied dehors, ils passaient littéralement la totalité de leur journée à poil. La totalité de la journée selon Trevor. Steve, lui, se levait toujours à l'aube, allait courir, passer une heure ou deux au centre de tir le plus proche, et, même quand il rejoignait Trevor au terme de son entraînement, il le découvrait souvent toujours endormi, camé ou bourré, sur leur lit improvisé. Une fois, il avait trouvé la pièce vide, l'avait cherché dans le club en vain et avait fini par le récupérer, errant les parties à l'air, en haut d'une montagne, dans un camp qui ressemblait en tous points à celui de quelque secte, cerné de cadavres de gens entièrement dénudés eux aussi. Par miracle, il s'en était sorti indemne. Pas comme aujourd'hui.

Steve le recousit, sans un mot, tendu et concentré, les lèvres serrées, puis lui refit son bandage.

Steve soupira. Il ne s'avança pas, mais, tout à coup, Trevor prit sa tête sous son bras et la ramena contre lui. Interloqué, le rouquin releva brusquement les yeux et ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles trop sèches de Philips. Steve laissa ensuite juste rouler sa tête contre le torse de Trevor, fatigué. Quoi qu'il fasse, il s'enfonçait de plus en plus inexorablement dans la merde. Jusqu'à se noyer.

\- Princesse ?

Steve garda les yeux fermés, en répondant un vague, faiblard :

\- Quoi ?...

\- Ta carrière, c'est foutu. Ta mère... est morte. Tu comptais tout quitter pour ce sale enculé de bouffeur de tacos.

Haines sourcilla légèrement, ne saisissant pas du tout là où il voulait en venir, appréhendant de le découvrir.

\- Oui... agréa-t-il assez évasivement, d'une voix toujours monotone et lasse, mais l'esprit nettement plus attentif. Et ?

\- Sans aller aussi loin que votre île à la con... tu pourrais recommencer à zéro.

Haines le scruta, l'incompréhension visible sur son visage.

\- T, tu...

\- Toi et moi, on f'rait une équipe du tonnerre. On s'rait les nouveaux Bonnie et Clyde sauf que Bonnie aurait une bite cette fois.

Steve réalisa tout à coup à quel point il était dépassé par les événements, par leur relation, par l'importance que Trevor avait pris dans sa vie et lui, dans la sienne. Il paniqua. Pour de bon. Brutalement, il se sentit piégé, il perdit pied. Il n'en montra rien, alors qu'il aurait sans aucun doute dû. Il se redressa abruptement, rompant l'étreinte soudainement devenue beaucoup trop tendre, plaçant ses bras devant lui comme pour réinstaurer la distance qui avait disparu entre eux depuis des semaines. Ce n'était plus qu'une histoire de sexe et s'en rendre soudain compte le terrifiait. Jamais il n'aurait cru que Trevor voudrait que leur curieuse aventure perdure. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que tout ça lui importerait réellement.

\- Trevor ! s'écria-t-il d'une voix tout sauf naturelle, trahissant son embarras. Trevor, qu'est-ce que tu me fais là amigo ?

Trevor bondit sur ses pieds, aussi agité et ardent que la lueur dansant dans ses pupilles, comme s'il était encore shooté à la méth. Mais ce n'était pas le cas aujourd'hui. Ses mains essayant d'agripper le rouquin, il rugit d'une voix enflammée, passionnée, comme s'il engueulait Steve :

\- Je t'aime !

Le visage de l'agent s'assombrit. Le soupir qu'il lâcha n'annonçait vraiment rien de bon.

\- Trevor...

Il serra les dents, cherchant les mots justes, alors qu'il n'en existait aucun. Sur un ton qui sonna arrogant à tort, il s'exclama d'un air atterré, abasourdi :

\- Trevor, tu te figurais vraiment que toi et moi ça durerait toujours ?!

Chaque mot était comme un coup de couteau planté en plein cœur. Trevor tuait, torturait, était un sadique, un sociopathe, voire à tendances psychopathiques. Les trois quarts du temps, il ne ressentait rien pour personne, rien hormis de la colère et de la rage, de la haine parfois. Alors, quand, par hasard, par le jeu du destin, il éprouvait enfin autre chose, de l'amitié ou, comme dans le cas présent, de l'amour, il ne le faisait pas qu'à moitié. Il aimait à en crever, littéralement. Il devenait obsédé par la personne que ses sentiments entouraient. Il fonctionnait ainsi et ne pouvait changer. Il n'analysait rien en réalité. Tout ce qu'il savait, dans l'instant, était que chaque respiration emportait son lots de douleurs intenses, comme si tout à l'intérieur de lui se déchirait, se défaisait, se liquéfiait. Comme quand il avait dû ramener Patricia chez elle. Il avait pleuré. Il pleurerait sûrement ce jour-là également.

\- Ste- Princesse ! Hé ! Attends ! Tu fous quoi ?!

Il tenta d'arrêter Haines, qui ramassait ses fringues par terre, comme s'il se préparait ensuite à partir. Steve le dégagea sans rudesse, la première fois, puis Trevor revint à la charge, l'enferma entre ses bras, cherchant à le bloquer, et il dut se débattre plus rudement. C'était puéril. Une façon enfantine, pas mature du tout, d'essayer de le retenir. Steve s'y attendait. Ça collait avec ce portrait qu'il s'était fait du canadien, avec ce creux, ce vide affectif intense qu'il avait repéré en lui.

\- C'est du bluff huh ? Allez ! Ramène tes parfaites dents blanches sur ma queue !

\- Non, non, T... Écoute, je suis... Je suis désolé.

Ces mots, ces satanés mots, sonnèrent comme le glas dans l'esprit de Philips.

\- Désolé ?! Se récria Trevor, plus désemparé que furieux sur le coup. Désolé ?!

Il avait l'impression d'avoir été jeté du haut du plus haut gratte-ciel de toutes les États-Unis et il attendait, voyant le sol se rapprocher à une vitesse folle, impuissant, incapable de déterminer quoi faire ou dire, incapable d'empêcher l'inévitable de se produire. La voix de Steve le ramena brutalement sur terre. L'atterrissage. Il heurta le sol de plein fouet.

\- Je dois y aller. On se reverra pour le casse.

Il avait réussi tant bien que mal à enfiler son caleçon, son pantalon et ses chaussures. Il passa en vitesse son polo et fit un pas vers la porte, avant que Trevor ne se dressât entre elle et lui.

\- J'vais t'buter ! J'le jure princesse ! Tu franchis cette porte, j'te bute !

Steve ne baissa pas les yeux tout de suite, puis il se rappela pourquoi l'autre le menaçait, pourquoi il était si agressif ; il avait mal, il souffrait émotionnellement. La douleur, l'idée d'être abandonné une nouvelle fois, alors qu'il avait réappris à aimer, qu'il avait repris le risque, le déchirait en deux, lui vrillait le cerveau. Steve ne sortit pas de ses gonds.

\- Trevor. On a chacun notre vie à mener et on ne peut le faire que séparément...

\- Conneries ! Tu sais ça !

\- Je veux reprendre ma carrière, tu comprends ? Je veux mon poste, mon bureau, mon café du matin, des gens à engueuler, mon émission de télé ! Je trouverai bien un moyen de me blanchir ! Je ne t'empêche pas, moi, de retourner braquer des banques, de faire ce que tu aimes !

Il le vit s'effondrer sous ses yeux, juste devant lui, à quelques centimètres. Ça le démolit aussi. Il y avait cette détresse peinte sur sa figure, faisant ressembler ce tueur sanguinaire à un enfant paumé en quête d'un moyen pour ne pas perdre quelqu'un qu'il chérissait.

\- Je... J't'en prie... Je suis... Qu'est-ce j'peux faire ? S'exclama Trevor, presque dans un gémissement rauque.

C'était d'autant plus injuste et cruel à ses yeux que Steve avait été prêt à tout quitter pour ce bâtard de tueur à gages. Mais pas pour lui. _Je suis une merde_.

\- C'est parce que j'ai menti ? Pour la balle ? C'est...

 _Dis-moi juste ce que je peux faire, comment je peux tout arranger. Pour que ça ne s'arrête pas_. Steve l'arrêta net, mais avec douceur et tact, ce dont il n'était pas du tout coutumier.

\- Tu n'as rien fait de mal, Trevor, assura-t-il. Ce n'est pas contre toi. C'est juste... comme ça. On savait depuis le début que... toi et moi ça n'avait aucun sens, que ça ne pouvait pas durer.

Steve partit et Trevor se sentait soudain si abattu, comme vidé, réduit à un état d'apathie sans précédent, qu'il le laissât faire. A l'abêtissement succéda rapidement la peine. Il resta une heure, peut-être deux ? Ou même davantage. En position fœtale, recroquevillé sur lui-même, à même le sol, entre les bouteilles fêlées qu'ils avaient bues. Il resta là à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, à hurler sa peine. Au point d'en vomir deux fois.

Puis survint la colère, destructrice, pure. Il aurait annihilé Haines s'il s'était tenu devant lui durant ce laps de temps. Il explosa une glace avec sa tête, balança des coups de poing dans le frigo jusqu'à ce que ses phalanges pètent et que la surface métallique soit enfoncée, puis explosa de nouveau en sanglots, la fureur et la tristesse se mêlant dans un cocktail explosif. Il hoqueta, tout en se jetant dans le mur comme pour le défoncer, totalement dépassé par les émotions trop fortes qui le parcouraient et qu'il ne parvenait pas du tout à gérer mentalement.

Il n'allait pas mieux ; il faudrait du temps sans doute. La nuit tombait et il était épuisé, psychologiquement surtout. Il ferma ses paupières, les cils englués de sang qui séchait. Il s'était salement amoché. L'amour faisait mal ; il avait toujours fait mal. Que ce fût l'amour envers sa famille de déjantés, sa mère prostituée et abusive, son père qui les avait abandonnés... envers ses amis, qui le trahissaient... envers Patricia qui rentrait chez elle et, surtout, envers Steve, qui le larguait, car c'était bel et bien le mot approprié, malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé. Il passa de l'eau froide sur sa figure éreintée, en essuya négligemment le sang. Son portable sonna alors qu'il revenait de l'évier des toilettes immondes de son club, aux murs carrelés tachés d'urine. Les locaux pâtissaient du changement de propriétaire. Trevor se précipita, espérant que la voix de Steve, s'excusant, retentirait à l'autre bout. Ce ne fut point le cas et le sourire qui pointait doucement sur la bouche de Philips disparut d'un coup, se muant en une grimace de déplaisir et d'ennui.

\- Hé T ! C'est Franklin !

Les mots de Tanisha continuaient de repasser en boucle dans sa tête, alors même qu'il parlait à Trevor. Il en éprouvait presque de la culpabilité ; il n'aurait pas dû tant penser à elle, sachant qu'il avait entamé une liaison avec Paige et qu'elle allait épouser son cher docteur... Un choix merdique selon lui... Mais son amie d'enfance avait raison sur un point ; Lamar demeurait son ami, aussi stupide et inconscient fût-il. Il avait toujours su que ce Stretch les foutrait dans la merde, pas au point qu'il veuille tuer Lamar. Si seulement ce dernier n'avait pas ravivé la guerre entre les deux gangs du quartier, rien ne serait arrivé. Maintenant, et les Ballas et les Familles, le Gang Green, voulaient leur peau.

\- Tu veux quoi connard ?! rugit-il si fort que Clinton dût éloigner son portable de son oreille, alors qu'il conduisait.

Après avoir essuyé un tel accueil, si inadéquatement et inexplicablement brutal, Franklin mit un temps avant de répondre.

\- Écoute, mec, désolé de te déranger au milieu de je sais pas quoi !

 _Baiser l'Agent Salopard ou massacrer et brûler vifs des passants ou encore déguster un civet d'indien !_ Avec Trevor, impossible de prédire.

\- Mais mon pote Lamar est dans la merde !

\- Lamar ? Oh... Ouais... La grande gueule de grand con, gronda-t-il, se souvenant à grand peine, son cerveau peinant à fonctionner en raison des décharges émotionnelles qu'il venait de subir. J'vois. Quelle genre de merde ?

\- Genre la vraie merde mec ! Répondit vivement Franklin, à deux doigts de louper un tournant tant il conduisait vite. Il va y rester si on fait rien ! Leur rencard est dans une scierie près de Paleto Bay ! Lester m'a aiguillé ! Il t'enverra les coordonnées.

Le silence se fit, pendant que Trevor pesait rapidement, tant bien que mal, le pour et le contre. L'attente était insoutenable pour Clinton. A trois, ils devraient déjà affronter quatre fois plus d'hommes, le combat serait ardu, alors si, en plus de ça, Trevor et Steve ne leur prêtaient pas main-forte, il ne donnait pas cher de leur peau. Finalement, Trevor daigna donner sa réponse.

\- Hum... Ok... Compte sur moi "nigga"... Je serai seul par contre, répondit-il, d'une voix sombre et grave qui étonna Clinton.

Ce dernier voulut lui demander ce qui se passait, mais le canadien raccrocha sur-le-champ, ne lui en accordant pas le temps.

* * *

Lorsqu'il débarqua sur le sentier forestier, dans sa berline qui avait souffert sur le trajet, Michael vit aussitôt que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Trevor. Déjà, il était seul et, depuis qu'il avait débuté ce qui s'apparentait à une histoire d'amour à l'eau de rose avec Haines, aucun membre de l'équipe n'avait eu l'occasion de le revoir errant en solitaire. Steve et lui se déplaçaient toujours ensemble. Ensuite, il le trouva extraordinairement nerveux, agité, frénétique. Il s'était drogué, de toute évidence, avait pris une sacrée dose, sûrement pour digérer quelque récent coup dur.

Il gesticulait, avec son fusil à pompe dans les mains, et Franklin se méfiait, gardait un œil inquiet sur l'arme qu'il agitait sous son nez en hurlant des insultes et levant les bras au ciel de temps à autre.

\- Pourquoi t'as contacté ce putain de bouffon ? Attaqua-t-il d'emblée, en voyant débarquer Michael. On veut sauver Lamar ! Pas le dénoncer aux fédéraux !

\- Pourtant, les fédéraux, tu les connais bien T ! Si je ne m'abuse ! C'est encore plus tes potes que les miens ! Moi, je les fourre pas avec ma bite !

Par chance, Clinton le vit venir. Il donna un coup dans le canon du fusil auquel s'agrippait Trevor. Le coup, heureusement, ne partit pas, mais, s'il n'avait pas agi, c'eut peut-être été le cas.

\- Va t'faire foutre ! S'égosilla Trevor, dont la voix se brisa subitement, sous l'emprise d'une colère folle qui rejaillissait, Michael ayant mis le doigt dans la plaie sans s'en douter une seconde.

Le regard de Franklin erra sur la face lasse et tout de même un peu surprise de Michael, avant de se concentrer sur Trevor, plus irritable que jamais.

\- Mec, sérieusement, qu'est-ce que t'as ? Et où est Steve ?

Trevor parut complètement déboussolé, comme si son cerveau débloquait l'espace d'une seconde, durant laquelle il se prit la tête dans les mains, lâchant brutalement son arme qui tomba à ses pieds dans la boue.

\- Steve est pas là, grogna-t-il enfin, comme s'il souffrait, la voix terriblement rauque. Et... il a rompu avec moi ! Ok ?!

Dès qu'il s'attachait, toute rupture était castastrophique pour son psyché. Michael, en entendant la nouvelle, leva les yeux au ciel, masquant sa face de ses mains dans un geste de désespoir et de grande lassitude.

\- Évidemment qu'il a rompu avec toi ! S'exclama-t-il ; depuis le début, il était pour lui tout à fait évident que Steve se servait de Trevor. Ce type est un enfoiré d'égocentrique mégalomaniaque ! Il t'a bien manipulé pour que tu fasses tout le boulot et que tu couvres son petit cul qui t'aveuglait ! Que, toi, toi tu tombes dans la combine, ça c'était trop fort !

\- Putain j'vais te but-

Franklin leva les mains, en signe de paix, tout en s'interposant.

\- Écoute mec ! J'suis désolé que ça ait tourné court avec Haines ! Mais on reparlera de tout ça plus tard, ok ? Lamar va se faire descendre si on fait rien !

Il arracha les jumelles des mains de Michael, qui avait déjà sorti son fusil de précision, et balaya la zone du regard. Une scierie recyclée en plantation de cannabis apparemment... grouillant de Ballas. Du violet partout. Il poursuivit son observation, baladant son regard partout sur les installations métalliques, qui semblaient à l'abandon, mais produisaient assez de cannabis pour alimenter toute la côte ouest. Il pesta, ne parvenant pas à localiser son ami, jusqu'à ce que, soudain, trois types passent dans son champ de vision. Deux mecs armés poussant brutalement un troisième, les mains sur la tête. Lamar.

\- Ok, je l'ai, annonça-t-il.

\- Franklin, peux-tu dire à Trevor que je serai posté sur cette colline là-bas ? S'enquit Michael, avant de se diriger d'un pas las et lent vers son poste. Je vous couvre. Je veux pas être dans les parages quand ce gros connard va tout faire foirer.

\- C'est tellement ce vieux gros porc de Mikey ! Il prépare déjà sa fuite ! Hé bien, va te faire enculer Michael !

\- Comportez-vous en adultes, marmonna Clinton, à présent rodé à leurs chamailleries incessantes.

Mais Trevor l'avait pris de vitesse et, le fusil à pompe dans les mains, il fonçait déjà droit sur la scierie, descendant à toutes jambes le sentier boueux, complètement à découvert, ce qui relevait de la plus pure inconscience. Heureusement, personne ne le remarqua.

Le site comportait une entrée principale. Entrer par là reviendrait à se jeter droit dans la gueule du loup, mais Trevor n'excluait pas cette possibilité, en dépit du danger qu'elle représentait. La scierie heureusement offrait également d'autres points d'accès. Trevor décida de laisser une chance de survie à Franklin, qui attaquerait par la dernière position, bien plus sure, tandis que lui prenait la position la plus frontale, celle face à l'entrée du complexe.

Il se sentait peut-être un peu suicidaire, inconsciemment, avait envie de jouer les kamikazes et de tout exploser, quitte à brûler avec tout le reste. La faute à la drogue, mais surtout à la tristesse. Il n'avait peur de rien. Ce jour-là, c'était encore plus vrai que les autres.

Trevor n'hésita pas une seconde. Au signal, il courut sur les portes ouvertes, abattit le type supposé surveiller les alentours avant qu'il puisse émettre un son. Ils concentrèrent tous leur attention sur lui. Pendant qu'il essuyait des nuées de tirs, Franklin put, beaucoup plus tranquillement, avec nettement moins de pression, pénétrer dans la propriété et se glisser à couvert derrière des palettes empilées.

\- Rendez-nous la grande gueule et on s'tire ! Vociféra Trevor, entre deux insultes et railleries hurlées à pleins poumons.

Philips sortit subitement de sa planque et plomba trois hommes proches de lui d'un coup, les plombs les perforant des pieds à la tête. L'un d'eux, dont les yeux avaient été crevés par les projections, finit le crâne éclaté par la crosse de l'arme.

\- Lamar ! Appelait Franklin, tirant dans des têtes qu'il avait déjà entrevues une fois ou deux, mais c'était une question de vie ou de mort et ce monde n'était plus exactement le sien.

Il ne pensait pas valoir mieux qu'eux ; il voulait juste une vie différente, plus comme ces blancs braqueurs qu'il fréquentait, plus comme Michael, surtout pas comme Trevor en réalité. Ils firent un carnage, un véritable carnage. Les cadavres s'amoncelèrent, sans que la rage habitant Trevor ne décroisse.

Quand ils retrouvèrent Lamar, il avait morflé, avait tout ce sang et ces bleus marbrant sa face, mais il ne se portait pas si mal. Il pouvait toujours autant ouvrir sa grande gueule et raconter autant de conneries qu'avant. Ça rassura Franklin. Alors qu'il le reconduisait dans leur quartier, il reçut un appel entrant de Michael et Trevor, restés sur place apparemment, à en croire les piaillements d'oiseaux dans le lointain.

\- Franklin, on a un problème.

\- Quoi ? C'est qui cette fois ? Encore plus de Ballas ?

\- Non, ni Merryweather, ni les Ballas, ni les chinois des Triades à la con... C'est Haines. On pourra pas faire le coup tant qu'il vivra.

Il perçut nettement le grondement agacé de Trevor. Michael continua, d'une voix claire et calme :

\- Si Steve veut regagner sa place au FBI et prouver son innocence, il a tout intérêt à nous empêcher de commettre notre braquage du siècle. Il n'a rien dit ! Forcément ! Il veut avoir son moment de gloire ! Il veut qu'on tente le braquage ! Mais il va sûrement tenter de nous torpiller pour que toute la gloire rejaillisse sur lui après ! Il reprendrait du galon illico, voire il obtiendrait une promotion !

Franklin secoua la tête, le menton baissé. Michael avait diablement raison et Haines n'avait-il pas avoué de lui-même à Trevor qu'il souhaitait poursuivre sa carrière au sein du FBI ? La sauver. C'était l'occasion rêvée pour lui et la raison pour laquelle il ne leur avait pas mis de bâtons dans les roues jusque-là très probablement.

\- Il doit mourir, conclut abruptement Michael, sans tergiverser ; il devait admettre que la mort de Steve ne le hanterait pas le moins du monde.

Cela étant dit, il aurait autant aimé ne pas avoir à s'en charger. L'agent était mortellement efficace. Mais les circonstances jouaient en sa faveur. Il avait misé dessus et ça se produisit : Trevor se désigna d'office, épargnant ainsi un douloureux dilemme à Clinton.

\- J'y vais ! décréta-t-il tout de go, totalement allumé, excité et colérique. J'vais lui coller une balle dans l'front à cette pédale de merde ! Et après j'vais m'charger d'son cadavre !

\- On a pas envie d'entendre ça T. Tu nous confirmes sa mort dès que tu lui as réglé son cas.

\- J'y manquerai pas ! grogna le canadien, qui sauta dans son pick-up, retira un lambeau de chair collant à sa botte, puis démarra en trombe.

Il conduisit comme un fou jusqu'à récupérer l'autoroute. A l'instant où il prenait la direction de Los Santos, Lester chercha à le contacter. La discussion fut brève, étant donné que Philips n'avait absolument pas la tête à papoter, même pour l'injurier ou le railler. Il se contenta de prendre les informations qu'il lui communiqua, à savoir que sa cible, son ex, tournait en ce moment-même sa prochaine émission de télé, perché en haut de la grande roue installée sur le ponton face à la mer.

Il n'avait pas le choix. Le braquage du siècle était désormais à portée de main et la seule chose qui se dressait entre lui et son rêve était paradoxalement la personne qu'il tenait contre lui il y avait si peu de temps. Et à qui il allait à présent coller une balle en pleine tête. La vie était une vraie salope parfois.

Il débarqua sur le ponton, les planches craquant sous les roues pleines de boue qui éclaboussait tout le monde. Les touristes et les snobinards qui se promenaient en maillot, une glace, une barbe à papa ou un hot-dog à la main, pestaient en recevant des éclaboussures et Trevor répliquait par des furieux doigts d'honneur et des injures si obscènes qu'ils abandonnaient tous et se détournaient.

Il se tapit derrière une cabane, à l'écart, promena son viseur sur chaque nacelle, jusqu'à repérer un cameraman, dont l'objectif était rivé sur Steve, qui déblatérait sur combien la ville était dangereuse en raison de ses gangs et sur les efforts soutenus du FBI qui ne déméritait pas. Tant de conneries proférées par une seule bouche. Celle de Trevor se tordit dans une grimace haineuse et rancunière. Il visa, aligna le coeur de cible et la tête rousse.

De longues secondes défilèrent, rien ne se passant. Le coeur de Trevor battait la chamade. Plusieurs fois, maintes fois en réalité, son doigts effleura la gâchette sans jamais réussir à franchir le pas, à l'enfoncer. Quand bien même il le haïssait désormais de toutes ses forces, surtout en le voyant si bien, si peinard, tournant son stupide show, alors que lui avait mal à en crever, il n'y parvenait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à l'abattre.

Dans un grognement, poussant une série de jurons entrecoupés de soupirs nerveux, Trevor s'en retourna vers son pick-up garé sur le long ponton grouillant de badauds par cette chaude nuit d'été. Il ne se doutait pas que Steve, de son côté, essayait désespérément d'être dans son personnage, de tourner son émission, mais c'était étrange ; il n'y parvenait tout simplement pas. Il n'en était comme subitement plus capable.

\- ça suffit ! Marre de ces conneries ! S'exclama-t-il tout à coup, à bout de nerfs, et il hurla sur le chef de manège qu'il voulait descendre.

\- Et le show ? S'enquit le cameraman, médusé.

\- On verra plus tard ! Répliqua-t-il et, aussitôt qu'il put, il quitta la roue et traversa la place encombrée à grands pas.

Il s'était sérieusement remis à la cigarette, depuis qu'il avait quitté Trevor. ça faisait moins d'une journée entière et il regrettait déjà, ressassait tout le temps, enchaînait café sur café et clope sur clope. Il voulait croire à une coïncidence, mais sa force de déni demeurait insuffisante pour voiler une telle vérité. Peut-être avait-il sous-estimé la force du lien qui les unissait, à l'instar de Trevor, qui tournait la clef pour démarrer son moteur, à l'instant où Steve sortit de la foule et se retrouva dans la lumière de ses phares. Comme une offrande déposée là à son dieu.

Steve le repéra sans mal. Impossible de louper cette bagnole immonde, cradingue au possible. Il pivota pour lui faire face, aveuglé par les phares. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir le fusil de précision pour deviner, pour comprendre ce qu'il faisait là. Là, prisonnier de la lumière blanche, au lieu de se jeter hors de sa route, par peur de finir sous ses roues, ou de reculer, il marcha vers le pick-up, jusqu'à s'appuyer sur le capot.

\- Tu vas le faire, oui ou non ?

 _Peut-être_. Trevor fit mine de démarrer et fit vrombir le moteur ; Steve ne remua pas d'un pouce, le fixant avec un flegme et une assurance redoutables. _Ou peut-être pas_. Après un court moment de tension, un bruit de portière qu'on ouvrait et claquait retentit et Trevor marcha vers Haines, pour s'appuyer à côté de lui.

\- Ils disent que c'était ton plan. Pour redorer ta putain d'image de marque.

\- Ils ne me connaissent pas comme tu me connais... T.

Trevor laissa traîner ses yeux sur lui, partagé entre l'envie de le sauter et de lui faire sauter la cervelle.

\- Tu sens la cigarette à plein nez...

Comme pour illustrer son propos, Steve jeta nonchalamment son paquet de cigarettes vide.

\- Peut-être bien que...

Il s'interrompit de lui-même, laissa échapper un soupir, un soupir plutôt léger au final. Était-ce réellement si important ? Le FBI et leurs coups de couteau dans le dos ? Il n'escomptait pas les dénoncer, divulguer quoi que ce fût sur le casse de l'Union Depository, pas après ce qu'il y avait eu, pas avec ce qu'il y avait encore, entre Trevor et lui. Il n'avait plus grand chose à perdre au final, mis à part une petite chance de demeurer au sein du FBI et une émission dont les taux d'écoute s'en ressentiraient lourdement s'il ne gravissait plus les échelons et qu'ils le fichaient au placard, au fin fond d'un bureau pour le restant de sa vie.

Trevor le scrutait attentivement, incroyablement silencieux, ce qui contrastait radicalement avec ses habitudes.

\- On peut essayer... Si ce braquage... ultime, rit-il tout bas, se déroule bien...

Un fin sourire réapparut sur la bouche de Trevor, qui fila un grand coup de poing à un passant, pour lui arracher sa clope et la passer à Steve.

\- Non, c'est bon. J'ai mieux amigo.

Il le lorgna une seconde, puis rit doucement :

\- Putain, qui t'a tué encore...

Trevor était tout taché de sang. Le canadien éluda volontairement la question. Il émit un petit ricanement, qui s'éteignit aussitôt qu'il porta la clope à sa bouche. Le mégot au bec, appuyé sur l'avant du pick-up, il soupira, exhala un nuage de fumée, prit une autre bouffée avant de ricaner :

\- Putain... J'aime pas la clope...

La tête légèrement penchée de côté, il soupesa l'homme près de lui, tentant de le sonder. Il grogna tout bas, dans un curieux reproche heureux :

\- J'ai pensé qu'on gueulerait plus à tour de rôle sur ces cons de baltringues, que je t'entendrais plus partir en couille et insulter tout le monde avant de rire comme le connard que t'es...

Un rire dérisif passa les lèvres trop douces pour un homme, des lèvres qui étaient régulièrement lustrées de baume. Et de sang. Steve commença à énumérer des embêtements mineurs dont Trevor se fichait éperdument à ce stade.

\- Tu sais que je te ferai chier pour que les ordures ne s'empilent pas, pour que tu ne découpes pas les gens dans la chambre, que tu n'essayes pas de chasser les membres par les toilettes...

Une silhouette apparut brutalement devant eux, celle du caméraman, qui leur colla la lampe de sa caméra en pleine figure. Trevor lâcha une nuée de jurons et balança un coup de poing réflexe dans la source lumineuse, dans ce qui le gênait.

\- On dérange pas les gens comme ça !

\- Exactement ! Renchérit Steve, réagissant au quart-de-tour, à l'identique, sans même s'en rendre compte, et il poussa l'homme en arrière. J'ai dit que ça suffisait pour ce soir bouffon !

Comme le type éberlué demeurait immobile, à les fixer, en particulier Trevor, qu'il ne se figurait pas être le type de personne à qui Steve daignerait adresser la parole, encore moins qu'il fréquenterait, puisque, de toute évidence, les deux hommes se connaissaient bien, l'agent brailla arrogamment :

\- Allez, t'attends quoi ? Fous le camp !

Le caméraman continuait de scruter Philips, avec ses vêtements sales, tachées de sueur et surtout de tant de sang, avec ses tatouages de taulard et sa barbe de trois jours pas maîtrisée du tout, tout à fait naturelle celle-là. Trevor avança brutalement le torse, bras écartés, le menton en avant et le regard fou, comme s'il s'apprêtait à le cogner, avec une grosse exclamation menaçante. Cette fois-ci, l'homme décampa. Ils le regardèrent détaler sans demander son reste, puis leurs regards convergèrent, se rencontrèrent, s'embrasèrent instantanément.

Trevor était toujours shooté, même s'il avait eu le temps de redescendre. Si les effets des drogues se diluaient de plus en plus, ils demeuraient néanmoins bien présents. Sans crier gare, dans un grognement furieux et sourd, il ficha son poing dans la pommette de Steve. C'était peu comparé à ce qu'il avait ressenti et Haines comprit très bien ce dont il retournait.

Seulement, avec son tempérament sanguin, impétueux, il n'allait certainement pas se laisser frapper et marcher dessus de la sorte. Il propulsa son genou dans les parties génitales de Trevor, avant de se tirer. Philips, qui avait été surpris, le regarda s'éloigner, plié en deux, une main sur ses testicules qui avaient encaissé un sacré coup et l'autre posée sur le capot, pour se maintenir. Il le tapa de toutes ses forces du plat de la main, quitte à s'en faire mal, tout en pestant.

\- Putain ! Putain ! Putain !

Tout en vociférant, il courut dans la direction qu'avait prise Steve une minute plus tôt. Le rouquin se tenait au bout du ponton, accoudé à la rambarde, un air narquois peint sur son visage à la joue droite bleuie. La main de Trevor descendit jusqu'à son entrejambe, pour le palper, mais d'une toute autre manière et en raison d'une certaine excitation cette fois.

Il l'approcha sans se presser. Il savait que l'égo de Steve était trop immense pour qu'il se défile. Quand il fut à deux mètres de sa proie, il se rua sans prévenir sur elle. Les deux hommes s'empoignèrent furieusement, luttèrent, Steve essayant de se glisser sa jambe derrière celle de Trevor pour le faire basculer et ensuite le bloquer au sol. Philips commençait à connaître ses petits tours de passe-passe. Il réussit à le contrer et fit même mieux que ça, puisque, profitant de l'étonnement de Haines, le passa par-dessus bord. Steve s'agrippa à lui, passa son bras autour de son cou avant de basculer et ils tombèrent tous les deux à l'eau, se battant, chamaillant durant leur chute et jusque dans l'onde. Steve, qui finit par manque d'air, relâcha sa prise et remonta à la surface prendre un grand bol d'air.

Il reprit son souffle, regarda autour de lui, ses cheveux dégoulinant d'eau salée. Il ferma les yeux une seconde, ne réalisant qu'après un moment que près d'une minute s'était écoulée et que Trevor n'avait toujours pas reparu. L'angoisse monta d'un coup. Il l'appela, le souffle court de nouveau, à cause de l'anxiété qui lui obstruait la gorge. Un éclat de voix résonna, provenant d'un coin enténébré, dans les alentours du ponton. Steve nagea prestement jusqu'à la plage. Il se repérait au son et au sable sous ses chaussures. Il se racla la gorge, cracha de la salive qui goûtait toujours trop l'eau salée, polluée de la mer bordant Los Santos. A peine avait-il effleuré le sable de la plage que deux bras l'agrippèrent et des lèvres avides furent violemment pressées sur sa nuque, sa tempe, sa bouche, chaotiquement.

Peut-être que Michael avait raison ; ils vivaient une sorte d'idylle post-adolescente ridicule, illogique. Mais, au moins, ils se sentaient vivants. Leurs deux corps emmêlés, qui s'imbriqueraient bientôt, atterrirent dans le sable. Trevor dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas instantanément céder à la pulsion qui s'empara de lui. C'était si fort qu'il en frissonnait. Un mélange de passion, de violence brute. Sa main balaya le sable autour d'eux, attrapa un tesson de bouteille aux bords émoussés, mais suffisamment tranchant pour déchirer cet affreux polo à mille dollars que Steve, qui s'attelait à défaire la ceinture de Trevor, portait.

\- J't'ai manqué on dirait...

\- Pervers... murmura Haines avec ironie, un sourire tout aussi malicieux et lubrique fendant sa bouche.

\- Je t'aime putain d'merde... Putain d'enculé de féd de merde...

Il ravit sa bouche de nouveau, pressant presque violemment ses lèvres sur les siennes, leurs dents s'entrechoquant et leurs langues se conjuguant. Steve pouffa en plein baiser.

\- On a quel âge ? Rit-il tout bas et sa main qui avait dénoué la ceinture de Trevor rejoignit sa nuque.

\- L'âge de.. profiter de la vie... de faire toutes les conneries qu'on veut sans rendre de compte à personne.

Il sentit vibrer son portable, fourré au fond de sa poche, désormais descendu au niveau de sa cuisse.

\- Putain de merde... grommela-t-il, décollant sa bouche de la clavicule de Steve.

Ce dernier maugréa, contrarié, mais plus pragmatique :

\- Décroche. Ça vaut mieux.

Ils avaient vraiment le chic pour les interrompre, pour choisir le pire moment. Le canadien émit un grognement furieux, se terminant en un sifflement bien plus menaçant encore, mais il attrapa son portable, malgré son extrême mécontentement.

\- Quoi ? Rugit Trevor, en décrochant. Ça a plutôt intérêt à être putain d'important !

Steve étouffa un léger rire, ne remuant pas, bien que des débris de coquillages lui piquent le dos. Il distinguait à peine les contours du visage de son amant, bien qu'il soit toujours si proche du sien, juste au-dessus, faiblement éclairé par la lumière de l'écran du portable qu'il tenait. Il vit avec étonnement sa figure ne pas se détendre, ni se renfrogner pour autant. Il sembla juste perplexe et concentré tout à coup.

\- Ok... marmonna-t-il, les dents serrées, juste avant de raccrocher. Bordel de merde...

\- Quoi ?

\- Les autres nous... m'attendent à mon club, corrigea-t-il après une hésitation, pour mettre au point le coup de l'Union Depository.

Les yeux bleutés de Steve dévièrent ; son regard tomba sur le sable si noir les entourant dans la nuit.

\- J'en suis amigo, déclara-t-il finalement, dans un soupir las et résigné. On ne change pas le plan de départ.

La réaction de Philips le décontenança complètement. Lui qui l'incitait à foncer avec eux semblait maintenant souhaiter le décourager.

\- Sûr de toi, princesse ? S'enquit-il, ses épais sourcils broussailleux légèrement froncés, accentuant ses nombreuses rides et creusant ses cicatrices. On peut tous y rester tu sais...

L'agent poussa un sifflement à peine audible, en redressant le buste. Son polo était ruiné, totalement déchiré de bas en haut. Tant pis. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait bientôt s'en offrir des quantités astronomiques avec l'argent de ce braquage ultime.

\- Bien sûr que je sais... rétorqua-t-il d'une voix acide, teintée d'ironie. Sors ta bite de mes fesses maintenant.

\- Comme tu veux ! Entendre la voix de Lester m'a fait débander de toute façon...

Il se redressa, permettant à Steve de faire de même aussitôt après.

* * *

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils débarquaient tous les deux dans le bureau du club de strip-tease que Trevor avait acquis de façon si peu orthodoxe. Lester, Michael et Franklin virent avec stupéfaction rentrer à la suite de Trevor l'homme qui aurait dû être mort à l'heure qu'il était.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ? S'exclama Michael, qui semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs.

\- Et torse nu ! Renchérit Franklin, les yeux écarquillés. Bordel, les mecs ! C'est quoi encore ce bordel ?!

Trevor balaya leurs remarques d'un geste évasif et autoritaire à la fois de la main, leur intimant clairement de ne pas poser davantage de questions et d'accepter la réponse qu'il voudrait bien leur donner.

\- Pretty boy et moi on s'est remaqués ensemble. J'vois pas ce que vous trouvez de si étonnant ! Quant à ce qui est de sa nudité... il a eu un... « accident de polo ».

Les deux, très complices, ne purent s'empêcher de rire de concert pendant quelques secondes, ignorant totalement les faces ahuries qui les scrutaient. Trevor

\- L'amour, ça va, ça vient, ça part puis ça revient ! Chantonna le canadien, avec une allégresse qui n'avait d'égal que son ire à la scierie. On voit bien que vous connaissez rien à l'amour !

Michael faillit se prendre la tête dans les mains ou demander à Franklin de le pincer pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas.

\- J'ai pas le temps pour ces conneries ! Pesta-t-il tout de go, passablement ulcéré et plus exécrable que Trevor pour une fois. Des gars de Merryweather ont débarqué chez moi pendant l'avant-première pour kidnapper ma famille !

Trevor accueillit sa nouvelle par un bruit des plus éloquents.

\- Oh, lâcha-t-il simplement ; il ne se moquait pas de ce qu'il adviendrait des enfants de son traître de pote après tout.

Ils ne méritaient juste pas le père qu'ils avaient eu et qui les avait laissés devenir respectivement une grosse larve grasse et une pétasse prête à tout pour devenir célèbre, qui marchait malheureusement dans les traces de sa pouffe de mère. Trevor secoua la tête, se gratta la nuque d'un air ennuyé.

\- Michael m'a donc contacté et nous en avons conclu qu'il valait mieux procéder au braquage maintenant, plutôt que d'attendre et que la situation avec Merryweather et Devin Weston n'empire.

La simple mention du nom du milliardaire qui les avait escroqués suffit à horripiler Trevor. Son poil se dressa de rage. Il pivota sur son talon, se tournant vers Steve, avant de se laisser tomber dans son fauteuil de cuir.

\- Weston est ton... « super pote » princesse, non ?

Steve ferma les yeux une seconde, poussant un soupir.

\- Je lui suçais la bite pour avoir des fonds, c'est tout.

Avant que Trevor ne réagisse violemment, il s'exclama, levant les mains pour lui faire signe de se rasseoir :

\- Je parlais métaphoriquement ok ?! Je n'ai aucune influence sur lui. Il a assez d'argent pour que personne ne l'influence. Il est virtuellement intouchable.

Il regarda autour de lui, désireux de s'asseoir, mais ne trouvant plus de place libre. Trevor le héla et tapota ses cuisses, l'invitant à se poser sur lui. Clinton les arrêta tout net.

\- Non. Non, les mecs... S'il vous plaît... C'est trop bizarre.

\- T'es homophobe ? Répliqua Trevor, partant au quart de tour. Ça m'déçoit venant de quelqu'un de la jeune génération ! Vous êtes sensés être plus tolérants ! Entre minorités on doit se serrer les coudes !

\- T, ne commence pas à...

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un vient t'faire chier quand une grosse pute vient gigoter son cul sur tes jambes Mikey ?

Michael soupira, sa tête tombant légèrement en arrière, alors qu'il s'avouait vaincu. Il n'allait pas lutter contre cette tête de mule. C'eut été aussi efficace que de débattre avec un mur ou de se cogner la tête dessus. Lester expliqua donc les plans d'attaque s'offrant à eux avec Steve installé sur les jambes de Trevor, tranquillement installé derrière son bureau.

Le coup s'avérait compliqué, évidemment. Comme souvent, les deux approches possibles étaient très différentes l'une de l'autre. Ils pouvaient dérober les fourgons blindés transitant vers l'Union Depository, prenant leurs convoyeurs en otage, ce qui leur permettraient de s'infiltrer dans la zone souterraine abritant les coffres sans encombre. Une fois qu'il aurait tout pillé dans le dépôt, des voitures arriveraient pour les récupérer juste à temps. Il n'y aurait alors plus qu'à fuir et se cacher. Ce plan mettait l'accent sur la manipulation du système d'alarme de l'Union Depository. Paige et Lester seraient rudement mis à contribution et l'heureuse issue du braquage dépendrait d'eux. Trevor grimaça, trouvant cette méthode bien trop subtile à son goût.

Puis Lester exposa son second plan. Un membre du groupe se posterait à l'entrée, jouerait les idiots.

\- Quelqu'un de pas connu de toute évidence, donc n'importe lequel d'entre vous excepté toi, Steve.

L'interpellé opina du chef, claquant au passage une main trop baladeuse de l'homme assis sous lui. Lester reprit son exposé, comme si de rien n'était.

\- Les autres, pendant que notre « con » fera diversion, perceront les coffres et en déroberont le contenu. Ils entreront par la nouvelle ligne de métro qui est creusée dans le coin.

Il se tourna, sa canne claquant sur le sol, et la décolla du sol pour pointer Michael.

\- Tu seras notre « con ». La distraction.

\- Je préfère la seconde appellation, dit Townley, levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Bon choix Lester ! Il sera hyper crédible ! S'écria illico Trevor. Monsieur aime beaucoup se faire remarquer ! Il a aucun problème à balancer ses potes, mais ! Inexplicablement, il se sous-estime énormément ! Acheva-t-il, accentuant bien toute l'ironie contenue dans son propos.

Au fur et à mesure que Lester développait la suite du plan, le sourire infantile de Trevor croissait. Ce serait un coup démentiel s'ils réussissaient. Il leur faudrait dérober une colossale foreuse pour percer le mur, mais aussi acquérir ou voler un hélico pour s'enfuir, celui que Trevor possédait n'étant pas suffisant. Enfin, les derniers braqueurs devraient s'enfuir à bord de voitures non identifiables, assez robustes pour encaisser quelques tirs. Michael se racla la gorge, pas rassuré en entendant tout ce matériel à rassembler. Ça ne serait décidément pas de tout repos. Lester l'acheva quand il annonça :

\- On aura aussi besoin d'un train, pour transporter l'or volé jusqu'à l'entrepôt. On aura quatre tonnes à déplacer. Croyez-moi, ça pèse un sacré poids !

Steve émit un sifflement admiratif. Quatre tonnes d'or. Merde. Jamais il n'aurait cru que Lester parviendrait à en détourner autant pour qu'ils se servent dans le coffre. Il n'allait pas cracher dessus. Il y prenait drôlement goût. Quand le moment fut venu de décider comment ils procéderaient au braquage, comment ils traiteraient leur chef-d'œuvre et entreraient dans l'histoire, Trevor haussa les épaules.

\- Voler un foreuse, un train, un hélico... Putain de bordel de merde ! Ça m'botte !

Michael, ennuyé, le contredit derechef :

\- C'est bien plus dangereux, T.

\- Tu m'as promis ce coup, Mikey. Te défile pas, parce que j'vais manquer de patience !

\- Putain peu importe ! Juste... avançons ! On va percer le mur, décréta Franklin, se détournant pour le confirmer à Lester.

\- Tu peux garder Paige hors du coup, répondit-il. Deux chauffeurs et deux braqueurs suffiront amplement.

L'un des chauffeurs piloterait un des hélicoptères, serait donc chargé de transporter un paquet considérable d'or, ce qui ne manquerait pas de rendre la stabilisation de l'engin difficile. Quant au second, il conduirait le train, ce qui s'avérait une tâche nettement plus aisée. Ils passèrent ensuite en revue les braqueurs. Lester se tourna vers Clinton.

\- Un ira avec toi. Haines aussi. A vous trois, vous creusez et embarquez l'or.

Steve hocha la tête, ne le reprenant pas. Il semblait s'être habitué à ce qu'ils ne lui sortent plus du « agent Haines » ou « agent Salopard » à toutes les sauces.

\- Le second entre avec moi ? Présuma Michael, le devançant.

\- Exactement, confirma le binoclard. Vous faites diversion. Retenez leur attention au maximum. Jouez-la comme des débutants ! Qu'ils aient même envie d'en rire. Maintenant, messieurs, première étape : trouvez l'excavatrice.

Il venait à peine d'achever sa phrase que Trevor tapotât le bas des reins de Steve, lui demandant de se dresser. Il quitta ensuite son fauteuil, nerveux, agité comme s'il voulait pour la énième fois éviscérer ou étrangler Michael.

\- Quel putain de connard narcissique peut bien décider que la meilleure façon de faire le casse du siècle c'est que lui, et lui seul, aille se pointer devant l'entrée ? Ça me rend malade !

Contre toute attente, Haines tenta de le tempérer.

\- Trevor, on a besoin de toi dans un hélico.

Il intervenait trop tard malheureusement et Michael répliquait déjà. Les choses s'envenimaient. Sous peu, le premier coup de poing partirait. Franklin sentait qu'il devrait calmer le jeu encore une fois, mais Lester lui épargna cette peine. Il s'en chargea.

\- Les filles ! Ça suffit ! On a le plus gros dépôt de toute la côte ouest à dévaliser, je vous rappelle !

\- Putain j'suis entouré de connards ! Répartit avec virulence Philips, mais il finit par sortir de la pièce sans faire davantage d'esclandre.

Michael se chargerait du vol de la foreuse et Clinton, des voitures, ce qui ne manqua pas de déclencher l'hilarité de ses équipiers ; le vol de voitures lui collait à la peau décidément. Haines et Trevor se coltineraient la tâche de dégoter l'hélicoptère. Ils passèrent d'abord dans un magasin, Steve refusant l'offre en réalité très intéressée de Trevor d'aller lui-même lui acheter un nouveau haut.

\- Hors de question. Tu vas me ramener une guêpière, un soutif ou je sais pas quelle connerie.

Une fois qu'il se fut dégoté un nouveau tee-shirt, s'accordant un petit plaisir supplémentaire, à savoir une veste de cuir dernier cri, il remonta dans le pick-up, où Trevor l'attendait, engueulant un type qui voulait se garer trop près de son véhicule.

Ledit conducteur s'expulsa brutalement de sa voiture, ouvrant la portière à la volée, roulant des mécaniques. Steve ne réagit pas pour le sauver de Trevor, qui l'aurait sans nul doute réduit en charpie ; il réagit pour sauver du temps. Ils avaient un braquage à préparer. Il avait toujours son insigne du FBI et n'hésita pas à le sortir, ainsi que son pistolet.

\- Hé ! FBI ! S'exclama-t-il, avec son autorité naturelle. Dégagez ! Vous êtes au milieu d'une opération !

L'homme blanchit à vue d'œil. En une seconde, il passa d'orange, bien bronzé, à blême et remonta dans sa voiture, en balbutiant des excuses. Il n'irait jamais se plaindre au bureau pour relater un simple différend de toute manière. Steve ne risquait rien.

En l'espace de deux jours, repérant les lieux une journée, agissant la seconde, ils se débrouillèrent pour voler un hélicoptère et pas à n'importe qui. Il s'agissait d'un hélico appartenant à Merryweather. Encore une brillante idée de Trevor, qui ne manquait décidément pas une occasion de titiller la société militaire privée. Steve, installé en amont du véritable camp, descendit tous les hommes se dressant sur le chemin de Trevor qui put rejoindre l'appareil et s'envoler avec. Ils le cachèrent chez lui, dans son aéroport sale et médiocre, mais qui suffirait amplement.

Ils étaient installés à la terrasse d'un café, en bord de mer, quand ils reçurent un message de Lester les avertissant que Michael était en route pour la gare paumée en plein désert, où il déroberait le train dont ils avaient besoin pour le braquage.

\- Ok, on s'magne, fit Trevor en se dressant de son siège, balançant son soda, tandis que Steve laissait son café toujours à moitié plein sur la table.

Ils avaient équipé leur hélico volé de manière à ce qu'ils soient en mesure de transporter la locomotive avec. Pendant que Trevor fonçait, la pédale au plancher, Steve contactait Michael.

\- On est en route.

\- Vous devrez faire deux voyages. Il nous faut la locomotive et un wagon plate-forme.

\- T'as déclenché une alarme ? On aura droit à un comité d'accueil ?, préféra s'enquérir Steve, vérifiant déjà que son arme était chargée.

\- Non ! Tu penses, personne surveille cet endroit ! Y avait qu'un pauvre type qui surveillait et il va bien dormir jusqu'à demain matin avec la droite que je lui ai collée !

Haines eut presque l'air déçu, ce qui arracha un sourire canaille à Philips et lui valut une tape sur la cuisse de sa part. Le rouquin accepta de monter dans l'hélico tout en se doutant que son amant, son compagnon pourrait-il sûrement dire à ce stade, bien que le terme leur parût trop étrange, ne se priverait pas de lui causer des frayeurs. Évidemment, Trevor était assez expérimenté et doué pour pouvoir se permettre de faire l'idiot et tout de même mener sa mission à bien. Tout ce qu'il leur restait à faire était d'attendre le surlendemain, le temps de fignoler des détails, de peaufiner leurs préparatifs. Ils étaient prêts pour le casse du siècle.

* * *

 _Merci aux lecteurs !_

 _Beast Out_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 7 :**

Le grand jour était arrivé. Amanda ne savait rien. Michael déposa rapidement un baiser sur sa joue avant de filer. Il n'embrassa pas ses enfants, par crainte de leur mettre la puce à l'oreille. La veille, il leur avait simplement promis que, sous peu, tout se calmerait et ils seraient définitivement débarrassés de cet encombrant et dangereux "Oncle Trevor" si indésirable.

Ils se réunirent au club de strip-tease, se changèrent dans les vestiaires normalement bondés, remplis de femmes aux courbes tantôt voluptueuses, voire trop généreuses, tantôt inexistantes ; il y en avait pour tous les goûts. Steve était le plus à l'aise dans son élégant costume qui semblait taillé pour lui. Il ne ferma pas le col de sa chemise. Passant ses gants en cuir noir, il jeta un coup d'oeil sur Trevor.

\- Pas mal, monsieur Philips, murmura-t-il avec un fin sourire, son ton faisant travailler l'imagination de Trevor.

Il vint arranger son col de chemise, que Trevor ne ferma pas non plus. Contrairement au reste de l'équipe, il portait un complet entièrement noir. Steve, les doigts entortillés autour des rabats de son col, lui souffla tout bas, sûrement un peu stressé bien qu'il n'en montrât rien :

\- On y est.

Alors que Michael et Franklin suivaient Lester dans le bureau, Trevor l'agrippa par l'épaule et le retint.

\- Prudent. Ok ?

Il serait condamné à supporter Lester dans l'hélicoptère, pendant que Steve forerait avec Franklin et devrait ensuite essuyer les tirs ennemis, tout en chargeant l'or. Il n'était honnêtement pas rassuré, mais c'étaient les risques inhérents au métier et ils devaient tous les deux les accepter. Steve grimpa dans la cadillac affrétée par Franklin. Celui-ci rit doucement en remarquant que Trevor se retournait sur la voiture, plus précisément sur Haines, s'éloignant à contrecœur, traînant les pieds.

\- Allez... Roulez-vous une pelle. C'est peut-être la dernière !

Trevor poussa un grognement sourd, terriblement guttural, qui semblait naître de ses entrailles, plus profondément encore que des tréfonds de sa gorge. Son exclamation sonna comme un cri rauque.

\- Putain !

Et il marcha à grandes enjambées vers la voiture, ouvrit la portière côté passager. Là, Steve, ricanant, l'attrapa par le col de sa veste et l'attira à lui. Ils échangèrent un baiser plutôt langoureux digne d'adolescents boostés aux hormones, qui fit se détourner tous leurs équipiers. Après quelques secondes, Steve y mit un terme et repoussa gentiment Trevor de la main.

\- On se revoit riches T.

Trevor était resté un instant stoïque, la tête ailleurs, mais le ricanement amusé de Clinton le ramena à la réalité. Il n'était qu'un homme après tout, avec des pulsions. Ce fut en tout cas ce qu'il avança pour se défendre, avant de pointer ses index en direction de Haines.

\- Ouais, t'as plutôt intérêt à pas crever Pretty boy, répondit-il et il monta dans le pick-up rouge qu'il avait choisi, accompagné de Lester.

Il démarra aussitôt en trombe, rapidement suivi par les berlines respectivement conduites par Michael et Franklin.

\- Pourquoi exactement j'me coltine Lester dans l'hélico ? Gronda subitement la voix de Trevor dans les oreillettes des membres du groupe. J'sais pas moi, j'aurais préféré quelqu'un de moins... handicapé et de plus... qualifié !

\- Je suis juste à côté de toi, commenta le principal concerné, blasé et un brin vexé, bien qu'il fût habitué au franc-parler brutal du canadien. Tu peux me demander directement.

Steve rit, ce qui l'aida à décompresser. Lester était en réalité en charge de toutes les communications, de tout l'aspect logistique du braquage ; il s'assurerait du bon fonctionnement du train, du bon enchaînement des opérations. Personne d'autre n'en serait capable au sein de leur équipe.

\- Pour m'occuper de tout ça, je dois prendre de la hauteur, expliqua le petit génie.

Aussitôt, Trevor saisit la perche qu'il lui tendait bien malgré lui.

\- Ouais ! J'imagine qu'on peut pas te contredire là-dessus ! Rigola-t-il, manquant toujours cruellement de tact et s'en fichant totalement.

La voix nettement plus sérieuse de Franklin, trahissant une grande implication, retentit juste après, mettant un terme à ces bouffoneries :

\- On est dans le tunnel avec S et Mota.

Michael confirma la bonne réception et se gara devant l'entrée du building, aussi imposant et impressionnant que les richesses qu'il renfermait, cachées dans ses sous-sols. Il s'adressa à Chef, l'acolyte chimiste de Trevor, ordinairement plus à l'aise dans un labo, avec un tablier noué autour de la taille, que dans un costard devant une banque.

\- Alors ? Prêt à passer à l'action ? Prêt à faire un truc dingue ?

\- Plus dingue que bosser avec Trevor ? Pas possible, mec.

De Santa dut admettre qu'il n'avait pas tort et ils sortirent de la berline. Ils s'approchèrent, l'air de rien, pénétrèrent dans les lieux et, sur-le-champ, conformément à leur plan, dégainèrent leurs armes, menaçant tout le monde et prenant des otages pour gagner du temps.

Au même moment, Mota et Haines guidaient Franklin qui était aux commandes de l'excavatrice, prêt à forer le mur du coffre. La foreuse était colossale. Pourtant, elle rencontra une certaine résistance qu'ils n'avaient point prévue, peina à percer. Les secondes qu'ils perdirent étaient précieuses. Steve surveillait les alentours, tendu. Tout à coup, tout son cessa. Le mur était fissuré et la perceuse enfoncée, coincée dedans, dans la fissure fraîchement apparue.

\- Putain de merde ! S'écria Steve, dont l'anxiété, étroitement liée à l'irritabilité, allait croissant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'passe ? répondit illico Trevor.

\- Merde mec ! La foreuse est bloquée !

Le canadien cogna du poing contre son tableau de bord. La tension augmentait partout, en particulier dans le dépôt, qui, assurément, serait bientôt inondé de policiers et militaires bien équipés. Steve courut vers Clinton, toujours juché à son poste de conducteur.

\- Relance-la ! Relance !

\- J'essaye ! Tu crois quoi ?

\- Essaye plus fort ! Répliqua-t-il nerveusement, mais, aussitôt qu'il entrevit la tête d'un garde, il sut regagner son sang-froid, viser impeccablement et l'abattre d'une balle dans le front. Merde ! Les filles ! Ça arrive déjà en bas et on a pas percé !

\- ça tourne mal... confirma Lester. Ça prend beaucoup trop de temps. Ça décale tout ce qu'on a prévu !

Un énorme vacarme, qui n'était autre que le brouhaha de la perceuse se remettant en route et abattant enfin le mur si épais, les assourdit. En raison de la mauvaise qualité de la transmission, Trevor songea instantanément à l'explosion d'une bombe.

\- Pretty boy ? Hé ! Réponds !

Steve ne put répondre d'emblée. Il toussa, crachant de la poussière, avant de lui garantir que tout allait bien, l'informant qu'ils avaient enfin percé le mur et accédaient au coffre. Se tournant vers Mota et Clinton, il lança :

\- Je suis le meilleur tireur entre nous trois ! Chargez l'or ! Je vous couvre !

L'alarme résonnait maintenant, les rendant presque sourds à tout autre son. Franklin, qui posait les charges explosives pour ouvrir les deux cages ciblées par Lester, se détourna pour répondre à Steve :

\- Ils vont déferler de partout ! Tu vas être dépassé !

\- Non ! Je suis bon, rappelle-toi amigo ! Rétorqua l'agent et il partit se poster en avant, à couvert, prêt à descendre ceux qui se montreraient.

Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide dans son dos, s'assurant que Franklin et Mota commençaient bien à transporter les lingots d'or vers le point de ramassage. Pendant ce temps, à l'étage, Chef et Michael continuaient leur petit numéro ridicule, qui ne ferait plus illusion bien longtemps à présent. Les premiers types, ressemblant à des militaires, cagoulés, bardés de protections et armés de pistolets automatiques, de pistolets mitrailleurs, arrivèrent au compte-goutte et Steve put les descendre sans la moindre difficulté, tout en supervisant le transport qui se poursuivait derrière lui. Puis, soudain, comme l'avait prédit Franklin, les policiers, les forces du NOOSE, envahirent toute la salle souterraine, déboulant de tous les côtés, tirant sur tout ce qui bougeait.

Ce qu'il entendait ne rassurait pas Trevor du tout, mais il tâchait de se concentrer sur sa tâche et évitait de déconcentrer son amant en lui parlant. S'il périssait, il le saurait tôt ou tard. Ça ne changerait rien à ce qu'il ressentirait. De là où il se trouvait, il ne pourrait rien faire de toute manière. La fusillade faisait rage et, rapidement, Clinton abandonna la tâche de charrier les lingots à Mota, pour aller prêter main-forte à Steve.

\- Merde ! S !

Une large tache rouge sombre teintait sa veste noire. Franklin s'accroupit à côté de lui, derrière une barricade improvisée. Il aurait juré pouvoir sentir le souffle brûlant des balles fendant l'air par centaines au-dessus de leurs têtes. Il demanda, parlant très fort pour couvrir le tumulte :

\- T'en as pris une ?

\- Non ! Le rassura Haines, en rechargeant, pendant que Franklin les canardait, lui offrant ainsi un petit temps de répit.

La balle l'avait par chance frôlé sans pénétrer sa chair, mais elle lui avait laissé une large estafilade que Franklin n'avait pas pu voir. La première moitié du chargement d'or fut bientôt prête à partir.

\- Cool ! Parce que j'ai pas envie que T me fasse ma fête si tu crèves sous ma garde !

\- Sous ta garde ? Tu déconnes, amigo ! Je crois que tu oublies qui est le meilleur ici ! se vanta Steve, qui n'en manquait pas une, et, corroborant ses prétentions, la balle qui quitta le canon de son flingue perça deux têtes bien alignées. ça, ça s'invente pas...

\- Quand tu la fermais, t'étais presque supportable ! rit bas Franklin, qui avait déjà davantage besoin de se concentrer pour toucher les cibles.

Les types du NOOSE étaient certes de moins en moins nombreux à débouler par les tunnels, mais les sirènes de police devaient retentir dans toute la ville à l'heure qu'il était. Aussi Franklin, Steve purent-ils quitter la zone, après quelques minutes. Tandis que Trevor se chargeait de récupérer les paquets de lingots pour les emmener hors du périmètre de la ville, les autres membres de l'équipe devaient désormais s'extirper de ce pétrin sans nom dans lequel ils étaient fourrés jusqu'au cou.

Des militaires, des policiers, dans des voitures, dans hélicoptères... Il ne manquait plus que les tanks pour que la fête soit complète.

\- C'est vraiment du gâteau ! Ricana narquoisement Steve, qui semblait beaucoup trop s'amuser, surtout pour un agent du FBI tirant sur des gens supposés être des collègues.

\- Au lieu de fanfaronner, grimpe ! S'exclama Michael, qui avait réussi à gagner la voiture banalisée prévue pour leur fuite.

Steve eut un geste évasif de la main, leur faisant signe de se tirer. Lui comptait emprunter quelque chose de plus discret, à savoir une moto qu'il avait repérée. S'il se faisait choper, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Il démarra la bécane en tâchant de faire abstraction de cette drôle de sensation d'engourdissement qu'il éprouvait dans les membres. Il n'avait pas une seconde à perdre, mais sans doute sa blessure était-elle plus sérieuse qu'il ne l'avait présumé.

Trevor déposa magistralement les deux containers de lingots sur le train, puis se dirigea derechef vers l'aire de rendez-vous. D'après Lester, qui était branchée sur la fréquence des autorités, la police avait perdu de vue les suspects et Merryweather semblait avoir perdu l'envie de les poursuivre, après avoir reçu deux, trois roquettes bien placées.

Dans l'hélicoptère, Dexter exultait, au point d'en paraître transfiguré. Lui d'habitude si calme, si tranquille, se faisait presque aussi bruyant et vulgaire que Trevor lui-même, que ce changement faisait doucement rire.

\- Putain de merde ! On l'a fait ! On les a tous baisés ces enfoirés de fils de pute !

Il continua en énumérant tous ceux qu'il « enculait », en passant évidemment par Devin Weston, Merryweather. Quand il cita les Illuminatis, Trevor réalisa qu'il était en réalité aussi déjanté que lui, que Steve, que n'importe qui d'autre dans ce foutu groupe. Excepté Franklin peut-être.

\- Et les autres ? On a des morts ou pas ? Finit par aboyer sèchement Trevor, coupant court à son accès d'hilarité.

Trevor était évidemment tendu, inquiet pourrait-on dire, et, dans cet état, mieux valait ne pas le contrarier. Sous tension, il devenait encore plus explosif et impulsif que d'ordinaire.

\- Je vais vérifier ! Michael ? Franklin ? Steve ? Répondez ! On est sortis de la zone de turbulence. Le fric est sur le train. Tout va bien de votre côté ?

A peine avait-il achevé sa phrase qu'une voiture toute cabossée, percée de tous les côtés, se gara un peu sportivement près du hangar, mais des hommes bien vivants, pas transformés en passoire, en sortirent sans tarder. Trevor s'éjecta de l'hélico, mais déchanta rapidement en constatant que Steve ne comptait pas parmi eux. Il repoussa sans trop de rudesse Franklin qui voulait l'enlacer amicalement. Tous autour de lui étaient emportés par l'allégresse, leurs esprits tournant autour de l'argent qui les attendait, autour de l'exploit qu'ils venaient de réaliser, tandis que celui de Trevor se concentrait sur une seule chose, un seul nom.

\- Où est Pretty Boy ?! Rugit-il tout à coup et, autour de lui, tous les vivats et acclamations joyeuses se turent tout net.

Ce silence lugubre n'annonçait rien qui vaille et Trevor y vit l'annonce d'un décès. Trevor partit au quart-de-tour, comme toujours, alors que son monde intérieur commençait déjà à s'écrouler. Les pointant un à un d'un doigt accusateur, menaçant, il grogna, la voix rauque de colère :

\- Si vous m'dites qu'il a claqué, j'vous explose tous le crâne !

Ses mots dépassaient sa pensée, mais certainement pas ses émotions. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de balbutier une explication que le portable de Philips vibra dans sa poche de veste. Par chance, il n'était pas encore assez furieux, pas encore hors de lui, pour ne pas regarder ce dont il retournait et plutôt coller une droite à Townley.

C'était un message de Steve. Il respira profondément, alors que l'air circulait de nouveau dans ses poumons, que sa gorge et ses entrailles se dénouaient. Il lut et relut le texto, non pas parce qu'il peinait à lire ; les mots choisis par Steve étaient volontairement simples, assez vulgaires, dans le registre de son amant en fin de compte.

\- _Retrouve-moi dans ce trou puant que t'appelles ta piaule. P.S : si je retrouve un magazine de cul dans les toilettes, crois-moi que ça va pas rigoler._

Et c'était signé S. Et c'était absolument, parfaitement lui tout craché. Le sourire réapparut sur la bouche de Trevor, alors que ses yeux parcouraient de nouveau le message. Ils étaient en vie ; ils étaient riches ; ils étaient ensemble. La voix agacée de Michael mit un terme à sa jubilation.

\- Ton agent salopard va bien alors ? Devina-t-il sans peine, clairement pas aussi enthousiasmé par la nouvelle.

Et Philips ne manqua pas de le remarquer.

\- Ouais, répondit-il d'une voix claire et tranchante, tel un couperet tombant sur sa nuque, le regard noir, toujours empli de rancune et de colère, rivé sur Michael. Ouais, assez pour envoyer un message au moins, connard. Merci de t'en inquiéter.

De Santa se contenta de secouer la tête face à son ironie acerbe.

\- Surveille-le T. Réfléchis bien. S'il nous dénonçait plus tard, il gagnerait le jackpot. Il aurait eu sa part du casse, ce qu'il arriverait à le cacher, s'il est suffisamment malin, et il serait le héros qui arrêterait les premiers braqueurs à vider l'Union Depository. La fortune et la gloire. Penses-y T, insista-t-il, écartant les mains en l'air en haussant les épaules. Il a tous les mobiles et, même si on venait à l'incriminer, à dire qu'il était avec nous sur ce coup, qui nous croirait face à un agent du FBI ?

\- Il a fait ce casse avec nous ! Riposta violemment Trevor, atterré que, malgré tout ça, Michael continue de douter de Steve. Il a risqué sa putain de vie avec nous ! Putain Mikey c'est... C'est tellement toi ! Un gros égocentrique ingrat !

Townley était buté, tenant toujours sa position, parce qu'il avait trop peur, trop peur pour sa propre peau, pour encourir le moindre risque, pour risquer d'être trahi. Un frisson de fureur remonta l'échine de Trevor, se répandant dans ses membres, au point que ses mains crispées, se refermant sur l'air comme s'il s'agissait de la gorge de Michael, tremblèrent violemment, comme agitées d'un spasme, parcourues par une onde.

\- Tu boufferais tes propres enfants si ça pouvait te permettre de t'en sortir Mikey ! Putain !

\- Les gars ! Les gars ! Les interrompit Franklin, qui reprenait sa place d'arbitre, comme toujours ; les habitudes avaient la vie dure et il semblerait que rien, pas même le coup dont ils avaient tous toujours rêvé, n'en viendrait à bout. On vient de réussir le braquage le plus dingue de tous les temps !

Sa main tapota amicalement l'épaule de Michael.

\- Haines nous a filé un sacré coup de main, mec. Il a dézingué les types du NOOSE. J'ai aidé, mais il a fait le gros du taf !

Michael étendit les bras, comme s'il était quelque prêtre sur le point de clamer une prophétie.

\- Parce que Haines est un putain de sadique psychopathe ! Qui aime tuer et torturer les gens ! Surtout les gens innocents d'après ce que j'ai pu voir ! s'écria-t-il, en abaissant ensuite brutalement les bras. En fait, c'est ça ! Vous avez ça en commun ! Vous êtes tous les deux des sadiques psychopathes ! Réunis ensemble pour répandre le Chaos !

Contre toute attente, Trevor parut presque le prendre bien. Subitement tranquille, presque serein, sûrement pour faire enrager Michael, il rétorqua avec un sourire narquois :

\- J'ai rien à y redire ! ça sonne même romantique ! rit-il, véritablement hilare, en se remémorant comment Haines pouvait piquer une crise quand il s'apercevait que Trevor, totalement ivre, ou pas d'ailleurs, avait pissé à côté de la cuvette.

Haines, semer le chaos ? Non, pas vraiment. Sadique en revanche ? Assurément. Clinton secoua la tête d'un air défait. Sans le toucher, il écarta une main vers Trevor cette fois-ci.

\- Écoute, Trevor. Juste garde un œil sur lui. C'est tout ce qu'on demande. Je ne pense pas qu'il nous la mettra à l'envers, mais ça te coûte quoi de le surveiller ?

\- C'est une question de confiance ! Rétorqua Philips, apparemment aussi offensé que s'il l'avait insulté. Et je vais te donner une bonne leçon de vie, gamin : la confiance est vitale dans un couple ! C'est la base !

Alors qu'il l'entendait déblatérer ces âneries qui n'en étaient pas en réalité, Michael se détourna pour pouffer tout bas, avant d'émettre un long profond soupir désillusionné. Trevor l'entendit sans peine et se tourna de nouveau vers lui.

\- Ooh pardon Monsieur De Santa, articula-t-il avec hargne, prononçant bien chaque syllabe.

Une autre manière d'appuyer sur sa traîtrise, sur sa fausse mort, sur ses manigances avec le FBI. Tout ce que Trevor n'avait toujours pas digéré. Il n'y parviendrait d'ailleurs sûrement jamais.

\- Mais oui je pense que tu peux soupirer quand on considère que même une grosse pute comme Amanda voulait te larguer !

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase, d'autant plus que, derrière ses airs de perpétuel blasé, Michael avait vraiment éprouvé une sainte terreur à l'idée de perdre sa famille. Sa femme n'avait renoncé à le quitter que récemment et il n'avait pas envie du tout de rire à ce sujet.

\- Ne mêles pas ma famille à tout ça ! Elle est rentrée à la maison et on ne va pas divorcer ! Pas avec une balle dans la tête en tout cas, comme ça risque d'arriver avec ton enfoiré de connard de petit ami !

Le grondement rageur qui remonta de la gorge de Trevor présageait d'un violent coup de poing, que Franklin prévint en se plaçant entre eux.

\- Temps mort !

\- Personnellement, j'en ai assez entendu, soupira Lester et, en clopinant, soutenu par sa canne, il se fraya un chemin entre les deux anciens amis prêts à en venir aux mains. J'ai des choses plus importantes à faire, comme sécuriser tout cet or et s'assurer qu'on se réveillera pas demain avec toute la police de l'État devant notre porte !

Ils parvinrent à éviter une bagarre, mais Trevor ne partit pas sans avoir fracassé les vitres de la voiture de Michael à l'aide d'une barre de fer ramassée à la va-vite. Certaines paroles proférées par Townley continuaient de le hanter, alors qu'il conduisait à toute allure vers son camping-car. Une fois arrivé sur place, il se gara en travers de la route désertique, se fichant bien de ce qui adviendrait des conducteurs saouls ou de son véhicule, qu'il n'avait pas payé après tout.

Trevor trotta jusqu'à sa « maison » et entra en claquant violemment la porte, fidèle à son habitude. Il y avait du sang partout sur le canapé, mais aussi des aiguilles et du fil souillés. A cette vue, son cœur manqua un battement. Philips se rua dans la chambre, en appelant son compagnon, dans un rugissement bien plus fort qu'il ne le croyait, avec tout ce sang pulsant si fort à ses tympans qu'il l'assourdissait :

\- Hey ! T'es là ?!

Quand il déboula dans la pièce, il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec un flingue braqué sur lui, tenu par un Steve plutôt faiblard, dont le bras tendu frissonnait. La tension décrut derechef, aussitôt que l'agent le reconnut.

\- Putain... C'est toi... Préviens-moi avant la prochaine fois...

Et pas tout en déboulant dans la salle. Baissant son arme et la balançant négligemment sur le matelas sale et crevé, Haines ajouta, d'une voix lasse assez inhabituelle :

\- J'aurais pu tirer... par réflexe. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris tout ce temps ?

Son flanc droit avait été recousu sur près de dix centimètres, ce qui expliquait le matériel de couture dans l'autre pièce. Il s'en était chargé lui-même, en serrant les dents.

\- Défendre ton honneur, princesse ! Répondit Trevor, en esquissant une révérence fantasque, qui fit faiblement sourire Steve.

Il se tut un instant, durant lequel son regard trahissant son anxiété ne put que revenir sur la blessure de Haines. Ce dernier le surprit et cette marque d'attention, muette, discrète, le toucha.

\- Je vais bien. C'était juste plus profond que je ne le pensais... expliqua-t-il, luttant clairement pour parler et garder les yeux ouverts. Et j'ai perdu pas mal de sang avant de parvenir ici et de pouvoir refermer cette saloperie de plaie.

Ça expliquait cet état de faiblesse, de fatigue, dans lequel il se trouvait tout de suite. Le rouquin s'étendit sur le lit de fortune, en grimaçant, une main appliquée sur la blessure qui pouvait se rouvrir si aisément ; il aurait suffi qu'il force un peu trop.

\- T'auras faire qu'à faire l'étoile de mer, plaisanta Trevor, qui se débarrassait de son costume, beaucoup trop classe à son goût.

Il perçut à peine le ricanement vaguement amusé, vaguement acide, de Haines, qui ne rêvait que d'une chose : dormir, profondément et longtemps. Le matelas s'affaissa alors qu'il s'asseyait dessus, nu comme un ver.

\- T'aurais vraiment pu mettre un caleçon sous le pantalon quand même... marmonna Steve, paupières mi-closes.

Trevor rigola doucement, le rire léger de Steve se joignant au sien, après qu'il eût dit :

\- Le mini T aime être libre.

Trevor ne s'y attendait pas, mais il finit par s'endormir, peu après Steve, autour duquel il passa son bras, en prétendant que ça l'empêcherait de remuer et de craquer ses sutures, alors que le geste, en réalité, le réconfortait.

* * *

C'était doux, chaud. Liquide. La sensation d'un fluide tiède dégoulinant de ses doigts le sortit de sa torpeur quelques heures plus tard. Il faisait nuit noire au-dehors et aussi peu clair dans la chambre calfeutrée du camping-car.

Le canadien remua ses doigts, encore à demi-endormi, peinant à réaliser ce dont il retournait. Les chiffres d'un jaune vif affichés par le réveil face à lui l'hypnotisaient, obsédants comme un phare dans la nuit. Il en détacha finalement ses yeux, remua et, enfin, alors que son cerveau se remettait à fonctionner, il réalisa et sauta du lit pour allumer la lumière.

Une mare de sang imbibant le matelas. Trevor jeta un bref regard réflexe sur son propre corps ; le côté duquel il était couché était entièrement rougi, enduit de sang. Il se précipita pour prendre le pouls de Steve, qui, dieu soit loué, respirait toujours.

\- Hé ! Réveille-toi ! Brailla Philips, l'empoignant fermement, sous le coup de l'angoisse. Putain ! Réveille-toi !

C'était certainement plus impressionnant que véritablement grave. Pas mortel au moins. Parce qu'il ouvrit les yeux, après un certain temps certes, et Trevor dut le secouer par l'épaule, mais il finit par sortir de sa torpeur.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Murmura l'agent, la voix pâteuse, paraissant encore plus faible.

Trevor préféra plaisanter, un sourire en coin aux lèvres, en tâchant de dissimuler son inquiétude.

\- Tu t'vides de ton sang sur mon pieu et j'aime pas ça. Viens... chuchota-t-il, comme s'ils risquaient d'être surpris.

Il passa son bras sous le sien, l'entourant pour le soutenir, l'invitant à s'appuyer sur lui, alors qu'il le conduisait dans la pièce d'à côté. Là, il le fit asseoir et ressortit la trousse de soins dont il disposait bien malgré lui, Steve l'ayant tanné pour qu'il s'en procure une, au cas où. Force était de reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas eu tort sur ce coup.

Par chance, Haines n'était pas assez assommé par le sang perdu pour ne pas être en mesure de se recoudre une nouvelle fois, avec l'assistance de son amant néanmoins cette fois-ci.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient assis sur le canapé, tout aussi puant et taché que le reste du mobilier. Ils regardaient dans le vide, dans le calme le plus parfait, ce qui était si peu coutumier que Michael ou Franklin n'en aurait pas cru leurs yeux. Trevor buvait de temps en temps une gorgée de sa bière maintenant chaude.

\- Alors... débuta-t-il après un moment, une part de lui se demandant comment il avait pu en arriver là, à poser cette question, à prononcer ces mots qu'auparavant il songeait réservés à d'autres. Toi et moi pretty boy... c'est du sérieux huh ?

Le rouquin releva légèrement son visage plus pâle que d'ordinaire, l'observant de ses yeux fatigués. Un sourire fendit ses lèvres, avant qu'il ne lâche un ricanement doucement moquer, mais surtout tendre.

\- Je pense qu'on peut dire ça.

Philips, sans lui accorder un regard, se surprit lui-même à sourire franchement, véritablement content et sûrement rassuré. On ne l'abandonnerait pas encore une fois.

\- Alooors... ces histoires de "toi et moi ça peut pas durer"... ?

\- On oublie, confirma Haines et, le sentant toujours étrangement maussade, inhabituellement silencieux, il s'enquit : Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

 _"Et vous êtes pas un couple ! Un couple, c'est de l'amour T ! Et aucun de vous, je dis bien aucun de vous deux, n'est capable d'aimer qui que ce soit !"_ Trevor secoua la tête, agacé, essayant vainement de dégager les paroles de Michael qui lui parasitaient l'esprit, l'empoisonnaient. Ses doigts aux tatouages qui avaient bavé, faits dans les pires conditions, se replièrent autour du poignet de l'agent, d'une manière assez possessive, assez tendue en fait. _  
_

\- Je risque pas de m'enfuir, tu sais ? Surtout pas dans cet état, blagua Steve, sans chercher à se libérer.

Sa tête glissa pour se loger dans le creux du cou de Trevor, un geste intimiste, non sexuel, juste tendre, qui les désarçonna tous les deux, au point que Steve redressa le buste d'emblée. Cela n'empêcha pas Trevor de reprendre, après quelques secondes de silence, d'embarras :

\- Ce que j'ai dit la dernière fois... C'était pas la gueule de bois... Je le pensais.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire davantage ; Steve savait exactement à quelle parole il faisait référence. Ce "Je t'aime" qu'il avait si spontanément lâché. Steve, en dépit de son harassement, parut subitement sérieux.

\- Je sais, dit-il après un moment plutôt stressant de silence pour Trevor.

Steve avait suffisamment bien cerné Trevor pour savoir qu'il ne mentait jamais, surtout pas quand il s'agissait de ses émotions qui bouillonnaient en permanence. Même si ça n'avait plus été le cas tout de suite, même si Trevor, là, alors qu'ils conversaient, n'avait subitement plus rien éprouvé pour lui, ça ne l'aurait pas choqué non plus. Heureusement ce n'était point le cas.

C'était juste dans la personnalité de Philips. Il s'enflammait, il ressentait tout beaucoup trop fort. Il y avait un nom pour cela. Un trouble de la personnalité, marqué par la peur de l'abandon et la violence des émotions indomptables qui se traduisaient parfois en violence réelle, physique, contre soi-même ou les autres. Borderline.

Trevor n'était point un psychopathe. Il n'était pas vide d'émotions. Au contraire ! Il en était beaucoup trop plein, tellement que ça le surpassait, ça le dépassait. Et, immanquablement, il se laissait emporter. Tout ramenait à ça. Le lien défaillant avec la mère. Le lien mêlant haine et amour. Et, cela, tout cela, dès la seconde où il l'avait vu agir, réagir, Steve l'avait décrypté.

L'enfant, réclamant à corps et à cris qu'on l'aime, dans les yeux de l'adulte, il était toujours là. Toujours présent. Mais il y avait tant de murailles, de cruauté, de violence, d'indifférence feinte, qu'il étouffait, qu'il était masqué, presque en permanence. Pourtant, tout de suite, Steve le discernait. Il se terrait derrière l'intonation de la voix, derrière la pression sur son poignet. Il y avait de la peur, la peur de le perdre, d'être de nouveau seul.

\- Hé T.

Qu'il l'interpelle tout à coup, brisant ce silence étrange qui s'était instauré et régnait sur le camping-car mal éclairé, envahi par les moustiques, intrigua Trevor.

\- N'écoutes pas Michael ou Franklin ou je ne sais pas qui...

\- J'les écoute pas ! se récria-t-il, fronçant ses sourcils broussailleux, dans un sursaut d'orgueil mal placé.

\- ça t'énerve, donc tu dois quand même t'en soucier un peu de ce qu'ils disent, objecta Haines, un sourcil dressé, avec cet insupportable air de monsieur-je-sais-tout qui flanquait des envies de meurtre à Trevor.

Le canadien bondit brutalement sur ses pieds, si exaspéré qu'il en oubliait que son compagnon était blessé, fraîchement racommodé. Celui-ci émit un geignement qui se termina en léger grondement de mécontentement. Il releva les yeux sur Trevor, les bras écartés, ouverts comme pour l'accueillir, mais en réalité agressivement, visiblement agité, presque tremblant de nervosité.

\- Juste j'sais pas ce que j'ferai si tu m'laisses tomber, ok ?! avoua-t-il et déjà il sentait son cerveau comme se compresser, fondre, la douleur croissant de manière exponentielle.

Les yeux céruléens le passèrent au crible tout aussi hostilement. Il rongea son frein pendant un moment, mais, avec son tempérament sanguin et son épuisement, il ne pouvait pas rester de marbre.

\- Tu m'compares à Michael là ?! répliqua-t-il, ulcéré, serrant les poings, crispé.

\- Putain, non ! le détrompa Trevor, pour cependant aussitôt le décevoir une nouvelle fois et l'agacer davantage par la même occasion. J'te compare à tous les gens qui m'ont... Qui m'ont lâché avant !

\- Je ferai pas ça ! Après toute cette merde, tu...

La détonation le fit taire. La balle transperça la paroi métallique du camping-car comme du beurre, pour finir sa course dans le sofa, à quelques centimètres de lui. Trevor se jeta à terre juste à temps, passant par réflexe son bras autour de Steve pour le plaquer au sol avec lui. La seconde suivante, leur maison de fortune se faisait cribler de balles. Les vitres volèrent en éclats et Trevor rampa pour se placer au-dessus de Steve pour le préserver de la pluie de verre brisé qui s'abattit sur eux.

Tout se renversait dans le chaos le plus total, les objets explosant avant de toucher le sol, des débris de bois volant en tous sens, aussitôt que les projectiles touchaient le mobilier. Quand les tirs qui paraissaient sans fin s'espacèrent enfin jusqu'à stopper totalement, Philips jeta un coup d'œil sur Haines, toujours piégé sous lui. Il allait bien. Pas de flaque écarlate sous lui.

Une voix d'homme plutôt âgé, que Trevor reconnut après quelques secondes, pour l'avoir déjà entendue, mais seulement via son portable, commanda d'incendier le camping-car. Philips ne put saisir le sens de son propos, vu qu'il s'exprimait en chinois, mais Steve, lui, oui.

\- Cet enculé va nous faire cramer !

\- Putain de Cheng de mes deux ! Gronda Trevor ; il n'allait certainement pas laisser faire et, quand bien même c'était la mort assurée à la clef, il était prêt à sortir faire face à Cheng et toute sa clique.

Il s'apprêtait à se redresser pour courir empoigner son fusil à pompe, quand une énorme explosion retentit à l'extérieur, juste devant chez eux.

Un morceau de ce qui s'avéra une plaque d'immatriculation fendit l'air au-dessus de leurs têtes, pour aller se planter net dans la paroi, projeté à une vitesse folle. Une odeur de brûlé, de chair et d'essence, emplit l'air qui sembla se densifier alors qu'il se gorgeait de fumées noires. Des cris de souffrance éclatèrent, suivis de bruits de course et de portières qui claquaient. Rapidement, s'ensuivit le son de moteurs vrombissant.

Trevor se précipita dehors, pour se retrouver face à Ron, en pantoufles, un lance-roquettes encore fumant entre ses mains osseuses.

\- J'pensais pas dire ça un jour, Ron ! Mais on dirait bien que t'as débloqué la situation !

\- Je t'ai sauvé la vie Trevor ! Fanfaronna-t-il, si heureux et fier de lui, et, avant même que Trevor ait pu rétorquer qu'il se trompait, qu'il avait la situation bien en mains, Steve s'extirpait à son tour du camping-car.

Trevor, quant à lui, avait déjà arrêté un pauvre type en moto, le braquant avec son fusil, pour lui « emprunter » son véhicule et poursuivre Cheng. Il fallait en finir une bonne fois pour toutes. Steve ne prononça pas un mot. Il lui fit juste signe d'attendre, puis s'accroupit.

Considérant à quelle vitesse les voitures étaient lancées, combien de centaines de mètres elles avaient déjà parcouru, la tâche s'avérait plus qu'ardue, quasi-impossible en fait, même pour un sniper chevronné comme Haines. Il inhala, expira, avec lenteur, pour ralentir son rythme cardiaque et respiratoire et éradiquer tout frisson dans les bras.

La première balle transperça une vitre arrière et, dans sa lunette, il vit une giclée vermeille éclabousser tout l'habitacle. Les mafieux réalisèrent qu'il leur tirait dessus, mais, à cette distance, ils ne pouvaient plus riposter. La deuxième balle perça une roue, ce qui n'était pas l'objectif mais eut le mérite de faire dérailler le véhicule qui heurta l'autre de plein fouet, les deux partant en embardée pour finir emplafonnés dans un bâtiment de ferme.

\- Putain c'est pour ça que j't'aime ! Fit Trevor de sa voix gutturale, dans un lourd grognement sourd.

Il ne pensait pas que Steve se sentirait de l'accompagner. Toutefois, il grimpa sur la moto derrière lui sans attendre.

\- Ces connards nous ont assez fait chier ! S'écria-t-il, la face tendue, les traits crispés de douleur, mais la colère l'emportait sur tout le reste.

En moins de deux minutes, ils débarquaient sur les lieux de l'accident. Le feu avait déjà pris sur l'une des voitures bousillées, l'une renversée, l'autre si emboutie que le conducteur et le passage avant se résumaient désormais à un amas répugnant de viscères, d'os broyés et de cervelle rouge rose.

Cheng était sûrement monté à l'arrière d'un des véhicules, ce qui signifiait qu'il était toujours vivant. Plusieurs détonations accueillirent Steve et Trevor, qui effectua un dérapage plutôt efficace pour se ranger sur le côté du bâtiment.

\- On leur fait leur fête, gronda Trevor, vérifiant prestement que son fusil était chargé.

Steve acquiesça impétueusement, vraiment énervé. Comme quoi, une petite fusillade requinquait n'importe qui ! Le rouquin se débarrassa de son fusil de précision et ramassa un flingue qui avait été projeté hors d'une voiture. Il ouvrit la main arrachée qui s'y agrippait toujours.

Il fit le tour du hangar par la gauche, tandis que Trevor faisait de même par la droite, chacun abattant tous ceux qui se présentaient. Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus qu'un.

\- Monsieur... Cheng ! S'exclama Trevor, faussement affable et joyeux ; en réalité, il était plutôt content à l'idée de bientôt le plomber.

L'homme, subitement beaucoup moins digne que d'ordinaire, recula.

\- Arrêtez !

\- Dommage qu'on ait pas le matos sous la main pour répéter l'expérience « Monsieur K », ironisa Steve, avec un sourire d'une blancheur éclatante qui contrastait pleinement avec la noirceur de ses intentions.

Trevor lui lança un regard lubrique, le lorgnant sans vergogne, devant le mafioso médusé qui n'en menait pas large. Haines connaissait ce regard, mais pas cette fois. Cette fois, vraiment, ils ne pouvaient pas se le permettre. Torturer ce salopard, même s'il le méritait celui-ci, prendrait trop de temps et induisait trop de déplacements. Il était un homme influent. Qui sait ce qui pouvait se passer en moins d'une heure s'ils retenaient prisonnier un homme pareil ? Ses hommes pouvaient apparaître à tout moment, les tuer et le libérer.

\- Juste bute-le T, trancha finalement l'agent, d'un air subitement très détaché, maintenant qu'il savait leur vengeance assurée. Après, on ira l'enterrer dans le désert.

Avant qu'il ne puisse protester, Cheng reçut un violent coup de crosse dans l'entrejambe, dans le ventre, puis enfin en pleine face. Il perçut le craquement brutal, claquant, de son nez se brisant, puis la voix du brun qui disait :

\- Non, non... Je sais exactement ce qu'on va faire de lui... J'ai des potes qui aimeraient sans doute un petit casse-croûte. Que ça vienne de l'étranger ou non.

* * *

Alors que Trevor roulait comme un fou sur les routes escarpées de la montagne, menant tout droit au refuge de cannibales nudistes situé à son sommet, Franklin se préparait à accueillir dans sa luxueuse villa Paige qu'il avait recontactée suite au succès de leur ultime braquage.

Comme il s'y attendait, elle n'avait pas fait le moindre effort, avait gardé son vieux t-shirt, son pantalon rapiécé. Il ramena quand même le champagne ; après tout, il n'allait pas le boire tout seul et s'offenser pour si peu.

L'idée de sortir avec une femme aussi peu regardante quant à son apparence, si décontractée et peu à cheval sur les règles le désarçonnait un peu, compte tenu que sa petite amie précédente était pour ainsi dire tout son contraire.

Il n'allait pas se dégonfler pour autant ; ils essaieraient et il verrait si ça marchait ou non. Quand il voyait le couple que formait Trevor et Steve, il se répétait que tout était possible, puis il réalisait qu'en réalité c'était très logique, parce qu'ils étaient terriblement semblables.

Il ouvrait la bouteille derrière le comptoir de sa cuisine, quand son portable vibra. Il décrocha et se raidit aussitôt, en entendant une voix qui ne lui était pas familière. Et qui le somma, s'il ne voulait pas finir ses jours dans la pire prison de l'État, de tuer Trevor Philips pour le compte du FBI.

Franklin perdit pied. Certes, Trevor était un enfoiré, un maniaque dangereux, mais il était aussi un ami, enfin pour ainsi dire. Un ami qui avait de sacrés problèmes et pouvait vous éviscérer sur un coup de tête, mais un ami tout de même.

Depuis le salon, Paige vit Franklin se décomposer, déboussolé au point qu'il ne vint pas vers elle après qu'on lui eût raccroché au nez, alors qu'il protestait. Il finit par reprendre le dessus après un moment. Il se mut alors jusqu'au sofa, se laissa tomber, alors qu'elle l'interrogeait sur ce qui se passait. Il ne pouvait rien dire, pas lâcher un mot ; elle n'aurait pas compris et il l'aurait mise en danger aussi.

Sans doute le FBI le surveillait-il. Dès que l'idée lui traversa l'esprit, à contrecœur, il se vit obligé de mettre Harris à la porte, sans pouvoir lui donner la moindre explication quant à son comportement des plus étranges.

Il songeait à qui appeler, à s'il devait contacter Trevor lui-même pour l'avertir du danger ou alors... à s'il devait se résigner à commettre l'irréparable. Si cette vie était taillée pour lui, alors il devait se faire passer avant tout le monde. Il n'y avait pas de place pour la sensiblerie et l'amitié...

On sonna à sa porte et, s'imaginant que Paige revenait, ouvrit en préparant des excuses qu'il ravala aussitôt qu'il vit la désagréable figure de Devin Weston. Devin qui, lui, lui réclama la tête de Michael sur un plateau.

* * *

 _Merci aux lecteurs !_

 _Beast Out_


End file.
